The Sound Barrier
by allanarcher777
Summary: The Loud family household was already chaotic and abnormal. But one day, Lincoln and his sisters came across of a change of fate beyond even their standards. Now they must stand together to defend their home from the forces of evil. They are... The Sound Barrier!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, allanarcher777 here and I've started to write another story. But this one has a bit of a backstory behind it.**

 **I have a large passion for heroes that defend the innocent and fight for peace and justice. From video games to comic books, the latter being fueled further by action movies from Marvel and DC. And when I saw several stories about The Louds becoming heroes, I fell in love with the concept really quickly (special mention going to authors like Smoking Wrecker, 65rogeryork, and Cryandia for their takes on the concept). Eventually, I ultimately decided to make my own.**

 **I have such a fondness for this story that I adopted it as head-canon (yes I like this little creation of mine that much), but if there is something I could improve upon, don't be afraid to critique me.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Loud House:

 **SOUND BARRIER**

Chapter 1: Heroic origins. Pt 1.

It was a dark, cold night in the town of Royal Woods. The only lights that shined down on the streets were the moon and stars above. However, despite the calm appearance, there was a malicious aura among the town as a black van drove down the road. Inside, was a group of 5 men dressed in black clothing armed themselves with various weapons and gear. The 4 in the back strapped machine guns over their shoulders while the fifth in the driver's seat glanced down to his side at a small handheld device. As they made a right turn, the pulled into a parking lot in front of a large building, adorned with marble pillars

The driver took a deep breath. "OK. The First National Bank of Royal Woods. This is it… The big leagues!" He cheered in a soft tone. His associates laughed and chuckled at the thought of their heist. "Alright, before we go and get our big score, we need to go over the plan one more time." He emphasized as he pulled out a blueprint of the bank. "I'll use my PDA to hack into the security system and turn off the alarms. From there, John and Tim use the crowbars to open the deposit boxes and load up all the dough they can carry." The 2 crooks he was referring to gave a toothy grin as they held their tools tightly in their hands. "And while all this is going on, Frank and Charley stand by the doors and the van to keep watch." The other pair nodded in response. "Alright, let's go get that sweet moolah!"

The men poured out of the van and the leader pulled out the PDA and pressed a few buttons on it. The screen flashed multiple colors and made several beeps until it gave off a small 'ding'. The doors of the bank were unlocked and the cameras inside were turned off. The leader went inside with 2 of his helpers while pair stood around the entrance, guns in hand. The criminals tasked with getting the contents of the vault went deeper inside and over to the large steel door separating the inside of the vault from the rest of the building. All 3 of them grinned as the gripped the rim of the turning handle. With a collective groan from all of them, the handle turned and they soon opened the door. They were left speechless as all the walls around them in the room were covered in safety deposit boxes.

"I think we've hit the jackpot, fellas."

"Jackpot? This is Heaven!" Without saying another word, all 3 of them pulled out burlap sacks and tried to open some of the boxes with crowbars. Eventually, one of them got it open and cackled as he gazed upon a couple packs of 100 dollar bills and some gold jewelry. "Oh, yeah. I bet they won't miss this."

"You're right. They won't miss it. Because it's not leaving." A young voice called out to them. All the men, even the ones at the door, froze upon sensing the intrusion. The robbers got their weapons out and started to look around for the source of the voice. Yet, where ever they glanced, they saw nothing. The voice decided to call out again. "If you jerks are wondering how I found you, we caught wind of your plans about this heist days ago. From there it was a matter of following the totally shady van. Real give away." It taunted. 1 of the men started to tremble with fear.

"Boss, this is getting creepy."

"Shut up! Show yourself, coward!" He growled. On command, the owner of the voice complied and stepped out from the shadows. Revealing themselves to be a small boy around 11 or 12 years old. He wore an orange one-piece suit with a gray, silvery cloud shape on his chest. His face was concealed by a silver mask over his eyes. But what stuck out the most was the snow white hair atop his head. The criminals were at a loss for words at the sight of the child. The leader face palmed in frustration. "Really? Did we REALLY just get spooked over a kid trying to live out a comic book fantasy?" The hero child raised an eyebrow in genuine confusion over the statement.

"Do you… really not know who I am?" He muttered a little annoyed. The thugs glared at him menacingly, trying to intimidate the kid. But the hero was not swayed from his courage in the slightest. Eventually, the leader decided to humor him.

"Alright kid, who exactly are you supposed to be? Let me guess, a bootleg Flash?" He taunted. The hero gave a small smirk and chuckled.

"If you really don't know who I am, I'll refresh your memories." He crossed his arms and stood in a proud, dramatic pose. "I'm a member of the elite hero team, **THE** **SOUND BARRIER**. I'm **SILVER WIND!** " He boldly stated. The criminals gasped in shock and all their confidence in an instant.

"Sound Barrier!?"

"Silver Wind!?"

"What are you idiots waiting for, an autograph? Shoot the brat!" The boss commanded. On cue, the thugs pointed their weapons at the boy and pulled the triggers. As the guns fired the bullets at him, Silver Wind leaped into the air and started to float around the room. All the shots were trailing behind him as he stuck to the edge of both the ceiling and walls. After a bit, he descended down towards the pair of goons guarding the door and spun around them at incredible speeds. The wind around them started to form into a cyclone and the criminals were swept off their feet and sent hurtling into a wall. Silver Wind laughed as her took some rope out of pocket and started to tie the 2 up.

The leader groaned as he took another gun from out of a holster in his belt and took aim at Silver Wind as the hero was finishing the knot. A loud bang was heard through the bank as the weapon fired. However, the bullet did not reach its target. Instead, a teenage girl in a light blue one-piece and matching mask stood in front of him. Her blonde hair still swaying from her dash into action. She stood tall and reached onto her stomach, pulling out a bullet that was lodged in her suit. Not even a hole was left where it was. "Thanks for the save, **TITANIUM!** " Silver Wind thanked with relief obvious in his voice.

"A shot when my brother's back is turned? You, literally, are a bunch of slimy cowards." Titanium spat in anger. The goons didn't care about the insult and they continued to fire at Titanium. But she didn't react as the bullets bounced off of her body and she walked over to one of the criminals and delivered a powerful punch. The man she hit was sent stumbling back against the wall of deposit boxes. He tried to fire his gun again as he hoisted himself up again, but the weapon was ripped from his hands by an unseen force. "Nice job getting their weapon away from them, **EMPATHY**." Titanium congratulated as a third hero appeared.

Their hair was platinum blonde and at shoulder length. Her outfit was a seafoam green with white highlights and a pink heart insignia on her chest. Her face concealed with an eye mask the same color as her suit. "I get why they're afraid of us… But why don't I feel any guilt coming from them? It's so sad." She sighed as a frown formed on her face. As the 3 heroes tried to contend with the criminals in the bank, the 2 Silver Wind tied up struggled to get free of the ropes.

"Come on, Frank! We need that dough and I don't want a couple of brats to ruin everything!" 1 yelled at the other.

"Can it, Charley. I almost…" Eventually, Frank succeeded in undoing the ropes as the binding material came undone and collapsed around them. "Got it!" He cheered as he and his friend stood up. "Now let's take out those kids." The 2 thugs started to run towards the struggle their partners were in, but were cut off by a large boulder that rolled in front off them. It stopped in front of them and started to break apart and reveal yet another hero. She wore a purple outfit and mask with spiked bracelets on her wrists and a choker around her neck. Her dark brown hair in a pixie cut style.

"If you want to hurt my family, you have to face the music of **ROCK N' ROLL**." With that claim, Rock N' Roll made a fist and a bunch of gravel formed around it with crystals taking place on top of the knuckles. She reeled back and delivered a powerful blow that sent one of the goons hurtiling across the room. When he landed, he started to hear another feminine giggle echo around him.

"When we're done with you, you'll be in the _stone_ -y lonesome." The voice quipped. The burglar turned to his right to see the source of the joke was a girl in a yellow suit and mask. She smirked as she whipped her light brown ponytail towards him. The man growled as he grabbed his gun and tried to take a shot, only for it to miss as the hero split into 2 and created an identical copy. "Let's see how you handle some _double_ trouble." The copy split into another girl and the match became a 1 on 3. "Or how about _triple_? Courtesy of **DOPPLEGANGER**." The third copy joked as they were got into a collective fighting stance. But before they could make a move, a red blur zoomed by and swirled around the criminal. When it stopped, the man was tied up once again.

The new arrival that apprehended him had a red and white suit with a big white star on the front. Her scarlet mask was complimented by a headband of the same color wrapped around her forehead and dark brown hair. All 3 Doppelgangers groaned in disappointment. "Aw, come on **TRACKSTAR**. I had him."

"You aren't the only _star_ in this show."

"And this definitely isn't good for your _track_ record." All 3 of them laughed as they fused back into 1 single person. Trackstar dusted off her hands and snickered.

"Well my power is super speed. You need to get a pretty big head start to…" Trackstar's gloating was cut off when a sharp, burning pain coursed through her. She screamed as she collapsed on the ground and gripped her left leg. Trembling, she raised her hand and confirmed her suspicions when she saw a sticky ooze dripping from her fingers.

She had been shot.

All the members of Sound Barrier noticed the occurrence and were shocked to see their sister hurt like that. Their gaze shifted to a lone criminal with a single pistol in his hand. A vile, proud smile on his face as he cackled. "Heh heh ha. One of those mighty Sound Barrier kids brought down with a single bullet." He looked over to his partners in crime and continued to boast about his actions. "Maybe you should make me the leader of our crew now!" He joked. He pointed the gun at Trackstar again and aimed a little higher. "Shame I only hit your leg though. How about I finish the job?" But before he could make good on his claim, a black tendril wrapped around his arm and he dropped the gun on reflex.

"That, my friend, was a horrible mistake." A monotone voice rang out. The criminal turned to see a pale girl with black hair covering her eyes. She wore a black suit with white markings. But rather than a mask, she had a hood cover her face in addition to the bangs of her hair. "Now you shall face the wrath of **DARK DUCHESS**." With a clear tone of spite in her voice, Dark Duchess turned the tendril into a hand and lifted the man into the air. She clenched her fist and the hand started to squeeze. The robber wailed in pain as the hand's pressure started to crack his bones. Rock N' Roll raced over to her sister and gripped her shoulder.

"Dude! WAY too far!" She screamed with a look of pure fear plastered over her face. Dark Duchess looked at the other hero and back at the man.

"Sigh. I wasn't going to kill him." She moaned as she turned the hand into a set of black chains that wrapped around the criminal, who was now trembling from the traumatic experience. "Why can't you let me do things like Batman, just once?"

"Batman doesn't squeeze people until they burst like a grape!" Rock N' Roll scolded. The group's boss was starting to lose his nerve, but tried to hold his own regardless.

"You little runts don't scare me! You couldn't beat me with a pair of 6 year olds, let alone freaky super powers!" He asserted fiercely. As if on cue, a pair of young voices rang out from behind him.

"Well how about a pair of 6 year olds WITH freaky super powers?"

"If that's not enough, throw in the fact one of our sisters got hurt." The criminal ring leader turned around and looked down to see a small pair of blonde haired twins. They wore somewhat matching outfits with key similarities being yellow lighting decals on their suits and their masks having a lighting-like shape. However the other colors and designs were different with one being pink and having a plus sign on her chest and the other girl's outfit was blue with a minus sign. Not only that, but the pink outfit also had a circular rim around the waist, as if it were a skirt of some sort. "We could give some speech about justice and all that stuff…"

"…But honestly beating up mean, smelly, jerks like you is fun by itself." The pair remarked as they spread out around the man. Their hands started to crackle with a bunch of static sparks. Both girls reeled back as the energy kept building up until they thrust their hands forward towards each other and a pair of electric beams connected the both of them together. The girls swung the lines gently back and forth to build up momentum, then they swung them over and under the burglar like a jump-rope. The crook started to panic and rapidly hopped over them, Double-Dutch style.

The 2 twins giggled and laughed and started to laugh as they toyed with their enemy. " _A group of crooks came to rob a bank."_

 _"But little did they know, their ship has sank."_

 _" **PROTONA AND ELEXA** will save the day."_

 _"And bullies like you won't have their way!"_ When the duo finished their little song, they both yanked on the electric beams and caught the criminal in a paralyzing snare. He collapsed on the ground and groaned as smoke radiated off of him. The last 2 thieves started to panic as their numbers started to dwindle and they became more and more outnumbered. One of them frantically glanced across the room and saw 1 of their guns lying on the ground. He quickly picked it up, aimed at Empathy, and pulled the trigger.

However, nothing happened except for a small click. He looked at the weapon, puzzled over its failure to attack its target. Suddenly, the weapon gave off a green glow and started to grow and change shape. When it faded, a small girl in a dark green suit and goggles with tinted green lenses was there in place of a weapon. She delivered a kick to the man's face and knocked him out cold. She stood proud and brushed some dust out of her messy brown hair. "I believe we are now down to 1 hooligan to apprehend." The child claimed. Silver Wind floated over to the tyke and bent down as he pat her on the shoulder.

"Nice job, **CHAMELEON**. But how did you pull off that switch?" He asked curiously.

"They dropped their weapons in the struggle. Switching myself out for one of their firearms was child's play." The young hero bragged. "Now, let's complete this little mission." All the heroes turned to face the one last robber of the group. He broke a sweat and trembled as he saw how quickly their plan fell to pieces. Fear started to overtake him as he whimpered and got down on his knees, holding his hands above his head. Empathy suddenly started clapping happily as Silver Wind walked over and tied his wrists together.

"Yay! He's feeling guilty about the crime." She cheered as she sensed remorse alongside the terror in his heart. Trackstar tried to stand up and congratulate her family for a job well done, but hissed in pain from her wound as she stumbled to the ground again. Chameleon walked over and examined the injury before shaking her head.

"That bullet went in pretty deep. You're going to have to have **NURSERY** heal you when we get back to the base. And the sooner the better." She reasoned.

"What about explaining the situation to the police?" Dark Duchess asked.

"I contacted the authorities prior to our battle. They will take care of the rest." Chameleon explained. Titanium nodded in response and took charge of the situation.

"Alright, everyone back to The Sonic Vroom!" She ordered. Doppelganger laughed as she and Rock N' Roll picked up Trackstar and carried her. Titanium pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. 'I literally can't believe that's the name that won the vote.' She thought in silent. The team ran outside and behind the building to find a large, black van with blue flame decals on the back. The super powered siblings poured inside with Titanium in the driver's seat. She turned the key and the van took off down the city roads. Trackstar groaned in pain as the bullet pressed against her bone.

"Ugh. This bites. Why couldn't that doofus have horrible aim?" She whined. Rock N' Roll looked at the wound and winced sympathetically.

"Yeah, that's totally gnarly, sis. Empathy, think you can use your telekinesis to pull the bullet out?" She suggested. Empathy looked at the wound in her sister's and her face turned green as she tried to suppress the urge to vomit. She slowly raised her hand and pointed her finger at Trackstar's leg. She slowly lifted her finger up into the air and Trackstar screamed as the small piece of metal floated out. She panted in deep, heavy breaths as the bullet clattered to the floor of the vehicle.

"Ugghhhh…Thanks… Leni… Whew, definetly hurts more coming back out." Trackstar moaned.

"LY… TRACKSTAR!" Titanium shouted from the front seat. "You know the rules! When on patrol, we have to call each other by our hero names!"

"But we're in a soundproof car with tinted windows. Not to mention you're about to enter a secret tunnel in a couple seconds." Trackstar argued. As if on cue, a light on the car's dashboard lit up as Titanium drove into an alley way and went down a hidden ramp into a dimly lit passage. As they drove away, the passage closed behind the car. After considering the current scenario, Titanium groaned in defeat.

"Fine. But you literally need to get into the habit regardless of circumstance." She scolded. In response to the statement, Protona yawned and fiddled with a small watch-like gadget on her wrist. In an instant, a dim light engulfed her and changed her attire from the hero onsie to a princess gown and plastic tiara.

"Well, if were done with hero work for tonight, then I just want to say that me and Lana stole the show with our victory song!" She bragged.

"Only because you used our mental link to drill it into my head for hours, Lola!" Lana spat. Lola laughed, not hurt by the remark in the slightest.

"Don't deny it, you loved it!" As they drove through the tunnel, all the other siblings used watches of their own and turned into their true identities as The Loud Family.

"I was pretty _shocked_ to see the performance!" Luan laughed. The whole family groaned as The Sonic Vroom pulled slowed down and came to a gentle stop on a platform in the middle of a large room. The family got out and started walking towards a steel door beside a large computer with several monitors. Lincoln put a finger to his lips and let out a gentle shush.

"We have to be extra quiet. We can't wake up Mom and Dad!" He reminded quietly as he opened the large gray door. Unfortunately when he opened it, both the patriarch and matriarch were standing on the opposite side with disapproving looks. In their mother's hands was Lily, who was babbling a lot of baby talk without much of a care.

"So, what are you kids doing up so late?" Their father, Lynn Sr. asked. The kids all fumbled and muttered, trying to think of an excuse.

"Um, Lana wanted us to help her find her special monkey wrench." Lucy lied. Leni gained a puzzled expression.

"Wait, I thought we went out to stop those burglars that kept getting away from the police." The teen blurted. The rest of the Loud siblings face palmed in disappointment. Their mother, Rita, scoffed in disapproval.

"Really, kids? You remember the rules: No minor crimes after curfew." She lightly scolded. She stopped herself when she noticed Lynn was standing on only 1 leg. "Lynn. Are you ok?" She asked. Lynn broke a sweat and darted her eyes to the sides. Rita narrowed her eyes and started to piece everything together. "Lynn… You can't hide a secret from your mother. How bad is it?" Lynn looked down and dropped her leg. Upon seeing the wound, the parents let out a very powerful scream and their father fainted from shock. "Sweetie, your leg! You've been shot!?"

Lily started to cry as the revelation scared her. Her wails echoed through the base. "Its fine, Mom. Lily can heal it."

"Lynn that's not the point!" The mother scolded as she gently tried to calm Lily down. The baby was reaching out towards Lynn and nearly about to climb out of her mother's hands to get to her. Rita sighed and brought Lily closer to Lynn. The baby's crying grew quieter as she touched Lynn's wound and her hands started to emit a soft purple aura. "Kids… When you all decided that you wanted to do this, we knew we really didn't have much of a chance to stop you with 2 regular people going against 10 children with super powers." Rita began to explain as Lynn's wound started to close and heal up. Eventually, it was as if the bullet had never hit in the first place. Lily calmed down and hugged Lynn's leg after seeing the injury fade.

"But you need to remember that you still have your normal lives too. Your father and I are very proud of you, but it's just like in a comic or cartoon: With power comes responsibility. Not just in other people's lives, but your own as well." The children felt a little guilty as their mother's words held much weight. "I know this hurts, but you know the rules we set. You are all grounded for 2 days. Only leaving for school or crimes that are within our agreement. Now please get some sleep. I need to get some smelling salts for your father…"

The children complied and started to shuffle out the door of their base, emerging in the basement of their house. They climbed up the staircase and went from the kitchen, to the living room, to their bedrooms. As Lincoln and his sisters went their separate ways for the night, the monochrome haired child changed into his orange pajamas and lied down on his bed with a heavy sigh.

After a brief moment of silence, Lincoln turned his head towards the audience and started to speak. "OK. So I probably know what you're all asking… 'WHAT THE HECK WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?!'" He asked, pretending to sound shocked and confused. "Well, this isn't a dream. My sisters and I are ACTUALLY super heroes now! But the story of how this all happened is… pretty insane." Lincoln looked up at the ceiling and started to reminisce about how his family's life was changed forever. "It at started a couple months ago… last summer at Scratchy Bottom Campground."

 _Several months prior._

The sun shined brightly down on top of Scratchy Bottom. The birds flew through the skies and squirrels were scattering across the parking lot. They found a spilled bag of bird seed and started to eat it happily. However, a blue and white family van started to drive up and scared them off. When the van pulled into a parking space, everyone inside started to pour out. Lynn Sr. took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled. "Ah, smell the crisp pine air kids. Isn't it the best?" He asked. Unfortunately, his daughters and son all groaned in disappointment. "Oh, come on. You had a great time here last time."

"Only because I worked myself to the bone to soften the blows." Lincoln muttered under his breath. Rita opened the trunk of the van and started to unload all the camping gear.

"It will take a while for your father and I unpack everything. How about you kids go find a good spot? And Lori, can you watch Lily?" The mother asked. Lori sighed and took the baby in her arms.

"Sure, Mom. Come on everyone, there has to be a spot that doesn't have a mosquito swarm ready to pop out." The Louds then went into the park to try and fine a good spot to set up camp. They trudged through the forest and started scanning the area for good campsites. Boredom quickly started to consume them as they found nothing very appealing. Luan soon decided to lighten the mood with her usual comedic routines.

"So, what's a tree's favorite place to take a vacation? The _birch!"_ The family groaned in annoyance. "Did you hear about the squirrel that was put in an asylum? The doctor said he was completely _nuts!_ " They groaned even harder. Luan laughed as she started to think of another joke. "What is… WHOA!" Luan suddenly felt her foot snag on a tree root and she tripped and fell down a hill. The other Louds looked down, concerned for Luan's well being.

"You ok?" Lynn asked.

"Well, I was on a _roll._ But I guess we all had our _hill_!" Luan laughed.

"Yeah, she's fine." Lucy stated bluntly. Luan got up and dusted herself off as she started to turn around to get back onto the trail. However, something caught her attention and her gaze drifted towards a cave nearby. There was a dim, green light from inside. Faint, but bright enough to make itself present in daylight. Luan became entranced by curiosity and started to walk towards the cave.

"Luan! Are you coming back up or are you literally taking a nap?" Lori shouted snapping Luan out of her fixation.

"Sorry. It's just that something is down here. It seems so… weird." Luan gazed deeper into the cave and became enthralled once again. "You guys need to see this!" She shouted. The comedian's siblings reluctantly rallied to her side. Lola in particular was growling from frustration.

"Luan if this is a dumb prank, I swear I'm gonna…" Lola trailed off as she and the others noticed the glow coming from the cave. "What is that?" Luna stepped forward.

"I don't know, dude. But Lincoln's bogus hill people story is nothing compared to how creepy this is." Luna remarked. Lucy grew rather fond of that statement and smiled.

"I personally like creepy. I think I'll do some exploring." Lucy reasoned as she nonchalantly walked into the cavern.

"Lucy, get back over here!" Lori shouted. Her irritation flared up as Lana followed behind the young goth. "Lana!"

"Hey, there could be some really stuff and there! Maybe even some animals." Lana reasoned as she ran in after Lucy. Lola shrugged and walked in with a stoic expression on her face.

"Lola!"

"Where there is a cave, there is a chance of jewels on the inside." The pageant girl reasoned as she went into the cavern's darkness. After that, all the Louds started to walk inside 1 by 1. Until Lori was left standing by herself with Lily in her arms. She yelled in anger and stomped the dirt beneath her.

"Seriously? This is literally stupid!" She looked into the cave and the light coming from within and back to her baby sister. The infant was confused and didn't comprehend what was causing the oldest Loud to be so upset. Lori sighed in defeat. "Come on, Lily. Your brother and sisters are doing something literally ridiculous." She complained as she carried Lily with her into the cavern. Lori walked through the tunnel and started to grow uncomfortable as the natural light from the outside started to fade more and more. Eventually, she spotted her siblings at the end of the cavern as they were staring at a bizarre object that was the source of the glow.

The object was a large rock that had an aesthetic texture similar to that of a sponge. Its light being emitted from a combination of its green color and some crystals embedded inside of it. Lincoln fumbled to try and think of how to express himself. "What is that thing?" Was all he could bring himself to say. Lisa adjusted her glasses and rubbed her chin.

"I don't know exactly what the object is. But there are a few possibilities of what it could be, like an ore deposit of some kind. I'd have to run some tests to be sure." Lisa reasoned. Lola however was not interested on what the object was, rather what it contained.

"Forget all that science garbage. Look at how pretty those crystals are. Momma needs a new necklace!" She cheered as she ran over to the rock and gripped one of the protruding rocks on it. Lincoln gasped in shock as Lola started to pull on the crystal and yank it out.

"Lola are you crazy? That thing is green and it's glowing!" He warned.

"Agreed. Even Leni and Lynn are smart enough to know that touching that thing is a terrible idea." Lucy quipped. The pair in question caught wind of the insult and glared at her. Lola grunted as she tugged harder and harder on the gem. At one point, a small crack was heard and a fracture formed in the stone at the jewel's base.

"I… almost… got it." Lola strained as she started to loosen the crystal. It bent forward more and more until.

 _*SNAP*_

Lola managed to pull out the crystal and a bit of the rock as well. As she flung herself backward with her prize, a cloud of thick green dust sprayed it self all over her and her family. All 11 of them started to enter a coughing fit from the dust. "*cough* I got it. It's *cough* mine!" Lola cheered amidst her wheezing.

"Well I hope your *gasp* happy, Lola." Lori scolded. Suddenly, a cough rang out incredibly stronger than the rest. Lincoln and the girls turned to face Leni as she started to choke on intense, raspy coughs.

'Guys… *COUGH* *HACK* I don't feel good…" Leni moaned as she got on her knees and started to cough some more. Every cough brought her closer and closer to the edge of collapse. Lincoln and Luna ran to their sister's side and tried to help her up.

"Leni, what's wrong?"

"Dudes, *HACK* something's wrong." Lynn panicked as she started to choke on her own breath.

"I need air… I NEED AIR!" The athlete screamed as she tried to run back outside. But she couldn't get very far as she started to cough and her vision blurred. Lynn crumbled and gasped as she fell to the ground and passed out.

"LYNN!" The kids screamed in terror. Lisa looked at the stone and started to connect thee dots. Fear shot through her as the gravity of the situation set in.

"The stone… *GASP* *WHEEZE* must have contained a toxic component… *COUGH* in the dust…" The genius reasoned. Unfortunately the information was of little use as the Louds started to give in to their forced fatigue. Lori was by far giving into her fear the most as she heard the moans of her little sisters and brother.

"I'm scared."

"I don't want to die."

"Someone… Anyone…" Lori broke a sweat as she looked into her arms and saw Lily coughing as well. Her young lungs letting out painful chokes of their own. Lori broke a sweat and trembled as she started to fall to the ground. She reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out her phone. She tapped on the screen and choked on her breath as she started dial 911. The phone started to ring and eventually an operator picked up the line.

"911. What's your emergency?" Lori tried to speak, but couldn't get anything out as she continued to cough and choke on the dust. "Hello? Are you okay? What is the problem?" Lori started to lose consciousness, but before she did managed to get out 1 final word.

"Help…" She whined as she gave into the darkness overcoming her vision. Lincoln gasped for air and fell to the cold, hard cave floor. He got one last good look at his surroundings and saw all his sisters had passed out from suffocation. He let out 1 final gasp before he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

 **And thus the stage is set. If your wondering why this first chapter was set up like this, I often like to dive straight to the point sometimes. Hopefully, you enjoyed the taste of their hero lifestyle, because we'll be focusing on the origins and past for a while.**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone. Before I lead you into the next chapter, I wish to respond to one of the reviews I got...**

 **Hatoralo... If you thought those robbers from before were disappointing, then hold onto your hat. Because there is someone else that will be making an appearance in this opening saga later. And he will make those robbers seem like cute little puppies, with CHIBI. ANIME GIRL. EYES. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

 **Enjoy chapter 2...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Origins pt2. True miracles

Darkness. Black, endless nothing was all Lincoln could see or experience. He tried to move around to explore his new environment, but he felt paralyzed. All he could do was float by in limbo without being able to comprehend much. 'Where am I?' he thought. Lincoln tried to remember what happened prior but only drew a giant blank. 'I'm so cold… So numb… So tired…' His eyes started to close when he heard something off in the distance.

" _Please, kiddo. You have to wake up."_ Lincoln stared forward towards the sound of the voice.

'Pop-Pop?' He thought curiously. Another voice called out and the light grew brighter.

" _Come on, Lame-o. I don't know what happened but you're tougher than this!"_

'Ronnie Anne?' Lincoln started to feel sensation return to him as he tried to move towards the light. As he did and his weariness faded, he overheard Pop-Pop and Ronnie Anne enter a conversation.

 _"Lame-o? That doesn't sound very nice. I thought you 2 were friends."_

 _"It's more of a nickname now. He never had a problem with it."_

 _"Well when he wakes up, don't call him that so much. Lori doesn't have that kind of nickname for her boyfriend."_

 _"Lincoln isn't my boyfriend!"_ A small grin formed on Lincoln's face as he was engulfed by the light and all the darkness was left behind him. His vision soon became blurry as he regained consciousness and started to take in his surroundings.

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

Lincoln groaned as the sound of a heart monitor rang in his ears. He lifted his head up and saw a large elderly man and a tan skinned girl in a purple hoodie standing in front of him. "Heh, wakey wakey kiddo. Any longer and we thought you were just gonna lie there forever." The man quipped with a smile on his face.

"Pop-Pop? Ronnie Anne? Where am I?" Lincoln asked confused. Pop-Pop's smile faded and he rubbed the back of his head. He was silent as he tried to think of a way to deliver the news to Lincoln in a way he could handle. Lincoln grew worried as the room was dead silent for a good 12 seconds. Eventually, Ronnie Anne broke the silence.

"You are in the hospital, Lincoln. You were in a coma for 4 days." She confessed. Lincoln's eyes widened in horror.

"4 DAYS!?" Panic shot through Lincoln's body and he nearly jumped out of the cot he was lying in. The teal hospital gown he was wearing nearly flew off from how quickly he shot up. The heart monitor sped up as he thrashed about on top of the cot. "Where are my parents? My sisters? What…?" Pop-Pop and Ronnie Anne grabbed Lincoln and forced him back down into the bed.

"Lincoln. Chill! Your family is fine, trust us. You'd already hear Bobby crying if that weren't the case." The young girl reassured. Pop-Pop took a breath as Lincoln started to calm down and sink back into the bed.

"Your parents found you and your sisters collapsed in a cave. They don't know what happened exactly, but paramedics already started to show up a minute later because Lori called for an ambulance before she passed out." He explained. Lincoln looked at the ground as he tried to take in everything. "Your Mom and Dad are checking on your sisters right now. A few have woken up already too." Pop-Pop continued as he glanced at the door. "In fact, I should see how they are doing too. You mind if I leave you 2 alone for a bit?" The kids shook their heads and the man gave them a thumbs up as he walked out.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were silent as they looked at each other. "So?" Ronnie Anne spoke suddenly. Lincoln glanced up and raised an eyebrow.

"So what?"

"You and your sisters were in a coma, lying inside of a cave with breathing so shallow and quiet that you were almost pronounced dead on the spot. What happened?" Ronnie Anne demanded. Her expression and voice showcased her softer side as concern was clearly evident. Lincoln looked out a window on the side of the room and started to relive the event.

"We found the cave after Luan fell down. Inside was this rock with a bunch of crystals sticking outside of it. Lola wanted some for herself and she tore off a chunk of the rock." Lincoln explained. Ronnie Anne leaned in closer as she became invested in her friend's story. "When she did, a bunch of dust flew into our faces and it started to choke us." Lincoln shuddered as the grim thought of death crept into his mind. "You won't make fun of me if you said that I peed myself, would you?"

"Not in a situation like that." Ronnie Anne reassured. "And you don't have to be scared anymore. I mean, if Lily can bounce back from this, then the rest of your family will be fine." She laughed. Lincoln paused and simply stared at the girl. "What's with the look?"

"Lily is ok? As in: She's in perfect health?" He asked quizzically. Ronnie Anne nodded. "But, she is just a baby. And you're saying she was one of the first to wake up? How does that work?" The girl was silent as she simply shrugged.

"The best answer I can give? A complete miracle." She stated bluntly. Lincoln gave a small grin in response.

"Heh, yeah. A miracle…" Before either could continue, a large amount of crying was heard from the hallway. The pair turned to see the commotion and saw Bobby being dragged away by a group of doctors.

"Baaabbbe."

"Mr. Santiago, your girlfriend has undergone a serious injury, plus medical treatment, and needs time to recover."

"I'll visit you everyday!" Bobby whined. Ronnie Anne laughed.

"With how they act everyday, he should just propose already!" Lincoln laughed at her remark. "I better help them pry my brother away. Get well soon, Lame-o." With that last goodbye, Ronnie Anne walked out into the hallway with a wave. Lincoln sighed as he decided to just relax and move past the stress of the event.

"Everything is going to be fine." He told himself. "Everything is going to be fine."

For the next couple of days, Lincoln was confined to the hospital bed. He received the occasional visit from his parents, friends, and nurses popping in to check his condition. He tried to keep himself entertained in whatever capacity he could, such as bouncing around the various balloons from his 'get well' packages. On the fifth day, a knock was heard on the door to his room. "Come in." He said. The door opened to reveal a man in a white coat with slick black hair. A stethoscope hung around his neck and a nametag with his face was pinned to his chest.

"Lincoln Loud?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"My name is Dr. Rogers. I'm here to help omit you and your family from the hospital." The man stated. Lincoln didn't say anything as he simply stared at the doctor in confusion. "Omit means that you can leave." Dr. Rogers explained. "Climb out of that bed and I'll lead you to my office. Your family is already waiting there." Lincoln hesitated for a moment before finally gripping the sides of the cot and climbing out. He followed Dr. Rogers out of the room and through the hallways of the facility. After a couple of turns through the hallways, the physician led Lincoln to a dead end with a single brown door. He opened it and Lincoln felt a sense of joy at the sight of his family. His parents and sisters turned and celebrated with small cheers and Luna ran over and wrapped him in a hug.

"Long time no see, bro! I knew you wouldn't exit stage left." She laughed. Lucy nodded and gave a small grin.

"Indeed. I knew it wasn't your time yet."

"Alright everyone, give Lincoln some _air_." Luan laughed. Unfortunately, everyone shot her a disapproving look. Not even a groan was heard as their icy glares set in. Luan sank into her seat with a nervous chuckle. "Uh, too soon?" Lincoln pulled up a chair and sat down as Dr. Rogers cleared his throat.

"Now, on to business." The doctor began as he walked around his desk and took a seat. "Mr. and Mrs. Loud, I bet you are incredibly concerned with the well being of your children." Lynn Sr. and Rita both nodded excessively.

"Losing 1 child hurts, but 11? I… would have lost it." The mother confessed as a tear started to form in her eye. The doctor nodded in understanding.

"Well fortunately, all of your children have seemed to have recovered just fine. All you need to do is sign all their release forms and they can go home." Dr. Rogers reached down behind his desk and pulled out a large stack of papers. Everyone sighed in relief as the parents grabbed a pen and started to fill out the paper work. "Although…" The scribbling of the pens slowed to a halt as everyone looked at the doctor, whom had a perplexing expression upon his face. "There is something I feel I should discuss before you leave."

"If it's about paying for your services, we have a surplus money due to my contributions to the science community." Lisa assured. However, Dr. Rogers shook his head.

"No, I'm talking about something else." He claimed as he turned the computer monitor on his desk towards the family. On the screen was an image of a pair of lungs shown through an x-ray. Inside of them was a thick, white, chalky material. "This is an image of Luna's lungs. Taken when you all were first admitted into the facility. The white material is the dust that you inhaled, according to your story." Luna looked down and put a hand on her chest as she felt a sense of unease listening to the doctor's words. "To remove the dust from your lungs, we had to use ventilators to help you breathe and filter it out. But before we started, we took one more x-ray to see if your condition was worsening."

Dr. Rogers clicked on the screen and the image scrolled to another picture of lungs. However, this pair did not have as much chalky white on the inside as the first picture did. "This is what we found the second time. And in case you are wondering, this same occurrence happened to the rest of you as well." A quiet gasp and a flow of murmurs were spread amongst the Louds. "Our only conclusions is that either some of the dust dissipated, or it was in there for so long your bodies somehow absorbed it." A collective *gulp* echoed through the room from the family.

"Is there anything we can do?" Lynn Sr. asked worriedly. Dr. Rogers took a deep breath as he tried to choose his words carefully.

"Well… Not right at the moment. We aren't even sure if it's something to be worried about since all your children don't seem to be demonstrating any signs of a problem. All I can recommend is that you keep a close eye on all of them. If their condition starts to worsen again, bring them in right away so we can see what the problem is." He said regretfully. "I understand if you are unhappy with this revelation, but any further testing could prove risky. We might end up making the situation worse trying to find a problem that may not even exist." The words hung heavy over the family's heads as they remained silent.

Eventually Mr. and Mrs. Loud nodded in understanding. "Okay, thank you Doctor. We'll be careful and let you know if anything happens." Lynn Sr. answered as he and his wife went back to signing the papers. As they signed the final sheet, Dr. Rogers stretched out a hand and the couple each took turns shaking it. The family then proceeded to exit the office and shut the door behind them. "So kids, ready to go home?" The father asked with a smile on his face. The question was answered with a flurry of cheers and agreement as they started to leave.

When the Louds exited the building, they climbed into the family van and started to drive back to their suburban home. All of the children began eagerly chatting about getting back to their lives as soon as they got home.

"This whole thing gave some wicked lyric ideas."

"Should probably make sure I'm not out of shape."

"Perhaps I could give myself a scan with my MRI machine." A couple seconds passed before Rita quieted her children.

"Now kids, you remember what the doctor said. We don't know if that dust is still hurting your bodies, so if you feel achy, tired, or you're having trouble breathing you come straight to us." She ordered. Lynn scoffed in response.

"Hopefully we won't have to do that. As long as Lola doesn't screw up again." Lola's eyes widened and she looked at Lynn in offended shock.

"Um, EXCUSE you?"

"Hey, I'm just saying that you were the 1 who messed with that poisonous boulder. If it weren't for you…"

"Lynn Jr. not another word!" Their father roared as Lynn fell silent. "None of you kids knew that rock was so dangerous. In fact, you should all try and make more happy memories because you all could have easily…" Lynn Sr. felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced over to his wife, who had tears starting to well up in her eyes. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the fear in his children's faces. He sighed as the car pulled into the driveway of their home. "Look. Just… Don't fight over this, ok?" With a collective, silent nod, the doors of the van opened and they all went back inside their house.

A half hour later, Lori was in her regular clothes again and talking to Bobby on her phone. "So you're finally out of the hospital now?" He asked happily.

"That's right. No more bland hospital food and restricted visits. We can see and talk to each other to our heart's content." Lori practically sung as she walked through the hallway to the bathroom. "They did say that my sisters, brother, and I might be at risk for health problems down the line. But honestly I just want to forget the whole episode even happened." She sighed as she gripped the knob of the bathroom door and opened it. When Lori saw what was on the other side, she let out a horrifyingly shrill scream. The teen was at a loss for words as she saw the bathroom in a messy disarray of toilet paper, downed shower curtains, and spilled shampoo.

"Babe? Babe what's wrong?" Bobby asked frightened by the scream. Lori felt her teeth grinding together in frustration.

"I'm gonna have to call you back, Boo-Boo Bear." She hissed before hanging up. She stomped over to Lynn and Lucy's bedroom, slamming the door open. "LLLLYYYYYYNNNNN!" She roared angrily. Lynn suddenly popped out of the closet, covered in clothes. "Would you care to explain why it looks like a tsunami literally ripped through the bathroom?" Lynn rolled her eyes, not really caring.

"Hey, I'm only looking for a missing rollerblade. I'll clean it up later if you are gonna throw a fit." Lori groaned in response to Lynn's rude tone.

"No. Not later" Lori snapped as she grabbed Lynn by the wrist. "You need to clean it immediately. Being messy like that is literally the reason you lose all your stuff." She commanded as she dragged her sister down the hall. Suddenly, Lori stepped on the very rollerblade Lynn was looking for. Her footing gave way and she hurtled backwards. It was then that time seemed to slow down for her and Lynn as they saw where she was falling.

In a mere second, Lori collapsed down the staircase. Tumbling down as her body landed on each step in painful looking positions. Eventually, she hit the bottom and lied down face on the floor. Lynn gasped in pure terror. "LORI!" She screamed as she rushed down the steps. Her wail caught the attention of the whole family. When the saw Lori lying on the ground, Rita screamed bloody murder on sight.

"My baby! What happened?" She demanded. Lynn stuttered as her usual confidence was starting to crumble.

"I messed up the bathroom looking for my rollerblade. Lori was lecturing me and wanted me to clean it again. Then she stepped on my rollerblade in the hallway and she…" Lynn was on the verge of tears as she babbled until Lori started to groan and pick herself up. Her family became overcome with relief as she got up and dusted herself off. Lynn was especially happy as she wrapped her in a hug. "Oh sis, thank God you're ok! I'm sorry for the rollerblade, I'll clean the bathroom right away. I'll even give you a pedicure, no ride exchange needed!" Lori laughed as she ruffled her sister's hair.

"Lynn it's ok. It wasn't your fault. And I'm fine." Lori chuckled.

But then something clicked inside Lori. She repeated the last part of her statement to herself. "I'm fine." Lori slowly looked up towards the top of the stairs and her pupils shrank. Her surroundings seemed to fade away until the only thing she saw was the stairs. She continued to repeat that single statement over and over again. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Lori. Lori, snap out of it!" Lori shook her head when she felt herself getting shook by Lincoln. "You are freaking us out." He stated as Lori stared at him, still somewhat in a trance. She slowly pushed her brother to the side and looked at the stairs and the rollerblade still at the top. Then, Lori said something that sent a chill down everyone's spine.

"I should be dead." Before anyone could reply, Lori turned around and pointed to the stairs. "I fell down that staircase in such a way, I literally should have snapped my neck and died. But I didn't even get knocked out." Lori felt herself tremble as she put more thought into it. Eventually, she could only bring herself to ask a single question.

 **"How am I fine?"**

* * *

 **It seems fortune has graced the family twice over. But Lori doesn't seem to be handling her good fortune all that well. How will they handle this little event? Only time will tell...**

 **If you like this story, be sure to leave a review. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, readers. We last left off with Lori surviving a miraculous fall down the staircase when, as she would put, it was literally impossible. Now, let's check back in on how the family is dealing with the situation.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Origins pt3: Where there is smoke…

"Lori, just calm down. You are acting hysterical."

"Hysterical? Heh, hysterical is going to a 70 percent off sale and cleaning out half the store. What happened there was literally a whole different can of worms." Lori countered as she tightly gripped a pillow and rocked in the fetal position on the living room couch. Now matter how much she tried, she could not bring herself to simply move past her fall from the stairs. Lucy stared at her petrified sister and smirked as a thought drifted into her mind.

"Maybe you are dead." She stated in a monotone voice. Lori gawked at Lucy in pure terror as she continued. "It would explain how you survived that fall. You are dead, but somehow returned to the world of the living. I have to say, having a zombie sister may just be a dream come true for me." Upon hearing Lucy's explanation, Lori started to break down and let out more sorrowful cries. Lincoln felt a sense of pity stir with in him as he stepped forward.

"Come on, Lucy. This really isn't the time. Lori already has enough on her plate as is." He scolded. "As for her fall, maybe it was just the stress making her blow things out of proportion." He continued. As Lincoln kept talking, his family fell quiet and started to stare at him. "And I mean, why wouldn't she? She went through a near death experience already with the rest of us. If you look at things from her perspective, it actually is pretty terrifying, not to mention confusing as…"

*THUNK*

"Ow. What the heck was that for?" Lincoln asked as he rubbed his head. He took a closer look and saw the absolutely shocked faces of his family. Their heads were a sea of dropped jaws below him. He took a closer look around him and realized that his was at a higher elevation than all of them. He hesitated for a moment as he looked directly at the floor and hesitated as he found the strength to speak again. "I… I'm floating aren't I?"

Lincoln asked worriedly. And indeed he was. His body levitating all the way up to the ceiling where he hit his head. The boy felt an odd mix of emotions swirl inside of him. On 1 hand, he was excited to have a super power of some kind. But on the other, he had no idea how to get back down to the ground.

The fact that Lincoln was floating was the last straw for Lori in the dwindling pile of hay. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Lori, cool your jets!"

"No, Luna! This isn't right!" Lori began to stand up and rant. "First my fall and now THIS?" The teen asked rhetorically waving her arm towards Lincoln, who looked a little more concerned about his situation.

"Can someone help me down?" He asked nervously as Lori and everyone else ignored him.

"Something weird is going on here. Things are happening that shouldn't happen, and I am this close to checking into an asylum. I want an explanation and I want it now!" Lori roared. Her outburst bringing the whole living room into a thick silence. No one spoke a word until Lincoln chirped up again.

"Seriously guys. I can't get down." Luan looked up towards Lincoln and jumped as she grabbed his legs and pulled him back down to the floor.

"Well Lincoln, we all knew you were special. But you're taking the phrase to new _heights_." Luan laughed as everyone else groaned. "What, don't be _soar_ I just want to lighten the mood." Luan quipped with another laugh. Her father shook his head as he groaned.

"Luan, sweetie, those were clever, but not really appropriate." Lynn Sr. scolded. He turned to his second youngest with desperation seeping of his face. "Lisa, I know this is out of your comfort zone, but do you think you can figure this out?" Lisa pushed her glasses upward and hummed.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a hypothesis that could explain our current situation. Though I would need to conduct some tests to be sure." She explained. Lisa cleared her throat as she turned towards Lola. "Elder sibling unit, do you still possess the stone from the incident in the cavern?" She asked the pageant queen. Lola grumbled as she reached into her pocket and gave the fragment to Lisa, triggering a gasp among her siblings and parents.

"Wait, you still have that thing?" Lynn asked quizzically. Lola scoffed and shrugged the remark off.

"So what? It's still valuable." The pageant girl reasoned stubbornly. Lisa shrugged.

"The extents of human greed are beyond my comprehension." She sighed as she pulled out a pair of syringes as well. "I'm also going to need blood samples from our brother and eldest sister units for testing." The young genius explained. Lincoln swallowed a lump in his throat as he stuck out his arm as the second youngest stuck the needle into him. She pulled out the plunger at the end and siphoned off the red fluid from Lincoln's veins. Lynn Sr. and Leni felt bile and vomit rise up in their throats as they held back the urge to puke from the sight.

"Your turn, Lori." Lisa took the second needle and tried to stick it into Lori's arm. However, rather than go inside Lori's arm, the needle pressed against her skin and snapped in 2. The pair gawked at the small piece of silver on the floor and Lori started to cry again. "On second thought, Lincoln will prove sufficient enough." Lisa reasoned nervously as she climbed up the staircase towards her room. "I should hopefully have the results ready in a few hours. Until then, I wish not to be disturbed." With that last instruction, the Louds heard Lisa close the door to her bedroom and left them all alone. Rita took a deep breath and turned to her children, picking Lily up off the floor.

"Ok, so while Lisa tries to figure this out you can just relax. Try and focus on something else until then." She instructed. Leni raised a hand in the air nervously. "Yes, honey?"

"Lincoln is gone again." Leni stated. The family looked up at the ceiling to see Lincoln had floated up again and looked more annoyed than anything over his situation.

"Oh, right." Lynn Sr. hesitated. "Uh, you might want to stay inside until we figure something out, sport." He reasoned nervously. With that, the family went their separate ways to relax, leaving Lincoln and Lori alone in the living room. As Lori continued to cry, Lincoln started to think silently to himself.

'So I can fly now, huh?' He reasoned as his eyes darted across the room. 'If I learn how to control this, then maybe it won't be so bad.' He reasoned as he tried to focus on getting himself down on his own. Trying to imagine a sensation of weight in his feet to keep him tethered down. 'Come on… Go down. Just a little bit more.' Then in an instant, Lincoln felt gravity pull him down and he landed on the floor with a massive *thud*. Lori stopped her crying and looked over the sofa to see him lying down.

"I'm okay. Lincoln moaned.

Time passed since the startling revelation and the rest of the Loud sisters all went their separate ways, trying to calm down and cope. Luna in particular was inside the garage playing her guitar to take her mind off the stress. However, no matter how much she strummed away or how many songs she played, the thought still persisted. 'Lori. Lincoln. What is happening to you 2? Are you turning into monsters or something?' Luna shook her head and tried to push the negative thinking aside. 'No, don't say that, Luna. You and your family are strong. Everything is all going to be all right. You and your folks will pull through and become stronger. The triumph will be…'

*TWANG!*

Luna's inner monologue was cut short when her guitar broke 1 of its strings. Her face turned red as she growled from frustration. "Oh c'mon. Of all the bloody times!" She spat slipping into a British accent unintentionally. "Stupid, cheap, piece of…" Luna stomped heavily on the ground in anger and before she could continue to vent her frustration any further, a stone spike burst out of the concrete. Luna jumped back in shock. When she recovered from her initial surprise, she gawked at the stone protruding from the ground in wonder. Curious over what happened, she outstretched one of her hands towards it and curled her fingers inward. In response, the rock dissolved and started to turn into sand and gravel which floated towards her arm and incased it in a sort of shell. Luna shrieked as she swung her arm desperately in an attempt to get the material off of her.

The stone shell started to break apart and small pebbles were flung across the garage. Luna looked around her and saw the small destruction. The young rocker looked at her arm and gripped it with her other hand. "No. Not me too." She lamented. In a panic, Luna ran out the door and back towards the house. Her sprint caught the attention of her parents, who were both gardening and watching Lily. Her father noticed the panic in his third oldest daughter and grew worried.

"Luna, is something wrong?"

"Sorry, Pop-star. I messed up the garage, but it was an accident. Please don't be mad." Luna cried in fear as she went back inside the house. Concerned about his daughter's claim, Lynn Sr. went towards the garage and looked inside.

"HOLY MACARONI!" He screamed at the sight of the destruction. Rita stopped her gardening and ran over to him.

"Lynn, what's wrong?" She asked before gasping at the sight of the garage as well.

"Well aside from having to process an insane insurance claim, I think Luna may…"

"No." Rita stopped her husband short. "No. No, don't you DARE finish that thought!" She roared. Lynn Sr. could only look in stunned silence as Rita started to sniffle and break down. "Oh, I'm sorry dear. It's just not fair. First they almost die because of some weird rock. Now their all starting to change in all sorts of weird ways." She cried and went got down on her knees near a flower bed. "It's not fair. Why can't they just be safe and have normal lives?" Lynn Sr. looked at his wife and sighed. He got down on his knees with her, turned her around, and gripped her shoulders.

"Sweetie, I know you are afraid. I am too. Heck, I'm terrified." He claimed. "But we need to remember that it's our kids going through all these changes first-hand." Rita looked at the ground and another tear escaped one of her eyes.

"I know, but that's why I'm so scared. If they change into these things, then what will happen to them?"

"Rita, they aren't things. They are our children! They always have been, and always will be!" The husband comforted. "We need to put on brave faces for them. If they see us take it in stride, then it will help them stay calm and work through it. Ok?" Rita sniffled and turned back towards the garden.

"OK. I'll be brave, for all of them." She stated as she reached down and started to plant some more flowers. However, she didn't notice a pair of garden sheers nearby and her hand slipped and got cut on the blade. "Owww. *hiss* Dang-it." She growled in frustration. Lily saw this and started to crawl over to her mother.

"Ugh. Ugh. Mama!" She whined, concerned with the large red gash in Rita's palm. Rita picked her child up in her other hand.

"Oh, Mommy is fine, sweetie. It's just a small cut." She soothed as Lily reached out and gripped her mother's wounded hand. Lily's hands gave off a purple light. The parents were left breathless as Rita's wound started to close up and the blood went back inside her body. "Lily… Did you just heal me?" Rita asked in amazement. Their train of thought was interrupted as a loud horn from a truck was heard and a semi drove by the house. It drove across a puddle of muddy water on the side of the street and launched it towards the family. The parents closed their eyes and braced for the wave to drench them.

Yet the soak never came. When the pair opened their eyes, they say a bizarre curtain of energy blocking the mud from coming any closer. Lily laughed and the barrier dissipated, causing the mud to drop all over the lawn. "Poo poo." Lily giggled and clapped as her parents looked at her in wonder. Rita took a deep breath and walked towards the house.

"I think I need to lie down." She sighed.

Meanwhile, in Luna and Luan's room, Luan was sitting on the lower bunk bed with a notebook and pencil in her hands. She bit the eraser as she tried to think of some new jokes. As she tried to think of new material, she felt a little tingly. She reached over her shoulder and scratched the spot a little bit "Oh, I got it. Why did the dog get lost in the forest? He went _barking_ up the wrong tree!" She laughed.

"Hey, that's not bad. Though your delivery was pretty _wooden_." Luan's eyes snapped open when she heard the intrusion of an unnaturally familiar voice.

"Who said that?"

"I did." Luan's blood turned ice cold when she realized the voice she was hearing was her own. Slowly, she turned to her side towards the direction she heard the voice. And just as she feared, she saw herself. Both Luans screamed in terror as they looked each other in their eyes. The original trembled as she got up from the bed and backed towards the door.

"This has to be a dream. I'm not seeing a double of myself right now." She desperately denied. The copy seemed as frightened as she was as well.

"I need to do some serious self reflection right now." The original perked up a tiny bit as she heard the unintentional joke her doppelganger made.

"Yeah, well we look pretty si- _mirror_ to each other." Luan quipped. Her copy seemed to relax and chuckled.

"That fact alone seems like a real _pane_ to wrap my head around."

"I was going to say it's a _pane_ in the _glass_ more than anything." Soon enough, both Luans were laughing together and they draped their hands over the other's shoulders. As Luan laughed she felt a weird sensation as if her skin started to form goosebumps. When it passed, she noticed the copy was completely gone. "Hey, where did the other me go? Was I daydreaming?" She wondered as she looked where the clone once was. Ultimately, she sat back down and started to write down more potential gags. "I knew it was possible to talk to yourself, but that was something else." She laughed gleefully.

Luan's gaze drifted over to a mirror in their room and she looked at it, making a funny face in it. "Heh, heh. Self reflection." She restated. Before she could react, she felt the odd sensation again and another Luan popped out of her. The 2 stared at each other until Luan grinned. "Well looks like I'm having a _splitting_ headache." She joked as both of them laughed. "But seriously this is freaky."

"Agreed."

In the next room over, Lucy was trying to read a book and take her mind off the stress. She looked up from the pages and at her vampire bust. "Sigh. Oh, Edwin. My family seems to be going through the most bizarre occurrences. If I only I knew the reason why." She asked in a depressed tone. Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of tearing. She looked down and saw Cliff, the family cat, tearing at her bed sheets with his claws. "Cliff, stop." She said monotonously. Unfortunately, the black furred feline ignored her and kept scratching. Despite her calm exterior, Lucy grew incredibly frustrated. The anxiety of her family's changes and not being able to distract herself was too much for her. A dark purple and black aura started to surround her. "I said to stop!" She growled.

Instantly, a dark tendril sprouted from Lucy and swiped between the cat and the bed. Cliff shrieked and ran out of the room flustered. Lucy looked at her hands in shock. Before lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. "Alas, the mystery intensifies." She moaned.

Downstairs, Lori was continuing to cry. Her tears were so intense that they caused her makeup to run. "Lori? Can I talk to you for a minute?" A voice softly called out. Lori looked up to see Leni peeking her head around the doorway nervously. Lori sniffled and looked at Leni, a little skeptical of what to do. She hesitated on whether or not to respond considering her mood. But in the end, her heart gave way to her little sister's meek nature and she answered her call to the duties of an older sister.

"Sure Leni. What's wrong?" Lori asked trying to push her personal fears to the back of her mind for a bit. Leni sat on the couch beside her sister. Leni bit her lip and pondered how to phrase her problem.

"Well, you know how strange things have been happening to you and Lincoln?" She started off gently. "Well, I think I might be changing too." She mumbled. Lori felt her heart skip a beat in shock over Leni's confession. Nevertheless, she tried to remain calm.

"Well, uh, change how?" Lori asked. Leni darted her eyes to the sides and took a deep breath.

"I can feel people's emotions." Leni quickly stated. "Like when you were crying, you weren't just sad. You were also afraid and angry. The same for Mom and Dad too." She explained. Lori looked at Leni for a moment as she processed her claim. Then, she started to choke on a giggle before transitioning into a full on laugh.

"That's it? Oh Leni, you had me worried there for a second."

"Hey, like, what's so funny?" Leni asked a little offended.

"I'm sorry, Leni. It's just that isn't a freaky power, its called being mindful." Lori scooched over to her sister and put a hand on your shoulder. "Being able to decipher feelings like that in other people is something anyone can do. And the fact you were so good at it is a sign of how caring and sweet you are." She reassured. Leni smiled in response and sighed in relief.

"Well, that is good to hear." Just then, the phone rang and caught the attention of both girls. Leni looked over her shoulder towards it. "Don't worry, sis. I'll get it." Leni offered as she stretched her arm over. In response, the phone flew out its stand and straight into the teen's hand. Leni put the phone up to her head and started to speak. "Hello? No, I don't think anyone has that name here. It's ok, wrong numbers happen. Better luck next time." She apologized as she hung up. Leni then outstretched her arm and made the phone float back into place. When she looked back over to Lori, she saw the positively stunned expression on her sister's face. "Lori? Are you ok? You seem kind of… scared."

Lori could only stare at Leni in absolute silence for what seemed like a full minute before talking again. "So Leni, how do you FEEL emotions exactly?"

Outside, Lynn was doing some stretches as she prepared to go for a jog. As she put on some sweat bands, the thought of her family's predicament crossed her mind. She couldn't help but get lost in thought as she ran off down the sidewalk. 'I wonder if I got changed like Lincoln and Lori. Maybe I have some weird trait too.' Lynn grinned in excitement at the thought. 'Oh that would be epic! But what would I have? Maybe I'd get super strength? Oh, that would be awesome! Or maybe I'll be able to control fire? Would make sense, given how much I love spicy subs. Man, I seriously hope that if *I* got a power, it's something totally…'

Lynn soon had her train of thought interrupted when she felt herself lose her footing. Snapping out of her daydream, she quickly reached behind her and grabbed onto a small ledge. Breathing heavily from the shock, she slowly pulled her self up and wiped some sweat from her forehead. "That was close. Should really look where I'm going." She reasoned as she took a good luck at her surroundings. Around her she saw an expansive forest from behind and a sort of park overlooked by the cliff. Lynn looked below and gasped in amazement at where she actually was.

"Faces in a stone cliff-side? I'm at Mount Rushmore!" Lynn's mind raced as she started to connect the dots. "But I was just at my house a minute ago. That can only mean…" Lynn's heart burst with joy as she came to the conclusion. "I. Have. SUPER SPEED!" She cheered in loud excitement, causing all the park visitors below to hear an echo that confused them. "Oh I got to show everyone this. They'll be so jealous!" Lynn ran in place for a few seconds before rocketing off and running into a tree. "Ugh. But first I got to figure out how to get home…" She moaned while rubbing her head.

Meanwhile, back at the house. Lola and Lana were in their room. The young pageant queen was gazing at her reflection in a mirror, while the tomboy was staring at her pet frog, Hops. The room was silent as they simply gawked at their respective items until Lana eventually broke the silence with a frustrated groan. "Dang it, nothing." Lana complained as she sprawled her back on the floor.

"Ok, I'll bite. What are you doing?" Lola asked a little annoyed.

"When Lisa took that rock and that needle of Lincoln's blood, it only makes sense the dust from the cave gave them powers." She reasoned. "So I've been trying to see if I can talk to animals." Lola raised an eyebrow in response to her twin's explanation.

"You mean you want all that crud to have mutated you?"

"Don't play the high road routine on me, sis. You would love to have a super power." Lola looked at the floor in embarrassment. Indeed, it was true that she always wanted a super power of some kind. What child wouldn't?

"Well I don't want to be a monster either." She countered rubbing her shoulder. "What if we did get mutated, but instead of powers we get something else, like an alligator tail?" She shuddered at the thought. Lana however, felt her eyes widen in amazement.

"That sounds awesome!"

"Of course YOU would think that!" Lola spat. She looked in the mirror again and whined. "All the stress is driving me nuts." She sighed as she got up from her chair and started to walk towards the door. "Maybe if I go roll around in the mud outside my nerves will settle down."

"EXCUSE YOU? What did you just say, Lola!?" Lana practically screamed in shock. Lola froze as she realized what came out of her mouth.

"I… Don't know. I meant to say watch some cartoons but somehow that just slipped into my head without even realizing it." She explained. Lola smacked her cheeks a couple times. "Snap out of it, Lola! You sounded like your sister for a second there." Lola glanced over at her twin, who had a cocky grin on her face. "What are you looking at?"

"Lola, don't lie. You were just looking for an excuse to let go of all that stress about princess junk." Lana remarked confidently. Lola choked on her disgust as Lana walked towards her. "But don't worry. I always knew this day would come. Let's go find the perfect mud puddle to ease you into it." Lana offered as she grabbed her twin's hand. In a mere instant, their hands became engulfed in a bright ball of electric sparks. Both girls were left speechless as they stared into the ball. Eventually, they let go of each other and the electricity faded. Lana smiled as she processed the event. "Did we just make lightning?"

"Cool." Lola whispered.

"I'll say. This is even crazier than that time at regionals where that Jackie girl did that insane gymnastic tumbling routine at regionals." Lana compared. Lola blinked in total confusion at the remark.

"Lana, how do you know about that?" Lana shrugged.

"I don't know. It was almost as if I looked straight inside your…" Lana trailed off and the 2 sisters looked into each others eyes, and spoke the last word in unison.

"Head."

Lisa grumbled to herself as she examined both the stone and Lincoln's blood sample. The blood sample was under a microscope and the stone was inside some sort of analyzer "There has to be something that can provide insight into Lincoln's abilities and explain Lori's survival. I just need to find the evidence that proves my hypothesis." She reminded herself. Lisa looked through the microscope's lens again and saw the amplified image of Lincoln's blood. Something bizarre caught her eye in a strand of DNA. "Curious. Usually DNA is a white or clear color when separated from cells. But Lincoln's appears to be a light shade of green." She stated in wonder. Before she could continue examining the sample, the analyzer went off and started printing out a piece of paper. Lisa walked over to the machine and ripped the paper out, reading its findings carefully. Lisa's eyes widened as she looked over the details and she gasped in shock when she finished.

"Sweet Einstein! This item's radiation levels are off the charts!" She shouted. "If the stone is that contaminated, I shudder to think of what it did to us. I better put Lincoln's blood through the analyzer to be sure. But first things first." Lisa narrowed her eyes and opened the machine, pulling out the stone. "I have to destroy this." She spat as she raised an arm with a hammer in it. As Lisa prepared to swing down, she stopped and realized an important detail.

The hammer she was holding wasn't in her hand. It was in place of it! Lisa shrieked and gawked at her transformed appendage. Eventually, she got over her shock and reassessed the situation. "I must have been mutated to have shape shifting capabilities." She concluded as she closed her eyes and focused on having her normal hand back. When she opened her eyes, her normal hand had returned and she sighed in relief. "And thus, my theory has been proven correct." She sighed in despair. She turned back to the microscope and shrugged. "I still better analyze the sample to see the full extent of the damage." She reasoned as she placed the sample in the machine.

That evening, nearly all the Louds were in the living room talking about their occurrences and powers. "The phone literally flew into Leni's hand."

"I thought there was a dark spirit around me. But it felt like it was an extension of me."

"Whenever I'm near Lana sparks just keep popping out of us."

"Not to mention my brain keeps getting flooded with princess farts and junk." Their chatter was silenced when Lisa appeared and blew an air horn.

"Family, may I have everyone's attention please?" She asked as everyone turned towards her and the small genius cleared her throat. "I have finished my tests and have come to a conclusion." Before Lisa could continue, Lynn Sr. chimed in.

"Wait! Where is Lynn Jr.?" He asked nervously. Then, right on cue, the front door opened to reveal Lynn with a massive smile on her face.

"Guys, guess what? I have super speed!" She cheered as she dashed around everyone as a red and brown blur. After a few laps, she landed on the couch in between her sisters. "I would have been here sooner, but I got lost in Texas. Bought this at a gift shop though." Lynn explained as she pulled out a foam finger bearing the likeness of the Dallas Cowboys. "So what did I miss?" Lisa cleared her throat and resumed her lecture.

"Through my analysis, I have come to what most would refer to as good news and bad news." She stated. Lincoln looked over to his little sister nervously.

"Well Lis, what's the good news?" He asked.

"The good news is I have figured out what has happened to all of us. Just as I theorized, it was the stone that we found in the cave. It was highly radioactive and, in addition to poisoning us via our respiratory system, was absorbed into our bodies. From there it mutated our DNA and cellular structure and gave us unnatural abilities that are beyond the capabilities of the average human being. Street name: 'super powers'." Lisa explained. Lori started to panic some more over the complex description.

"Well can you fix it? Any sort of therapy or surgery? I'll literally chug one of your chemical mixes if it has a shot of working!" Lisa looked down and sighed.

"Unfortunately, that leads me to the bad news." Everyone leaned closer and the room was silent as Lisa continued. "The mutations were not at a minor level. Rather than a single piece of our genetic code being altered, the whole thing was severely corrupted by the toxic pathogens. Any sort of attempt to correct the damage would be pointless." Lisa's words hit the family hard as she finished. "I believe the damage done to our bodies is permanent. We are stuck with these new abilities for the rest of our lives."

The Louds were stunned. The conclusion weighed down heavily on them. The parents were especially wounded over the fact their children could never truly be normal again. The father of the family tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously. "Now kids, I know this seems like a lot for all of you to take in. But this doesn't mean you still aren't the same people you've always been." He said in a soothing tone in an attempt to comfort his children. Then, in a bizarre turn of events, Lori started to laugh. First in the form of nervous chuckles which then transitioned into full on hysterics.

"Hahahaha. *WHEEZE* So that's it then? We've all been turned into 'The Freak Family'?" She asked rhetorically as her sanity started to slip away. "What will my friends think? What will _Bobby_ think?" Her eyes widened at the mention of her crush. "My life is literally over!" She cried as she leaned into Leni's shoulder. The second oldest Loud gave a sad frown as she hugged Lori in an attempt to soothe her. However, Lynn broke the sea of tears with a fierce cheer.

"Come on, sis. Snap out of it! We hit the jackpot here!" Everyone turned to Lynn as she grew excited. "I mean, if you can fall down a staircase without breaking any bones, you can get hit by a car and not have to worry about anything." She pointed out. "Not to mention _my_ power! Think of all the races I can win with this kind of speed." Lynn bragged as she ran off into the kitchen and came back with a juice box in less than a second. Luan stroked her chin as the positive outlook started to rub off on her.

"Lynn has a point actually. With my power…" Luan began as she created a copy that continued her sentence.

"…I'll always have someone to test out my jokes." The other Luan finished as they both high-fived and merged together into 1 again. Lincoln smiled and felt a sense of eagerness overtake him as he floated off the ground.

"Totally. And that's all just the start! If we can learn to master these new powers, then we could do all sorts of things other people can't." He cheered in excitement. Lincoln's thoughts raced faster and faster until 1 idea in particular took a spot firmly in his mind "We… We could even become superheroes!" He said in a heroic and determined tone. The room was silent as his family stared at him.

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news, bro. But that ain't happening." Luna corrected as she stood up and faced her little brother. "Lincoln that's the kind of stuff you read about in your comics. This is real life and it's totally different." Lucy nodded in response.

"Agreed. I've read enough vampire novels to know how we would be treated. We'd be exiled and shunned as outcasts." The goth moped. Lisa pushed up her glasses and shook her head.

"That would actually be the best case scenario. Since this is the twenty-first century and society is continuously growing, we would be more likely to be imprisoned by the government and used for a variety of reasons. Including, but not limited to, dissection for application to others or forced into labor as bio-weapons." Lisa reasoned incredibly calmly. The idea was enough to send the whole household into a panic of screams and hollers of terror. "Attention. ATTENTION!" Lisa shouted, reigning them in once again. "Although that possibility exists, Lincoln was correct about the prospect of us learning to control these abilities. If we can accomplish that, then we have nothing to worry about." Lisa reasoned. Lori rubbed her shoulder nervously and spoke up.

"Well what about me? Being indestructible is something I literally have no control over." She asked cautiously.

"I'll see if I can create something that can allow you to receive shots and immunizations at the doctors' office to avert suspicion. Apart from that, the only thing you can do is avoid bodily harm scenarios to the best of your abilities." She lectured. With nothing else they could do, Rita gave out a defeated sigh.

"Well kids, this might be a bit of an adjustment for all of you. But just practice on controlling your new powers and everything will be okay." She reassured. With that, all the Loud sisters went to their rooms to try and fully come to terms with their new reality. Except for Lily, who rested in her mother's arms. "OK, Lily. Let's see if we can't help you control that gift." She cooed as she tickled the baby and made her laugh. Lynn Sr. sighed as he followed his wife and youngest child.

"Looks like its potty training all over again." He moaned as he left the room. Lincoln looked up the staircase and shrugged.

"Well, practice makes perfect." He reasoned as he slowly floated off the floor and levitated up all the steps and landed gently at the top. "Hey, I'm actually a pretty fast learner." He reasoned as he went into his room and changed into his pajamas. As he lie down on his bed and his eyes started to drift shut, he couldn't help but look at one of his comics and smile.

"I bet I would make a great superhero." He chuckled as he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Aw, poor Lincoln. He was completely shut out by his whole family and had his hopes dashed. But we all know the Louds are fighters who never go down quietly, especially Lincoln. What will he do now that he has power deep inside him? Find out next time.**

 **And before I sign off, I want to give a shout-out to 65rogeryork for his support. You rock man!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So now the Loud family have discovered the cause of the children's powers. As well as the gravity of their situation being permanent. Let's all take a nice look at how their...**

 **...coping.**

 **Oh, and 1 more thing. Ink-Dub, thanks for the critique. Though I still like my opening chapter, I can see how others may see it start to drag out and get boring. But I assure you, you won't have to wait much longer for them to go hero.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Origins pt4: Where there's light…

"*yawn* Man, I haven't slept that well since when we went on vacation." Lincoln said groggily as he awoke from his sleep. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and started to move around more. He blinked and his eyes widened when he realized that he was no longer in his bed. Instead, he woke up on the ceiling of his room with the blanket he was originally under strewn about on the floor. He hollered from the shock and abruptly dropped to the floor. He rubbed his head and groaned. "Oh yeah, I can fly now." He recalled as he got back up and stretched his back until he heard a small pop. "I hope that my sisters are having a better time adjusting to this."

Lincoln opened the door to his room and was welcomed by screaming coming from Lynn and Lucy's room. He quickly ran over to their door and was quickly surrounded by his other sisters. They all gasped at the sight of Lucy, who was thrashing around in her sleep and producing dark shadows that clutched Lynn and shook her in the air.

"Make her stop! MAKE HER STOP!" Lynn pleaded desperately. Lincoln and Leni ran inside and shook Lucy.

"Lucy wake up, it's us!"

"Wakey wakey, fangs and blood pudding." Lucy grumbled and woke up startled, the shadows dissipating and dropping Lynn on her bed. The girl looked at her family through the bangs of her dark hair and sighed heavily.

"I had the worst nightmare. I dreamt I was a princess dancing at a royal ball in a fairy tale. It was so disgustingly sweet and cheery I thought I was going to throw up." She explained. Lynn let out long, exasperated breaths as she recovered.

"Well next time you have a nightmare, I'm sleeping downstairs." She retorted. Luan stepped forward with a cheerful smile on her face.

"You'd be better off just making a _run_ for it!" She laughed a clone popped out of her, catching her by surprise.

"And you'll need to be _quick_ on your feet too." The clone joked as a third popped out and followed up with another joke.

"But she needs to be brave in the _race_ of danger." All 3 Luans laughed as their siblings groaned in annoyance. The original caught her breath and wiped a tear from her eye.

"OK, that was fun, but I need to practice not making you randomly. So how about you just get back inside me?" The other 2 Luans shrugged in response with a disappointed look on their faces.

"Alright, fine."

"Let's go back inside me, me. She's raining on our parade." The pair of clones laughed as they merged with the original once more. Luna pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed angrily.

"I don't know what's worse. The fact we're all mutants, or that Luan can clone herself." She complained.

"Come on, sis. 3 heads are better than 1." Luan laughed, causing a groan of frustration to erupt from everyone else. Lori looked down at Lisa and tapped her shoulder, catching the genius tyke's attention.

"Hey Lisa, last night you said you would work on something that would help with my… problem?" Lori asked in nervous anticipation. Lisa pushed up her glasses and nodded with a neutral expression.

"Indeed. I'm working on a device that looks similar to a wrist watch but would allow you to temporarily counter the molecular density in your arms. Not a substantial amount, but enough to allow needles to pass through into your veins. Also, it is still in its design phase and won't be ready for a while." Lisa explained. Lori sighed in defeat over the proposition.

"Well, it's literally better than nothing." She reasoned. The siblings' conversations were soon interrupted when their father called them from downstairs.

"Kids, breakfast!" The children came downstairs and saw various plates of eggs, bacon, and toast. Leni picked up Lily and placed her in her high chair as they ate, the usual chatter and chaos was not present. The anxiety brought up by their new abilities made acting normally rather difficult. As they ate their breakfast, their meal soon became interrupted when Lola groaned.

"Lana, keep your dirty animal and mud thoughts out of my head!" She yelled.

"It's my brain, you stay out of it. And take your ribbon dance twirls with you!" Lana countered. Agitated, Lola raised her hand and conducted a small amount of electricity that she used to zap Lana with. In response, Lana made her own lightning and the twins broke into a small scuffle of sparks. As the scrap grew larger, Rita panicked and ran inside the kitchen, coming back out wearing a pair of rubber gloves. The mother bravely dove into the middle of the fight and pushed the twins apart. The girl's hair was all messed up in a curly mess of frizz.

"Alright you 2, break it up. You better not fight like this and destroy the house while your father and I are at work!" She scolded. Luna's eyes widened in alarm.

"Wait, you 2 are leaving? You can't go when we all have to deal with this crazy mojo!" Luna cried in a panic. As she complained, the Earth shook a little bit and the plates on the table started to rattle towards the edge as well. Luna's father rushed over and bent down on a knee, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Luna, calm down. Everything is going to be okay." Lynn Sr. reassured. Causing the quakes to settle and the Loud siblings to sigh in relief. "Your mother and I would love to stay and help you through this. But we already took off our remaining sick days while you kids were in that coma. If we miss anymore, we could get fired." He explained. The children murmured and chattered amongst themselves as they understood. The parents walked over to the front door and started to walk out. But before Lynn Sr. left, he turned to his offspring 1 more time. "Lori, Leni, and Luna, you 3 are in charge. Keep your younger siblings out of trouble and try and squeeze in some extra practice with your powers. We'll be back around dinner. We love you." With that and a couple of waves from his family, the door closed and the Louds were left with the sight of the family van driving away.

When the van was gone, Lori took a deep breath in and clapped to signal her younger siblings' attention. "OK. We all have our own problems to work with, so I'll make it simple. Raise your hand if you had plans on leaving the house." Lori instructed. Lincoln, Lynn, and Lana raised their hands in response. "You're fine since I doubt Lola would want to go to any of your hangouts." Lori reasoned pointing to Lana. "You 2, on the other hand, wait right here." Lori left the room and into the basement. When she came back up a minute later, there were 2 large black spheres in each of her hands. Lynn looked at them for a moment and snapped her fingers.

"Hey, those are my shot puts!"

"Well now they are restrictive weights. And you 2 need to have them on you at all times when you are out in public." She sternly ordered as she shoved them into each of their pockets. Her brother raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why do we need to carry these?" Lincoln asked while eyeing Lana, a little envious of Lana's absence of a limiter.

"Because without them, you guys are going to run off, or in your case fly off, and literally blow our cover." Lori explained. "Just keep them in your pockets and keep things slow and at ground level." She insisted.

"Fine." Lincoln and Lynn agreed reluctantly as they went into the living room. Lincoln opened the door and started to walk outside but stopped when he noticed Lynn was walking back upstairs. "I thought you said you were going outside for something?" He asked a little confused.

"I was going to hit the roller derby rink and I need my gear. Where are you going?" She countered.

"Clyde and I wanted to hang out at the arcade for a little bit. He was really nervous about me being in the hospital, after all." Lincoln answered as he left the house and walked down the sidewalk into town. As he went down the gray path, he couldn't help but start to day dream about being a hero like in his comic books. The scene formed clearly in his mind as he was dressed in a traditional suit and cape befitting that of a hero. In his fantasy, he drifted through the sky on the lookout for danger. As he flew overhead, he heard the praising cheers of citizens below him.

 ** _"There he is. Up in the sky!"_**

 ** _"That brave boy putting his life on the line for our city."_**

 ** _"_** _Have no fear citizens. I will bring justice wherever it is needed"_ Lincoln said to the imaginary crowd with a noble, tough voice and a grin. He soared higher and continued to be on the look out for crime and danger. Then, he heard someone call out into the city.

 ** _"Help!"_** Lincoln stopped flying and looked downward to try and find the source of the cry, but couldn't find anything. The voice called out several more times. **_"Help! Help!"_**

"HELP US!" Lincoln snapped back to reality and looked over to the other side of the street and was horrified at what he saw. Right in front of him was an apartment complex that was ablaze with dark red flames. Vile black smoke billowed up from the roof and windows as people stuck their heads out and cried for assistance. Lincoln wasn't the only one looking upon the chaos, as a small group of civilians were gathered around the building as well. Some had phones, trying to contact the fire department. Unfortunately, the red trucks were nowhere to be found.

"Oh my gosh! What the heck happened here?" He asked himself in disbelief. Concerned, he ran over to the crowd and listened in on their conversations.

"How did this start?"

"Some sort of electrical short circuit. The building just got roasted from there."

"Where is the fire department?"

"They are on their way, but the truck blew a tire. Don't think they'll be able to save that many people at this rate." Lincoln shuddered at the gossip amongst the crowd.

'All those people… Just going to die because of 1 little accident?' He asked himself mentally. 'I wish I could do something to help.' Lincoln's face lit up when that thought crossed his mind. 'Wait a minute, I CAN do something!' He thought excitedly. 'I'll need a disguise though.' Lincoln looked around and saw a dumpster tucked inside of an alley. Desperate, he ran over to it and rummaged around inside of it until he saw a paper plate and a broken bottle. He hurriedly took the bottle's sharp edges and cut eye holes in the plate so he had a make-shift mask. Satisfied with his craft, he slapped the mask over the face and tied in place using some rope.

"Still feels like something is missing." Lincoln looked at his clothes and slapped some trash over his shirt and hair so they were covered in stains and trashy sludge. "Gross, but should keep me disguised." Lincoln turned towards the building and took a deep breath. "OK, Lincoln. Just go in, fly everyone out, and save the day." Lincoln dropped the shot puts on the ground and leaped upward as he started to float inside the building. The massive heat swept against him and he raised an arm in defense. He coughed as the smoke drifted into his face. Lincoln knelt down lower to the floor and started to look around and get a feel for his surroundings. Eventually he heard a small child's crying and saw a little girl tightly hugging her mother. He crawled over to the pair and tapped on the small girl's arm.

The child looked at him with teary eyes and whimpered. "My mommy. She won't wake up." Without saying a word, Lincoln narrowed his eyes and grabbed both mother and child and grunted as he barely managed to lift them up. With both in his arms, he went outside through the window. The crowd was astonished at Lincoln's heroic act.

"This person needs CPR." Lincoln instructed pointing at the unconscious mother. "I need to save the other people." Lincoln flew back into the building and started to look for more people. The crowd was in awe at the display and 1 man started to give the woman CPR. As the woman was being revived, the daughter couldn't help but look back at the building and saw Lincoln carry out a couple more people. She smiled in delight at the sight of him.

"Thank you." She whispered under her breath. Inside the building, Lincoln was saving another man and he slung him over his shoulder.

"*huff* I never knew I was this strong." He said as he started to fly again. He was about to float back down to the ground when he noticed the flames around his takeoff point had gone out. The snowy haired boy blinked in confusion. Curious, he went and put the man outside before quickly flying back inside and floating around the flames. The fire died down and turned into nothing but a few flickering embers. "I can control the wind by flying?" Lincoln asked himself as another idea formed in his head. "Maybe we don't need the fire fighters right now."

Lincoln floated out the window again and started to fly in circles around the building, creating a gentle breeze that circled around the building. The weak cyclone started to blow out the fires. The inferno grew weaker and weaker until it stopped altogether. A small amount of smoke still flowed out of the windows, but the apartment complex was still standing when the breeze stopped. The crowd clapped and cheered for Lincoln's actions and the boy stared back and smiled before flying away.

But as he did… there was someone in the crowd who was reacting differently. A man dressed in a black coat gazed at Lincoln in a sense of infatuation. He smirked and chuckled as he saw the boy fly off into the distance.

When Lincoln felt the coast was clear, he descended to the ground and removed his disguise and threw it into the dumpster again. A grin slowly spread across his face as he picked up the weights, placing them back in his pockets, and he soon couldn't contain his joy any longer. He jumped and cheered for himself in pride. "I can't believe I actually did that! All those people safe, because of ME!" He laughed. "Now, I better get to the arcade. If I keep Clyde waiting any longer, he might get suspicious." With his goal in mind. Lincoln continued down his original path and eventually arrived at the local arcade. When he walked through the door, he was greeted by a dark skinned boy with curly black hair, glasses, and a yellow and blue striped shirt.

"Lincoln!" The child greeted with a smile. Lincoln waved in response as he gave his friend a high five.

"Hey, Clyde. Long time no see."

"I'll say. When I heard you and your sisters were in comas, I flipped!" Clyde responded. "I thought you were going to die and that I would lose my best friend. Not to mention Lori. Oh sweet, sweet Lori." He moaned in a dramatic fashion. Lincoln glanced at him awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"Well, we all got through it okay. How about we just play some games and catch up?" Lincoln suggested. Clyde snapped out of his day dreams and nodded.

"Yeah. You're not going to believe what Rusty has been trying to do while you were out." For the next hour and a half, the 2 friends spent the day playing games at their leisure and making up for the lost time. After a while, the pair got a pizza and started to eat it together. "It's nice to have you back, Lincoln. Things just weren't the same without you." Clyde said happily as he bit into a slice of pizza.

"Thanks Clyde. I missed the outside world." Lincoln remarked. Just then, his phone let out a chime and vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. "It's a text from Lori."

"Lori? What did she say?" Clyde asked curiously. Lincoln opened the message app and read what Lori sent. His face turned pale and his heart sunk when he read it.

"She said: "Come home now before we track you down and drag you back!"." He confessed. Lincoln got up from his seat and started to run off. "Sorry Clyde, this seems like it's going to get ugly. See you later." Lincoln ran off and out the door without giving Clyde a chance to say good-bye to him. As Lincoln ran down the sidewalk, he couldn't help but feel worried about what lay ahead for him at home. "I am never going to hear the end of this." Lincoln moaned. In a couple minutes, he was once again outside his house. He took a deep breath and braced for the worst.

Lincoln opened the door and saw what he expected to see; A mob of angry looking sisters. The only siblings not part of the horde were Lola and Lana, who were nowhere to be seen. Lincoln was about to say something, but Lori stopped him before he got a single word out. "Save it. Couch. NOW!" She snarled. Lincoln nervously sat on the blue sofa as he felt the icy glares of his family drill into him. Lisa grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to the news. On screen was Lincoln saving the people from the burning building.

"You saw it here folks. A mysterious flying child appeared in an hour of need and saved the day. Thanks to this stranger's efforts, everyone was saved from the fiery inferno. The building, while damaged from the blaze, appears to be salvageable. It should be re-opened within a few weeks." A commentator said as it cut to the daughter of the woman Lincoln saved.

"He came in and saved my mommy. Tee hee. He made me so happy." Lisa paused the TV and everyone stared at Lincoln. There was a heavy, tense silence among the household until Lori broke it with an authoritative tone.

"Care to explain what this was literally all about?" She asked clearly frustrated. Lincoln broke a nervous sweat and darted his eyes towards the walls.

"That could be anyone." He lied. Lucy leaned in and gave Lincoln a horrible glare that was hidden underneath her bangs. Eventually, Lincoln caved under the pressure. "OK. You win, that was me! But what's the big deal? I saved everyone from that fire." Lincoln protested. Luna shook her head in disapproval.

"Dude, did you get nothing from the warning last night? You almost had our cover blown away!"

"Yeah. Not to mention you could have gotten yourself hurt. Like, really badly." Leni added. Lisa nodded in response.

"I concur. Your arrogance nearly costed you your life, brother unit." Lincoln narrowed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Arrogance? What about Lynn? She's in love with her power!" He countered.

"You're darn right I do. But the difference between us is that I apparently still have a brain. Something that Mom and Dad are going to make painfully clear to you when they get home." Lynn taunted. Lincoln groaned and frustration and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Fine. I'll just go to my room then." Lincoln whined. But before he could get up the stairs, Luan made 2 clones that cut him off.

"Not so fast Lincoln…"

"…We aren't stupid." The clones insisted. Lincoln raised an eyebrow in response.

"What are you talking about?" He asked quizzically. Lori grabbed Lincoln's shoulder and dragged him back onto the couch.

"Alone all by yourself in a room with a window perfect for flying out of? Yeah, no dice. You are staying here in the living room with all of us until Mom and Dad get back!" Lori commanded. "And just to make sure you don't get any ideas…Lucy!" Lori snapped her fingers and Lucy made dark energy binds around Lincoln, keeping him tethered in place. Lincoln groaned as he tried to break free, but to no avail.

"How did you learn to do this so fast?" He asked in defeat.

"It was your idea to practice." Lucy spoke in an apologetic tone, a little sorry for her brother. At the top of the stairs, the twins had been spying on the whole situation. They went into their room and started to pout and fume.

"Unbelievable. Who does Lincoln think he is?" Lola growled.

"I know, right? Just charging in and saving all those people. What a show-off."

"Exactly. Why should he have all the attention when we can do just as amazing?" Lana was about to continue, but stopped herself after hearing the phrasing of Lola's complaint.

"When we can do what?"

"You heard me. If Lincoln can do hero junk, why can't we? Imagine it, Lana. You and me as Royal Woods' greatest heroes." Lola fantasized as she wrapped an arm around her twin and waved it in the air. Fortunately for Lola, her sister didn't need to do any imagining at all, since Lana could see Lola's thought directly. The vision of being dressed up in costume, going on adventures, and being beloved by the people tantalized the twins to no end.

"Well… I can't argue with any of that." Lana shrugged. "But wait, if we do this we'll just get chewed out like Lincoln did." Lana looked over at the animal tanks and frowned. "What will happen to my pets?" She asked worriedly.

"Lana. Lana. Lana. The reason Lincoln got caught is because he set his heights too high." Lola explained as she went over to their toy chest and fished around for some disguise material. "I mean really, a burning building? Of course people will talk about that. We just need to do something small and get swept up in the local grapevine." Eventually, Lola pulled out a floral bandana, some sunglasses, a brown wig, and a blue masquerade party mask.

"Well how are we going to do that?" Lana asked as she took the wig and mask. Lola smirked as an idea formed in her head. The pair snuck out of the house through the back door and eventually found themselves in the park. They grabbed some hot dogs from a street vendor and started to eat as Lola reminded her twin of the plan.

"So, we just wait around and mind our own business until an emergency happens. Then we swoop in and save the day, hero style!" She said as she chomped on her hot dog. Lana nodded in understanding.

"Gotcha. But what kind of emergency are we talking about? A cat stuck in a tree?"

"HELP! Some thief just stole my purse!" The twins looked up and saw a man dressed in black running off with a pink handbag into the streets. Lola chuckled.

"I was thinking more along the lines of something like that." The twins put on their disguises and they gave chase to the man. The pair managed to follow the thief through the crowds of people until they managed to corner him in a dark alley. "Alright, mister. Give back the bag!" Lola demanded fiercely. The thief turned around and revealed himself to the pair. His skin was a caramel tan, sharply contrasted by the white scar over his left eye. His slick black hair complimented the thin mustache on his lip. He looked at the children and scoffed.

"Leave now little children, I'm waiting for someone important." He spoke in a deep voice, with an accent befitting that of a mob boss. Lana stepped forward and stood her ground firmly.

"That someone is looking right at you, bub!" She remarked proudly. The man gave the twins a strange look and chuckled.

"I see that boy from the fire inspired you 2, eh?" He asked rhetorically. The man reached into his jacket and started to pull something out from an inside pocket. "I guess I have a few extra shots to spare on you." He laughed evilly. Out instinct from the danger, both twins shrieked and thrusted their hands forward, shooting a bolt of electricity that made the thief jump back in alarm. When he recovered from the shock, he looked back up at the girls he saw they had a newfound sense of confidence. "You 2 can create lightning?" Lola and Lana laughed and high-fived. The clap made some sparks jump out of their hands and onto the ground.

"That's right we can!"

"What do you have to say to that?" They bragged in dramatic fashion, expecting the man to surrender. But instead, he laughed.

"I'd say that this is perfect." He celebrated through a toothy grin. Before either twin could react, the man pulled out a gun from his pocket and fired. But rather than a *bang*, it shot out with a *pew*. Lana winced as she felt the sting of a dart hitting her in the arm. She and Lola looked at it in confusion.

"That wasn't a bullet. What's the… big… idea?" Lana slurred as she stated to fall to her knees. "…I feel tired." She moaned as her eyelids started to grow heavy and she began to lose her balance. Lola gasped as Lana fell down and her wig fell of, revealing her blonde pig tails again. Lola started to shake Lana vigorously.

"Hey, don't fall asleep. Wake up!" She pleaded. The man cackled and slowly walked over to the pair.

"I'm afraid the medicine in that dart will keep your friend down for a few minutes at least." As he laughed, Lola started to tremble as the gravity of the situation started to sink in. "Oh, Emilio. You really hit the big time now. Go fishing for a flying boy and you get a pair of electric toddlers. I'm rich!" He laughed evilly. Lola whimpered and backed away as fear kept rising within her.

"Lola…" Lola looked over and saw Lana weakly whisper to her. She seemed as if she was using the last of her strength to stay awake and talk. "Run." Lana spoke softly as she fell back to sleep with a long yawn. Lola slowly backed away and turned around the corner in a full sprint. Emilio tried to take another shot at her with his dart gun, but missed as the dart whizzed by her dress.

"Drat. Oh well, I can still get a fair profit for just one." Emilio reasoned as his shadow stretched over Lana's sleeping body. The girl blissfully unconscious as the man picked her up and cackled. As Lola ran back home with tears in her eyes, she swore she could still hear Emilio's sinister laughter.

* * *

 **0_0**

 **That... escalated quickly. I know it isn't THAT concerning since the first chapter dictates everything will be alright. But I bet you are all wondering HOW things will get to that point. And you are just going to have to wait for that information.**

 **And before I sign off, I would like to give credit to The Mysterious Mr. M for helping me give Emilio his name!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well how about this? Not even a full 72 hours and 1 of the kids gets captured by a shady character. Talk about going full steam ahead. Well I bet you can guess where things are going down from here.**

 **Now, from lets watch the whole thing fall to dozens of glittery pieces.**

* * *

Chapter 5: origins pt5. Family is forever

In the Loud House, no one spoke a word. The anger and frustration was as clear as the morning sun. Leni didn't like it when her family fought with each other, but it was worse now because of her new powers. All the spite flowed around the room and made her feel like she was in an oven. Lincoln's frustration was the harshest of all as his anger and resentment of his sisters' ridicule got under his skin immensely, along with the binds he was placed in. Eventually, Leni decided to smooth the waters. "Linky…" Lincoln looked up at the blonde with a fire in his eyes. "I know you're upset, but there is a reason we did this." She reasoned.

"And what's that? Selfishness? Fear?" Lincoln spat angrily.

"The second one." Leni said in a sorrowful tone. Lincoln did not lose the negative expression on his face, but Leni continue anyways. "We weren't afraid we'd get found out, but scared we'd lose you. That would've, like, destroyed us!" As Leni spoke, Lincoln couldn't help but feel his expression soften. Luna sighed as her kind nature came to the surface again.

"True dat, sis. Lincoln we would have been upset even if you didn't fly around. Maybe not as much as we were a bit ago, but still pretty ticked. And it's all because we care about you." Luna lectured in a sorrowful lament. Lincoln looked at the ground and let out a big huff.

"I still think what I did was right. And I am never going to apologize for it." He said in frustration. "But this isn't the first time you've made me angry in a way that shows you care." Lincoln confessed. Leni gave a gentle, kind smile as she wrapped her brother in a hug. Happy that her brother's emotional wounds were starting to heal. Unfortunately, her elation was short lived as Lola burst through the door. The tyke's breathing was exasperated and winded as she slammed the door behind her. Lori looked at Lola in her usual, stoic fashion.

"Alright Lola, what happened?" She asked in a rather bratty and annoyed tone. Lola didn't say anything at first, simply gazing at her family and struggling to pick her words.

"Well you see, me and Lana… We, uh, tried to do something." She fumbled nervously. Leni perked up and smiled.

"Oh, something? That sounds fun." She chirped in an optimistic tone.

"Heh, yeah, fun." Lola laughed nervously. "Well, we hit a bit of a snag and things didn't go too well." The little girl sheepishly explained as she danced around the full truth. Her family noticed the nervous body language she gave off in the form of a sweaty brow and eyes darting back and forth.

"Well, as much as we'd hate to _snag_ on, we have to ask where Lana is." Luan joked trying to lighten the mood. Lola couldn't even bring herself to groan as she was too consumed by her anxiety. "Well, where is she?" Luan asked again. The silence was unsettling to everyone as Lola couldn't bring herself to speak. Their expressions started to shift into more concerned faces as Lola remained quiet. Lori got up and walked over to Lola, getting down on a knee and letting her older sister instincts take over. Lola timidly looked down at the floor, averting her eyes from the oldest Loud girl.

"Lola, I want you to look at me." Lori asked in a gentle, yet firm tone. Lola reluctantly did what she was told and stared deep into her oldest sister's eyes. "I'm only going to ask this once. Where is Lana?" Lola legs started to wobble as the stress started to weigh down on her. "Lola please, you literally have to tell me." Lori's soft tone wormed into Lola's conscience and fear. She ultimatley broke.

"…she got kidnapped."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"SHE GOT KIDNAPPED, OK!" Lola screamed. Everyone gasped in horrified shock, causing Lucy to lose her focus and her binds over Lincoln to vanish, setting the boy free. Everyone broke out into a frantic sea of chaos and worried questions. Lori was by far the most shocked of everyone.

"Kidnapped!? Are you literally serious right now?" She asked angrily.

"I-I'm sorry. Lana and I wanted to be heroes like Lincoln. So we chased after this thief. Then he shot Lana with a dart and she fell asleep! And…" Lola started to cry and couldn't even bring herself to finish the story. Lori shook her head in disapproval at the confession.

"Oh, Lola. What have you done?" She rhetorically asked in a somber tone as Lola hugged Lori and started to cry even harder. All the Louds stared at Lola as the pageant queen's usual feisty spunk was replaced by a tragic display of guilt and regret. Lynn felt her fists shake at the sight as anger bubbled up inside her. Then, in a moment of rage, she roared in total anguish.

"This is all YOUR fault Stinkoln!" She accused, pointing a finger at Lincoln as he called him his demeaning nickname. Lincoln was appalled at the sudden turn.

"My fault!? What makes this my fault?"

"You just had to go and play the hero and give the twins the idea, did you? Now look what happened!" Lynn shouted. Luan and Luna stepped in-between their younger siblings before a full on brawl could take place.

"Wait, Lynn! You can't just blame Lincoln for this!"

"Yeah. Lincoln didn't want Lana to disappear. Don't go driving a knife into his heart over this." The pair argued. Lisa walked over to them and started to clear her throat.

"Actually elder sister units, based on studies involving young individuals imitating actions seen on television, Lynn has a fair argument. If Lincoln had kept to himself, the chances of this scenario still occurring would have dropped to a measly 5 percent." Lucy sighed and interjected with a statement of her own.

"Who's to say this wouldn't have happened another way at another time?"

"Yeah, and at least Linky set a good example."

"An example that probably got our little sister killed." The arguments started to grow fiercer and fiercer, igniting the household's usual squabbles to a brand new level. The shouting grew out of control as they broke out into a dusty cloud as fists and harsh words flew.

"Selfish jerks."

"Self righteous, brat!" Lily saw the chaos and started to let out loud wails. A barrier formed around her as she cried and tried to protect herself from everything that fell apart around her. Lola couldn't help but feel a pit form in her stomach at the sight of it. Normally if it were any other dispute, she'd be one of the first to get involved in the fight, but this time she couldn't help but watch in shame and fear. She was about to run away again in tears, but something stopped her before she could.

 _'Lola.'_ Lola froze in fear at the mysterious yet familiar voice.

"Who said that?" She whimpered.

 _'Lola… help.'_ Lola blinked in confusion and tried to listen to the voice. Unfortunately, she found the fight her siblings were having rather distracting.

"Guys, QUIET!" Lola screamed at the top of her lungs. The interference caused the fight to stop and all of her siblings gave Lola their attention. "I think I hear something." Lola explained as she walked around the living room, trying to listen for the voice calling her name.

 _'Lola… help.'_ Lola's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

"Lana? Guys, I can hear Lana!" She exclaimed as she jumped happily. Lisa readjusted her glasses and began to speak.

"Hmm, you and Lana did mention a link of some sort. Perhaps she is battling her fatigue and trying to send you a S.O.S. signal via telepathy." She reasoned. Lola ignored her little sister as she kept listening.

 _'Tired. Cold. Dark place. Can't… stay… awake…'_ Lola shook her head in desperation and tried to talk back to Lana.

'Lana. It's me, Lola. Don't fall asleep. You have to do something, ANYTHING to let me know where you are!'

 _'Lola… Tired.'_

'Please Lana. You can talk to me, right? We've read each other's thoughts before. Just try something else to give me a hint.' Lola mentally begged. Everyone just stood in the living room and stared at Lola. The 6 year old simply stared up at the ceiling with a sorrowful look plastered on her face and her eyes started to get misty.

"Is she starting to lose it?" Lynn whispered to the others over her shoulder. Before anyone could give her a smack across the head for her rude quip, Lola shrieked. Everyone jumped back as Lola emanated a quick, bright flash of electricity and collapsed on the floor.

"LOLA!" Everyone yelled as they huddled around Lola. They were afraid to help her up as the young girl's body started to circulate with electrical sparks. Cautiously, Lincoln started to stretch out an arm and help her up. Before he could make contact, Lola got up on her own and started to walk towards the large window behind the TV.

"I can feel her. I know where Lana is." She said nonchalantly as she pointed out towards the distance. "She's out there, in that direction." The others were disturbed by Lola's eerily calm demeanor. That fear was spiked up even higher with what Lola said next. "I have to go help her." Lola said as she started to walk towards the door. Lori ran in front of her sister and blocked the door to keep her from leaving.

"Are you literally serious right now?"

"I can feel where she is, Lori. I can find her and bring her back." Lola argued. Lori remained un-phased in her resolve.

"Or you could get captured too. Did you learn nothing from what just happened?"

"But I…"

"No Lola. I won't let you take a giant risk like this and get yourself hurt."

"But…"

"If you know where Lana is, you can tell the police where to find her when I call them and do things the safe and normal way."

"LORI, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME CLEAN UP MY MESS!?" Lola exploded in one massive fit of rage. Everyone was stunned at the sudden change in character. No one could bring themselves to say anything as Lola broke out into more tears and the mascara the child had on started to run. Leni felt the sadness to such an intensity that she too started to cry.

Lori was about to scold Lola once again for her back talk, but was cut short when Lola sniffled as she continued to lament her inner pain. "You think that Lincoln was the one that messed up? Well you're all wrong. I'M the one that screwed up!" She cried. "Who is the one that messed with that rock and got us put in comas? Me. Who gave us these powers and took away our normal lives? Me. And who is the one that got her own twin kidnapped through peer pressure?" Without saying a word, Lola lifted her arm and pointed to herself. "But the worst part? When Lincoln was a hero, he did it to be nice. Out of the kindness of his heart. I only did it for attention. And we all know where that road lead. It's just like Lynn said when we were coming home from the hospital; this is all my fault." She reminded them.

The Louds could only look at their sister in wonder as Lola became a shadow of her usual self. "Please. I just want to fix this so everything can go back to before all this. Before I ruined everything. Just let me go and save her." Lola sobbed. Lori looked at the young girl and then back to the rest of her family, carefully thinking about her next move.

"So that's literally how you feel, huh?" Lola nodded and wiped her nose as a small drip was starting to leak from it. Lori glanced up at the ceiling and thought about the situation in earnest. Eventually, she let out a heavy breath. "Lola, there is no way I'm letting you just go off somewhere unknown and full of dangerous criminals all by yourself."

"But Lori, if I don't…"

"So I'm going with you." Lori asserted firmly. Everyone froze at Lori's sudden change of direction. Lincoln stepped forward with a skeptic expression.

"Wait, I thought you were against all the hero stuff and just wanted to try and ignore it."

"And I still do." Lori replied. "But Lola actually has a point. I don't want some dumb rock to literally tear our family apart. So if we can just get Lana back and put this whole mess behind us once and for all, then fine." She lectured. Lola was slowly starting to fill up with hopeful joy over Lori's revelation.

"You mean it? Oh, thank you thank you THANK YOU!" She cheered. Lori nodded and walked with Lola towards the door.

"OK Lola, lead the way." Lori stated reluctantly as she started to open the door.

"Hold it!" Lori and Lola turned around to see Luna with an outstretched arm and a determined expression on her face.

"Luna?"

"I'm coming too, sis!" She insisted. Which caused Lincoln and the other siblings to speak up too.

"Same here."

"Count me in!"

"I in- _sis_ -t that I come too." Lori felt overwhelmed by the sudden rush of her family's insistence.

"Whoa, no way. Lola and I are enough for this little fiasco. The rest of you are literally staying home." Lori insisted. Lincoln looked Lori in the eyes with a fierce gleam in his eyes as he stood his ground.

"This isn't something you can just shut us out of, Lori. Lana is our sister too and we want to make sure she's ok!" He asserted boldly. The rest of his sisters, including Lily, cheered from behind him. Lori growled in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"Fine. But I want to make it perfectly clear that this isn't some fancy action movie. We're just going in, getting Lana, and getting out. No crazy fights with supervillains or any crap like that." She emphasized. Lincoln and the others grinned and nodded in understanding. Lori took a deep breath and turned towards the door again. "OK. Let's go."

"Wait one moment." Lisa rang out unexpectedly, catching the attention of everyone again. "I hate to delay our departure any further, but we have 2 major issues that need to be discussed and dealt with before we advance any further." She explained. "First off, our parental units took Vanzilla. Leaving us without a method of transportation." She explained. The others looked out the window and pondered the fact for a little bit before Lynn blew it off.

"Pshh. Big deal. We have our bikes, my roller blades, tons of ways to get to Lana quickly." She reassured.

"Second, if an aggressor were to spot us, we would be at risk for future danger. Ergo, we need disguises." Leni hummed in thought as Lisa made her point.

"Oh, I know!" Leni ran upstairs and fumbled around for a bit before coming back down with a bunch of clothes in her arms. "We can use my scarves and our winter coats. It's a shame they aren't in season right now." She sighed. The family dug through all the clothes and ended up picking out clothes that matched closely to their favorite colors.

"Okay, there is literally no more time for questions or distractions. If we want to find Lana, we need to leave now. Lead the way, Lola." Lori commanded. Lola nodded and they all walked out the door with Lola in front. Their walk was quiet save for car horns on the streets. They received the occasional awkward glance from bystanders, but they didn't care as they delved deeper and deeper into the city. As Lola led the way, the streets started to become less and less crowded. Sounds became distant, buildings became more derelict and worn down with graffiti and broken windows. Luan tugged at her shirt anxiously.

"I hope someone can give us the _run-down_ on this place." She joked. Instead of a groan or silence, a few of her siblings actually replied with a nervous chuckle. They didn't actually find satisfaction in her pun, they were just trying to ease their own fears.

"Yeah. I never even knew this part of town existed." Lincoln replied. After a few more minutes of walking, Lola stopped and held up an arm. All of her siblings stopped in response as they found themselves staring at a large gray warehouse. Trucks and black vans surrounded the place as well, indicating the building was inhabited.

"We're here. I can feel Lana inside." Lola stated. The group could only gawk at the sight of the intimidating building. Lynn cracked her knuckles and put on a confident facade.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

"Lynn, wait!" Lucy gripped her older sister's shoulder and pointed forward. In front of a gray door leading inside the building, there was a man in a black jacket with a stubbly beard stood guard with a machine gun. "If you charge in, I fear your life would have been brought to an abrupt and violent end." She explained. Everyone looked at the man as he gripped his weapon tightly. He didn't seem like the kind to talk before firing at a target.

"How are we going to get inside with that creep standing in front of that door?" Lola asked in frustration. Lincoln looked at his sisters and back at the man. He started to think about possible plans and ideas before 1 finally came to light.

"Luna, try to knock him out." He stated firmly. Everyone, especially Luna, looked at Lincoln in a state of shock over the idea.

"Me? Knock out that dude? Lincoln, that's insane!"

"But you can control rocks and stone. You just need to hit him in the head." Lincoln explained. Luna was not still not convinced.

"Linc, I'm down for getting wild every now and then, but I can't manage something like that." Lori gave her younger sister a look and stepped closer towards her.

"Luna, you have to at least try. It's just 1 little rock, you can do it." Lori asserted. Luna looked down, a little insecure about her capabilities. "Try. For Lana's sake." Luna sighed and clenched her fists.

"Alright. For Lana." Luna raised an arm and opened up her hand. Trying to focus on manipulating the ground to suit her needs. She groaned and started to mentally strain herself as she focused. The ground rumbled and the guard started to wobble around. "Come on. Just want to make 1 little block fly at him. Almost there…" Suddenly, a portion of the ground burst upward towards the thug. The man leaped back in alarm.

"What the!?" Luna felt a curse try and escape her lips, but for fear of being found out and setting a bad example for her younger siblings, she stopped herself and put a hand over her mouth. The guard started to grow more anxious and started to look around for what caused the quake. Luna started to panic as the guard's gaze started to shift towards them.

"Come on, Luna. 1 more time." Lincoln encouraged. Luna grit her teeth and slowly raised her hand as she mentally pictured herself getting a grip on the segment of ground. She winced harder and harder as the ground started to shake. Eventually, the dirt gave way into a cylinder like shape that flew out of the ground and collided with the man's head. His body shook from the shock of the blow and he collapsed. The Louds were shocked at how quickly the man fell down. Luna in particular felt an odd mix of terror and satisfaction over the event.

The siblings walked over to the man and Luna gulped nervously. "Did I… kill him?" She asked nervously. Lucy pressed her index and middle fingers against the man's neck and checked for a pulse. After a second, she turned back to her family.

"He's still alive. You just knocked him unconscious." She stated. Luna was about to say something, but she soon found herself swarmed by her family. "Not bad."

"Nice going, Luna!"

"You totally knocked his lights out!" Luna blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah. I guess that was pretty cool." She admitted nervously. Lori narrowed her eyes and walked towards the door.

"OK, here is the plan. Leni, you stay out here and watch Lily. Everyone else that comes in with me and Lola, do not do anything literally insane. This is a stealthy and simple rescue." The eldest Loud sibling reminded them 1 final time. With that up in the air, Lori grabbed the door handle and opened the way for the rest of her family to walk inside. As the door closed, Leni was left standing in the middle of the area with no sounds made aside from the unconscious groaning of the guard and Lily's anxious babbling. Leni hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"It's ok, Lily. Everything is going to be fine." She soothed.

Inside the building, the Louds were left taken aback at how expansive the place was. The dark interior was dimly lit by a few overhead lights and men armed with pistols and rifles patrolled the interior. There was slight conversation between the men as they walked and managed stacks of crates and shipping containers. "Deep breaths. Calming thoughts. Just imagine it like a stealth mission in a video game." Lincoln told himself.

"OK. Lola, you think you can find which of these rooms they're holding Lana in?" Lori asked. Lola nodded silently in response. "Great, everyone stay close. And don't make any loud noises." The group started to walk around and navigate the dark building with Lola leading them all. The sounds of clattering metal and shouting were deafening for the family. As they walked through the halls, they passed by a door and overheard the sound of 2 people arguing.

"You're planning to sell the girl to WHO!?" The Louds froze as they knew exactly who the girl in question was. Reluctantly, they peered inside the slightly opened door and saw a man standing up in a challenging manner towards another person sitting behind a desk. Lola gasped in horror at the sight of the latter.

"Guys, that's him. The guy that took Lana!" She whispered in horror. The argument between the men continued as they all watched.

"What's wrong my friend? She's worth a lot of cash, eh?"

"That isn't the point Emilio. You're planning on giving a violent group of terrorists a weapon that is capable of leveling cities."

"For a substantial fee, of course."

"She's a 6 year old child! I thought we were going to sell her to a power company or something, not this! This is too far, even in our profession."

"But my dear friend, blood money is the most valuable kind. So what if some people go the way of the dodo bird? It shouldn't matter if we still make a profit. Hell, we've even killed people before so why is this so different?"

"I'm sorry, **dear friend,** but this isn't right. It crosses a serious line and I refuse to be a part of this." The man spat as he turned around and started to walk towards the door. But before he could make it far, Emilio pulled out a pistol and fired. The man shouted in agony as he fell down to the ground. The children gasped in horror at the sight and the sounds of the man breathing heavily. Emilio chuckled.

"Oh, poor, ignorant fool. When you go into business in the Black Market, let alone with Emilio the Tycoon, you can never just leave." Emilio knelt down by the man and delivered a powerful slam with the handle of his weapon. "Fear not, you will not die. It'd be a waste of money. I think I'll just sell you to a work camp over seas." He laughed wickedly as he walked towards the door. In response, all the kids ducked behind the wall and saw him walk out. When his laughs died down and Emilio was out of ear shot, Lisa started to speak again.

"Normally I am above human emotion, but in this case…" Lisa jumped up and gripped Lori's body tightly. "Hold me, I'm SCARED!" She whimpered. Lincoln trembled as fear started to overtake him.

"Me too. I'm not mad about being chewed out anymore. I just want to go home!"

"Same here. But we literally can't leave without Lana." Lori asserted, trying to keep everyone calm. "Speaking of which, Lola are we getting any closer?" The eldest sister continued the young girl nodded in response and lead her family further down the halls and past even more guards. Eventually, they found a box like shape covered by a white blanket. They walked over towards it and Luan pulled the blanket off to reveal the shape was a cage with Lana sleeping inside, still wearing the mask from earlier in the day. The tomboy snored peacefully without a care. A wave of relief spread over everyone as they saw their missing sister unharmed.

"Sweet. Now we just need to get her out of this stupid thing." Lynn reasoned.

"Well Leni isn't here to pick the lock. I guess we need to _pick_ a better option." Luan joked. Lincoln paced back and forth as he started to think.

"Alright, I have a plan. Lucy, you need to make a bunch of dark ropes like the ones you used to tie me up at home. Tie 1 end to the cage and the other to Lynn. Once she's tied up, Lynn has to run and tear the bars off of…"

*CREAK* Lincoln was cut short when they noticed Lisa had grown to a larger size and used her fingers to push the bars apart. There was an awkward silence as she shrunk back down. "The best solution is usually the simplest. Although you still deserve credit for creative problem solving." Lisa offered. The awkward moment was brought to a halt when they heard Lana begin to stir from her sleep. She let out a yawn and her eyes opened slightly.

"Guys?…" Without even a moment to speak further, Lana found herself wrapped in a large group hug. "Hey, what's… going on?" She slurred as the drugs in her system haven't fully passed.

"Easy, sis. We are gonna take you home." Lincoln comforted as he rubbed Lana's hair playfully. As all the siblings comforted Lana, Lynn saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a glittering light sparkle out of a crate. She walked over towards it as her family continued to talk. Lana rubbed her eyes and tried to fight off her tiredness.

"Seriously guys. What happened?"

"You and Lola were trying to be superheroes, but you got kidnapped so we came here to save you!" Lucy explained. Lori continued off of Lucy's statement.

"And they literally wanted to sell you to some horrible people."

"That's not all this creep wanted to sell. Look at this." Lynn spoke up as she turned towards her family. They all gasped when they caught sight of a grenade in Lynn's hands.

"OH MY GOD!"

"DUDE!"

"PUT THAT DOWN!" All the Louds ran over to the crate and Lynn threw the explosive back in the box with the rest. The children could only gasp in horror at the sight of not just bombs, but also a large surplus of other weapons and ammunition.

"How much do you think how much this creep wants for all this junk?" Luan managed to choke out. Lisa pushed her glasses up and choked on her own breath.

"If I had to estimate… I'd say around 3 million dollars."

"$3,785,512 and 82 cents to be exact." A cold voice rang out. Lincoln and his sisters turned around to see Emilio staring at them with a wicked grin and a large army of goons armed with rifles pointing at them. "So… What do you think you kids are doing with my merchandise?"

* * *

 **Wow. These guys can't catch a break for even a moment. But there is 1 good thing to draw from all this...**

 **The action is getting cranked up to 11 next time! Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Whew* This has been quite the rollercoaster huh? And now the Louds are standing in the eye of the storm, with lightning is blasting them from all angles. This whole thing reminds me of that song Team Four Star played for Gohan's transformation in DBZA: Spirit vs Spirit (AKA: The Day of fate).**

 **Now we enter the climax; the battle and how it will shape their future. But before we do, I want to thank my friends who encouraged me to go this far. As well as pretty much every person that left a review. Lastly, there is a special announcement at the end of the story. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Origins pt6: Spirits awaken. Heroes are born

Fear.

Total unadulterated fear was all that Lincoln and his sisters could feel as they were faced with Emilio and his goons. Even Lana, who was still affected by the anesthetic drugs she was given, found herself completely able to comprehend the gravity of the situation. The guns clicked as the men aimed and readied themselves to fire. Emilio laughed at the sight of it all. "I recognize 2 of you." He stated with a mischievous chuckle. "The twin that escaped my trap." He said pointing to Lola. "And the flying boy from the fire." He directed towards Lincoln with the second statement. "It's like gold nuggets are just walking through the door!" Emilio gloated, causing an uproar of laughter from his henchmen.

Lynn felt her fiery nature spark something inside of her at the mention of her family being compared to objects. She growled and ground her teeth. "Who do you think your talking to, you greedy freak?!" Her roar was greeted with the sound of guns aiming directly at her. A small, frightened yelp escaped her and her courage was soon smashed to pieces. Emilio raised an arm and caught the attention of his men.

"Hold your fire. I like the spunk this one has." On command, the men lowered their weapons slightly and Emilio took a few steps forward. "So little one, what exactly was your little mission here? Rescue your friend there, I assume?" Lynn didn't know how to respond as Emilio looked her dead in the eye. Her competitive and fierce attitude that defined her was overshadowed by the vile man's condescending and eerily playful tone. Grasping at what remained of her courage and bravado, Lynn started to speak again.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. Just let us all go, and we'll never speak a word of this to any one." She bargained. Her voice broke and trembled as she tried to reason with the man. Emilio gawked at her and laughed.

"I can't let you leave. You've all seen far too much already." He remarked. "Although, I am in a good mood since I'm sure to make a fortune on people with superpowers. So how about I cut you all a deal?" He offered. The Louds leaned forward curiously at the prospect, even if it did not display any true hope.

Emilio cracked a wicked smile as he made his offer. "Price tags or body bags? If you are lucky, you might find some very generous owners." He quipped. The family felt disgusted with the idea instantly.

"That isn't an offer. That is a forced final demand that will result in retaliation if we choose undesirably. Street name: Ultimatum!" Lisa explained in a mix of anger and fear. The men all started to chat amongst each other over her statement.

"The mouth on that 1. I barely understand what she just said."

"Were those even real words?"

"I vote we just stuff them in a cage now." Luna felt her instincts as an older sister kick in as the men started to talk down to her family. She clenched her fists and stomped forward.

"OK, dudes. This is just insane." She spat. Luan glanced at the rocker anxiously.

"Luna. I can't even make a joke about how awful the idea you're having is right now." She whispered through clenched teeth. Luna didn't care for her little sister's warning and continued.

"For what it's worth, these guys can go their own way, but no one can get away with dissing my fam!" Emilio grinned as Luna kept pushing her rant to greater heights. "So you can take that "offer", roll it up, and choke on it!" The young rock star snapped. There was a moment of pure silence as everyone stared at Luna in amazement. For a moment, some of Luna's siblings felt a sense of admiration for her pride and love. Yet it was only for a moment as Emilio said something that replaced it with mortal terror.

"So that's your answer? Alright, **kill her**."

"LUNA!" Lori wailed in fear as she leaped forward and shoved her sister to the side. Just a second later, rapid gunshots were heard and Lori was forced back by a series of bullet shots. She collapsed and fell to the ground, breathing heavily and groaning from the impact. The younger Louds all swarmed her, concerned for her well being.

"Lori, don't go into the light. It's not your time yet!" Lucy begged desperately as her voice started to break. The family started to turn misty eyed and tears trickled down their cheeks. Emilio laughed wickedly at the sight.

"Ah, so sweet how love can make someone do something stupid. Throwing your life away for someone who can't keep their mouth shut." Luna was overcome with grief as she saw her older sister lying on the cold, hard floor clutching her torso as she hissed. It stung even more knowing it was her fault to an extent. As Lincoln gazed at his sister's pain, something bubbled up from within.

"You cold unfeeling monster. If we really do have to choose to either be sold for money or get killed, then I would rather DIE than help someone like you make a quick dollar!" As if like a series of dominoes falling over, his family started to follow his lead.

"Our brother, as insane as this all sounds, is right."

"You're rotten!"

"I'd ask for mercy to be had on your soul. Alas, you don't have 1 to spare anymore." Upon hearing the voices of her family cry out in anger and reject Emilio's twisted deal. Lori opened her eyes slightly and felt an odd sensation within her. Aside from the fear for herself and her family, was a small kernel of pride. The brother and sisters all huddled closely together around Lori, like a protective wall.

"Cute. I never will understand how people can thrive with such a stubborn and self destructive mindset. Men… finish the job." Emilio commanded. On cue, the men lifted their weapons and prepared to shoot. Lori grunted as she slowly started to lift herself up and reach into her pocket. She sighed in defeat as she gripped something and started fiddling with it using her fingers.

"You literally should have just ran." Lori said in a heartbroken tone, fearing what would happen next.

"Like we would just leave you? If we came all this way for Lana, what makes you think we'd chicken out over someone else?" Lynn chuckled trying to mask her fear.

"Guys. Again, I'm sorry. This was all my fault." Lola cried. Rather than say anything else, the family simply huddled close together and prepared for the end.

"…I love you all." Lincoln whispered to them quietly as they heard the rifles click. In a split second, a volley of gunshots were heard and the family joined closer together and shut their eyes tightly. However, they felt no pain. Instead, they were greeted by the familiar sounds of a crying infant. Perplexed, they opened their eyes and saw a bizarre field of energy surrounding them and the bullets were strewn across the ground. Before anyone could question it, 1 of Emilio's goons started to scream in mortal terror.

"Someone help! I'm floating!" The man wailed as he flailed his arms wildly. In an instant, he was hurled into all the other people and sent crashing into the ground. The Louds looked over and saw Leni standing there with 1 arm raised up and the other holding Lily.

"I'm sorry." She shouted over to the crowd of people. Seeing an opportunity, Lori got up off the ground, surprising her siblings.

"Lori? You're…"

"No time. SCATTER!" She barked desperately. On cue, all the children took off in different directions. Emilio growled as he and his men got back on his feet.

"Those spoiled little…" He turned and pointed to a group of 3 men out of the crowd. "You 3, seal off the exits. If even 1 of those brats escape, we're finished!" He snarled. The men nodded and started to run off and seal up the doors. As the Louds scattered, Lori and Luan eventually got themselves ducking behind some crates. They were breathing heavily from exhaustion. After catching her breath, Luan managed to find enough strength to speak again.

"Lori, how did you get up?" She asked. In response, Lori reached a hand down the collar of her coat and pulled a handful of bullets. Luna put a hand over her mouth in wonder. "I didn't know your body became THAT tough."

"I thought for sure you were dead." A voice chimed in. The 2 girls jumped and let out tiny screams, only to calm down noticing it was only Lucy. After fully recovering from the shock, Luan began to talk again.

"So what now? Get everyone and run for the door?" She asked.

"No. I heard their leader tell everyone to lock us in." Lori explained. "But while I was on the ground, I pulled out a little trump card in case things literally fell apart." With a smug grin on her face, Lori pulled out her phone and revealed she had called the police. "With any luck, they should literally have this place surrounded in a few minutes." Lori reassured. Lucy and Luan seemed a little skeptical over the reassurance.

"I don't think we'll be able to last that long until the police show up."

"Yeah, I know we've had out fair share of shenanigans, but this is totally different." Lori frowned as she understood the fear and pain in her sisters' minds.

"We don't really have a choice. We just need to stall for a couple minutes. Think you can tell everyone the plan, Luan?" Luan hesitated for a moment before forming a grin and nodding with a sense of determination taking root with in her.

" _Copy_ that!" She answered as she made 3 doubles that appeared beside her. "You can count us!" The Luans all reassured at once as they ran off in different directions. Lori nodded and turned to Lucy.

"Luce, I want you to stay out of sight and mess with all the thugs using your shadow things." She instructed. Before Lucy could respond, Lori stood up and started to walk out from their cover. Her gaze shifted over to 1 of the men, holding a rifle and looking around for her family. "I'll distract them." She stated as she ran out and proceeded to catch him by surprise. The thug screamed as he rapidly fired shots into Lori, but the shots bounced off of her and she punched him squarely across the jaw. Lucy was astonished at the sight.

"Be careful, sister." Lucy whispered as she started to sneak off. Elsewhere in the warehouse, 2 of the men were looking around for the children hiding in the shadows. He pointed his weapon forward, finger on the trigger and ready to fire. He stopped as he saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye. A grin spread across his face as he turned towards the movement's source.

"Come on out, brat. I know you're there." He laughed. He started to walk over to the corner. He chuckled as he drew closer to the pile of crates the silhouette slid behind. "You know how this is going to end. We'll catch you and your pals, and when we do, you are going to go to either make us money or push up daisies. So how about you just…"

*CLANG!* The man was stopped short when a bucket fell on top of his head. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head as he looked up to find Lincoln. The white haired child panicked as he started to float away. "Why you little!..." He pointed his weapon upward and fired a couple of shots into the ceiling. Lincoln screamed in fear as he dodged all the bullets and flew away. "Quit hiding, you little runt!" He growled just before a rock hit him in the back of the head once more. "ACK! Alright, who is the wise guy?" He growled as he turned around to see Luna with a fierce expression and rocks floating around her.

"Back off of my bro, dude. Or things are going to get ugly." She threatened as she pounded a fist into her hand. The thug smirked and pointed the gun at her.

"Oh, how scary. You can throw rocks with your mind. I have a GUN! You don't stand a chance against me, toots." He taunted. "Not to mention all that kid could do is float around like a fairy." Luna felt her anger rise up as the man started to spit out more insults. "Now those twins are a threat. Too bad they were both too stupid and cowardly to actually make use of it!"

"SHUT IT!" Luna exploded and she stomped her foot on the ground, sending a large chunk of earth bursting upward from the ground. The man was hit squarely in the gut and sent flying into a large stack of crates. He groaned as he tried to get back up, only for Luna to create more rocks and keep him pinned down. "Like I said; NO ONE. Messes with my family!" She asserted as a feeling of pride swelled in her heart. Luna glanced to her side and saw another thug trying to take aim at her. Their eyes met and Luna scowled at him. "You want some too, mate?" She threatened as she dipped into an English accent.

The thug panicked and dashed off into a different direction. "That girl is nuts! Maybe I should stick to another target." He thought aloud as he ran off and glanced around to see who he could attack. He saw Lori fighting a pair of thugs, but their bullets didn't even faze her and she started to attack them head on.

"I can literally do this all day!" She gloated. The thug shook his head and started running further into the warehouse until he saw Lincoln. The white haired boy was flying around and narrowly dodging shots from the other criminals. At 1 point, he swooped down and flew around them, causing a whirlwind to scoop them off their feet. He winced at how painful the wipeout was and started to walk away.

"You don't seem to fully realize how bleak things will turn out for you." A voice spoke grimly. The already frightened lackey started to tremble. Before he could respond, he felt a force shove him from behind and knock him to the ground. He felt his grip on his gun slip and it clattered to the ground. He saw it beside him and tried to pick it back up, but something black and slender wrapped around it and dragged it into the shadows. The man tried to run away, only to be stopped by more shadowy appendages that wrapped around his arms and held him in place as he kicked through the air wildly. Lucy emerged from the shadows with her trademark neutral expression. "You've lost." She spat coldly as the man soon became tangled in more black tendrils like a spider's web.

The fighting grew more and more chaotic as the men started to run out of bullets in for their weapons. 1 crook in particular had lost all his reserves and was left with a single knife. 'What the heck is going on? A group of kids, damn KIDS, have us on the ropes!? This is a nightmare.' He thought to himself. Before he could ponder the situation further, he heard a series of giggles come from behind him. The man turned and saw a group of around 5 Luans start to close in on him.

"A single knife? I guess that makes you a _cut_ above the rest."

"If he thinks it'll give him an edge over multiple people, then he needs a _slice_ of life." The clones joked. Frustrated, the thug took a swing with his knife at 1 of the clones. But missed as another kicked him from the side. He turned around with another slash, but once again the attack was dodged and he found himself smacked by another clone. The whole ordeal continued relentlessly as Luan's clones kept bullying him with hit and run strikes. Each blow she landed made her opponent more and more frustrated. "You must have thought you were going to have _knife_ day today. Heh…"

"But today is… *sigh* getting kind of _dull_ for you." The clones joked some more. The criminal was growing angrier with every pun, bit stopped when he noticed Luna seemed to be losing steam. All the copies started to slow down a bit. 1 of the Luans started to slow down severely "Don't be so mad. I… can see you glaring… Uh, _daggers_ at me." She joked as she grew even more light headed. Soon enough, all the copies started to meld together into a single person again. The thug saw his opportunity and cackled.

"Ha, ha. Guess having multiple bodies makes you winded. Eh, girly?" He taunted as he prepped his weapon for a killing blow. Luan tugged at the collar of her shirt and broke a nervous sweat.

"I guess that's a… _sharp_ observation." She quipped nervously. The man drew closer and pressed the knife against her face.

"Say goodnight, you miserable…"

"RAAAHHH!" The thug was cut off as Lynn blitzed in and tackled him to the ground. Sending out a flurry of punches 1 after the other. "DON'T. HURT. MY. SISTER!" She roared as she proceeded to brutalize him. Luan gasped in horror at how furiously Lynn attacked. The comedian stumbled to her feet and pulled Lynn off. "Let me at him. LET ME AT HIM!"

"Lynn, calm down! He gets it!" Luan soothed as the raging athlete panted heavily. They looked back at the man, now bruised and having a little cut on his cheek. He moaned in pain as he lost the will to fight back and simply lied down on the ground. "You sure got him to stop, _quickly._ " Luan laughed as she tried to lighten the mood. "But seriously, I feel pretty bad for that guy now."

"Judo, kick boxing, and football. A deadly combination for any beat down." Lynn replied as she crossed her arms and stood proud. As the chaos continued, Emilio could only stare in shock and anger as things started to fall apart. His men kept getting beaten by the Louds one by one. Despite the odds stacked in his favor, his gang was getting overwhelmed and incapacitated. His anger and fear started to sprout up like a weed in a garden. And in an instant, it reached its absolute peak.

A siren wailed from outside along with a voice. "Royal Woods Police Department! We have the building surrounded. Come out with your hands up!" It demanded. Emilio choked on his own breath in shock.

"The cops are here!? Those rotten brats must have called them under my nose. This can't be happening."

"The probability of your criminal activity being discovered was growing exponentially every day." Emilio turned around to see Lisa standing behind him. He snarled at the sight of her, talking as if he was his superior.

"You… You and those other punks are more than just kids with powers. What the hell are you?" He asked in pure anger. Before Lisa could offer a response, 1 of the doors was blasted open and SWAT team members poured in.

"Nobody move. Hands in the air!" The leader of the squad called out. On instinct, Emilio grabbed Lisa and wrapped his arm around her neck. He used his spare hand to pull out a handgun and point it directly at her forehead.

"I wouldn't come closer, officers. 1 more step and I blow this girl's head clean off!" He yelled as loud as he could. Lisa and her family all froze in fear and anger at the statement, as they sensed he wasn't bluffing. The officers lowered their weapons in concern over Lisa's safety. Lincoln felt powerless seeing Lisa squirm in the crime lord's arm.

'There has to be some way we can save Lisa. We can't just let this creep bounce away like some rubber ball.' Lincoln thought in anguish. Just then, an idea popped into his head. Thinking on his feet, Lincoln started to speak. "Emilio, right? You might seem tough right now. But we've been through so much worse. All of us, especially the girl you're holding, are practically **made of rubber.** " Lincoln heroically remarked as he gave a small wink. Lisa saw this and smirked as she caught wind of his plan. "It might **shock** you, but we always bounce back!"

"Oh, that's both cliché and adorable. How do you plan to turn the tides against me when I have this little squirt at death's door?" Emilio asked with a crooked smile. Lincoln smirked.

"Simple. TWINS, ZAP HIM!" Lincoln commanded, catching Lola and Lana off guard.

"But what about…?"

"NOW!" Without any further input, Lola and Lana thrust their hands forward and shot forth a bolt of lightning at the twisted tycoon. It connected and Emilio wasn't able to react as he found himself practically fried by the blast. Lisa shut her eyes in response to the flash of light and soon found herself flying out of the crook's arms and bouncing over to her sisters and brother. When the light faded, Emilio groaned and stumbled from the pain. Smoke emanated from his burns as he started to collapse.

"You… this isn't… over." He promised as he collapsed and lost consciousness. The Louds looked at his smoldering body in shock. Lana and Lola glanced at each other and swallowed a lump in their throats before asking a single question in unison.

"Is he dead?" Lucy walked over to Emilio and placed a pair of fingers on his wrist.

"No. He's still alive. But I doubt he'll wake up for a while." She informed monotonously. Lisa wiped her brow and revealed a slight shine on her body.

"Excellent strategy, dear brother." She congratulated. Leni screamed in fright at the sight of Lisa's body.

"Are you, like, glowing right now?"

"Negative, Leni. I merely changed my chemical composition to resemble that of rubber. Ergo, the electricity didn't harm me. You can thank Lincoln for the idea via word play." She explained.

"WOW! That was incredible!" The children turned around and saw all the police officers behind them. 1 of the officers stepped forward and pointed at Lincoln. "Hey, that's the flying kid from the fire. I didn't know that kid had backup with him!" He stated, surprised over the revelation. Another pair of officers ran over to Emilio and hoisted the criminal ring leader off the ground as he groaned in discomfort.

"Hey, I know this creep. This is Emilio the Tycoon!"

"Wait, THE Tycoon!? This guy has been on The FBI's most wanted list for years. The pair discussed aloud. They turned to the Louds in pure astonishment as 1 of them fumbled over his words.

"Did… Did you kids take this guy and his gang down by yourselves?" The Louds looked around and took a double check of their handiwork. They couldn't help but feel an odd sense of accomplishment upon seeing exactly what they managed to do. Lincoln chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head as a bizarre mixture of pride and shyness took hold.

"Yeah… I guess we did." He confessed. Before Lincoln could continue, a police officer blurted out a question that sent their stomachs into knots.

"What are your names? We have to let everyone know who brought this guy to justice after so long." The family erupted into a sea of awkward grumbles and possible excuses. Eventually, Luna thought of a good reply to get them out of the situation.

"If we tell you who we really are, then we could get found out by someone worse. Gossip, you know?" She reasoned. The officers pondered the explanation, but ultimately agreed.

"I guess that makes sense. But we won't leave your actions here swept under the rug. The whole police force owes you a debt of gratitude." The man thanked with a salute. Not wanting to stick around any longer, the Louds shuffled out of the door of the building and started to run back home. After they found their way back to the suburbs, they start to bring their pace back down to a much slower level. As they walked down the streets, Lori noticed a few of her siblings seem a little anxious. Lincoln, Lynn, and the twins in particular were practically bouncing up into the air. She sighed in defeat and gave a small grin.

"OK, just get it out of your system right now." Almost immediately, Lynn replied with an explosisve cheer.

"That was the coolest thing we've ever done in our entire lives!" She roared. "Did you see me go ape on that chump? He's probably going to be waking up in a cold sweat for months because of me!" Lola laughed and started to chime in as well.

"It wasn't as cool as the epic finale me and Lana gave that Emilio creep. No words, other than 'beautiful', and 'brutal' could describe it."

"Well, I wouldn't feel TOO proud. We did cause this whole mess." Lana admitted sheepishly. "Besides, that was totally Lincoln's idea. We just went along with it." Leni giggled seeing her siblings so happy. The energy she felt from their emotions also warmed her heart.

"But it wasn't nearly as amazing as how Lori just took all the painful gun stuff and didn't even flinch. Totes brave!" She complimented. Lori looked down, not wanting to show her family the smile that crossed her face over the whole ordeal.

"I also feel Lily deserves special attention. Had she not intervened with that shield…" Lucy reminded. Everyone glanced over to Lily, who was peacefully giggling in Leni's arms. "…Well, you know what I'd say." As Lucy finished that statement, the family saw their house in the distance. Lincoln sighed in relief.

"It's been a long day, but all's well that ends…" Lincoln found himself cut short when Lori thrust and hand in front of him and pointed forward at their driveway. Much to their dismay, they saw something just as terrifying as a criminal gang.

Vanzilla was in the driveway. "…well dang it." Lincoln moaned in defeat. Lynn face palmed in frustration.

"Well if those gang members didn't kill us, it only makes sense for Mom and Dad to do it." She groaned. Without another word, the family walked over to the front door and braced themselves for the worst. Lincoln grabbed it and opened the door and found what they all expected, their parents staring at them with a very displeased expression. Their faces were nearly red with anger as Rita grabbed the remote for the TV and clicked it on. The screen gave way to the news channel.

"Just when we thought we had 1 super hero on the scene, we find 10 more. Authorities claimed they did not want to be questioned or pressed for information, but they were responsible for bringing the infamous 'Emilio the Tycoon' into custody." The news anchor stated as the matriarch of the family turned it off again. There was a tense silence as the kids stared at their parents. Eventually, Luan broke the silence.

"Wow. News really does travel fast."

"Words can not even begin to describe how upset we are." Rita scolded rather viciously. Lynn Sr. was just as upset as he walked over and took Lily from Leni's arms.

"I'll be honest kids, it would have been 1 thing if it was just 1 of you went playing hero. But all of you? I nearly had a heart attack. What do you have to say for yourselves?" He asked. There was a flood of responses coming from all the siblings.

"We can explain."

"Lana was in danger."

"It was my fault. I pulled them into it." The parents simply shook their heads in response.

"You know what, kids? We don't want to hear it. You are all grounded!" Lynn Sr. boomed.

"But Dad…"

"No buts, kids. All of you, up to your rooms right this second. And this isn't over. We'll be giving each of you an individual punishment too. Now march!" Rita hissed. The children felt a sense of dread and despair loom over as they simply closed their eyes and did as they were told. 1 by 1, they all walked up the stairs and started to go to their bedrooms and await their punishments. However, there was 1 Loud that didn't comply. They stood perfectly still as something started to take hold in every part of them, until eventually it cemented itself deep inside.

"No."

The siblings froze and turned around to see if their ears were playing tricks on them. In an odd turn of events, they saw Lori, standing firm and staring their parents in the eyes. Lynn Sr. and Rita were also surprised, but offended by Lori's rebellious attitude. "Would you care to repeat that, young lady?" The father asked as his patience ran thin. Lori took a deep breath and walked closer to her father, their faces directly touching.

"You heard what I said. I. Literally. Said. 'No.'." Everyone was astounded with Lori's fierce bravery. A feeling that only grew as Lori continued. "There are lots of things I can understand you being upset with us for. But that stuff with the criminals, Lincoln's stuff with the fire, that isn't it. In fact, that's literally something you should be PROUD of!"

"PROUD OF!?" The parents jinxed in shock and anger. Luna scowled and walked down the stairs, joining her sister's protests.

"Lori is right. If we hadn't stepped up, people could've died, that creep could have been on the loose, and Lana would have been gone forever!" She asserted. Almost like dominoes, the feeling was infectious to the other siblings as they joined in with the others.

"We put them in the penalty box."

"We put them through a _hero-ing_ experience. Ha ha, get it?"

"We preserved through the odds that were stacked against our favored outcome." Flustered, the parents started to reach their limit.

"KIDS. ENOUGH! We don't want to hear another word of this hero talk." The father boomed. Rita nodded in response.

"Your father is right. This is all too dangerous for you to deal with. Now go to your rooms right this instant." But despite the demand, not 1 of the children moved an inch. They stood in the living room as their parents gave them a fierce glare. The tension in the air was so thick enough to cut through, but was too tough for a simple knife, it needed a chainsaw. Eventually, Lincoln said something that caused the whole balance to shift beyond repair.

"Mom. Dad. You guys can ground us… But would that actually **stop** us?" He questioned. At that moment, the parents' tough exterior started to fracture. Their brows went from those of anger to those of sadness and worry. Rita in particular was starting to tear up. A sniffle escaped her as she started to speak.

"Kids… Please don't do this…I almost lost you 3, maybe 4 times already. We don't want you to get hurt." She pleaded. The expressions on the children's faces melted as well as a sense of sympathy started to balloon up. Leni shed a tear and walked over to her parents.

"Mom. Dad. We know how you feel. But we want to do this, like, so much. Please, just take a minute to know how we feel." Leni proposed as she lifted her arms and her hands became coated in a seafoam green aura, the same color as her dress. Then, before anyone could respond, she placed her hands on her parents' chests and the glow grew stronger. A gasp escaped the parents as a bizzare sensation flew through them. Everyone was left stunned by the strange occurrence except for Lily, who giggled at the light's warm glow. When it subsided, the parents were blinking in a daze and rubbed their eyes.

"Whoa. That was… overwhelming." Lynn Sr. said as he shook his head. Afraid for Lily's safety, he handed the infant back into the arms of the second oldest. Rita smacked her cheeks as if she was trying to wake herself up from a deep sleep.

"Is that… how deeply you feel? How insistent and determined you are to follow through on this?" She asked in disbelief. Leni nodded. Rita mumbled to herself and seemed to be contemplating several things at once. Eventually she grabbed her husband's shoulder and tugged at the collar of her shirt. "We need to talk about this." She informed as the couple left and went into their bedroom. Lincoln and his sisters were left staring at Leni, who was confused over the sudden attention.

"What, I just used my powers to show them how we feel about being heroes." She stated calmly. Lincoln cleared his throat with a cough and got the attention of his sisters.

"Well that was surprising, I'm actually more shocked with Lori and how she stood up to Mom and Dad like that." He reminded everyone, causing Lori to let out a heavy, groan-like sigh and sink into the couch. "What was that all about? I thought you hated our powers?" Lincoln asked. Lori felt everyone's eyes on her and she let out a bittersweet chuckle.

"Well, honestly I did." Lori sighed. "But it wasn't the powers themselves. It was the anxiety .The fear that we would be ridiculed and hated. Then… we got the opposite." Lori started to sit up straight as something once again overtook her. "The power I had. The sense of satisfaction knowing that I made a difference. That WE made a difference! Like we literally worked at 100 soup kitchens back to back!" She cheered. "They didn't see us as monsters. They saw us as knights in shining armor. Like the heroes in Lincoln's comics." She confessed. "It felt… amazing. Like something I was meant to do. That's why I changed my mind."

Lori's family were left speechless, simply staring at their oldest sibling in wonder. Until Luna suddenly started chuckling to herself. Lori scoffed, offended by the gesture. "Oh REAL mature, Luna. I open my heart and soul and you're literally laughing at me?"

"No dude, I get it. It's just that it's total déjà vu." Luna corrected. "It's like when I went to my first concert and I found my life's calling in music. Except, you know, more serious." The rocker explained. The siblings nodded in understanding and the room fell silent again. Lana looked over to their parents' room and felt a sense of unease.

"Do you think Leni's 'thing' will make Mom and Dad change their minds?" She asked worriedly. There was no response and everyone was silent as they waited for the couple to come out. After a few minutes of waiting, the pair eventually came out and stood in front of all of their children. The father of the family took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Kids… Your mother and I have done a lot of heavy thinking on the subject. And, despite our many, MANY concerns, we have decided… To let you be super heroes." He said reluctantly. The kids gasped and immediately cheered. Rita started to speak up and reel her kids back in from their excitement

"Alright, alright, settle down. We have backed down a little, but there are some rules we want to set." Rita established. The Louds quieted down and leaned in to listen. "First off, no willingly going solo. You stick together and look out for each other. Understand?" The kids nodded in response. "Second, you still have your own, personal lives to attend to. So minor stuff that the police can deal with on their own, like bank robberies, is off limits after your regular curfews." Rita asserted. Lynn Sr. nodded and joined in to the lecture.

"Next, Lily doesn't go anywhere unless it's absolutely necessary. She is still a baby and shouldn't be put in the line of fire." He firmly stated.

"What about when she gets older?" Lola asked curiously.

"Then it will be her choice on whether or not to go with you. But we won't be dealing with that until she's around 6. 5 at least." He explained. "And lastly… You don't have to do this for life. You are free to stop whenever you want." He reassured. The children smiled and hugged their parents.

"Thanks guys. And don't worry, we'll all be safe." Lincoln promised. He turned to his sisters and took a deep breath. "Well, its official, we're going to be REAL superheroes." He stated. Lynn laughed in pure excitement.

"Aw, yeah! This is going to rock! Saving people, punching bad guys, I can't wait." She squealed.

"I'd _save_ the enthusiasm for a little bit, sis." Luan laughed. "But for real, don't we need costumes, names, and a secret base of some sort?" She asked. Lisa adjusted her glasses and scoffed.

"That won't be a problem, I can make a base of operations for us in no time at all. Its location would preferably somewhere in the basement for the sake of being covert." She reasoned. Luna raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Dude, why not just use your old bunker? That has some space we can use."

"I'd rather start from scratch than sacrifice my April First sanctuary." Lisa countered. "Leni, perhaps you could design our hero attire?" She politely asked. Leni tilted her like a confused puppy.

"Wait, like, can I?" She asked a little nervous.

"I think you can do it. You've made tons of outfits in the past, it shouldn't be too hard." Lincoln encouraged. Leni felt flattered and smiled. "Now all we need are names for us and our team…" The white haired child noted. Lori looked at her hands and smiled as an idea came to her.

"How about you literally call me… Titanium?" She questioned. Her family looked at her, perplexed by Lori's name choice.

"Sweetie, why Titanium?" Her father asked.

"Because it's literally 1 of the toughest metals ever. And my power makes me indestructible." She explained. Lisa hummed to herself, feeling impressed with Lori's idea.

"Deciding a name based on your abilities seems like a good idea. If I may build off of it, perhaps we could call Leni, Empathy. Based on 1 of her abilities being relating to emotions." Lisa spit-balled. Leni's eyes lit up at the idea.

"Empathy? That sounds sooo fancy." She cheered, not really understanding the word's meaning. The twins seemed to get really into the idea of names and seemed to get really into it.

"What about me? Maybe I could be 'Spark Star' or 'Lady Lightning'." Lola suggested.

"Lame. You should try something more epic, like 'Thunder Girl'!" Lana countered. Soon enough, the twins started to argue with each other once again.

"Your name sound really cliché."

"At least they aren't like some girly anime."

"Don't bring those into this!" Before the argument could spark into a full brawl, Luna and Luan grabbed them and held them separate from each other. A few electrical sparks started to form from their anger.

"Dudes, chill. You guys share a power, so maybe you can have some sort of shared name?" Luna suggested. Lola raised an eyebrow, puzzled by the suggestion?

"If you want me and Lana to name each other based off of a magnet, you have a screw loose." She retorted bluntly. Suddenly, Lucy popped up in between them undetected and caused everyone to jump and scream in alarm.

"I have a suggestion, how about an atom?" Lucy offered. Lisa nodded as she quickly caught onto the idea thanks to her intellect.

"Agreed. Atoms can contain electrical charges based on the molecular composition. Such as with protons, neutrons, and electrons." Lisa explained. Lola and Lana looked at each other and a smile formed on both of their faces as they started to ponder on possible identities.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Exactly…" Both of the girls high-fived and caused a small spark to form.

"Protona and Elexa!" The pair jinxed in unison. Luna laughed in delight seeing her little sisters so happy.

"Rock on, little ones." Luna stopped as a realization dawned on her. "Hey, maybe I could call my self Rock N' Roll?" Luan laughed in delight at her sister's idea.

"Your power and your music taste mashed into 1 name? I like it!" She cheered as she made a clone that continued with another statement.

"It's _music_ to my ears."

"Well said, my doppelganger." Luan complimented herself with a laugh. "And just like that, I found my hero name!" She celebrated as she gave her clone a fist-bump and it disappeared. Her gaze shifted towards Lucy and she gave a perky smile. "How about you, Luce?" Lucy looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Well, I always wanted to be called something with an aura of mystery. But I never really thought it would be for something like this." Lucy sighed again, disappointed with the roadblock she hit. Lynn thought for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"Hey, wait. Lucy, remember when I teased you by calling you 'The Duchess of Darkness'? Well, what if we rearrange it into something like, 'Dark Duchess'?" Lucy pondered the thought Lynn gave her and gave a small grin.

"…I like it." Lucy calmly replied. Lynn gave her sister a thumbs up in approval. She then looked at her feet and chuckled as an idea came to her.

"You guys can all call me Trackstar, courtesy of my super speed!" She bragged as she bolted into the kitchen and came back with a sports drink bottle and began to drink it casually. After a couple gulps, Lynn let out a burp right in Lori's face, causing the teen's pupils to shrink. Lori whimpered and shook her head rapidly.

"You are literally disgusting, Lynn." She scolded. After recovering from her shock, Lori turned to Lisa. "What about your hero name, Lisa? Any ideas?" She asked, still slightly irritated over the burp.

"Actually, I do have a name in mind. Since my power revolves around the manipulation of my body and appearance, I decided to name myself based on how certain animals, such as reptiles, can manipulate their appearance." Lisa lectured. Before she could continue however, she opened her eyes and noted how her family was at a total loss. She let out a heavy groan and repeated herself in a simpler manner. "I want to be called Chameleon since they can change their appearance, similar to how I can." She explained. The second phrasing was met with a resounding "Ohhhh." Lisa nodded and readjusted her glasses. "Well brother unit, I believe it is your turn." She informed as she handed off the baton to Lincoln. The white haired child looked at his hands and shook in sheer joy.

"Oh man, I still believe this is actually happening. What should I go with? Should I be Cyclone or Hurricane? Or what about Captain Whirlwind?" Lincoln asked excitedly.

"How about Silver Wind?" Leni suggested. Everyone looked at her, a little puzzled by the idea. "What? Is it bad?"

"Where did you get the 'silver' part from?" Lincoln asked curiously. Leni shuffled in her feet and looked down on the ground.

"Well it's because of your hair. I thought it matched with the phrase." She explained. Lincoln shrugged and smiled.

"Well I still like it." He replied.

"Thanks, Linky." Leni replied happily. Just a second later, she let out an alarmed gasp. "Wait, we didn't give Lily a name yet!" Leni realized. Lynn Sr. waved off the notion shortly after Leni made the statement.

"Sweetie, Lily should pick her own hero name if and when she decides to become one when she is older." He reasoned.

"But what about when we have to talk about her or bring her along? We can't just call her 'the baby', she should have some sort of name?" Lincoln reasoned. Rita closed her eyes and tapped her chin with her finger.

"Well how about Nursery? I say it fits since she's young, can protect with the shields, and can heal people." Rita picked up the child from out of Leni's arms and held her at eye level. "Do you like that name, sweetie?" She asked the infant. Lily laughed and clapped her hands in response. "Well that settles that."

"Actually, there is 1 more thing." Lincoln noted. Everyone turned to him and Lincoln cleared his throat. "We all still need a team name. Something that ties all of us together." He noted. The family started grumbling and each one started suggesting a possible name for their group.

"We should be called The Justice Reapers."

"Eww. How about Power Princesses?"

"Lola, I'm a boy!"

"Maybe we could be called The Wild Ones."

"The Justice League?"

"That's already taken." As the situation got more chaotic, the parents couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Look at them, Rita. Who would have thought our kids would go down a path in life like this?" Rita chuckled in response to her husband's question.

"Yeah. I'll admit I'm going to be worried about them, but who knows? They've been through hairy situations before. We should hope for the best and support them." She answered.

"Our kids, The Louds, as super heroes. I never thought I'd see anything like this." Lynn Sr. laughed. Luna heard that last bit and stopped the flurry of ideas.

"Dudes, I got it. Our last name is Loud, right?" She asked. Her brother and sisters nodded in response. "And as heroes, we need to protect all the good things and people, right?" Luna continued. "So how about we call our group; The Sound Barrier?" There was a silence that quickly overtook the whole room. Eventually, it was broken when everyone started to speak up.

"I like it."

"It's literally perfect."

"Tough and a hint of elegance."

"I have no objections." The siblings all looked at each other, determined and proud smiles on every single one. Lincoln leaned forward and placed a hand on the coffee table. Seeing what he was trying to accomplish, his sisters started to join in. One after the other, they started to join hands in the middle. Lily started to lean out of her mother's arms, wanting to be a part of it as well. Rita kneeled down and lowered Lily so her tiny hands could get into the middle with her older siblings.

 _Present time_

"And that's how it happened. From that moment on, me and my sisters became The Sound Barrier. The defenders of truth, peace, and justice!" Lincoln cheered towards the audience. He sighed as he sank into his bed. "It's a tough and hectic job, but we all are proud of what we do." Lincoln hit the lights and yawned as he started to drift to sleep.

"The people can rest easy knowing we have their back. And I can rest easy knowing my sisters have mine."

* * *

 **And with that, the origin story of Sound Barrier has ended. The adventure however... that has only just begun. If you enjoyed this story, you'll be happy to know that I plan to come back and add extra escapades for the siblings to take on.**

 **Wait, there's MORE! I'm going to need some fuel for this fire, and I want YOU to help provide it. If you have an idea for a possible villain that could show up in Royal Woods, feel free to suggest them. if I decide to implement them, I will credit you to the best of my ability! Thank you for supporting me through this whole AU/Headcanon, and I hope this flower will grow even taller!**

 **See you all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I finally bring you the first "episode" of these adventures The Louds will have as The Sound Barrier. But before I do, I want to say something.**

 **I'd love to thank everyone that gave villain ideas. I will take them all into consideration, and am open to more ideas at any time. HOWEVER, I will only take an idea into consideration if you have a pen name I can give credit. If it simply says "guest", chances are I will either not use it or you will won't receive credit if I do.**

 ** **Now please, enjoy the story.****

* * *

Episode 1: Diner Disaster

"We're number 1! We're number 1!" Lynn cheered with her softball team. Their celebration was due to having won a title championship, as indicated by the gold trophy several members of the team held above their heads. After some celebratory laughter, their coach whistled and got everyone on the bus to quiet down. The noise fell to a relaxed silence as the coach began to give her speech.

"Alright everyone. We may have won the tournament, but it wasn't because of any single person. We got here because of our work as a team." The woman established. "Whether it be Margo's fast ball, Tracy's powerful swing, or Lynn's incredible running speed." The coach mentioned. Lynn glanced to her sides to see if anyone was giving her any suspicious looks. When she realized she wasn't being stared at, she relaxed and continued to pay attention. "So, as a little celebration for all of your hard work, I'm taking you all to Burping Burger for some free eats!" The team cheered in response to the proposal.

"Sweet, I love Burping Burger! What are you thinking about getting, Lynn?" Margo asked.

"Well I heard they were making this new burger with jalapenos. Definitely something that's up my alley." Lynn couldn't help but salivate as she looked out the window. "Yeah, nothing like a juicy and spicy burger after a long game of softball." She stated as she daydreamed. Eventually, the restaurant in question came into view. But rather than excitement, everyone on board was overcome with shock. The entire restaurant was destroyed. The glass windows were smashed, smoke poured out from above, and the building and its sign were vandalized with various colors of graffiti.

However, the strangest part was the strange brown goo that coated the whole area. The sight was hard on everyone on the bus and the coach sighed. "Well kids, looks like we won't be able to get you burgers." Everyone moaned in disappointment as the bus kept moving away. As the bus went into the suburbs, Lynn felt her instincts as a superhero kick in.

'The broken building was 1 thing. But that weird slop everywhere? Something else is going on here. This isn't the first time this happened either." Eventually, the bus pulled up to the Loud family household and Lynn picked up her bag and got off the bus. She opened the door to find her siblings, minus Leni, watching TV. "Guys, I was just on my way back from a softball game, and I saw Burping Burger was totaled." Lynn explained.

"Burping Burger too? You've got to be kidding me. This is the third restaurant." Lincoln groaned. Lynn blinked in surprise as she tried to process the information.

"Third? When did the second happen?" She asked. Luan leaned forward and looked at her little sister with a concerned expression.

"A few hours ago. The grease balls greased the fro-yo shop at the mall. Heh heh." Luan explained while sneaking in a joke. "Anyways, Leni and I tried to stop them. But they just overwhelmed us." Just then, everyone heard Leni cry from upstairs.

"Like, I can still feel the grease on me. So gross!"

"She's been in the shower ever since we got home. I had to use the garden hose to get myself clean." Luan explained. Lincoln scratched his head and started to think.

"Normally, this could be listed as petty vandalism. But these guys are only going after restaurants, and for some reason they keep using machines that spray kitchen grease everywhere." Lincoln reminded everyone. "Throw in the fact that some of the staff disappears, and this just screams evil conspiracy." Before Lincoln could continue, all the Louds started getting a signal from their watches. They looked at them and read the screen.

"It appears that we may actually have an opportunity to stop them. It appears that they are attacking Aloha Comrade now." Lisa explained.

"Wait, isn't Dad at work there right now?" Lucy asked worriedly. Everyone gasped in shock at the revelation. In response, Lori stood up and started to take charge of the situation.

"OK, this literally just got incredibly personal. We need to leave now." Lori looked upward towards the ceiling and started to call out for Leni. "Leni, since you're in the shower, can you stay home and keep an eye on Lily?"

"Sure thing. I just need to spend another five minutes scrubbing this gunk off." Leni replied.

"Alright, Sound Barrier, let's go!" Without any further direction, the family ran down into the basement, leaving Lily sitting on the couch giving them all a friendly wave goodbye. When they made it downstairs, Luna pushed a hidden button in the wall and caused a secret door to open and reveal their secret hideout. As they all rushed inside and got to their car, The Sonic Vroom, they used their watches to turn into their hero personas. Once fully in costume, Lori, or rather Titanium, hit the gas pedal and zoomed down a secret tunnel into the city.

Over at Aloha Comrade, the criminals had already began causing some serious chaos. People were running off screaming as two men were smashing everything they could and shooting kitchen grease all over the place. Amidst the chaos, Lynn Sr. hid inside the kitchen, cowering beneath a small table. "Just close your eyes, Lynn. It's all just a bad dream." He whispered to himself. The door to the kitchen opened and the assailants walked inside. "Please ignore me. Please ignore me." The man pleaded. The thugs started to talk to each other and discuss their plans.

"Alright, we got the owner right?"

"Yeah, now we just need some of the cooks. After that all we need to do is mess up the kitchen and we can scram." Lynn Sr. felt panic shoot through his body. Gathering up a small amount of courage, he peeked from under the table and got a look at the criminals. Both were rather large men with black ski masks and navy blue jackets. Their pants seemed to have a similar appearance to the bottom half of a hazmat suit. He trembled and shut his eyes tightly as they got closer to his hiding place. "Hey, I think I found one of the… GAH!"

The man was cut off and Lynn Sr. was confused. He looked out from under the table and saw a bear towering above them. He gasped as it started to glow and shrink into the form of Chameleon. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw The Sound Barrier ready to fight. "Oh, it's… you!" Lynn Sr. greeted as he stopped himself from revealing his children's identities. Titanium ushered most of the team out into the dining area, aside from Rock n' Roll and Dark Duchess.

"Rock, Dark, you help Chameleon fight the criminals. Everyone else is with me to get the civilians to safety."

"Got it!" Everyone rallied as they followed Titanium and the remainder faced the attackers. Dark Duchess started to create a hammer mad of shadows and took a swing at one of the men. Unfortunately, she missed and the other sprayed her with a hose spewing grease. The young heroine was thrown into a counter and she slowly got up, wiping the brown fluid off her face.

"Gross." She spat. In response to the attack, Chameleon turned her arms into boxing gloves on springs and started to throw some punches at the villains. As her punches landed, Rock N' Roll went over to Lynn Sr. and got him out from under the table.

"You okay D… dude?"

"I'm fine. Glad you came when you did." The man thanked. The purple heroine grinned and helped him up.

"Hurry and get somewhere safe. This won't take long." With that advice, the man ran out the door as fast as he could. The attackers saw this and tried to catch him.

"Hey! Get back here!" One of them shouted. Before they could give chase, a large stone flew through and blocked their path. It rumbled and shook as Rock N' Roll made small needle like projectiles emerge from the side and spray them with tiny pebbles. As they were forced back, Dark Duchess crawled up again and flung out a shadowy hand and grabbed on to one of the men.

"Hey, get off of me you little freak!" He screamed as he tried to break free of the hand's grip. After a bit of struggling, he eventually managed to slip his jacket and back-pack off and escape. Underneath his jacket, Dark Duchess as a blue and white stripped shirt with a logo showcasing three letter Fs on the back. He panicked as Dark Duchess pulled the claw and its contents toward her and crushed it to try and intimidate her opponents. It seemed successful as the man started to shake in fear. "Uh, dude, I've been disarmed."

"Grr. These girls are crazy. Let's just take the owner and call it a win." His partner reasoned. The pair started to climb out the window towards a large black van, but one of the men stopped when something wrapped around one of their ankles. They turned around and saw Chameleon using her arm to try and hold them in place.

"I… refuse… to let you escape… again!" She strained as she tried pulling them back. Dark Duchess and Rock N' Roll grabbed on to their sister and helped in pulling the criminal.

"Pesky little, goody two-shoes. Help me out, man!" The thug ordered. He looked up and was rather hurt to find his accomplice had bailed on him and took their get away car with him. As the vehicle sped away, he growled. "I know where you live, Johnny!" The thug sighed in anguish as he tried to crawl out of the hero's grip. Unfortunaley, a shadow loomed over him and he saw Silver Wind floating in front of him. Without saying anything, the boy kicked him in the face and knocked him back into the building.

"Excellent work, brother." Dark Duchess congratulated as she and Chameleon tied up the criminal.

"How are the civilians holding up?" Rock N' Roll asked. Silver Wind looked down, a little upset.

"We got all of them to safety, except for the owner. If we had to guess, they took him when they got away." He confessed. The purple hero looked down in shame over their hollow victory.

"I hope they're okay. In the meantime, we better call the cops and tell them we got one of the culprits." She reasoned. After the crook was apprehended, Dark Duchess bent down and took off his jacket. As she removed it, she saw the same blue and white shirt the other man had. "Duchess, why you taking that guy's threads?" Rock N' Roll asked. Dark Duchess turned the man around and showed everyone else the symbol.

"I think I found a lead of some sort." She stated. After turning the man over to the police and being thanked for their efforts, the team went back home and remained in their hideout. Chameleon went over to the main computer and started to search for possible matches with the symbol on the shirts. Leni, now under the guise of Empathy, came into the base with a small smile. However, her face contracted into a horrid grimace when a foul odor entered her nostrils.

"EW! Like, what is that smell?"

"Grease, Empathy. Literally lots and lots of grease." Titanium explained. Empathy resisted the urge to vomit from the scent and put a clothes pin on her nose to protect herself.

"So, you said you found a clue?" She asked. Elexa nodded in response.

"Duchess found a suspicious symbol on the shirts under their jackets. We're searching it up now." The child explained. Chameleon was tapping away at the computer's keyboard and several images flashed upon the screen. Eventually, there was a small chime and the image was given a match as a picture of a blue and white building appeared on the screen. She adjusted her goggles and read a sign above the building's door.

"Frank's Fry Fiasco?" She stated quizzically. A brief silence took place as everyone was a little confused by the find. Eventually, Elexa snapped her fingers in realization.

"Wait, I remember that place. It's this restaurant that opened up a couple weeks ago." She explained. Rock N' Roll glanced at her sister with a curious expression.

"Is the food there any good?" She asked.

"I don't know. I usually just dig in their trash." The 6 year old replied. Protona gagged upon hearing her twin's response.

"Unicorns. Fairy forests. Happy thoughts, Protona. Just block out your twins' stuff." She asserted herself. The rest of the family started to connect the dots. Silver Wind curled one hand into a fist and punched his other open hand.

"So we have a small lead. But we don't know if the whole restaurant is connected to the attacks." He reasoned.

"I think they are." Dark Duchess reasoned as she popped up and scared everyone. "In my spare time, I've been trying to research a few missing people cases. Some of them were health inspectors. And can you guess where they vanished?" She asked. No one responded as they answer was obvious. Doppelganger took a small breath and chose her next set of words carefully.

"Well, who wants to go out for lunch?"

Eventually, the family went into town in as their regular selves. Lana led the way and directed her family through the town. "What kind of place do you think it is? Chicken? Fish?" She asked optimistically.

"Lana, food isn't really our main focus here. We have to find out the details and look for more leads on the attacks." Lincoln asserted. "Besides, this is a bit personal." Luna nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, those creeps were about to kidnap Dad. And even though we stopped it, he's kind of out of a job until we find his boss and the place gets fixed." She explained. Suddenly, Lana raised an arm up and everyone stopped.

"Here we are." The group looked up to find the same building from the picture. Lynn scoffed in response to the bland sight.

"Doesn't look any more suspicious in person. Maybe the people there were just fired but kept the uniforms?" She spit-balled. Despite her claim, everyone remained on guard of whatever may be on the other side of the doors. Lincoln stepped in front of the group, standing between the doors and his sisters. He took a deep breath and walked in as he pushed the doors open. Everyone was left speechless with the sight in front of them.

The inside of the restaurant was rather messy. The area was a mix of white, blue, and green on the walls and furniture. The front counter was atrociously filthy with various ketchup and grease stains on the counter tops. The garbage seemed to be overflowing and attracted a few flies, though it was difficult to see as some of the overhead lights seemed to be on the verge of burning out. In response to the display, Lola raised her hands in the air and started to turn around in an attempt to walk out the door. Luna managed to catch her and stop her from disappearing.

"Dude, where are you going?"

"I'm all for saving the day. But I have standards, and I can't be seen in a place like this." She protested. Luna scoffed.

"Just tough it out, sis. If we want to dish out justice, we need some thick skin." Lola groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, but you better handle the laundry." Just as Lola finished, the door to the kitchen flung open. A large, plump man walked into the main area with a smile on his bearded face. His white uniform was covered in several stains of grease and sauce. When he spotted the family, an expression of surprise slipped in for a moment before his smile grew even wider.

"Customers! Welcome to my Fry Fiasco!" He greeted enthusiastically. Lori chuckled nervously in response to his hospitality.

"Uh, hi. We were literally wondering if we could get some…"

"Say no more, mam!" The man chirped as he cut Lori off. "But since you're my first customers in a while, how about old Frank gets you some free appetizers and a good place to sit?" Without any time to reply, the Louds soon found themselves ushered by Frank into a booth that was barely large enough to fit them all. "Here's a menu for you all. I'll be right back to take your order." Frank placed a large stack of menus on the table and then proceeded to go back to the kitchen. As he walked away, Leni couldn't help but sigh.

"Guys, I don't think he's the guy we're looking for. He's so happy to have us eat here and he seems really nice." She admitted to everyone. Her brother and sisters couldn't help but grumble amongst themselves.

"Sigh, Leni has a point. Plus, the place looks horrendous. It probably got attacked too." Lucy reasoned. Lincoln shook his head upon hearing the idea.

"But if it were attacked, it should have been on the news. Whether he knows whats going on or not, we need to be get some more information before we jump to conclusions."

"Let's just hope we don't hit a sour note by _frying_ into his business." Luan laughed. Her siblings groaned just as Frank came back with a tray of food.

"Here you all go. A tray of my signature Cheesy Chicken Strips!" Frank chimed happily as he placed the basket on the table. The food was still incredibly hot, evident by the sizzling of grease on the chicken. The cheese was starting to rise from the effects of the heat, causing a bubble to build up in the center. The bubble eventually built up too much pressure and burst open, spraying a little warm cheese on Lynn and Leni. Lynn scooped some of it off and gave it a lick, smiling in response.

"Mmm. Not bad at all." She complimented. Leni however felt grossed out over the ordeal, and the feeling was amplified as she felt similar emotions from a couple of her sisters. The stress was a little too much for her and she stood up from the table.

"Like, I need to use the bathroom." She claimed. Frank pointed down the hallway towards the restrooms and Leni immediately took off in their direction. As she left, the Louds started to look at the menus. Lori couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at some of the options.

' _This is literally what he's selling? Not only will this go to my thighs, but it looks like it could clog up my arteries like Lincoln clogs the toilet._ ' She thought to herself. Her gaze drifted to her younger siblings and she saw Lincoln, Lynn, and Lana were smiling as they ate the appetizers. ' _Well, I guess someone is bound to like it._ ' She reasoned. After a minute of looking at their choices, they put down their menus.

"So, what will you all have?" Frank asked with a smile. Before any of the kids could answer, a loud screech was heard from the back of the building near the restrooms. Unease quickly set in as the Louds knew who let out that scream. Frank broke a sweat and started to back away. "Oh, uh, I'll be right back. I need to see what's going on back there." As he finished, he hustled back over towards the bathrooms.

"Guess the bathroom is gnarly too, huh?" Luna assumed. Lisa shook her head in disagreement.

"Although that is highly likely, the decibel of Leni's scream was far too massive for something as simple as a dirty bathroom. Ergo, she found something that might help in our investigation." As Lisa finished her explanation, she started to turn herself invisible. "I'll go and observe the situation and check on Leni. The rest of you, get into uniform and prepare to follow." She instructed as she disappeared. After checking to see if any security cameras were present in the building, the family ducked under the window and used their watches to transform. Once in costume, they cautiously went in the direction of the screams.

"Chameleon, what do you see back there?" Silver Wind asked. Chameleon was hesitant before answering.

"Our sister has gone into her hero persona, and has stumbled upon a secret area inside the meat locker. She is attempting to hold her own… But she is out numbered and requires assist-" The transmission cut off before Chameleon could finish.

"Chameleon? Chameleon are you okay?" No response came and the team grew worried. None of them spoke as the family rushed down the halls towards the freezer. The door was wide open and in the back of the room there was a hollow spot in the wall. They didn't hesitate as they ran inside the tunnel and soon found themselves in a dark cellar. Chains holding meat hung from the ceiling and the smell of raw beef filled the room. Doppelganger winced from the smell and waved her hand in front of their face.

"Blech. This places _reeks_ of suspicion." She joked with a comical laugh. Rock N' Roll elbowed her sister in response.

"Focus, sis. We need to find Empathy and Chameleon." As she finished, everyone heard a pair of muffled cries. They turned to the wall and saw a large mass of solidified, yellowish brown slime. In the center of the blob were two human shapes. Instantly recognizing them, the super siblings quickly scrambled to free their sisters. Upon having her face freed, Empathy gasped for air and clung to Trackstar and Titanium.

"Worst… Bathroom… EVER!" Empathy wailed. Though most of her siblings ignored the comment and focused on freeing Chameleon, Dark Duchess face palmed in disappointment and sighed.

"Empathy, did you see who did this to you? Or anything strange for that matter?" She asked. Empathy shook her head.

"No, I just got greased again. But the people chained up in that cell over there might know something." Leni reasoned pointing to another area of the room. Her brother and sisters followed her finger to find a large group of people locked in a cell. Prison shackles were latched to their arms and bound them together. There was an awkward silence as everyone ran over to them. "Wait… That counts, doesn't it?" Empathy asked in embarrassment. Rock N' Roll walked up to the cell door and knocked on the bars, getting the captives' attention.

"Everyone stand back." She commanded while she focused her power on the ground. A large stone rose out from the floor and she proceeded to stretch it out to the sides and push the bars out. When they were bent enough, the rock turned to dust and the heroine knelt to the ground and huff. "Don't worry. We'll get you all out of here." The purple clad girl reassured as she and Doppelganger rushed over and began to undo the shackles and chains. Silver Wind took a closer look at the prisoners and as he did, there was an odd feeling that itched at the back of his mind. Eventually, the pieces clicked together and he snapped his fingers in realization.

"Guys, ALL of these people are the ones that disappeared!" He stated. His sisters did a double take and saw that they were indeed the missing people. Protona felt butterflies form in her stomach.

"Blech, first the place looks gross and now we find out it has a darker secret." She complained. "Wait, if all the people are here, then does that mean that Frank is the big bad guy behind all this?"

"Right you are, young lady!" Everyone turned to see Frank with a cocky smile and around 5 goons standing by his side with grease cannons. "I don't know exactly how you brats wormed in here, but I am not letting you ruin my business after I worked so hard to take competition out of the equation." He asserted. Trackstar felt sick seeing his toothy grin coupled with the situation.

"Listen, I don't care how good your grub is. Locking people up like this is just sick."

"Hey, those guys don't have any idea how generous I'm being." Frank countered with a chuckle. "I could just have my employees off them and have that be the end of it, but then the cops would be all over me. I'd be better off keeping them here for free labor. Not to mention the real estate. Ha ha." Silver Wind started thinking and started to see the rest of Frank's plot.

"Oh, I see. With all the other restaurants out of business, you could buy their old property. And without the health inspectors, you thought you wouldn't be caught."

"And all the other buildings means more storage room to keep this going to get me on easy street!" Titanium shook her head in response to the explanation.

"That is literally too complicated, not to mention incredibly cruel." Frank scoffed as he went over to the back and picked up what looked like a large, red bazooka.

"You think I'M cruel? Tell that to all the critics that called my food disgusting. I worked too hard to get where I am and I'm not letting some costumed kids ruin everything!" The man pulled the trigger and a large, red, gooey blob was launched out and smothered the twins. They both stuck their heads out of the mess and Protona started to freak out.

"What is this gunk?" She asked nervously. Elexa scooped some up with her fingers and licked it. A smile crossed her face in response to a rather pleasant taste.

"Mmm. It's ketchup." She stated as she started to it some more. Protona was nowhere near as calm as her twin however, she growled and let out a fierce scream as lightning crackled around her and Elexa.

"Do you creeps have ANY idea how hard it's going to be to get these stains out of my suit?!" She asked as she hurled a bolt of lighting at the whole group. It collided with one of the goons and flung him into a pile of crates. In a matter of seconds, the scene escalated into a full on brawl. Dark Duchess looked towards the captives and used her energy to create a sort of wall to protect them from the cross-fire.

"We will come back for you." She reassured as she started to become one with the darkness in the area. Blows began being traded more rapidly between punches, kicks, and flying clusters of kitchen condiments. Silver wind flew above the scene and tried his best to throw some small objects at Frank and his men. But they either missed or weren't really powerful enough to do real damage. He looked down and saw his sisters struggling with the crooks and their weird weaponry. Chameleon was once again pinned on the wall with grease, trying to alter her shape and size to get loose to no avail. Doppelganger was also caught and was trying to have her clones pry her free, but they were also getting stuck in the goop. He groaned in frustration at the sight of the struggle.

Trackstar shared a similar sentiment as she yelled in anger. "You think you're so tough with all this grease? I wonder how you would feel about getting caught in this." She spat furiously. Another idea soon popped in to Silver Wind's head as he flew back down to Trackstar's side.

"That's brilliant! And I think I know how we can pull it off. Where's Empathy?" He asked optimistically. As if on cue, one of the sludge piles rose up and Empathy whimpered in response.

"So… gross. Some of it is under my mask." She cried. Silver Wind and Trackstar helped her out of the grease and the white haired child began to speak.

"Empathy, I want you to hide somewhere and focus on lifting as much of the grease into a ball as you can." Silver Wind turned to Trackstar and continued. "Trackstar, you want to lend a hand and trick these guys into wasting their ammo?" He asked. Trackstar only grinned in response as she dashed around the room and snuck up on Frank.

"You know what's worse than your smell? The junk here you call food." She insulted. The comment and Doppelganger's laugh in the background caused Frank to turn around and fire a blast at the red wearing brunet. Unfortunately, he missed and the ketchup fired from the weapon splattered over the wall. Trackstar and Silver Wind proceeded to roam around the room, randomly taunting their adversaries and using hit and run strikes. As they all started to focus their fire at the pair, they failed to notice all the sludge start to discreetly gather into a single mass. Each time the sludge hit the ground or the wall, it started to gather together into a single collective ball above everyone.

Frank snarled as The Sound Barrier team refused to stay down. "Come on, you numbskulls. Blast them and lock them up with the rest of them!" Frank commanded. One of his goons cleared their throat.

"Uh, boss, I'm out of ammo." He confessed. The other minions reluctantly chimed in with their own confessions. Frank was more than a little upset at the sight of seeing his men so defenseless.

"What the heck happened, you morons? You had nearly 10 gallons combined. Where did it all go?" Trackstar laughed and caught Frank's attention. He turned to see Silver Wind, Trackstar, and Empathy with confident smiles. Silver Wind pointed upward and Frank followed to see the large ball of slime above them. After a few brief seconds, Empathy swung her arms down and proceeded to bury all the men in a sea of goo. The sludge had everyone stuck in place. Frank groaned as he tried to break free of the grease. He wiped some of it off his face and saw The Sound Barrier staring at him triumphantly.

In about half an hour, the police and paramedics arrived to help wrap up the situation. Frank and his goons were locked in the back of squad cars and the prisoners were being tended to in ambulances. The family sat on the sidewalk and began to talk. "Excellent work using their excess kitchen grease against them, Empathy." Chameleon said with a smile. Empathy smiled in response to the compliment.

"It was Silver Wind's idea. I just dropped the gross stuff on them." She explained bashfully. Trackstar got up and stretched her arms above her head as she yawned.

"Well the bad guys were stopped and the kidnapped people were saved. But there's still one thing I don't get." She remarked. Elexa looked up looked up at her sister curiously.

"And what's that?"

"The food Frank had was amazing! Why did he go to these lengths when he could beat everyone out fair and square?" She asked. Dark Duchess looked down and reached into her pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper.

"There was a reason that Frank targeted health inspectors and negative critics. You might not like what you see." She warned as Trackstar took the paper and read it aloud.

"Along with health-code violations in kitchen conduct, the food served contained high amounts of excess grease. This caused a severe case of painful indigestion." She listed off of the form. Silver Wind blinked as a sense of dread overtook him.

"Painful indigestion?" A rumble started to form in his stomach and his face turned green. "I… need to use the bathroom. NOW!" He screamed. Elexa got up and followed and Trackstar soon became a red blur as she ran for the restroom too.

"Make way!"

"I gotta hurl!" The family couldn't help but share a small laugh over the sight alongside their victory.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long to make. Thinking of stuff like this is actually a bit more difficult than you think. If you enjoyed it, please be sure to leave a review!**


	8. Mini-chapter 1

***various video game sounds as door opens***

 _ **"Hey, Archer. It's me, Lincoln. You called and asked me to..."**_

 **"Quiet. Read paper on table."**

 **" _okaaayyyy. It says: "Though I have no intentions of abandoning this project anytime soon, I have hit a bit of a complication. The release of Smash Bros. Ultimate has made it harder for me to focus on writing the next episode, and it will probably be a long time until I get around to writing it. Though I am happy to say that I do have a plot thought up already, and I just need to get the details sorted out to make it flow._**

 ** _Until then though, I decided to make short mini episodes every now and then to keep people entertained. I feel guilty for just leaving you hanging, so I decided I owe you something." Hey man, that's pretty cool."_**

 ** _"Keep reading, I got this guy on the ropes."_**

 ** _"These mini-sodes won't be limited to just The Sound Barrier fighting crime and saving the day. Some, like this one, will just be them in their ordinary lives with their powers. I hope you can understand, and as soon as some of the Smash hype fades and I find time, I will begin writing the REAL episode 2. Until then, enjoy!"_**

 ** _"YES! Best Inkling player alive, BOY!"_**

 ** _"They don't seem THAT strong!"_**

 ** _"Mate... you want to go?"_**

 ** _"...Yes."_**

* * *

Mini-sode: The way the cookie crumbles

Lola had a pretty relaxing afternoon for the most part. Without much going on, she decided to practice some of her pageant routines. "Step and twirl... and pose!" She dictated to herself as she stopped and made a dramatic stance, with one arm over her forehead and another on her hip. "Oh, yeah I am nailing this! As long as something like a stupid robbery or monster happens during the competition, I'm going to win for sure!" Suddenly, she felt an odd yet familiar sensation in her stomach. "Huh. I guess I earned a little reward for my hard work." Lola reasoned as she entered the house and went into the kitchen.

Her eyes drifted around the room until they settled on the fridge. More specifically, the green cookie jar at the top. "Oh yeah, those will work." Intent on getting the cookies, Lola tried her best to grab onto the refrigerator and climb up to the top. Unfortunately, it proved rather difficult as her pink dress caused her to slide down. She soon tried jumping upwards, but she came up short and unable to reach her goal. She growled as a small current of electricity coursed around her. But before she could ascend into a full on rage, she overheard Lincoln playing with a handheld game device at the dining room table.

A small grin swept across her face as she walked over to him. "Lincoln, my dear sweet older brother." She flattered in a sickeningly sweet tone. Lincoln didn't bother looking up as he saw right through Lola's little act.

"What do you want, Lola?"

"I want you to fly to the top of the fridge and get the cookie jar down for me." Lola explained. Lincoln lowered his guard, yet kept on playing his game.

"Really? Well, ok. But just let me beat this boss first. I've been stuck on it for weeks." Lincoln explained. Lola started to scowl and clenched her fists.

"I'm sure you can pause that thing for a little bit?"

"Last I checked, there was only one cookie left in that jar. You can wait a little bit." Lincoln reasoned. However, he soon changed his mind when he heard the sound of crackling sparks and a small glow coming from his little sister.

"Lincoln. I think you should reconsider." The young girl growled. In response to the threat, Lincoln paused his game and floated up to the fridge. He knew Lola wasn't heartless enough to kill someone, but he still didn't want to get an intense zap from her lighting. He grabbed the jar and took out the last chocolate chip cookie, the proceeded to hand it to Lola. His sister's sparks faded and she smiled happily.

"Thank you!"

"You know that wasn't really a thing heroes would normally do, right?" He asked as he went back to his game.

"Hey, _Protona_ does pure hearted hero stuff. When Lola Loud wants a cookie, she gets a cookie." The girl remarked as she left the room and proceeded to walk upstairs. Lola proceeded to turn down the hallway and enjoy her treat in her room. However, her foot collided with something on the floor. Curious, she looked down and saw a plastic ball holding the family's pet hamster. "Oh, Geo. It's just you." She greeted casually as the small animal just stared at her. "What's with that look?" Lola couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the creature's meek gaze. As the hamster continued to stare, a thought popped into Lola's head.

 _'Poor Geo. He looks so sad.'_ Lola couldn't help but feel a sense of pity as the hamster eyes seemed to be more teary, like he was a dog begging for something. _'Did anybody remember to feed him today?'_ Lola winced at the thought of the poor hamster starving. She looked at the cookie in her hands and back to Geo, who now seemed to be pulling off the puppy dog eyes routine. Lola gave in and took a deep breath as she opened the hamster ball and placed the snack inside. "Here, Geo. Maybe I'll get something else from the fridge." She reasoned as she walked back downstairs. Geo then rolled his ball into the twins' room where Lana sat on her bed. Lana laughed in delight as the hamster rolled over to her with the treat.

"Good boy, Geo." Lana thanked gladly. "Oh Lola, you think you're the only one who can manipulate people?" She asked out loud as she opened the hamster ball and broke a small piece off the cookie. She gave the small crumb to Geo and the hamster happily began to eat it. Lana bit into the remainder of the snack and laughed. "I'm going to have to swim in the mud for an hour to take my mind all the pageant crud from your head... but this cookie was totally worth it!" Lana celebrated as she munched away at the swindled snack.

* * *

 **"HOW!? There was no way I could have lost like that!"**

 **"Lucario gets stronger the more he gets beat up. You fueled your own demise."**

 **"... REMATCH. NOW!"**

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

 **"Whoa, a monster attacking the city!? Sorry, Archer. Hero duty calls!"**

 **"HEY! Get back here, _Silver Wind!_ We aren't done!"**

 **...**

 **"Oh, and FYI. That monster is not related to episode 2. I have something else in mind. Now if you excuse me, I got to get a rematch!"**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hello, everyone! Guess who finally got off their lazy butt and did something? This guy!**_

 _ **All that time waiting... Now I bring to you episode 2 of The Loud House: Sound Barrier. Truth be told, I was thinking about WHEN to make this episode and if I should write some others ones first. Saving it for later... but then the Really Loud Music special came out and I was like: "Oh now I HAVE to do this!"**_

 _ **Enjoy. And again... thanks for being patient :)**_

* * *

Episode 2: Pop-Star Struck

"I'm _sa-lad_ we made up. _Lettuce_ toast to our friendship!" Luan laughed as she wrote the joke down in a note book. "OK, maybe I could set up one that involves a tool box. Then again, people could think I'm a real…" Luan soon found herself interrupted by an intense blast from a speaker, courtesy of her sister, Luna. "Hey, Luna. LUNA!" She screamed trying to get the musician's attention. Yet, Luna kept a guitar solo going for a full minute until Luan ran out of patience and pulled the stereo's cord out of the wall.

Luna blinked as the sound of her music came to a sudden halt. "Dude, what gives?" She asked in annoyance.

"I hate to _pull the plug_ on your performance…" Luan quipped. "But you're music was way too loud and I can barely hear myself think." She explained. Luna scoffed in response.

"Oh come on, Luan. It can't be that bad." She reasoned.

"Actually it can." A voice calmly spoke up. Luna and Luan screamed as they saw Lucy standing in the middle of the doorway. Followed by Lola, who looked really upset. "Luna, your music is incredibly disruptive to my process of writing poetry. I can even hear it from inside my coffin." Lucy complained.

"And every time you start a big guitar solo, it messes with my makeup application." Lola's complaint didn't bother Luna and she ignored it.

"Whatever, brah. Music is a form of expression. You can't stop the freedom of speech, and you can't change who I am." She argued. Luan rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"So your form of expression is making everyone's ears bleed with death metal?" She sarcastically asked. The whole house shook as Luna tensed up and her powers kicked in briefly.

"You care to repeat that, love?" She replied in a British accent with a venomous tone.

"Well, what can I say? Your music will be the _death_ of us! Ha ha!" Luan laughed and the quakes increased in intensity.

"Luan…" She growled. Before Luna could make an outburst, Lynn called out from another room.

"Uh, guys? Mom and Dad said they didn't want to have another incident like with Lisa's weird nuclear reactor. I'm pretty sure Luna's earthquakes count." She warned. Luna took the warning to heart and proceeded to take a deep breath.

"I said this before; there is a huge difference between rock and death metal music." Lola chuckled.

"You could've fooled me." Luna pinched the bridge of her nose and stomped off.

"You know what? If you want peace and quiet so badly, then I'll just go hang out at the mall. Luna Loud is out. Peace!" With that, Luna stormed out of the room and out of the house.

 **...**

After a while, Luna eventually found herself at the mall. Pouting over her sisters' judgement. "Death metal and rock being the same… She needs to take notes about music." She grumbled as she walked through the corridors of the mall. She blinked in slight shock. "Wait, did I just make a pun? Is Luan rubbing off on me?" Before Luna could contemplate her mental state, a small ping sounded from her phone. She pulled it out and read the message aloud. "Congratulations Luna Loud. You've won The Rising Star Sweepstakes!"

Luna was astonished at the good fortune that befell her. "I won a contest? Weird, I don't remember entering a contest." She shrugged, but decided to keep reading. "Show this message to the security guard at the following address and he will let you in backstage. The show starts at 5:00 PM, but as a VIP you get special early access at 3:00." Luna looked at her watch and noted the time was 1:50. "Maybe I could pop in quickly and see what the buzz is about. Besides, what do the others care for? They don't really get me or music anyway." She spat as she walked out towards the mall's exit. Yet, Luna still felt something in the back of her mind warning her that something was amiss.

Eventually, Luna was walking through the streets towards her destination. A large, circular stadium. She remembered going to it a few times for concerts in the past and sighed at the fond memories. "I always love coming here. It's a little weird to be here when the place is so barren." Luna sighed. Her assessment was pretty accurate considering the parking lot around the venue was nearly empty. With the exception of 2 cars and a large white tour bus. The bus wasn't even decorated with any artwork, so one could only assume it was brand new. "Like smoke on the water…" She stated wistfully.

"LUNA!"

"What's happening?" Luna turned in the direction of a pair of new voices. 1 was a teenage girl with blonde hair possessing a blue highlight. Her clothes were mixed with a blue jacket covering a white t-shirt. As well as dark purple jeans and boots. The other was a shorter, younger girl with black hair and a bright pink streak in her hair. Her hair was slicked upward in a punk rock fashion that complimented her purple jacket, pink skirt, and pure white boots. Luna was pleasantly surprised to see her friends around.

"Sam? Tabby? What are you doing here?" She asked. Sam, the teen in blue, chuckled a little bit before explaining.

"Me and Tabby won a contest and got early access to a concert!" She explained. Luna's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Really? That's why I'm here!" Luna remarked. Tabby crossed her arms and laughed.

"Ha! Small world, ain't it luvs?" Tabby quipped in a rhetorical manner with a British accent. "Come on, let's go check out the shindig!" With that optimistic cheer, the 3 girls walked over to the backstage door. In front of the large steel doors were a pair of bouncers wearing black clothes and shades. Luna and her friends showed the men their phones with the invite text on the screen. Satisfied with the authenticity, they stepped aside and opened the doors for the trio to pass through. As they walked through the hallways, the red walls and pictures of famous musicians gave an aura of glamour that felt pretty overwhelming to Luna.

"So Luna, do you think you'll ever get here for yourself?" Sam asked out of the blue. Luna blushed from embarrassment of the question and her eyes darted to the ground.

"Uh, well I hope I do… someday."

"And hope will keep the flame of that dream alive!" A new voice called out from behind them. The 3 turned around to see a woman in an extravagant black dress with white cotton on the sleeves and collar. The fabric glistened with white and gray sparkles like stars in the night sky. Her hair was a sleek mix of silver and blonde that stretched down to the middle of her back. "You 3 must be the winners that got the pass to witness the newest, and soon to be greatest, faces in music. Am I right?"

The 3 girls glanced at each other and back to the woman. Luna raised an eyebrow and pointed at the woman. "Are you the star of the show here, brah?" She asked. The woman gave a hearty laugh and pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Ahh, I wish my dear. I once had big dreams of singing for an audience, but I hit a bit of a snag early in my career so I had to change direction a little bit." The woman explained. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Serenade Camden. I'm the manager for The Galaxy Gals." Serenade greeted happily. Tabby rubbed the back of her head anxiously.

"Not to be rude, but I never heard of that band before." She apologized awkwardly. Serenade scoffed in a playful manner and shrugged off the comment.

"No need to feel bad, dear. The Galaxy Gals are brand new talent I found myself. No one has ever heard of them yet. But once they take center stage, they'll be performing all around the country. Maybe even the globe." The manager fantasized. Sam smiled as a little excitement and curiosity built up inside her.

"So, when do we meet the band?" She asked eagerly.

"Oh, in a little bit. They still need to get all dressed up. Butterflies and makeup are quite the hurdle to get over." Serenade stated bluntly with a small frown. Yet, it quickly vanished as she clapped her hands. "Although, they were doing a lot of rehearsing for their big debut. I even have a demo track prepared, and I was hoping you would be the first outside my staff to hear it." The offer quickly caught the girls' interest and they agreed almost immediately.

"Us? The first? No way!"

"Oh, yeah. Now we're talking!"

"Thanks a lot, that's really rad!" In response to their cheers, Serenade led them down the hall and deeper into the building. As they walked, Luna caught a glimpse at the star doors. They were labeled Sun, Moon, and Star. 'Guess they're called The Galaxy Gals for a reason.' Luna thought to herself. "So what style of music does the band perform? Rock? Soul?" Luna asked out loud. Serenade hummed to herself before opening a door to a pink room with multiple white egg shaped chairs.

"They perform a lot of genres. But they try and keep the common theme of being high tempo and inspiring." She explained. Serenade went over to a table and grabbed 3 pairs of orange headphones with blue star shapes on the ear pieces. "I'll turn the music on now, just have a seat and listen. Let the melody wash over you." The 3 girls put on the headphones and Serenade turned on the music with a remote. The song had a peppy and upbeat groove that Luna couldn't help but tap her foot along to the beat. Throughout the song, a pleasant voice was singing in the background. There weren't any actual lyrics, just the voice giving off basic tones along with the track.

"Well it's not my first pick. But it's got a wicked hook. What do you guys think?" Luna asked her friends. Tabby didn't answer as she simply became engrossed with the song. Sam managed to hear her friend and spoke up.

"It's nice. And that voice… it's so soothing. Like a… hyped up lullaby." Sam yawned.

"Lullaby? Sam, where did you get that idea?" Luna asked in confusion. However, no answer came. "Sam? You hear me?" Luna turned to look at her friend and was surprised to see she had fallen asleep. She glanced over to Tabby and saw that she was also unconscious. "Why are you all…?"

"Oh. I did not expect you to still be awake while listening to my entrancing voice." Serenade giggled. Luna looked at her confused.

"Your voice? I thought this was The Galaxy Gals?"

"Well it may be the right melody, but you haven't given a set of vocals yet." Luna paused in shock over Serenade's statement.

"I haven't given the vocals? What are you talking about?" Luna asked as her patience started to run thin. Serenade couldn't help but laugh to herself. As she laughed, Luna felt a sudden sense of relaxation and felt herself sink into her chair.

"Well, no harm in bragging since we are going to be such great friends in a couple minutes. Alright, I'll tell you. I've been watching you for a while, Luna Loud." Serenade started to explain. Luna couldn't help but feel a knot form in her stomach as she feared the worst with Serenade's claim. "Ever since you and your family performed at the fair, I thought you were just a wannabe. A novice with minor talent with a guitar. But as I saw you perform more and more, I realized you were a true gemstone. Talent that had yet to be fully unearthed." Luna choked on her own disgust as she started to force out a response.

"You were… STALKING me!?"

"Stalking is such a harsh word. Observing is a better word. I even saw the talent in your friend Tabby and your… special someone." Luna blushed as she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You leave Sam out of this you…" Serenade pulled out the remote again and turned a dial on it. The volume of the headphones increased and Luna reeled back from the shock and gripped at her forehead.

"Shhh. Just relax. When you wake up, you'll be a star beyond your wildest dreams." Serenade laughed evilly as she saw the look on Luna's face scrunch up as the audio started to hit her brain hard. "I thought I remembered somewhere that sounds stimulate the human brain. But when my vocal chords got super charged from one crossed wire in a microphone, I never thought I could make people into whatever I want."

"You… you…" Luna moaned.

"Shhh. Sleep now, Luna. Or rather… Moon. I've already won this battle." Luna wanted nothing more than to punch this woman's lights out, but she could barely think straight with the relentless music bending her will by the second. Her eyes started to flutter open and closed as she started to give in.

'No Luna, fight it. You lose now and you might as well sing a swan song.' Luna glanced at her wrist and saw her watch. Mustering up the last of her willpower, she reached for it and tapped on the screen, sending a S.O.S. out to her family. 'I hope… you guys… make… it.' With that final thought, the music won the battle and Luna's vision went to black.

 **...**

Meanwhile back at the Loud House, Luan, Lucy, and Lola were watching TV in the living room. " _Fangs_ again for inviting us to watch your vampire show with you, Luce." Luan laughed. Lucy didn't even look at her sister as they kept watching.

"Do not make me regret my decision." She firmly stated. Lola lounged around and yawned.

"The castle could use a serious makeover if you ask me. Too dark and dreary for any sort of dinner party." The pageant girl commented. Lucy couldn't but help but groan in frustration. The situation took a different turn when the front door opened and Lana walked in. She seemed rather confused as she looked around the living room.

"Have any of you seen Luna? We made a deal that if I worked on special effects for a performance with my lighting, she would make me the ultimate mud pit." The child explained. Lola shrugged and seemed indifferent to her twin's plight.

"Beats me. Haven't seen her since this morning, after she nearly blew out our eardrums." Lola explained. Lana blinked in confusion.

"This morning? You mean she's been gone for hours?" She asked. A feeling of concern managed to take root in all of the girls.

"Huh… Well, Luna is probably fine. She isn't the type to _gravel_ in fear. HA HA! Get it?" Luan joked. Everyone groaned at her pun and Lucy pulled out a cell phone.

"Still, maybe we should call her and see if she's okay." The young goth suggested as she dialed her big sister's number. The phone went to a dial tone, ringing as the room was silent and waiting for a response. Eventually, a voice spoke through the phone, but it wasn't that of Luna.

"The number you are trying to reach is not available at this time." An automated voice replied. Lucy immediately hung up the phone and put it away.

"Strange. Luna always picks up her phone." Lucy noted, sending a chill down her siblings' spines. "I fear the worst about her whereabouts." Then, as if on cue, a series of high pitched beeps flooded the room. Confused, the girls looked around for the source until they tracked it down to their watches. The faces of the wrist wear were giving off flashes of red on their screens. The twins felt a sense of unease grow as the sound continued.

"OK, what's up with our hero watches?" Lola asked slightly annoyed.

"Gasp. It's a Code Flare!" Lucy exclaimed in a monotone, yet very worried voice. Her sisters stared at her awkwardly. The only sounds coming from the watches' alarms. "Seriously? Was I the only one listening when Lisa explained how these things work aside from letting us put our costumes on?" She asked. When no response came, Lucy groaned as she fiddled with the watch and it displayed a map of the city with multiple blinking dots of various colors. "It's an S.O.S. signal for when one of us is in trouble. And it's coming from Luna."

Coming to terms with the situation, the girls examined the map and Luan pointed at a single purple dot separated from the rest. "It looks like she's out over by the local concert hall. I wonder why she's having trouble over there." Luan wondered out loud.

"Well we won't get answers just standing around. We need to go help her!" Lana proclaimed. With a silent and serious nod, the sisters used their watches to turn into their hero personas. Ready to take on the challenge ahead of them, they went through the basement and into their hideout. From there, they took a secret passage and ventured out into the city.

 **...**

After 20 minutes, the girls found themselves outside the concert hall. They hid behind a car and simply gazed upon the overwhelming building. "Are you sure the 4 of us are enough for this?" Protona asked quizzically. "I know Doppelganger can clone herself, but still." Doppelganger shook her head in disagreement.

"The others called and said they were busy, either with regular stuff or villains. We either have to go in now, or wait. And our family wouldn't like the _sound_ of that idea." She explained while laughing at her pun. Dark Duchess shook her head and began walking forward.

"Back on topic, how do we get in? There seem to be guards at all the doors." She explained. Sure enough, several large men dressed in black seemed to be at every entrance. Protona raised one of her arms and began to gather electricity. A mischievous grin took form on her face.

"Well we COULD be direct and blast through them." She suggested. Elexa gave her sister a worried look and took a step backward. "What?" Protona asked oblivious to her twin's emotions.

"A little overkill if you ask me. Plus it's a giant warning sign for the real bad guy behind this." She explained.

"Well I don't see you having any better ideas. And I mean that both literally and ironically." Protona snidely remarked. Doppelganger looked up at the roof and saw a couple of vents protruding from the top of the building. An idea soon formed in her head.

"Girls, I think I have an idea of how we can _tower_ over this obstacle."

The group ran over to a side of the building that had no visible entrances to guard. Once in position, Doppelganger kept creating copies of herself that stacked up on her shoulders. Once it was tall enough to reach the top, her sisters climbed up the human ladder and made it up to the roof. Doppelganger then proceeded to gather her clones again and they merged into one. Elexa snapped her fingers as a moment of realization came to her.

"Oh, tower. Because you made a tower out of your copies. I get it now." She noted. Doppelganger took a graceful bow and proceeded to walk over to one of the vents.

"Dark Duchess, would you care to do the honors?" She asked politely. Dark Duchess grinned and used some dark energy arms to pry the vent grating off. Pleased with the results, the four heroes crawled in and started to navigate through the vents. Though the tight spaces made it rather difficult as they soon found themselves bickering amongst themselves.

"Get your foot out of my face."

"OW! You zapped me."

"Sigh. For the record, this gets easier with practice."

"My face feels tingly… Is that static or a cobweb?" Eventually, they found another vent grate leading into the main lobby. Dark Duchess used her energy to force it open and they crawled out.

"OK, we're inside. Now where do we find Luna?" Elexa asked. Before anyone could reply, the sound of music and singing started to fill the area. Doppelganger took a liking to it and started tapping her foot to the rhythm.

"Catchy. This music is hard to _beat_." She laughed at her own joke. However, she stopped herself and started to think about an important detail. "Wait, if there is a performance, then why aren't there more people out in the parking lot?" With that question brought to their attention, they listened closer and tried to track down the source. Eventually, the found a large set of doors into one of the performing areas.

"It's coming from in here." Dark Duchess indicated. The group opened the doors and entered the hall. There they gasped at the sight of the performance on stage. On stage was Luna, singing an upbeat pop song in a sparkling cyan top and skirt that showed off her midriff. On her head was a pair of headphones with a small microphone mounted on it for her to sing. Singing alongside her were Sam and Tabby, who were wearing crimson and gold matching outfits. The highlights in their hair had even been changed from blue to red and pink to yellow as well. The members of Sound Barrier could only watch in silence as the performance went on.

That is until Elexa burst into hysterics over the whole sight and started laughing. The volume of her giggles was so loud that it distracted the girls on stage and caused them to stare at the back at the hall where the heroes were. Everyone glared at Elexa and her laughter slowed down. "I'm sorry. But seeing HER in an outfit like that, singing that kind of a song? I couldn't help myself." She apologized. Her outburst caught the attention of Serenade, who was sitting in the front row watching their performance.

"Ahem. As much as my stars love an audience, this is a private rehearsal. Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked with a touch of bitterness. However, it seemed to fade when she got a closer look at the new arrivals. "Wait, I recognize you. You are a couple of those heroes from The Sound Barrier!" Serenade laughed gleefully and clapped. "My name is Serenade. I am forever grateful for the service you do for our community. Did you come to ask me to write your team a theme song? Because I dabble on occasion." Protona thought the idea sounded tempting and grinned.

"Well if you insist, maybe we could talk." Dark Duchess shook her head in disapproval.

"Focus, Protona. We actually came here tracking an emergency call, mam." She explained. Serenade let out a dramatic gasp.

"An emergency? Oh my! Take 5 girls, it's not healthy for my stars to rehearse under such stress."

"Yes, Serenade." The girls said in unison as they proceeded to talk privately and giggle amongst themselves. Doppelganger glanced at them and stroked her chin.

"So, Serenade. This group of yours… Are they new?" She asked.

"Oh yes! The Galaxy Gals are the hottest talent I've seen. They've been trying so hard to get a big break as pop stars, and then I came along and they were so eager to take the opportunity." Serenade squealed. Doppelganger looked at her sister on stage and narrowed her eyes. She thought back to earlier in the day, Luna's words fresh in her mind

 _" **Music is a form of expression. You can't stop the freedom of speech, and you can't change who I am.** "_

Doppelganger glared fiercely at Serenade with an intense fire in her eyes. "Well I think you're a liar." She spat. Her sisters caught on to the implication and started to stare at Serenade.

"What? Me. Lie? What gives you that idea?" Serenade asked in a slight panic.

"I recognize one of the singers as a local citizen. One that has a lot of artistic integrity. She doesn't seem like the type to _change her tune_ and sell out either." Doppelganger chuckled at her little joke, but still retained her serious demeanor.

"T-this is ridiculous. My stars came here of their own accord. I don't know what you're implying." Dark Duchess stepped forward and glared at the woman through her bangs and hood.

"Then call their parents. See if they'll vouch for you." Serenade swallowed a lump in her throat and backed away. Feeling a sense of danger creep up as the team grew closer to her. She broke a sweat and opened her mouth. Serenade then began to sing and filled the room with a soothing aria. The members of The Sound Barrier seemed to grow confused. "Are you singing? Why are you singing… such a beautiful… song?" Dark Duchess questioned as she started to sway back and forth. Doppelganger and the twins rushed towards her and caught her before she hit the ground. Then, they too started to succumb to Serenade's hypnotic song.

"Wh-what? Why do I feel so… sleepy?" Doppelganger questioned as her eyelids began to flutter. The twins also felt the fatigue setting in as well. Grasping at straws, they ended up talking to each other via their mental link.

 _"Protona? I don't want to fall asleep like this again…"_

 _"Me either, sis. We need to stay awake. But how?"_

 _"Pinch ourselves?"_

 _"Elexa… That's stupid. We need something… bigger..."_

Right when it seemed the group was going to fall asleep, a large flash of light erupted from the twins and electrified the group. Serenade stopped singing and jumped back in fright. "What the!?" When the electricity subsided. Doppelganger shook her head as she came back to her senses.

"Hey, I'm _SHOCKED_ you sent out friendly fire!" She laughed at her joke, only to be ignored as the twins high fived.

"Elexa, it worked!" Protona cheered as she pointed at Serenade. "I don't know what you were trying to do by singing, but it won't work on us!" Serenade was at a loss for words as the heroes got into a fighting stance. Then, she eventually started to laugh evilly.

"Ah ha ha ha. No one has ever beaten my hypnotic powers before. Such a shame too, you would have made great backup dancers for The Galaxy Gals." She reasoned. The twins both felt a feeling of disgust, for slightly different reasons, and slipped into sync as they responded.

"Excuse you!? No way would I be a backup dancer!" They jinxed. Serenade waved off their anger and continued.

"Well, I guess we need to do this the old fashioned way." She snapped her fingers and caught the attention of Luna and her friends. "Girls, show these trouble makers your… choreography." Serenade commanded. Within a second, Sam leaped up into the air and did several backflips and somersaults across the floor, before stopping in front of Dark Duchess and kicking her in the belly. The blow sent her tumbling across the room and colliding with a wall. Before any of the others could react, Luna and Tabby rushed in and started to attack as well.

Serenade laughed as the battle raged on. "Brainwashing can make teaching new things so easy." She playfully teased. "And when you're done with them girls, take the ones that are still breathing backstage." She instructed as she went and took a comfy seat to watch. Doppelganger broke a sweat as her sister kept trying to hit her. Doppelganger frowned as the two clashed.

"Luna. I know you're in there and I know you recognize me. You have to fight her, not me!" Doppelganger pleaded in a whisper. But her plea fell on deaf ears as Luna growled and continued to attack. "Guys, try not to hurt them too much. Serenade must be controlling them against their will." Doppelganger instructed as Luna took a heavy swing at her. Doppelganger caught the punch and made a clone to crouch behind Luna. Luna then got shoved over the clone and fell on her butt. Tabby was going after the twins, but the pair's teamwork allowed them to apply pressure and hold their own.

"How are they so tough?" Protona asked. Tabby growled as se got down on her hands and did a breakdance spin that swept the twins off their feet. When they fell down, Tabby grabbed Elexa and threw her across the room and landed in one of the seats. The tyke groaned as she got back up.

"When Serenade is in the slammer, I want to find out how she taught her that." Throughout the brawl, Dark Duchess was trying to keep Sam at bay with a field of energy spikes. Unfortunately, Sam was too agile and kept slipping through her traps. Eventually, she got in close and grabbed Dark Duchess. Her grip was tight around her shoulders as she forced the hero against a wall.

"Sorry, little girl. But this sun needs to shine bright in the sky and no one is going to stop her!" She asserted in an eerily peppy voice. In an effort to defend herself, Dark Duchess made a geyser like burst of shadows from underneath Sam. She bumped her head and the collision against was so sudden that the headset she was wearing was flung off. Dark Duchess got into a fighting stance as she prepared for Sam's next attack. Eventually, the teen got up grumbling to herself. "Huh? Where am I?" Sam asked as she looked around. She noticed the outfit she was wearing and shrieked from embarrassment. "Why am I dressed like a disco dancer?"

Rubbing her head, Sam looked up and saw Dark Duchess. She gasped in awe. "No way! Dark Duchess? What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later. Are you ok?" Dark Duchess asked. Sam nodded in response.

"Yeah. My friends and I were taking a VIP tour for a new music group." She looked at the ground and saw the head set she was wearing and the memories came back. "Then that crazy lady put these on us and I blacked out!" Sam realized. Dark Duchess grunted in response.

"So that's it. Guys, we need to get the headphones off of them." She yelled out. Doppelganger's face lit up as she made a couple clones that grabbed Luna's arms and held her in place. She smiled as she slipped the headphones off her sister's head. Luna stopped her moment and blinked as she started to come back to her senses.

Protona and Elexa were stuck in their battle with Tabby as they tried to keep her at bay with electric sparks. Once they felt she was far enough they grinned and charged forward with a battle cry. Tabby assumed it was a simple tackle and charged forward as well. However, Elexa got on all fours and Protona leap frogged both over her and Tabby, snagging the headphones as she landed.

"And she sticks the landing!" Protona bragged as Tabby passed out. Serenade was at a loss for words as her plan unraveled before her.

"No! My beautiful stars." She cried. Anger soon took over and a flame was ignited in her eyes. "You little brats! You ruined everything!" Serenade hissed. Doppelganger gathered her clones and started to walk towards her.

"Sorry, Serenade. It looks like your dreams fell a little _flat_. Ha ha. Get it? Because music notes can be flat, and you're…"

" **NYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**!" Serenade screamed at the top of her lungs before Doppelganger could finish. Everyone winced in pain the ear splitting wail flooded the building. The hypersonic screech was so intense that a few of the stage lights exploded. When she stopped, Serenade breathed in heavily and tried to take in as much air as her lungs could hold. "I always hate doing that. It blows out my voice box for a couple hours, but it should keep you from following me." She explained. Her voice was now raspy and hoarse after her scream. "This stupid town isn't ready for my vision. I'll start my plan again in another town." She reasoned.

Serenade tried to make a run for an exit, but was soon thrown off balance by a sudden tremor. She wobbled from the quake and soon fell over onto the ground. Dark Duchess walked over and restrained her with some dark binds. All while Luna looked at the scene with a chuckle.

 **...**

Within a couple of minutes, the police arrived and arrested Serenade and got Luna and her friends home safely. Back at the house, Luna and her sisters were watching the news report of the incident as a female correspondent summarized the details. "…The woman is now in custody and, thanks to testimony from The Sound Barrier and the kidnapped individuals who declined to be named, authorities are taking precautions against her abilities. The investigation on if the security guards at the site were also brainwashed or not are still on going." Luna clicked the remote and turned off the TV with a sigh.

"Look, guys. I'm sorry for being so stubborn today. If I had just turned the volume down, none of this would have happened." Luna apologized. Lola shrugged in response.

"Meh. You said she was stalking you, she would have tried to catch you sooner or later." Lucy nodded and looked at her big sister.

"Besides, we were kind of being a bit harsh. We're no better when it comes to what we like."

Luan chuckled. "Yeah, I mean take me for example. It's pretty _foolish_ of me to judge you considering what I've done on April First." Luan laughed as Luna gave her a cold scowl. "But seriously sis, I'm sorry for being a jerk. Forgive me?" She asked with a hopeful expression. Luna slowly gave off a grin and gave her little sister a hug.

"Totally dude. Water under the bridge."

* * *

 **Ah, finally got it put up. It feels so good to finally get this off my to do list!**

 **If you enjoyed this, or have an idea for an episode or villain, be sure to leave a review. And speaking of ideas... there has been a guest reviewer leaving a lot (and I mean A LOT! Like, "flooding the review section" a lot.) of good ideas. Such as villains named Slush and Harvest, and even a plot-line featuring time travel and a new character named Safeguard. Though I give you my thanks for these ideas, and I might consider them, I want to reiterate that I want an actual pen-name, and not just "guest". Otherwise I will not give credit them, or even use it at all. So if you left these ideas... You need to type a username of some kind for future suggestions! Otherwise... straight into obscurity, or worse, the wastebasket.**

 **Especially since there is a chance one such villain suggestion could appear in the next chapter should they follow this guideline *wink*.**

 **Till next time! Peace.**


	10. Mini chapter 2

**Sup everybody. It's allanarcher777 again. I've been writing the next episode of The Sound Barrier. It's got a theme of love in it, so I want to get it out by Febuary. Yet, I still feel I should entertain my readers (and I'm bored) so here is a mini-sode. Enjoy!**

* * *

Minisode 2: Heart and Mind

"Easy does it. Eeaaassssyyyy dooeess it." Lisa said as she tried to focus on adding a drop of one chemical into a much larger beaker. All the while the youngest Loud was happily playing with various little baby toys. She laughed happily as she made several different chimes on a xylophone. Lisa found the constant noise rather distracting to her work. "Younger sibling, please refrain from making excess sound pollution. My experiment requires silence so I may have proper concentration." Lisa lectured. Lily didn't really understand the speech and continued playing. "Ugh, the flaws of the underdeveloped human brain. I can not wait until you grow older."

As Lisa continued with her project, Lily saw a Jack in the Box toy beside her. She giggled and clapped as she gripped the crank and started to rotate it. A gentle melody started to play as Lily turned the crank. Lisa heard the song and recognized it instantly. 'The old fashioned Jack in the Box. A toy that presents a medicore and predictable surprise when the gears have been turned enough. With the music box acting as a sort of distraction for infants. It pays to put your mind before your metaphorical heart so you don't fall victim to such tricks. As such I have never found myself startled, not even remotley, by such a trinket.' Lisa thought to herself as she continued her work.

'Perhaps when you grow older, I will be able to show you the benefits of focusing on knowledge and a high IQ. Perhaps you might even make a good lab assistant for...'

*POP*

"WAHHHHH!" Lily cried as a clown popped out of the box and scared her. Lisa flinched from the high volume and she dropped the chemical vial into the larger mixture. The beaker started to bubble and shake violently as smoke rose up and flooded the room.

"Dang it." Lisa calmly stated as the beaker released a small explosion knocking her into a wall. When the smoke cleared, Lisa struggled to get up and Lily laughed from the explosion due to being used to them and finding the falls comical. Lisa groaned in response. "Of course. My infant sister laughs at me to rub salt in the wound." She complained. She was about to clean up the mess when a sharp, burning pain surged through her left arm. She got on a knee and looked at the limb to find a nasty burn on her forearm. "It seems that mixture was turned into a corrosive. I suppose I better get some ice and look into medical treatment." The young genius lamented. Before she could exit the room, she felt something cling onto her.

Turning around, she saw Lily gripping her in a hug. Before Lisa could respond, Lily started to emit a soft lavender glow and Lisa's wound started to heal. In a few short seconds, the burn had completely vanished. Lily laughed seeing her big sister healed and hugged her tighter. "Eeesa." She cooed. Lisa couldn't help but smile and pat her younger sister's head.

"Hmm. I suppose thinking with your heart isn't always a bad thing."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this. I'll get back to the actual episode right away!**

 **OH, WAIT! There is one more thing I want to announce...**

 **Mr. Grey... Congratulations! You are the first to have a villain idea enter the series. In fact, I'm picking up 2 of them: Hellena (a.k.a. Ratatoskr. a.k.a. red Squirrel) and another that will appear as the villain for the next episode, which I want to keep a surprise.**

 **But don't be disappointed if Helena is different from what you suggested her as. I want to tweak her character and flesh her out as more than just a "Daddy's girl" and a copy of her father. If you want more details and involvement, set up an account and PM me. As the original character, you have a large input**

 **Till next time everybody... Later! ;)**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hello again everyone, I wish you a happy Valentine's Day!**

 _Actually Mr.777, at the time this episode is uploaded, it is January 16th. You are several weeks off from a proper celebration._

 **Well Chameleon, with how long readers wait for my work, I figure it's better early than late.**

 _Says the person with a procrastination issue._

 **... Don't you have a villain to stop or a bomb to diffuse?**

 _Hm. I suppose I should go and see if there are any issues I need to take care of. Afterall, there is someone I was looking for earlier. Farewell, humble author._

 ***Tsk* Braniacs. Anyway, I know I'm early but I'm also eager. And Mr. Grey is the creator of this chapter's villain... BEARCLAW! Enjoy.**

* * *

Episode 3: It's complicated…

Lisa was busy working on a device in her room. The machine was a strange gray helmet of some sort. She squinted as she proceeded to tighten the last screw on its side. She smirked as the helmet gave a soft hum and a few green lights lit up on top. "Perfect. If my calculations are correct, then my memory eraser should be a 100% success. I just need to test it on someone." She reasoned. Just then, she heard her brother talking from outside the room.

"Clyde, I know you're upset. I am too. I was really looking to that." Curious, Lisa opened her door and spied on Lincoln as he was speaking into a walkie talkie. "Yeah this was the fifth meet-up I missed this month. Yes, I've been using the same "Something came up" excuse. Look Clyde, I'll promise I'll make it up to you." Lincoln paused as he waited for a response. A small smile spread across his face and he let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, buddy." Lincoln clicked the toy off and turned to Lisa.

"Another failed gathering with you compatriots, elder brother?" Lisa asked. Lincoln just stared at the genius confused as he failed to comprehend the large words. "You missed a meeting with your friends?" She clarified in a simple manner. Lincoln nodded sadly as Lisa walked away carrying the helmet. Lincoln looked over at the audience and started to speak.

"There are many things I like about being a super-hero, but there is one thing that I'll never enjoy. The secret identity." He groaned. "I'm just going to say it. Having to keep your life a secret from everyone, including your close friends? That just sucks. Plain and simple. That being said, I shouldn't be too negative, because every one of my sisters is also making that sacrifice." Lincoln reasoned. As he finished his statement, he heard Lori's voice from her and Leni's bedroom.

"Bobby, wait. I can literally explain." Lincoln sighed as he started to eavesdrop on his sister.

"And no Loud made as big of a sacrifice as my sister, Lori." Lincoln walked over to the door and opened it slightly so he could peek inside without invoking his sister's wrath. He saw Lori talking on the phone to her boyfriend, Bobby.

"It's… my sisters. They've been busy with all their stuff and have been dragging me around to sports games, pageants, concerts. I can't even get a moment's peace to myself, let alone talk to you, Boo Boo Bear." Lori explained with a partial lie. On the other end of the line, Bobby considered the explanation and accepted it.

"Yeah, I guess. I bet it's even harder with how crazy things have gotten with that new super hero team that showed up in Royal Woods. Be honest, what's it like being in the same town as them?" He asked. Lori broke a nervous sweat and fumbled for words.

"Oh, it's uh… Literally amazing. I just wish that super villains didn't get attracted to them like magnets and ruin my day." Bobby chuckled at his girlfriend's complaint.

"Well, don't dwell on it, babe. In fact, I have a surprise for you that should make you feel better. But you'll have to wait for it." Lori swooned at the idea.

"I have all time in the world. I love you." With that declaration, Lori hung up and lied down on her bed with a sigh. However, sensing something was amiss, Lori glanced over at her door and saw Lincoln sticking his head in. She screamed in alarm and stood on her mattress. "Lincoln! Were you spying on me you little twerp?" Lori growled accusingly as she grabbed her pillow from off her bed and chucked it at him. Lincoln quickly reacted and closed the door as it acted as a shield to block the soft projectile.

"*huff* Maybe I should just put a lock back on the door. But then, Leni would forget how to unlock it and get herself trapped again. Hmm." Before Lori heard a few high pitched beeps from her watch. She narrowed her eyes and hopped off her bed. She looked out her door and saw the rest of her siblings had the same idea. Every one of them all exchanged glances and nods until Lori went back inside her room and activated her watch to get into costume. Once suited up as Titanium, she went over to the closet and pulled down on a lever disguised as a coat hanger. The floor below her dropped and Titanium went down a slide at high speeds. The sudden turns and curves not phasing her in the slightest. At the end of the slide, she landed on a large gray cushion in front of The Sonic Vroom, as did her family.

Trackstar snickered to herself proudly. "See? I told you secret tunnels in our bedrooms was a good idea." She remarked. The younger siblings nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, much faster and convenient when on higher levels of the house." Chameleon noted.

"And it's more fun." The twins laughed. As the family of heroes got into The Sonic Vroom and buckled their seatbelts, Titanium started the engine and the vehicle went through the tunnels at high speeds. Empathy looked at the celing and cleared her throat.

"So like, what's the problem? Bank robber? Crazy murderer? Fire?" She asked with a sense of caution and curiosity. Chameleon looked at her watch and read the description of the problem.

"It appears we are dealing with a meta human." She informed. Doppelganger saw an opportunity for a joke and lunged at it.

"We _met_ plenty of humans. What's different here?" She laughed, causing a groan from the rest of her family. "But seriously, what's a meta human?"

"Meta means that an individual has powers or abnormal traits. For example, we fall under the category of meta humans." Chameleon explained. "This one in particular, however, calls himself Bearclaw. Not much is known about him." Titanium chuckled at the briefing as she exited the tunnel and got out onto the city roads.

"Bearclaw? That is literally the same name as a desert. Why should we be afraid of him?

"Titanium. Streetlight."

"Rock and Roll what are you…? AHH!" Titanium hit the breaks as a giant silver pole landed in front of the car. The fixture sparked with electricity as it lay horizontally across the road. The team got out of the car to investigate what happened, and they didn't take long as they saw the person who threw it. It was a large bear-man hybrid covered in dark brown fur. His lower half could still pass for normal with the navy green shorts and regular human feet. But above he had frighteningly bear like qualities, specifically the shining claws on his paw like hands. He saw the young heroes and snarled.

"So those so called show up to stop me? Well let's see how long you last against the king of the forest!" Bearclaw snarled as he grabbed a fire hydrant and ripped it out of the sidewalk. A giant column of water sprouted out as the villain threw it at The Sound Barrier. They sidestepped out of the way as the large metal structure rolled across the road.

"Alright everyone, let's take it to him!" Silver Wind ordered as he flew straight towards Bearclaw. The man tried to swipe at the airborne child with his claws, but Silver Wind nimbly dodged them and countered with a few kicks. Bearclaw swung up and managed to grab Silver Wind's leg. "Let go of me, jerk!" The young hero complained. Bearclaw did the exact opposite and proceeded to squeeze down on the appendage, causing the child to scream in agony. Bearclaw was about to use his claws to tear the child's skin, when a slap from a suprer stretched hand struck his face and spread a green paint over his eyes. He let go of the white haired child to get the slime out of his eyes. Silver Wind breathed heavily as his leg seethed with pain and floated towards Chameleon.

"Thanks, sis. I think he broke something." He groaned. Chameleon winced at the bends in her brother's leg.

"Perhaps it is best if you refrain from combat and either retreat or help our other sisters protect civilians."

"Yeah, good idea." Silver Wind floated off to try and find people in danger as Bearclaw approached the little girl. He growled as the child narrowed her eyes behind her goggles.

"I know what you're thinking. You believe you'll be able defeat me because of my size." Chameleon's right hand started to shift into a mass of fire while the left changed into a brown whip. "I, however, am intelligent enough to handle myself." She asserted as she flung the whip at Bearclaw. As the battle raged on, Titanium was among the heroes that was trying to get people to safety.

"OK, I literally think that was everyone. Now to take that Bear down."

"HELP!" Titanium turned and saw a red truck rammed into a traffic light. She gasped at the sight and ran over as she tried to open the door. Unfortunately, the damage had the doors jammed shut. Titanium growled as she climbed on the steel pole.

"Brace yourselves, I'm literally going to break the glass of the windshield." She warned as she swung from the pole. Her foot collided with the glass and smashed it into little pieces. She landed on the ground beside the truck and reached in and started to pull the driver out of car. "Are you OK? I hope I didn't hurt you." She asked cautiously.

"I'm fine. Can you help my sister?" The guy spoke worriedly. Titanium thought the voice was familiar and looked closer at the person she helped. He had tan skin and a green vest over a white t-shirt. His black hair was slicked upward and Titanium felt her heart skip a beat as she recognized him.

"Bo-!" She was about to call Bobby by name, but stopped herself as she felt the need to protect her identity. "But of course. It's my job after all." She said in an attempt to cover up her mistake. Titanium went back to the broken windshield and saw Ronnie Anne sitting in the passenger seat. "How are you holding up?" She looked shaken by the chaos, but tried to act tough to impress her rescuer.

"I'm cool."

"Come on, sis. Let's get somewhere safe." Bobby instructed as he grabbed his little sister's arm and ran off. As they left, Titanium raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What were they doing here? They literally could have been killed." She lamented. Before she could ponder the situation any further, she heard a scream from one of her sisters. Titanium turned to find Empathy fending off Bearclaw's powerful strikes by using telekinesis to restrain his limbs slightly. Titanium rushed over and punched the enemy in the gut.

"You think a punch can beat a bear? Get real!" Bearclaw growled as he slashed at Titanium's face. However, when the claws made contact, they shattered into several tiny shards. "Aghh! Do you have any idea how long it's going to take for these to grow back?" He asked enraged.

"Longer than a prison sentence, probably." Trackstar commented as the Sound Barrier surrounded him. They all had cuts and bruises from the fighting. "Alright guys, let's knock this bear out of the park and into the slammer!" Bearclaw growled as he lifted his other undamaged set claws into the air.

"You win this time. But I'm not going to jail. A bear is an animal, and one that's meant to be wild no less!" With that proclamation, Bearclaw slashed at the concrete and created a large cloud of debris. When it vanished, the vile menace had disappeared without a trace. Trackstar was at a loss for words over the turn of events.

"He got away!? What do we do now?" She complained. Silver Wind groaned as the pain from his broken leg hit harder. Rock and Roll rushed over to him and held him in her arms.

"Well we all can't stick around dudes. We took a bit of a beating." She lamented. Titanium sighed in defeat as she started walking over to the Sonic Vroom.

"Alright, Doppelganger, Trackstar, Chameleon, you all stay behind and search for Bearclaw. Everyone else comes back with me to recover with Nursery. Is that okay with everyone?" The family grumbled in agreement and nodded. "Alright, if you can't find any leads in about an hour, just come back to base."

"Don't worry, Titanium." Doppelganger reassured as she duplicated into 5 copies. "We'll _look_ into it." Doppelganger and her clones laughed as they ran off in different directions. Trackstar bolted off and Chameleon turned into a falcon as she flew into the sky. With the search party deployed, the rest of Sound Barrier got back into the vehicle and started to return back home.

...

"Ow. OWW! Easy, Lily hasn't healed it yet!" Lincoln complained as his family hoisted him onto the sofa in the living room of their home. Once comfortably lying down, Lily proceeded to use her powers on her brother's leg and slowly mend the injury. "Seriously, how do people like Lynn shrug this off as nothing more than an inconvenience?" Lincoln complained, earning a minor shrug from Lola. The parents seemed rather concerned over the events that unfolded.

"I don't know what's more unsettling. Your injuries, or the idea that nutcase is still out there." Lynn Sr. groaned. Rita put a hand on her husband's shoulder and looked over at the large window. She saw Lori standing there silently, gazing out the window and not paying attention to everyone else. Rita felt her maternal instincts kick in and she tried to comfort Lori.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? If you're upset about Bearclaw getting away, don't worry too much. Next time you'll give him what for!" She cheered enthusiastically. Lori sighed as she turned and faced her family.

"Thanks, Mom. But that's literally not what I'm worried about. Back in the city, I saw Bobby and Ronnie Anne." She explained, getting everyone's attention. "They weren't hurt, thank goodness, but the fact they were there and could've been hurt was literally horrifying." She explained. Leni couldn't help but feel a sense of sympathy for her older sister.

"Oh, that's why you felt so sad. Maybe you should warn them what's going on with us." She suggested. Lola scoffed in shock at Leni's proposal.

"Did that bear give you a concussion? We can't just tell them we're super heroes, Leni. Secret identities. Remember?"

"Oh. Right." Just then, the door bell rang. Lori walked over, looked through the peep hole to find Bobby and Ronnie Anne. Bobby smiled and gave a little wave through the peep hole. Lori smiled as she opened the door and wrapped her boyfriend in a big hug. The pair twirled around as they let their excitement of seeing each other show.

"Hey, babe! I would've been here sooner, but there was some super villain wrecking downtown. It was horrifying." Bobby explained. Lori faked shock and concern as she pretended to not know any of it until now.

"What! That's literally awful. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, The Sound Barrier came and saved us. Titanium in particular helped me and Ronnie Anne out of our truck." Bobby looked down at the floor, a little upset. "Which I doubt insurance is going to cover." Ronnie Anne peaked her head through the door and saw how the Loud siblings were all covered in bruises and cuts. But what really caught her by surprise was Lincoln's broken leg, which Lily hadn't fully healed.

"Forget us! What happened to all of YOU?" She asked worriedly. Everyone fumbled for an excuse to sweep the question under the rug.

"Lana's pets."

"Fight."

"Luan prank."

"We all fell down the stairs." Ronnie Anne found the explanations suspicious and narrowed her eyes. "It's complicated." They all jinxed. Bobby didn't really think much of it and reached into his pocket.

"Oh, I just remembered. I bought you a little present." He pulled out a small white box and handed to Lori. The teenage girl opened it and let out a small squeak upon seeing its contents. It was a gold chain necklace with a pink crystal heart on it. "I knew it was perfect since it shows the strength of our love." Lori swooned over the explanation.

"So romantic. I love it." Lori cooed as she put the necklace around her. Bobby rubbed the back of his head and chuckled to himself. "I was planning to take you out on a nice little dinner too, but then the attack happened. So I think I should just go out and call for a ride back before something worse happens." He reasoned. Lori felt a heart string get yanked full force as the comment hit her hard.

"Yeah… That's probably for the best." With that, the pair waved good bye and walked away down the street. Lori closed the door and moaned in defeat. "This literally can't get any worse." As if on cue, her watch chimed up with a series of small beeps. Lori looked at it and the screen and saw Lynn as Trackstar. "Trackstar. Talk to me."

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but he's just plain gone. None of us can find him anywhere and the city isn't getting attacked at all." Trackstar confessed. "We decided to just come back and call it a day. That cool with you?" Lori sighed, completely disheartened.

"OK, just hurry." Lori hung up on her sister and pounded her head against the wall. "This is ridiculous, Bearclaw is out there just doing literally whatever he wants! Not to mention Bobby and his little sister are defenseless targets alongside everyone else in Royal Woods." She looked up and caught a glimpse of the pair walking outside the window. "Maybe you're right, Leni. I should tell them and warn them about what's going on." Lori reasoned. Lisa glared at her sister in disapproval.

"Secret identities, eldest sibling! Not to mention there is a chance that the danger level for Bobby and Ronnie Anne could increase if villains get enough clues on your relationship." Lisa noted. Lincoln glanced at all of his sisters nervously.

"I don't think it's that big of a deal. I mean, it's just 2 more people. Plus I trust them."

"But what if they get riled up and burst the bubble, dude? What happens to us then?" Luna countered.

"I have been working on a device to erase memories. If we were to detain them…" Lisa started to elaborate until her father interrupted.

"Kids, enough! The issue isn't about whether we can trust them or not. It all comes down to what Lori thinks is best." Lynn Sr. asserted. Lori looked down in shame.

"Thanks Dad. But they have a point. If I tell them, it could cause the info to leak out. If I don't they're literally left oblivious magnets being around me. I can't win." She cried in anguish. Lucy hesitated before clearing her throat.

"Actually Lori, there may be a third option on the table. Although I can guarantee you won't like it." Lori shrugged in response.

"Lay it on me. I'm open to any suggestion." The room was silent as Lucy thought of a way to put her words in a way that would prevent Lori from getting too worked up. Eventually, not finding any alternative, Lucy just went for the straight forward approach.

"You could break up with him." Lucy stated bluntly. Everyone except for her and Lori gasped in shock. Lori blinked in astonishment at how calmly and boldly Lucy just suggested something that made her sick to her stomach. Eventually, she found the strength to talk and retain composure.

"You're right, Lucy. I don't like it. In fact I literally hate it. Why would I break up with my precious Boo Boo Bear?" She asked in a borderline yell.

"If you reject him, he'll actively try and stay away. And if he finds love in another person, he'll be safer from danger since he won't be classified as a weak point anymore. I got the idea from my books, where a vampire prince sacrifices the love of his mortal girlfriend to protect her from the crossfire of a war." Lucy explained. Lori was about to yell at her, but then pondered the idea further. As she visualized the possibility, she couldn't deny that it had some potential.

"Well… I mean… That's just…"

"Like Dad said, it's your choice. I'm just making a suggestion."

"I still don't know. Breaking Bobby's heart to protect him and his family? I… I literally need to think about this." Lori walked upstairs and went into her room. When the door was heard closing, the family couldn't help but look at each other nervously as Lily went back to healing their wounds.

...

Up in her room, Lori lied flat on her bed with a gloomy expression as she stared at the ceiling. Gripping her phone in her hand, she looked at it and started looking at various pictures of her and Bobby together. She couldn't help but smile as a lot of warm memories came back to her. Then, she scrolled into a photo of her with Leni smiling and laughing. As she started skimming through pictures of her family, a small tear started to drip from her eye. She frowned and wiped it away. 'Oh, Bobby if only you knew from the start. Then I wouldn't have to make this agonizing choice.' She thought.

Without warning, a small alert popped up on her phone. Lori narrowed her eyes as she read it.

*BEARCLAW STILL AT LARGE. CAUTION ADVISED.* Lori felt something stir inside her and she took a deep breath. "I literally have to make a choice. And I have to make it now." With a newfound resolve, Lori began to text Bobby.

 _Have you gone back to the city yet?_

 _No. My family's other cars are in the shop. I need a taxi or a ride from a friend._

 _Do you still want to hang out? Maybe a picnic at that rest stop? The one by Exit 57?_

 _Sure, that sounds great. ;)_

 _… Can we bring Lincoln and Ronnie Anne and make it a double date?_

 _Sure. Don't see why not._

 _Great. See u ltr._

Lori sighed and started to walk out. "Lincoln, you and I are meeting Bobby and Ronnie Anne." She hollered out. Lincoln peeked from the bottom of the stairs.

"What, why am I being dragged along?" Lori didn't say anything as she grabbed his arm and slowly kept walking out towards the van. "Lori?"

"I'll explain on the way."

...

In about 45 minutes, Bobby and Ronnie Anne were waiting at the rest stop for Lori and Lincoln. Ronnie Anne yawned in boredom. "If you were going to drag me and Lincoln out on a boring romantic activity, the least you could do is take us somewhere with something to do." She complained.

"Oh, come on sis. Don't be like that. Look, I see them down the road." Bobby cheered as he waved the big van down. Vanzilla pulled into the parking lot and Lincoln and Lori walked out with calm yet anxious expressions. Bobby ran over to them with Ronnie Anne following behind at a walk. "Hey, babe!" He greeted wrapping Lori in a hug. Rather than hug back, Lori grabbed his shoulders and slowly moved him away.

"Bobby, we need to talk." She stated bluntly. Bobby sensed the serious vibe in her tone and he adopted a face that expressed his concern.

"Talk about what? Is something wrong?"

"We can't discuss it here." Lori looked to her side and saw a cluster of trees. "Let's go over by the forest. It should be plenty private over there." She suggested.

"Uh, okay. I'll be back in a minute, sis." With that, Bobby and Lori started to walk towards the woods. With Lincoln and Ronnie Anne left alone, Ronnie chuckled.

"Yeesh, the woods? Is this going to be a romantic comedy make out scene?" She laughed. Lincoln didn't say anything. "Alright Lame-o, what's with the long face?"

"Ronnie Anne, Lori didn't come here to spend time with Bobby." Lincoln confessed. Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"What do you mean?" An idea crossed her mind and her eyes widened. "Wait, is she pregnant?"

"No. I wish that's what this was about." Lincoln sighed. "I'll tell you what this is about, and why we got brought along…"

...

In the woods, Lori and Bobby kept walking deeper into the sea of trees. Stepping over wayward roots. Eventually, Lori stopped and Bobby bumped into her from behind to the unexpected halt. "This is far enough." Lori stated as she turned around and looked her boyfriend in the eyes. "Bobby, I have to say something now. And if I don't get it off my chest here, then I'll literally never get another chance."

"Don't worry, babe. I'm here for you and I'll do whatever I can to help." Bobby promised. Lori closed her eyes and sighed.

"OK, here it goes…" She started as she took a deep inhale through her nose.

"Bobby… I'm breaking up with you."

…

…

…

Bobby burst into hysterics after a brief silence. He laughed at the statement and held his sides in pain. "Breaking up? Heh heh. Good one, babe!" He laughed as Lori's expression didn't falter.

"This isn't a joke, Bobby. I'm serious about this. Our relationship is over." She clarified coldly. Bobby couldn't stop himself from laughing right away. He just looked at Lori, waiting for her to join him with a giggle. But she had an annoyed expression that didn't slip away for even a moment. Eventually, the cold stare got to him and Bobby could no longer deny the reality before him.

"Wait… You're serious?" Lori nodded in confirmation. "Why? If there's a problem, we can make it work."

"Bobby. It's complicated and you literally wouldn't understand."

"Babe, please. You can't just say it's complicated and leave it at that. The least you can do is give me an explanation." Bobby insisted. Lori huffed and crossed her arms.

"You want an explanation? Fine." In a split second, Lori pointed at Bobby with a fierce look in her eyes. "You have become a complete disgrace of a man." Lori spat in pure disgust. Bobby was left speechless as she continued. "You are so clingy and call me constantly. Literally every 2 hours of the day, you call to tell me about something stupid. In fact, you're stupid period. The way you get stuck in the freezer is the most embarrassing thing I've seen in my life. I only stayed your girlfriend because I felt guilty about leaving you."

"Lori… I."

"And in case there is still some idea in your mashed potato brain that thinks I'm joking. I literally have the perfect idea to get my message across." Lori then reached behind her head and took off the necklace Bobby gave her. She then dropped it to the ground and raised her leg upward before bringing it down. Her foot wasted no time in smashing the crystal heart into a fine pink dust. As it was ground up into a sparkly powder, Bobby felt his heart metaphorically crushed as well. "Do I need to be any clearer?" Lori asked venomously.

Bobby felt his eyes water and he sniffed a little as he wiped the tears away. "No. I understand how you feel clearly." He turned away and started to walk away. "Good bye, Lori." He spat as he ran through the trees and out of sight. Once she was sure Bobby was gone, Lori dropped her façade. Her lip quivered and she cried as she dropped to her knees. Lori dug across the ground and scrambled to pick up the gold chain of the necklace and a few of its jewel shards.

"I… LITERALLY… Can't believe… I did that!" Lori cried as she shoved the pieces into her pocket. "*sniff* No. Pull yourself together, Lori. It hurt but you did the right thing. Now that he hates you and wants to stay away, he won't be a target." Lori reassured herself. Yet, the efforts were in vain as she once again started to cry. All the while her tears left her oblivious to the pair of eyes from behind.

...

"This was all just a breakup outing?" Ronnie Anne asked in disbelief. Lincoln nodded glumly.

"I was just as surprised as you are when she told me." The boy noted as he scuffed his foot across the ground. "I just hope this doesn't mess up our friendship." Lincoln confessed. Ronnie Anne felt her cheeks flush red and she fumbled for words.

"Oh, uh of course. I mean just because they aren't dating anymore doesn't mean we can't keep in touch." She reassured. The pair's moment ended as Bobby ran back to the area with tears in his eyes. Lincoln and Ronnie exchanged a glance as the girl walked over to her big brother. "Hey… Lincoln told me what was going on. It's okay."

"I don't understand." Bobby sobbed. "Where did I go wrong?" Bobby got onto his knees and wrapped his sister in a hug. She returned the hug and pat him on the back.

"Don't worry, Bobby. You did nothing wrong. If Lori doesn't want you then that's her loss." Ronnie Anne reassured. Lincoln looked at the display and sighed.

'Lori you really threw away your boyfriend to keep him, his family, and your own family safe. I have no idea what to say honestly.' He thought to himself quietly. After a few seconds of thinking, Lincoln noticed something was off and coughed. "Wait where is Lori?" He asked out loud.

"AHHHHHHHH!" A scream rang out from the woods and caught the attention of the three. Lincoln felt a sense of panic due to his sister's power not giving her much of a reason to worry. Hearing her scream sent a chill down his spine.

"Lori?" Lincoln didn't waste anytime running into the forest to check on his older sister. The Santiagos saw Lincoln run off into the forest.

"Lincoln! Hold up you doofus!"

"Not saying this out of spite, but it's a bad idea to go in there!" Bobby and Ronnie Anne gave chase and followed Lincoln into the woods. Eventually, their pace slowed to a halt as they saw various trees knocked down and snapped apart. "Whoa. What happened here? I was gone for like a minute and the forest was not this wrecked." Bobby questioned. Ronnie Anne couldn't help but take in how much the landscaped was destroyed. Eventually, her eyes settled on something that snuck past her tough exterior and shook her to her core.

"G-guys…" Lincoln and Bobby turned to face Ronnie Anne and saw what she was talking about. In front of them was Lori. Crushed and pinned under a tree. Bobby was appalled by the sight.

"Oh God… LORI!" He screamed as he ran over and knelt beside her. Lincoln wasn't afraid for his sister's well being, but he knew that Lori could be exposed very easily if she got out of such a scenario. Bobby was still overcome with grief. "What sick monster would do this?"

"Aww come on. Bears ain't monsters, they're mammals like you." Everyone froze as they saw Bearclaw looming over them with an evil smile. "I'm going to enjoy playing with you since those Sound Barrier kids aren't here to crash the party." He cackled placing emphasis on his broken claw. He started to take a few large steps forward. His eyes focusing on Ronnie Anne. "That valley girl went down a little too easy. Maybe I could try having fun with a different target." He humored. Ronnie Anne felt her legs turn to jelly as she tried to back away. Unfortunately she tripped over a tree root and fell on her butt. Lincoln couldn't help but feel aggravated over the villain was threatening his friend's life. His fists shook and he felt himself arguing with a voice in his head that told him to stand by and act normal.

But that voice didn't have much to say besides that. "Leave her alone before I pulverize you!" He ordered with utter hatred in his voice. Everyone turned to face Lincoln, and Bearclaw laughed at the child.

"Listen kid, points for guts, but they won't help out much against m-"Before Bearclaw could finish, Lincoln leaped forward and kicked him in the face. He didn't even bother to put on his Silver Wind costume as he floated in the air and delivered a flurry of attacks. All the while Ronnie Anne was left stunned as her friend took him on like a berserk MMA fighter. Lincoln eventually found an opening to talk to her between attacks.

"What are you waiting for, Ronnie? Get out of here!" Snapping out of her trance, Ronnie Anne ran over to a still grieving Bobby and tugged at his arm.

"Bobby, we need to run and get out of here!" Bobby reluctantly began to move, but stopped when he heard Lori start to talk.

"Bobby." The teenage male responded and ran back over to Lori's side.

"Lori? Stay with me you'll make it!" He reassured as he began to rant.

"Bobby."

"Listen, I know how you feel about me, and I get it I come off strong."

"Bobby."

"But that's just who I am. I'm a caring guy to pretty much everyone I know. I'm sorry if I felt I was smothering you."

"Bobby."

"Even if you don't share the same feeling towards me, I still care about you. And for both your sake and your family's I won't abandon you here."

"ROBERTO!" Lori yelled in a voice displaying more annoyance than pain. Bobby and Ronnie Anne froze over how sudden and energetic the cry was. "Can you just get the tree off of me, please?" She asked. Confused over the simple request, Bobby complied and pushed against the log to try and shift the balance off Lori. It was slow and barely budged, but Lori found enough room to squeeze out from underneath. She got back on her feet and dusted herself off casually. "Thanks. Well my plan is literally ruined thanks to that stupid bear." She complained.

Bobby and his sister were very confused as to how casual and calm Lori was. She glanced over at how Lincoln was doing and smiled at how he was doing better since the fight with Bearclaw in the city earlier. "Excuse me for a second." Lori politely remarked as she ran over towards the fight as Bearclaw grabbed Lincoln in a tight hold and squeezed him against his chest.

"Come on, squirt. Let's see you go pop."

"Let my brother go you overgrown hairball!" Lori screamed as she punched Bearclaw in the face, making him drop Lincoln and the boy took off. He growled as he glared at the teen.

"You're going to wish you just stayed down, little lady!" He roared as he tried to slice at Lori with his claws. Bobby saw this and couldn't help but scream.

"Lori, watch out!" He cried. Lori simply raised her arm up to her side and blocked the strike as the claws collided and shattered. Bearclaw stumbled backward in shock as he started examine his claws to put the pieces together.

"You. You're the girl from the town!" The only response Lori gave was a powerful punch that sent her enemy barreling into a tree. He hit his head and fell unconscious. Lori admired her handiwork and dusted her hands together. Lincoln walked over and gave his older sister a high-five. Their celebration was cut short as Ronnie Anne found the strength to speak.

"Would either of you care to explain what the heck that was all about!? Lincoln, you were floating in the air and taking him on by yourself. And Lori, that tree should have crushed all the bones in your body!" She wailed at the top of her lungs. Bobby was also very confused as he was barely able to force out a single word.

"Babe?" Lincoln and Lori looked at each other nervously and sighed realizing they had no choice. The pair activated their watch and they soon transformed into their hero personas. Bobby and Ronnie Anne gasped at the revelation. "No way. Lori, you and your brother are Titanium and Silver Wind?"

"I… I can't even… How long has this been a thing!?" Ronnie Anne asked in disbelief as the heroes used their watches and reverted back to their normal clothes. Lincoln was the first to try and explain.

"Remember a couple months back when me and my sisters were in a coma from a glowing rock? Long story short, that wasn't the only thing it gave us." Lincoln confessed. Lori looked at the ground and rubbed her arm as Bobby walked over to her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you not trust me with something as intense as this? Did you think I'd think less of you?" He questioned, a little betrayed.

"No Bobby, it isn't because of any of that. I just don't want you to get hurt." Lori explained as she crossed her arms and turned around. "I'll admit that I love being a hero and the feeling I make the world a better place, but it's not a fun game. It's literally dangerous to go fighting people like Bearclaw. Me and my family can get hurt, or worse, die!" Lori turned back around and looked Bobby in the eyes. "I love you too much to put you in that kind of danger. That's why we can't be in a relationship anymore. I'm sorry, I literally should have told you the truth from the start." Lori started to walk past Bobby with a frown on her face. "Good bye, Bobby Santiago."

Lori didn't get far as she soon found herself held in place by Bobby gripping her arm. "Babe, you don't have to do this." He insisted.

"Bobby, I literally just explained that being a super hero comes with a massive burden."

"And you don't have to carry it alone. I may not have powers like you and your family, but I'd do anything for you. If that means that mad scientists, evil mutants, mercenaries, or whatever are going to come for me then bring it on!" Lori couldn't help herself as she got misty eyed and sniffled.

"You really mean it?"

"Of course. You mean everything to me, babe." Lori couldn't maintain her stoic attitude anymore and wrapped her boyfriend in a hug.

"Awww… Booboo Bear!" Lori cooed before giving him a kiss. Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne couldn't help but make a disgusted face at the display. When the couple was finished with the kiss, Lori once again put on a serious face. "But seriously Bobby, this is a really big deal. No one else can know about this, not even your family can know about this yet. I'll let you know if something changes, but for now this stays between you, Ronnie Anne, and my family. Understand?" In response, Bobby pretended to zipper his mouth shut. After a few seconds, Ronnie Anne cleared her throat and caught their attention.

"Well this is heartwarming and all. But we have a bit of a problem involving this Bearclaw guy." She reminded. Everyone stared at the groaning unconscious villain as Lori nonchalantly pulled out her phone and started to call someone.

"Hey, Lis. You said something about a memory eraser earlier today? No, it's not for Bobby." As Lori started to explain the situation, Bobby walked over to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne and nudged his little sister in the arm.

"Hey I just remembered something. Didn't you once tell me you thought Silver Wind was hot?" He teased as Lincoln blushed and Ronnie Anne punched her laughing older brother.

* * *

 **Ah, love... Such a beautiful sight. And now I must bid you adieu once again. Be sure to leave episode ideas, villain ideas, and personal thoughts on the story in the reviews. See you later!**

 _Oh, you aren't done just yet. Mm hm._

 **Who said that...? *GASP* YOU!?**

 _That's right... Hellena Donbeanad._

 **How did you even get here? This space pocket is reserved for me, The Sound Barrier, and personal invites!**

 _I swiped a pass off that ditz, Empathy._

 **Well if you came to take me out, don't bother.**

 _Oh I'm not here to fight. I just want to make myself known to everyone. Would you be willing to help out with that?_

 **That's all? Well I want to show off 1 more regular episode with a villain I made before you take center stage. And even when you're involved in battles, don't expect some kind of story arc. It's not my style and The Origin Saga was a 1 time thing.**

 _So you're just going to leave everyone in the dark?_

 **...I'll tell your backstory to them in the next mini-sode. Now leave before I call Doctor Fate, he owes me a favor in exchange for recovering a mystic artifact.**

 _Fine. Ta ta for now... ahahahaha._


	12. Mini-chapter 3

_... Hello? Anyone here?_

 **Yes, Leni. Come in.**

 _Oh, Hi Triple 7! Why did you call me? Did somebody steal something from you?_

 ***deep inhale* Leni... Are you aware Hellena Donbeanad stole your original invite card into my space pocket?**

 _O...M... Gosh. I'm so sorry, I..._

 **Don't bother apologizing. I've been needing to upgrade my security anyway and now I have a reason to. Speaking of Hellena... I bet everyone reading this would like to know a little bit about her. As such, I will dedicate this mini-sode to her. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Mini chapter 3: A shadow approaches.

Venice, Italy. A place where one would see much beauty with it's lovely sights, good food, and pure water flowing through the canals. However, that was not the case for a particular woman as she was rowing her boat through the waters after a long day at work. The 18 year old female grunted after each stroke with her paddle, sweat showing through her red, short sleeve t-shirt and shining off her caramel skin in the sunset. Her jeans were soaked by the water splashing up from the canals and got her legs totally wet. Despite the hardships seen at a glance, one would still find this woman ravishing with her flowing black hair, eye shadow, and crimson lipstick radiating a sense of beauty. "Idiots. Don't any of those morons know how to take care of a house? No, they just leave it to a maid." She complained as she eventually pulled her raft into port. "They live the good life well I struggle to keep the lights of my apartment on. And their kids... Such self entightled brats!"

The woman's monologue was cut short as a large man in a black business suit and sunglasses appeared from an above as she tied up her boat. "Ms. Donbeanad. I've been looking for you." The girl looked up at the man for a moment and ultimately scoffed.

"If you're with the loan sharks or tax collectors, I already have most of the money. All we really need to discuss is the collateral situation."

"We already took care of that, Hellena. Vulcan sent us." The man replied. Hellena shot up and froze. Both out of disgust of the name Vulcan, and the surprise man knew hers. She slowly turned around and eyed the man.

"What do you want?" She spat viciously. The stranger laughed and motioned for her to come up to him. Hellena reluctantly complied and climbed up a small staircase, eventually coming face to face with him.

"Let's talk over dinner. My treat."

...

In a matter of minutes, the pair were in a extravagant restaurant. The room was lit solely by candle-light and slow music set the mood nicely for a romantic evening. Even though Hellena felt no such feelings. A waiter came by and poured both of them a glass of red wine. "Forgive me if I don't drink it. Poison gives me an upset stomach." Hellena snidely remarked. The man chuckled and motioned for her to take a drink.

"Ms. Donbeanad, I'm not here to hurt you."

"I find that hard to believe. All my father has done is hurt me." She countered without even batting an eye. The suited man was a little surprised at how vicious Hellena was. He struggled to make his next move as he tried to argue back with her.

"Come on now. Your father wasn't _that_ bad." Hellena was not amused by the man's retort and simply shot him a 'are you serious?' glare. The man started to sweat and rubbed the back of his head. "OK, so he constantly abused you." The glare persisted. "And he used the toys you had as a child to smuggle products." The glare continued even more, complimented by a groan. "And he angered a mofia boss proceeding in a drive by shooting that killed your mother after he abandoned you." The glare flared up to an intense scowl and a growl.

"Just tell me why you're here and what business that troll has with me! Whatever it is, he's going to have to pay me for it." Hellena snapped as she slammed on the table, earning a small glance of concern from the staff. The man in front of her cleared his throat and began to explain.

"Well Ms. Donbeanad, your father has actually been caught." Hellena paused and actually started to grow interested as the person continued. "I was sent to inform you that he has been sentenced to life for his crimes and that Vulcan is now without a leader." He explained. Hellena couldn't help but smile at the news.

"So my father finally got his just desserts? Perhaps that wine isn't such a bad idea after all." She mused as she raised the glass up. "A toast. To my miserable father and his failure!" She cheered as she began to drink the glass of wine. The man tugged at his collar and cleared his throat.

"Yes. Hopefully as Vulcan's new leader you can rectify his..."

"*PFFFOOOOO!* WHAT!?" Hellena shrieked in awe as she did a spit take and drenched the man wine. He merely grabbed his napkin and wiped it away.

"Yes... See, it is customary for the leader to name a successor. Despite your history with your father, he chose you as his replacement. As of now, all of Vulcan and it's assets and funds are at your disposal." Helena couldn't believe her ears. She was left shaking as she peered into the liquid still in her glass and saw her reflection. An evil smile staring back at her as she listened to the informant continue. "I suppose you would like to use this money to pamper yourself some more and celebrate your new fortune?" He suggested. But to the man's surprise, Hellena giggled and replied with a sly grin a different answer.

"No." Hellena stood up and walked over to a window. Gazing at the pale moonlight. "My father was rather crafty in the criminal underworld, and a small part of me can't help but admire his success. Yet he made a mistake that I refuse to repeat." The man stood up from his chair and leaned forward.

"And what was that?"

"Simple. He got cocky. He let his guard down and got put in prison. If I'm taking over, I want to not only thrive for the sake of my own benefit, but too humiliate him and show him his neglected offspring has surpassed him!" She laughed. The informant took his napkin and wiped his sweaty brow.

"That might be difficult. Your father wasn't taken down by ordinary law enforcement." Hellena turned around, curious but refusing to drop her sinister smile. "A family of super heroes, like a group in a comic book, came and took down both him and a large number of our men." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of 11 costumed individuals. "They are known as The Sound Barrier." Hellena gazed at the photgraph of the 10 girls and single lone boy before laughing.

"Is this a joke? The oldest is barely in my age range. And the youngest is a fricking baby! This is priceless!" She laughed for a little bit before regaining her composure. "Where did this all take place?" She asked calmly.

"A town in Michigan called Royal Woods." Hellena giggled and sipped her wine glass once more.

"Then I guess I should go and give them a proper greeting?" She pondered. "As your new superior, your first job is to get me set up in Royal Woods as soon as possible. Including as much information on this group as you can. I'll take these children out and show the whole world I'm not to be taken lightly." She schemed with an evil laugh. However, her plotting was cut short when her stomach began to growl. She blushed in embarrassment and cleared her throat. "Actually, scratch that. That is my second order of business. My REAL first act is to have YOU buy me the best pasta dinner this place serves!" She commanded, pointing at her newfound minion. He nodded and whisteled for the waiter as Hellena continued to gaze out the window. "My father... The Sound Barrier... I'll crush them all and show them my might!"

* * *

 _Wow... I knew Hellena had it bad... But that stuff with her family was like a whole different level._

 **Yeah. You can't help but pity** **her**.

 _I can't wait until you tell everyone about my family's first encounter with her in the next episode._

 **Actually that's not the case, Leni.**

 _Oh yeah. You said you had 1 more episode in mind before her._

 **Yeah but... There is also something else now. *turns to audience* See. I'm expanding my horizons a bit. I set up other projects and goals that expand beyond writing fanfics. You know, things like a job and other hobbies. Have no fear, for I'm not quitting (I love this site too much to just vanish). But expect MUCH larger droughts and more additions to this story to be mini-sodes rather than full ones.**

 _Really? Sounds exciting! Can I make a suggestion though?_

 **Leni, I doubt you'd be able to make a good suggestion in my personal plans that you barely know about.**

 _Are you sure? Because I think if you want to keep up with writing about us and keep pace with your other stuff, maybe you could split the big adventures into smaller parts._

 **You mean split the regular episodes into chunks closer to mini-sode size? If not a little longer?**

 **... I need to stop underestimating you. But what do you, the readers think? Should I do that? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **And 1 final thing. Lobby4ever... I think you may have sparked something with that idea. But I need more time to think... Until then, good bye everyone. See you later.**

 _Don't forget to thank all your fans for supportinh you!_

 **Heh. What she** **said.**


	13. Chapter 10

**Hello, dear readers. I have finally returned once more with another installment of Loud House: Sound Barrier.**

 **Now, Like I said last time, I have some other things going on in my life. Yet I still wish to continue writing fanfics, so I'm going to try a new style that will be able to accommodate me and still satisfy you.**

 **I'm going to split full episodes into mini-sode sized parts. I will to keep them either 2 or 3 parts long based on length and a sense of story pacing.**

 **And Mr. Grey, once both parts of this episode are uploaded... Hellena will finally make her debut in Royal Woods.** **;)**

 **But enough chit-chat, we need to get this show rolling. And what better way than with a THEME SONG! (or at least lyrics to one). Yup, a guest reviewer left this a while back and I loved them so much that I took them in. Technically by my rules, I should have rejected it since no credible name was given. But I loved it so much that I decided to look the other way just this one time.**

 **So whoever you are... Congratulations. And Thank You!**

* * *

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Rising up against evil, taking villains on  
Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln  
Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily  
With each other they discover their destiny  
And rise!

SOUND IT OFF!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Growing up in Royal Woods, Michigan, a quiet town  
They uncover all the power that's been hiding all around  
The city needs heroes when there's trouble on the prowl  
One brother and ten sisters rise to take the villains out!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

With Mom and Dad to guide them, together they find their fate  
With each adventure, yeah, they've gone from green to great  
No matter what the problem, their choice will be the same  
They'll stay a family and put the bad guys to shame  
Royal Woods' Loud kids throwing down!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Episode 4 Pt.2: Ani-mayhem

{PART 1}

Late at night in Royal Woods, a young boy was sitting in the dark of his bedroom watching TV. He was jittery and making air punches as he watched the screen and all it's various colors. "Yeah, come on. Go full power and take them down!" He cheered as he watched a battle unfold between the characters. Suddenly, he felt himself stunned as the lights to his room turned on and blinded him.

"Sheldon. What do you think you're doing?" A strict voice called out. Sheldon turned and saw his mother in a yellow bath robe and dozens of hair curlers wrapped in her brunette locks. "It's 10:45 and you need your sleep! All the while you sit up here watching those silly cartoons and playing with your chemistry set." She scolded pointing to a large table of various colored liquids. She stepped over towards the TV and unplugged it, making the screen go to black. "Now you go to bed right now mister!" She commanded as she walked out and shut the lights back off again. Sheldon growled as he got out of his bed and stomped over to the chemistry set.

"Grr. She's just like all the jerks at school that pick on me. She doesn't have the right to tell me when I have to sleep." He complained as he started to pack up the chemicals. He was about to put a couple of the beakers into a cabinet when he felt himself trip over something on the floor. He yelped as the fell down and the glass containers shattered and unintentionally covered himself in a mix of chemicals. The puddle created a small plume of smoke that set off a smoke detector. The beeps were loud and drowned out his moans that began to transition into an unhinged laughter. Sheldon's mother was aggravated by the noise and ran back upstairs into Sheldon's room

"Sheldon! What did I just tell you?" She screamed as she flipped the lights back on. Only to find nothing but the room in a large mess with a strange pool of chemicals on the floor. Her gaze drifted over to an open window and she was at a loss for words as her son was nowhere to be found.

…

The next morning at the Loud House, Lynn was going downstairs to get a sandwich. Before she could go from the living room to the kitchen, she noticed her brother, Lincoln sitting on the couch and watching TV. The show on the screen displayed 2 men with slightly curved swords battling each other in an open field at night. Lynn felt pit form in her stomach and she gulped nervously. "Lincoln, what are you watching?" She asked in a cautious tone. Lincoln turned around with a casual smile.

"Oh nothing much. It's an anime called Silent Samurai. See, it's about this swordsman that…" Before Lincoln could finish his explanation, Lynn casually grabbed the remote and changed the channel to a gameshow. "Hey! What was that for?" Lincoln asked visibly upset as he grabbed the remote back and undid Lynn's intervention.

"Bro, I'm doing you a favor. If you watch anime, you're going to spiral down a path of geek hood that is impossible to escape. You'll get all sorts of acne, sit in the dark, gain 200 pounds, and end up owning a poster of a girl with impossible large eyes!" The jock ranted. Lincoln blinked in surprise over his sister's rant and cleared his throat.

"A. Those are just a bunch of stereotypes. Just because you watch anime doesn't make you weird. And B. It's essentially just a cartoon in a different art-style. It's no different from the cartoons we usually watch in this house."

"It's for your own good." Just on cue, Lori was seen walking downstairs, texting away on her phone. Lynn noticed her and got her attention. "Lori, back me up here! You've talked about your fair share of weirdos at high school, right? Tell Lincoln about the ones that watch anime and have all those weird pictures in their lockers." Lori scoffed in response, barely looking up from her phone.

"Lynn, I have literally no clue what you're talking about." Lori glanced at the TV and her eyes widened. "Lincoln, is this the episode where Takumi and Yin have that epic fight?"

"The one with the Divine Hurricane that levels the forest? Yeah."

"Move." Lori quickly stated as she shoved Lincoln aside and joined him. Lincoln didn't even mind as the pair started watching the show again and Lynn was left speechless. After a solid ten seconds of silence save for the TV, Lynn exploded.

"WHAT!? Lori, you too? Since when do you watch this… This stuff?" She asked rather flabbergasted.

"Well Lincoln and Bobby showed it to me once and made me watch it with them. Then I just watched it with Bobby. Next thing I knew I literally binge watched a whole season in the middle of the night." Lori explained. Lynn let out an exasperated groan.

"Is there anyone else here that watches anime?" She asked annoyed. Lincoln raised a hand and started counting off of his fingers.

"Leni and Lola watch a little from time to time. Heck even Lucy likes anime." Lincoln paused and started to reflect on what he said. "But honestly I like to keep Lucy's picks out of my mind. They freak me out." Lori nodded in agreement and followed up on the discussion.

"Is the stuff she watches even appropriate for her age?"

"With the amount of blood I saw in one scene, I highly doubt it." Lynn groaned even louder at the thought of all of her sisters enjoying anime.

"It's like a virus and it's contagious. Why do people enjoy that anime crud? It's weird!" Lincoln sighed and shook his head.

"Lynn, maybe if you actually give it a chance, you might enjoy it."

"I'd rather play dress up with Lola." Lynn spat venomously. Lola over heard the statement and shouted from upstairs.

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" Before the situation could escalate any farther, the show on screen was interrupted to show an anchorman in a news room. He looked panicked and he was sweating profusely.

"This just in, Downtown Royal Woods is under attack by a mysterious meta human assailant. They have been causing large amounts of collateral damage with large explosions and authorities have been having trouble detaining them. Evacuation is heavily advised." Lincoln and Lori stood up from the couch and grew determined expressions. Lynn laughed and crossed her arms over the ordeal.

"Perfect, I was just thinking about something to vent my frustration. I'll go ahead and scout this guy out." She proposed as she activated her watch and turned into Trackstar. Lori shook her head disapprovingly over her sister's idea and tried to shoot it down.

"Have you literally forgot the rule of not going out by yourself? Besides, you could get hurt."

"I'm not handling it on my own. I'm scouting ahead. Besides, they have to catch me first if they want to take me down!" Trackstar countered. Lincoln was about to follow up with his own statement, but was cut off by a sudden burst of wind that made him close his eyes reflexively. When he opened them, Trackstar was gone and the door was left swinging open. Lori pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned.

"Lynn will get turned into a human pretzel at the very least if we don't hurry." Lincoln nodded in agreement as they proceeded to run down to their hideout and prepared to leave.

...

Down in the city, Trackstar had already arrived and was checking out the damage while looking for the culprit. "Yeesh. Whoever this freak is has some anger issues." She reasoned as she made note of the smashed brick buildings and ash scattered across the sidewalk. Eventually, she spotted someone amongst the wreckage. They appeared to be a boy around her age and was dressed in mainly black. A hoodie covered his upper body and left him rather ambiguous. "Hey!" Trackstar called out, causing the stranger to turn his head slightly. "You shouldn't be here. You need to get somewhere safe." She warned. The preteen turned towards the super hero with a rather grumpy face.

"Are you telling me what to do?" He asked rather aggresivley. Trackstar sensed something was up and got into a fighting stance. "All my life… I've been bossed around and picked on… just for being me." The boy lamented. "'Oh, you watch anime? You're so weird.' Or. 'You can't just sit around and draw those silly pictures. You need to exercise.' Well, NO MORE!" He yelled as he caused a massive shockwave that forced Trackstar back.

"Great. Another anime weirdo getting defensive about…" Trackstar paused as she connected the dots. "Wait, you did all this? You're no older than I am!"

"I'm not just some child. My name is Shonen, and I am the most powerful person on this pathetic planet! Anyone who defies me will be crushed!" He roared as a strange aura began to surround him. Trackstar merely scoffed and ran at him with everything she had. The two immediately began to trade blows with each other, with Trackstar having the advantage due to her speed overwhelming them. Shonen growled as he kept missing swings. "You. Stupid. GNAT!" In an instant, Shonen's speed increased and managed to peg Trackstar with a powerful spin kick and caused her to collide with a building. The shock briefly paralyzing her.

Shonen laughed as things started to go his way and his aura flared up as he bent his knees and cupped his hands together. "Ha… Me…" A mass of blue energy started to gather in his hands as he began to chant something to himself. "Ha… Me…" The orb started to grow brighter and larger. Trackstar couldn't help but feel curious as Shonen stood still. Eventually, she got her answer as to why. "KAAAA!" Shonen thrusted his arms forward and a large beam of light blue light was sent hurtling towards Trackstar. She gasped as she picked herself up and managed to run out of the way. They sound of stone and gravel crumbling was heard behind her as the attack barreled through anything and everything in its way. When it subsided, Trackstar looked back and saw a long black crater across the ground and ash stains on the remains of the building it struck. She looked back at Shonen and swallowed a lump in her throat and mustered up all of her courage.

"Lasers huh? Not bad. But I'm just getting started!"

* * *

 **And now our villain of the hour takes to the battle field. Will Trackstar be able to face Shonen on her own? Or as she RAN right into trouble.**

 _HA HA HA! Nice!_

 **Thank you, Luan. Oh and Mr. Indecisive, you have been giving me lots of good villain ideas. But by far the one that stuck on me the most was Professor Perfect. Perhaps in addition to other new ideas, you could flesh out that one a little more?**

 **Until next time, see ya everyone!**


	14. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, welcome to part 2 Sound Barrier: Ani-mayhem! Last time we left off, Shonen had made his presence as a threat clear. Lynn went off as Trackstar to face him, but it seems to be a lot harder than she thought. On a matter unrelated to the Loud's lives as heroes, Lynn has revealed a large distaste for anime. And a few of her siblings were trying to convince her to reconsider and give it a chance. But that's enough recapping, let's cut to the chase... Cue the theme song!**

* * *

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Rising up against evil, taking villains on  
Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln  
Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily  
With each other they discover their destiny  
And rise!

SOUND IT OFF!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Growing up in Royal Woods, Michigan, a quiet town  
They uncover all the power that's been hiding all around  
The city needs heroes when there's trouble on the prowl  
One brother and ten sisters rise to take the villains out!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

With Mom and Dad to guide them, together they find their fate  
With each adventure, yeah, they've gone from green to great  
No matter what the problem, their choice will be the same  
They'll stay a family and put the bad guys to shame  
Royal Woods' Loud kids throwing down!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Episode 4 Pt.2: Ani-mayhem

[PART 2]

As the battle between Trackstar and Shonen raged on, Titanium, Silver Wind, and Empathy were racing towards the scene in The Sonic Vroom. "Thanks for coming with us, Empathy. I think Trackstar might be in over her head." Silver Wind thanked, earning a thumbs-up from his sister. Empathy looked out the window of the car and pondered over something.

"So, like, Trackstar thinks anime turns people into weirdos?" She asked trying to clarify the story they were telling earlier. Titanium nodded.

"Mm hm. She kind of associated people who watch it with a stereotypes and doesn't want to risk getting caught up in it." She reasoned as she turned down the road leading into a city. "But that's talk for at home. We're on patrol and we need to find her and stop this creep before he destroys Royal Woods completely."

"RIGHT!" Titanium's siblings shouted in unison. Silver Wind unbuckled his seat belt and stood up.

"I'm going to take to the sky and see if I can spot anything from up here." He proposed as he rolled down a window. "Wish me luck." He quipped as he flew out and soared above the buildings. "Now… if I were either Trackstar or an explosion generating supervillain, where would I be?" He asked himself as he started to comb the city streets with his eyes. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant beam of energy was fired off and turned an entire road into a charred mess. "Well there's my answer." Silver Wind used his watch to contact The Sonic Vroom. "Guys, I think I found the enemy. And if smoke leads to fire, then Trackstar should be there too." He reasoned.

"Wait, I thought smoke was made from fire?" Empathy asked confused and not fully grasping her brother's analogy. Silver Wind just face palmed in response and floated towards the fight.

"Just follow me." The boy instructed as he flew off towards the battle.

…

Meanwhile, Trackstar and Shonen were still in a furious clash. Trackstar's attempts to blitz her opponent were starting to fall apart as Shonen was managing to block and parry her attacks. 'Okay, this is new. I know I can move faster than this kid, but how is he blocking me?' Trackstar thought to herself as Shonen gripped her wrists, kicked her in the stomach, and began to force her back with his own flurry of attacks. 'WHOA! He's got moves, I'll give him that. It's like he instantly got stronger as we were fighting.' Trackstar couldn't help but smirk as she was forced back. 'Shame this kid is a super villain. He'd make the perfect training partner.' She reasoned. Her train of thought was interrupted as she found herself gripped by the throat and pinned against a wall.

"This time I'm not going to miss!" Shonen spat as he raised his spare hand and formed a swirling blue ball in his hand. He reeled back and prepared to drive it straight into Trackstar. "GASENRAN!" He shouted as he thrusted his arm forward. Trackstar winced slightly and prepared for the contact of the blast, but it stopped inches from her face. Shonen grunted and snarled in confusion as his arm was practically paralyzed. "What? Why can't I move?" Trackstar seized the opportunity and struck her enemy in the stomach with her knee, causing Shonen to loose his grip as she ran off.

"Phew. Close one." She muttered to herself.

"See? This is literally the reason we don't go off alone." Trackstar turned to find her sisters, Titanium and Empathy. The latter holding her arm indicating her interference against Shonen. Silver Wind descended from the sky and landed beside his family. He glanced over at Shonen and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, the villain here is a kid?" Shonen scoffed at the question Silver Wind asked and grew a even more agitated.

"I am not just some kid. I am Shonen, and I demand RESPECT!" He roared as his energy flared up and caused a shockwave to ripple across the area. Empathy in particular gasped as she felt something else in addition to the pulse. She broke into a sweat as the sensation felt like a heat wave.

"Uh, guys? This kid like, totes beyond angry!" She warned as Shonen bent down and cupped his hands in preparation for another attack. He smirked as he began to gather energy at a much faster rate than before.

"Hamehame-" Trackstar gasped as she recognized the move instantly.

"MOVE!"

"KAAAA!" Shonen roared as he fired another energy beam at the four heroes. They all managed to get out of the way as the beam ripped through the road before dissipating. Silver Wind breathed heavily out of relif from dodging the blast, but then stopped himself as a thought crossed his mind.

"Wait, 'Hamehameka'? That sounds like some sort of knock-off of…" The lightbulb in his head lit up as he figured it out. "Girls! This guys uses attacks based off of anime!" He shouted towards his teammates. Titanium snapped her fingers in realization.

"Oh yeah. I thought I literally saw that move somewhere else before." Shonen laughed in response to the revelation.

"Why wouldn't I draw inspiration from some of the strongest characters ever created? With their techniques combined with my own power, I'm unstoppable!" He declared as he gathered energy above his head and started to reshape it. It started to take the form of a long sword with a curved blade. He gripped it at its handle and swung it around, slicing a nearby pole. Satisfied with his demonstration, he roared as he charged forward in attempt to slice the heroes apart. Empathy yelped and threw him backward, only for him to get up and growl as his aura flared up even higher. Empathy felt Shonen's anger as well and broke a nervous sweat.

"Guys, I think I made it worse." Titanium and Silver Wind realized what their sister meant.

"So, he literally gets stronger as he gets angrier?"

"Wow, it really is like he came from an anime." Trackstar rolled her eyes as she was once again trading blows with Shonen. Doing flips and sliding across the ground to avoid the energy blade.

"Alright so you know how he is getting stronger. Any ideas to try and actually beat him before we get slaughtered?" She asked as she sweep kicked at Shonen's legs and knocked him to the ground. Empathy saw the opportunity and used her powers to pin Shonen to the ground, giving Trackstar an opening to regroup with her siblings. She ran beside Silver Wind and began to speak as Shonen struggled to escape his telekinetic binds. "So do we just wait for him to lose steam?" Silver Wind shook his head in response.

"We could, but Shonen might get too strong and wipe us, and all of Royal Woods off the map if he gets too angry. We need to end this as fast as we can." Silver Wind paused as he started to think of a plan. "Okay Trackstar, I want you to run away. As far as you can get. Once you have enough distance, come back and hit him in the head with everything you got." He instructed. Trackstar blinked in response to her little brother's plan. Hesitating on what to say.

"Even if it will only take me a minute, are you sure you can last that long, Silver?" She asked in concern for his safety. Titanium overheard the question and put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"We'll be fine. Just focus on getting that golden shot in!" She comforted. Suddenly, Shonen broke free and roared in anger.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE DIES!" In an instant, Shonen exploded in a burst of light and sent dozens of small projectiles flying around him and destroying the buildings. Trackstar decided to act on her brother's plan and ran off as Silver Wind and Empathy tried to find cover. The pair hid behind a wall and tried to catch their breath. Titanium on the other hand stood her ground and looked dead on at her enemy as she swatted some of the projectiles away.

"Are you literally done throwing a hissy fit?" She taunted in an attempt to instigate him to focus on her. However, Shonen mysteriously smirked and chuckled as he dashed past her and tore down the wall Silver Wind and Empathy were hiding behind, delivering a powerful sucker punch to Empathy. Silver Wind felt his hands clenched into fists as Empathy coughed and groaned in pain.

"What is your problem, you psycho!?"

"You think I'm stupid? If I leave that little coward alone, then I'll just keep getting held in place."

"None of my sisters are cowards. You'll pay for that!" Silver Wind vowed as he started trading blows with Shonen. They both soon found themselves locked in a clash, both sets of hands griping each other as they floated in the air. The air grew tense as Silver Wind kicked his enemy I the gut and forced him back. Shonen snarled as he raised his palm up and formed a ball of energy in his hand.

"I'm done with these games!" He let the attack loose, but rather than a simple projectile, the ball exploded in a flash of light. Silver Wind covered his eyes and wiped them with his arm to fend off blindness. He soon felt Shonen drive an elbow into his back and hurtle him to the ground screaming. Titanium was trying to help Empathy up, but soon gasped as her brother fell on top of the both of them. The three heroes groaned as Shonen laughed and descended back to the ground. "Pah, about time the weak realize their place. But out of respect for giving me a workout, how about I send you to your graves with my personal favorite attack?" Shonen raised his hand upward and a ball of energy formed and slowly grew in size. The glowing orb turned purple and didn't stop until it reached the size of The White House. Titanium couldn't think of anything else to do besides keeping her siblings behind her in whatever small chance she had of protecting them.

"Any last words, maggots?" Shonen asked condescendingly.

"YIPPE KAI YAY, SUPERVILLAIN!" In an instant, Trackstar reappeared and delivered a powerful kick to Shonen's head, causing the mass of energy to dissipate as Shonen felt down and rolled across the ground. The force of the impact to much for him to shrug off, he passed out and lie on the ground defeated. Trackstar breathed heavily and wiped sweat off her forehead. "Phew. That was way too close." She replied staring at the former powerhouse. Silver Wind and bent his back until he felt a crack, indicated with a large audible snap.

"Well, better late than never I guess." He reasoned as he and his sisters gathered around Shonen. The boy groaned as he lay unconscious and on his back. "So what do we do with him? He caused a lot of damage but he's only as old as me." Silver Wind asked nervously. His sisters all exchanged confused looks as the question seemed difficult to answer.

"Is he, like, getting treated like an adult?"

"I guess that's literally up to the courts to decide."

"And speaking of damage, how are they going to get the money to pay to fix all this?" Trackstar asked.

"From all those action figures and DVDs he hoards!" A new voice called out. The Sound Barrier turned and saw a woman in a yellow dress and brown hair approach them. Silver Wind cleared his throat as she bent down and picked Shonen up in her arms.

"Uh, and you are…?"

"Sheldon here is my son. I don't know what my son was thinking with this little power trip. But he better hope that they go easy on him and send him to juvie over regular prison." She huffed before looking back at the heroes. "Thank you for stopping him." She calmly thanked as Silver Wind gave a thumbs up and his sisters smiled alongside him. Leaving the mother to carry her child away.

…

After returning home, Lincoln decided to watch a little more anime to unwind from the stress of before. As he sat on the couch, he heard some footsteps come up from behind him. "Hey." Lincoln turned his head and saw Lynn standing there. He turned back towards the TV, yet still listened to his sister talking. "Is this still that samurai show?" She asked.

"No, this is a different one." Lincoln looked at Lynn again with a hopeful smile. "I still think you should give it a try. I feel like you'd really enjoy the really action packed ones a lot." He reasoned. Lynn looked at the ground and reflected at how much she enjoyed fighting Shonen.

'That guy may have been evil, but if the stuff he did is common in those cartoons…'

"In fact, I'm pretty sure there are a few that are centered around sports." Lincoln noted, immediately catching the jocks attention.

"Really? Are you pulling my leg, Stinkoln?" She asked a little skeptical. Lincoln raised his hands defensively and shook his head.

"I'm serious. Although I wouldn't be surprised if you think they get a little unrealistic sometimes." Lincoln confessed. Lynn stroked her chin and chuckled.

"Alright bro, you convinced me. I'll watch this one with you and see where things go from there. Start it over from the beginning, will ya?" Lincoln smiled and complied as he rewound the episode and Lynn sat next to him. As the intro began to play again, Lynn glanced at her brother and cleared her throat. "So, who's the good guy in this show?" She asked curiously.

"The one with the black spiky hair." Lincoln answered. Lynn blinked and scratched her head.

"Can you be a little more specific?"

"The one in the orange and blue outfit."

"Oh, him? He seems pretty cool."

"Yeah… he's one of my favorites." As the episode started to play, both brother and sister relaxed as they enjoyed the show together.

* * *

 **Another baddy brought to justice! Special thanks to Mr. Indecisive for Lynn's little catch phrase. But for those of you have been keeping track... We all know what is coming next. Or rather... _who._**

 **But I'm not jumping straight into writing the next episode right away. Work, personal life, all that jazz. But I will try and sneak in a mini-sode also featuring you-know-who. So stay tuned.**


	15. Mini-chapter 4

**Hello once again everyone... I can already feel it from here. The anticipation for the series' first reoccurring villain to meet our hero family for the first time. Well that will finally happen in the next episode. But I say we check in on Hellena again and see what she's doing as she prepares to make her mark in Royal Woods.**

 **Also, two disclaimers I want to get out of the way. That awesome theme song I got from the guest reviews will not be used in mini-sodes. I feel it should be used for the real episodes were more happens besides fun little skits and world building.**

 **Secondly... I have an announcement for the future of this series, but I'll save that for at the end... Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and thanks to Indecisive for the idea of a monkey themed villain here!**

* * *

At Royal Woods mall, Hellena was walking through the corridors and making her way to the food court. She had taken quickly to her newfound finances and got herself a more mature outfit. A black leather over-coat and leggings combined with ruby stiletto heels gave off an aura of power around her. Yet she still managed to not draw a lot of attention to herself. Her new phone rang and she smirked as she tapped the screen and answered the call. "Ms. Donebeanad."

"Boss, it's done. We've set up a new warehouse in Royal Woods as you instructed. We even loaded it with some... 'products' already."

"And my extra safe houses in Hazeltucky and Great Lakes?"

"Also prepared." The man on the other line assured. Helena took a seat down at an empty table and glanced around her shoulders to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

"Any information on The Sound Barrier?" She asked in hopes of getting something useful in terms of knowledge.

"Nothing except their powers and recent activity with criminals. We DID have a lead on who one of them might actually be." Helena perked up at the thought.

"You mean a secret identity? What happened to it?"

"We scrapped it. We thought that this one kid with white hair might be Silver Wind. But then we noticed that white hair isn't actually that big of a lead. For all we know it could be an old man who has the power to alter his body's youth." Helena grunted at the explanation and hesitated before answering.

"Fine. I guess espionage isn't the best way to find out someone's real name anyway. I'd have better odds just trying to capture them and unmask them in person." She lectured. Just then, she heard an explosion and the sounds of screaming. Helena looked up and saw what appeared to be a large brown gorilla in green, one piece suit. She got an idea and smirked. "Speaking of in person... I have to do some reconnaissance, you go back to patrolling the hideout."

"Yes, mam!" Helena hung up the phone and proceeded to sneak closer to the ensuing chaos. She ducked behind an overturned table and fixed her gaze on the ape laughing maniacally.

"Human in charge no longer. Monkey best species. So says Chimp Champion!" The gorilla declared. Helena could only stare in confusion and face palmed.

'An intelligent ape trying to start an uprising? The Sound Barrier isn't even necessary to take care of something like this. All you need is a bunch of bananas and a stun gun.' She reasoned in her head. 'Perhaps I should just leave and do something worth my time. Maybe I'll get one of those Flippes that everyone in town is making such a big deal about.' Helena was about to sneak away when she heard a pair of new voices came in.

"Hey dude, chill out!"

"Yeah, no point in going _bananas_! Ha ha!" Helena looked up and saw Rock n' Roll and Doppelganger confront the sinister simian. Helena's face lit up and she gave a mischievous smirk as she pulled out her phone again and began to record the scene in front of her. Chimp Champion growled and began to screech as he leapt towards the girls. Doppelganger split into three extra copies and had fought the gorilla alongside one of them. The other two ran away and made a beeline towards a set of double doors. The jokester and her copy glanced toward Rock n' Roll as the other heroine gave a smirk and a nod. "Don't go _graveling_ about your failure." Doppelganger quipped. Chimp Champion raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Joke not funny."

"Because the punch line is over there!" Doppelganger pointed towards the door and Chimp Champion saw the other two clones were holding the door open, allowing a large swarm of rocks and mud to fly through courtesy of Rock n' Roll. The gorilla growled and tried to avoid the barrage of earth and dirt. He managed to climb over some of the rocks, but he caught in a literal dust storm and could do nothing as the materials swirled around him and he spun around. He practically roared as the dusty earth consumed him. When it subsided, Chimp Champion was in a dense cage of stone. He freaked out like a feral animal as the citizen cheered for the heroes. But while the people were celebrating and the cops showed up to take the villain into custody, Helena slipped away with a twisted smile.

"So that's the power of two of those heroes? I guess they're pretty impressive after all." As Helena reflected on the scene, a thought crossed her mind. "And the actual strength they possessed with just two..." An idea popped into her head and her wicked smile grew wider. She exited out of her phone's camera and made another call. "Hey, I have some new orders. I want you to refocus efforts on gathering valuable items. I don't care where from." She explained. The man on the other end stummbled for a response.

"Really? No real strategy?"

"Of course there is a strategy, moron!" Helena snapped angrily. "And if it goes as planned I'll be one step closer to having this town wrapped around my fingers."

* * *

 **The shadow just keeps growing and growing. Hellena sure knows how to prepare, I'll give her that.**

 _Eh, she doesn't seem that tough._

 **AHH! Oh, it's just you...**

 _That's right, the one and only..._

 **Uhp, uhp, uhp. Don't give them your name! They need a little suspense, you know?**

 _Well... Okay. A little mystery adds to the charm factor._

 **Well, I guess I can explain that little announcement... With Helena appearing as a BIG threat and more to be popping in the future. I figured... What the heck? Why not introduce more heroes to balance the scales? But here's the thing, I'm going to conceal the identity of this fella and his teammates a little while longer. Feel free to speculate on WHO they are though.**

 _I hope my time in the shadows isn't too long. This flame needs to burn bright for the ladies. Including the lovely Titanium!_

 **DUDE! You just gave... They practically... *sigh* just go home...**


	16. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone... It is time... This is part one of Helena's first real encounter with The Sound Barrier. Mr. Grey's character suggestion and the minisodes that fed the hype are all sprouting like flowers and weeds in a garden. Now, we begin act one of this foreboding entrance of their arch rival!**

 **Oh, and before I forget... LoudTurtleFan, I'm not going to change the bit of the theme song with the revision you gave. The reason being I don't feel the new line you gave really rolls of the tongue like the original.**

 **Now let's begin!**

* * *

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

 _Rising up against evil, taking villains on_  
 _Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln_  
 _Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily_  
 _With each other they discover their destiny_  
 _And rise!_

 _SOUND IT OFF!_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

 _Growing up in Royal Woods, Michigan, a quiet town_  
 _They uncover all the power that's been hiding all around_  
 _The city needs heroes when there's trouble on the prowl_  
 _One brother and ten sisters rise to take the villains out!_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

With Mom and Dad to guide them, together they find their fate  
With each adventure, yeah, they've gone from green to great  
No matter what the problem, their choice will be the same  
They'll stay a family and put the bad guys to shame  
Royal Woods' Loud kids throwing down!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Episode 5: The past follows.

[PART 1]

Episode 5: The past follows.

At the Royal Woods police department, a large group of officers gathered around a corkboard showcasing a map of the city. Several pieces of string connected several push pins holding pictures of criminals in dark clothing, small shops, and treasure. All the lines connected to a calling card depicting a leafless tree with jagged branches. A small squirrel with evil slanted eyes sat on the edge of one of the branches. Eventually one of the cops, a rather large woman with her brown hair tied in a pony tail, groaned. "Ugh… A week of investigating and still no leads on this 'Vulcan' group." She moaned. One of the other cops tapped his fingers on a table and sighed.

"The group is acting like a bunch of ninjas. Nothing like how they operated before." The pony tail cop shook her head.

"Actually they were kind of like this before. But they still made the occasional heist or stick-up in the open. Now their acting TOO cautious." She complained. Another cop cleared his throat and began to speak up.

"Well, Ms. Schoffner, we could call The Sound Barrier to help out with this."

"That would be a waste of time, rookie!" Schoffner replied without batting an eye.

"Mam, are you afraid of them out doing you and making you feel unneeded or something?" Officer Shoffner blushed and stumbled for a response.

"Wha- no!" She denied before recollecting herself. "It's just that they found HIM on accident, and the remnants have moved to a new location we don't know about. They're as in the dark as we are." She argued. The cop that proposed the idea continued his argument.

"But they have gotten better and are pretty good and giving chase. Not to mention they have more technology at their disposal." He argued. Schoffner hesitated and sighed.

"Alright, we'll give them a call." She conceded as she walked out of the room and went for the station's phone. "I seriously hope they can stop these guys. If they can't then we'll be working ourselves to the bone to stop this crime wave." She moaned.

…

The next day, The Sonic Vroom was driving rather leisurely through Royal Woods. The heroes inside seemed rather tired as they had gotten up early to beat the traffic. "So can anyone explain why my beauty sleep was interrupted today if there was no crime alarm going off?" Protona asked with an audible yawn. Silver Wind stretched his arms upward and stretched.

"We got a call from the police asking for our help. They sounded pretty desperate for whatever the reason." He explained. Trackstar leaned back and kicked her legs up on the seat in front of her.

"Well it better be for a big super villain because it ruined my morning workout." She complained. Empathy wiped her eyes as she yawned as well.

"I'm just, like, Mom and Dad were okay with us leaving right away." She noted as they pulled into the police station parking lot. There a police woman stood outside and waved to them. The family of super heroes got out if the vehicle and Titanium greeted the officer with a handshake and they both gave each other a salute.

"Titanium, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name if Officer Schoffner." She introduced as she tipped her hat, unaware the Sound Barrier's secret identities were slightly familiar with her already. Never the less, they acted like it was the first time they met and didn't say anything. "Come on, I'll discuss the issue inside." She beckoned for the family to follow and they all shuffled inside. As they walked through the halls they eventually stopped in a conference room with a corkboard map and some manila evnvelopes. Chameleon gave a small cough and caught the cop's attention.

"If I may ask officer, what is the urgent issue that had such precedence you summoned us here for?" Everyone simple stared at the four year old in bewilderment before she paraphrased the statement in a simpler manner. "Why did you call us to the station?" She asked with a mildly disappointed tone.

"We called you here because we were hoping you could help us take down a criminal organization that you may already have some experience with." She explained. The children couldn't help but feel a little confused by the reason and Officer Schoffner decided to try and jog their memories. "Are any of you familiar with the illegal black market group: Vulcan?" Dark Duchess groaned and shook her head.

"Not particularly." Schoffner walked over to a table in the center and picked up one of the envelopes. She dug inside and pulled out a picture.

"What about this man here? Recognize him?" She asked as she turned the picture towards the children. The Sound Barrier was left breathless as they gasped upon the sight. The man in the photo bringing back frightening memories that shot their heart rates up several times over.

"Dudes. That's the first punk we put behind bars!"

"Emillo the Tycoon!"

"A dirty joke and its punchline all wrapped into one." Amidst the chaos, Protona and Elexa were the most scared and hugged each other in terror.

"Did he escape jail?" They jinxed in terror. Schoffner couldn't help but feel a little guilty for upsetting them all and shook her tried to shush their screams.

"No no no. I can confirm with out a shadow of a doubt he's in custody." She reassured, turning around and continuing her explanation. "But despite this, his group Vulcan has been resuming operation. Most likely under someone else's leadership. We've been trying to find out their whereabouts, but they've been more cautious." She sighed as she faced them again. "All we want is for you to try and give us an edge. Even some small info of who is in charge would help a lot." She asked. The heroes all exchanged nervous glances before Doppelganger stepped forward.

" _Vul, can't_ say no to letting them get away with their actions!" She joked in a bit of a rushed play on words. Earning a slight chuckle and a thumbs up from the police officer in front of them.

…

A half hour later, the team had themselves positioned all over town to try and spot anything suspicious. Titanium used her watch's communicator to contact her siblings. "Alright team. I literally haven't seen anything strange yet. How about you?" She asked. One by one, they all gave a response.

"Nothing."

"Nothing dude."

"Nope."

"Nadda."

"I don't think so."

"Sigh."

"Negatory." There was a bit of an awkward silence as Titanium counted two voices not present.

"Elexa. Protona. What about you?" She asked assertively. There was a heavy breath from the communicator before Elexa spoke up.

"Sorry, Titanium. We were just… thinking." She sheepishly stated, catching the attention of the rest of the team.

"Thinking about what?" Silver Wind asked. The line was silent for a good five seconds before Protona spoke up.

"We're scared." She confessed. "Emillio was the leader of this group. What if the new guy has it out for us? What if this is a trap for revenge? What if…?"

"Whoa, slow down sis. Don't want to _spark_ a panic attack!" Doppelganger joked, earning a groan from everyone else. "But seriously, twins. You don't have to be afraid. You're super strong and can handle anything." She reassured. Trackstar jumped in to try and encourage them.

"Yeah, and powers aside, you have us. If anyone tries to hurt you, you have a small army of sisters and a brother that has your backs." She reassured with confidence. A few seconds passed and then the twins both spoke at the same time.

"Thanks guys." They jinxed, reassured with a newfound confidence. Earning a small, happy laugh from everyone else. Amidst the laughter, Chameleon gasped as she saw something.

"A moment, desist with the pleasantries!" She commanded as she focused her eyesight on a group of men dressed in dark clothing. One had a large gun while another two were loading some crates into a large van. She opened the map on her watch on her watch and made note of everyone's locations. "Dark Duchess, you are the closest to my position. I need you to try and help me subdue this hooligans."

"Got it. I'll be right there." Dark Duchess promised as she hung up. Chameleon turned into a snake and slithered over to the group, preparing to strike. Once she felt she was close enough, she lunged forward and simultaneously changed into a large metal ball, slamming one of the men down onto the ground. Without wasting any time, the men quickly tried to blast the child with their weapons. Unfortunately, Chameleon turned into a mass of water and the bullets slipped through her entirely. The men growled in response.

"Great, we try and load up on gold and brass and we get jumped by The Sound Barrier's little shape shifter." One of the goons complained as he dug into his bag and pulled out a small cylinder the size of a soda can. Before he could use the trinket, a black tendril wrapped around him and flung him into the back of the van and he dropped it. Chameleon looked over and saw Dark Duchess trying to apprehend the men with various shadow constructs.

"Excellent, everything is all under control. Now I should focus on returning the stolen materials." She then turned her hands into giant crane claws and picked up several boxes, placing them next to the building they were taken from. Once finished, Chameleon noted the cylinder on the ground and she picked it up and inspected it. "A flashbang grenade? Must have been preparing for a getaway in case things went south." Suddenly, Chameleon thought of something rather unorthodox, but effective if pulled off. She took her watch off and threw it into the back of the van, then pulled the pin on the flash bang grenade. In a matter of seconds, there was a large pulse and Dark Duchess found herself stunned.

"Let's get out of here!" One of the criminals shouted as all three took advantage of the confusion and hopped in the van and drove away. As the blindness subsided for the girls, the rest of the Sound Barrier rallied over to them.

"Chameleon, Duchess, what happened?" Silver Wind asked rather concerned due to the flash. Dark Duchess groaned as she rubbed her head.

"I thought we had them. But then there was a bright light and they got away. They must have had a backup plan." She explained.

"Actually, family, I was responsible for their escape." Chameleon admitted without any guilt. A torrent of confused and angry shouts and complaints got flung at her, but she was undeterred. "I understand your anger… But look at this." She grabbed Dark Duchess' wrist and used the watch's radar to locate her own. "By placing my watch in their veichle, I have effectively turned it into a makeshift tracking device. Leading us right to their base of operations." She explained proudly. Earning a sea of congratulations. Dark Duchess still felt rather upset.

"You could have warned me. That really hurt my eyes."

"Apologies once again, Duchess." Titanium examined the map and took a deep breath.

"Okay everyone, we need to follow them. But let's go on foot." She instructed as she lead them down the streets. "If they had a flash grenade, I bet they literally have something worse in reserve."

…

Meanwhile, in a dark room in a mysterious location, Helena smiled as she walked over to a small fridge and got herself a bottle of water. "My oh my. I still can't get over the fresh taste this has compared to the garbage water I drank back in the slums." She practically sang.

"Boss!" Helena turned and saw a trio of her men sweating profusely from fear. "The Sound Barrier crashed our heist. We managed to slip away but it doesn't change the fact our cover was blown!" He panicked. Helena pursed her lips and stroked her chin.

"Were you followed back here?"

"We didn't see them, but if there as persistent as our intel suggests…" Helena couldn't help but have a sly, devious grin cross her face.

"… _Goood."_

* * *

 **Thus the tension rises, what is Helena's gameplan? Will The Sound Barrier defeat her and end Vulcan's operations? Find out in the next part.**

 **And sorry if this seems a little short, even for part one of a two part episode. If you were disappointed, I hope the action and drama will please you next time.**


	17. Chapter 13

**And so we return! Last time we left The Sound Barrier, they were tasked with finding out the whereabouts of the organization: Vulcan. Now... the moment everyone has been waiting for!**

* * *

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

 _Rising up against evil, taking villains on_  
 _Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln_  
 _Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily_  
 _With each other they discover their destiny_  
 _And rise!_

 _SOUND IT OFF!_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

 _Growing up in Royal Woods, Michigan, a quiet town_  
 _They uncover all the power that's been hiding all around_  
 _The city needs heroes when there's trouble on the prowl_  
 _One brother and ten sisters rise to take the villains out!_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

With Mom and Dad to guide them, together they find their fate  
With each adventure, yeah, they've gone from green to great  
No matter what the problem, their choice will be the same  
They'll stay a family and put the bad guys to shame  
Royal Woods' Loud kids throwing down!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Episode 5: The past follows.

[PART 2]

The Sound Barrier managed to follow the van holding Chameleon's watch to a rather run down part of Royal Woods. The family looked upon the building with a sense of unease. Chameleon saw the van holding her watch parked over by the side of the warehouse. She walked over to the vehicle and turned her arm into a crowbar to open the door and get her watch back. "Well siblings, this is the destination that the criminals vacated to." She explained. Silver Wind took a deep breath and rallied his sisters together.

"Okay everyone. There is a chance the crooks working for Vulcan may remember us. But we were rookies back then and we still came out on top. We can win this just like we did last time!" He cheered. His sisters smiled and nodded in response to the pep talk. Rock n' Roll did a fist pump and made a few stones levitate in the air around them.

"Alright dudes, let's take them down!" She reeled her arms back and the stones followed as she locked her eyes on a steel door, grinning as she prepared to launch the stone projectiles. "Alright, we're going in in three… two…"

"STOP!" A new, feminine voice rang out, causing Rock N' Roll to drop the rocks in confusion. All the heroes looked around frantically to find the source of the command. "Were you really just going to break the door? I thought you were super heroes, not barbarians! It's unlocked. You can just walk inside." It continued. Empathy started to tremble anxiously as the unknown presence started to get to her.

"Guys… I think I here a ghost!" She panicked. Trackstar crossed her arms and glanced at the building suspiciously.

"No, Empathy. I think someone is watching us."

"Correct you are, Trackstar. I made sure to learn from the washed up geezer and installed security cameras." She explained. The group looked at the building and they noticed a security camera positioned at the corner of the roof, pointed directly at them.

"Okay, so you know we're here. You still haven't _secured_ victory yet." Doppelganger quipped with a laugh. However, she soon stopped herself when she heard the voice laugh alongside her.

"My sources and the media both said you knew your way around a joke. Hee hee hee." She giggled. The sound of a buzzing alarm caused the group to flinch and look towards the door as it opened automatically. "Come in. I made tea." She offered. The Sound Barrier immediately exchanged nervous glances and formed a group huddle.

"This is literally a giant trap." Titanium stated bluntly. Dark Duchess nodded in agreement.

"She's inviting us in to her base without a fight. Not to mention she already knows our names as heroes."

"Not to mention flattery. The butt kissing with Doppelganger's puns were a total red flag." Protona added. "Silver, any ideas?" She asked.

"Well, this could be our only way of catching them. If we leave, they may run somewhere else. Let's just be extra careful and play along for now." The boy suggested. With not much options, the group cautiously walked into the building and got a good look around. There were several crates and boxes scattered across the sides of the building. In the rafters above and in the back of the room, there were several men with guns on their person. Though none of them pointed their weapons at the team. Empathy shuffled closer to Titanium and whispered into her sister's ear.

"Like, these guys feel anxious like us." She informed. Titanium glanced at her sister bewildered over the statement.

"Really? Why would they feel nervous if this is a trap?" She asked. As they walked deeper into the warehouse, they saw something that looked very out of place. A large, brown, rectangular table sat in the middle of the room, illuminated by a large overhead light and holding several cups of tea still giving off steam. Surrounding the table were 12 chairs. Most of them were pretty standard, but one was a high chair intended for an infant and the other was a large purple swivel chair.

"I saw on the camera feed the baby wasn't here. Shame, I set up a little chair for her and everything." The mysterious woman explained. At this point, Trackstar had enough of the pleasantries the woman was giving and attempted to call her bluff.

"Alright lady, stuff it. What's your game plan?" She yelled, earning the sound of several gun clicks focused on her. In response, a hand popped out from behind the purple chair and raised upward as so to call the men off.

"Put those away! In fact, leave the room altogether." The chair turned revealing the woman behind it. The Sound Barrier was mildly surprised to see the woman was a caramel skin teenage around Titanium's age. Her appearance had a bit of a rebellious look that also commanded a mature authority with her black one piece suit matching the shade of her hair, save a thin red highlight. "This is a civil discussion after all." With that several shuffling footsteps were heard as the men scattered out of the room. Leaving their boss alone with all ten heroes.

"What are you all waiting for? Have a seat." The group all exchanged nervous glances as they reluctantly each took a chair around the table. No one could really think of anything to say as the scene seemed rather surreal and awkward. Eventually, Empathy coughed and spoke up.

"So… What's your name?" She asked a little too casually.

"Empathy!"

"Like, I couldn't think of anything else to say." She defended. The woman seemed to hesitate before giving an answer.

"I don't feel too comfortable with giving away my real identity yet. So in the spirit of how you have fancy nick names as heroes, I'll do the same. Call me Ratatoskr." She answered confidently. Chameleon glanced up, curious over the name choice.

"Ratatoskr? As in the squirrel creature from Norse mythology?" She asked quizzically. Everyone stared at the intelligent tyke until Ratatoskr burst into laughter.

"YES! Finally someone gets the reference!" She laughed as a symbolic bubble had just been popped and an immature side of herself leaked through to the surface. Eventually, she calmed down and began to speak in a serious manner once again. "Anyways, I'm glad you got my invitation so we could meet in person at last." She celebrated. Elexa blinked in confusion before realization hit her.

"You wanted us to come find you? Than this IS a trap."

"Not a trap. More of a, shall we say, conference? I'd rather try diplomacy on those I feel indebted to." She joked, causing all of the heroes to grumble amongst themselves. "I'll give you the short version. Without Tycoon, someone had to take over. That someone is me, and I feel a sense of gratitude for taking him out of the picture." She explained. Rock n' Roll couldn't help but feel a pit form in her stomach.

"Okay, so you only brought us here to say thank you?" She asked quizzically, earning another laugh from Ratatoskr.

"Oh, much more than that. I want to see if you would be willing to help me out a little more." She explained. Everyone gasped in shock at the suggestion. "Tycoon was an idiot for trying to sell you like property. But I won't deny that you have potential to get so much done on a job." She pulled out the chair and started to walk around the whole table. "I can tell that as a large family, whether it is for show or real blood connections, you probably find money is hard to come by. I can make your service to me more than worth your while. I offer good pay and even benefits such as weapons, community influence, health insurance, and even maternity leave." She offered.

Titanium slammed her hands on the table in a huff. "Are you literally serious? You're treating this crime ring like some legal business and expect us to sell out for a paycheck?"

"Legal or not, it's still business." She countered as she walked over towards Protona "Besides, I know some of you would be willing to at least consider it." She quipped jabbing the little girl playfully in the shoulder. Everyone stared at Protona as she rolled her eyes and tapped her chin.

"Well… I won't lie that you make a very tempting offer." She mused. Her family seemed rather shocked and worried over the statement. Even Elexa felt the sincerity of her twin's contemplation. "But I still have standards and a conscience. So I'm going to have to politely decline." She said with a touch of class. Her siblings sighed in relief knowing their sister rejected the dark side's temptation. Ratatoskr scoffed in response.

"Let me guess, it's because of your family isn't it? They can only carry you so far, little one."

"Hey, she said no! Back off, lady!" Elexa snapped defensively.

"It's called negotiating, squirt. My informants told me you were one of the less cultured ones."

"HEY! You can't talk about my family like that!" Protona snapped as she flung her cup of tea all over the woman, getting Ratatoskr's attention again. "If you were trying to get me to hate you, congratulations, it worked." She remarked. However, her bravado started to fade as the room became eerily silent save the drips of tea falling off Ratatoskr's body. The woman took a deep breath in and started to speak.

"Do you have any idea how much this outfit cost?" She asked, her patience completely gone. "One hundred and fifty dollars. And this custom made piece is dry clean only." She informed as her eye twitched. "It would have been one thing if you simply said 'no'. But this can't go unpunished." With that threat, Ratatoskr put her fingers to her lips and whistled. On command, the thugs from before poured back into the room, their weapons pointed at the heroes and putting them all into a fighting stance. "I really hoped that we could be friends. But I guess that the song and dance will have to be the same as it always is." Ratatoskr lamented as she started to walk away from the group.

"Men… You know the drill." Before the guns could unload their ammunition, Dark Duchess used large shadow arms to flip the table over as a shield on one side and Rock n' Roll made a stone wall for the other. Silver Wind crawled over to Protona and began to speak.

"For the record, I'm proud of you turning the offer down. But it probably wasn't the best way you could have done it." He explained. Protona simply shrugged with a deadpan expression. "Alright, now what we need is to get around their guns…" He mused as he started to think of a strategy. As the bullets continued to pelt the makeshift fort, Ratatoskr shook her head disappointedly.

"Idiots. They don't know that their wasting both their ammo and their time." She pulled out her phone and tapped the screen, speed dialing someone. "Warren, bring the car around back. I had a bit of a day." She huffed. After a full minute of gun fire, the ammo clips for the henchmen ran dry.

"Alright boys. Reload and let's smoke them!" One of the men ordered. Before anyone could follow on the order, a large pillar of black energy burst from the armored dome. The dark material filled the whole warehouse and turned it into a visual void of darkness. After a couple seconds, light returned and the dome was gone, as well as the heroes hiding inside of it. "Watch your backs everybody. They could be any-." Before the man could finish, he found himself bashed in the back of the head by Trackstar.

"Boom, Trackstar comes in from the outfield and scores!" She celebrated. A few of the goons pointed their guns at her, only to receive electrical shocks from Elxea and Protona and fall to the ground paralyzed. One by one, each of the Sound Barrier members jumped one of the men and knocked them out. Eventually, all the men had been incapacitated. Doppelganger couldn't help but laugh.

"Well that got real _dark_ real fast." She joked, earning a small chuckle from everyone else. "Well Ratatoskr, looks like its game over!" She cheered pointing to an empty space in the back of the building. Dark Duchess face palmed in disappointment.

"Sigh. She got away during the fight." She stated glumly. Elexa didn't seem as bothered as everyone else was.

"Well, we still got a bunch of her goons. Seems like a good win to me, right?"

"Unfortunately my dear sibling, this seems to be the first battle in a long war against Ratatoskr and Vulcan." Chameleon warned as she pointed over to a note that was lodged in the wall with a dagger. Titanium walked over to it and pulled it loose from the knife's hold, reading the note aloud.

"I saw this going one of two ways, Sound Barrier. And although we won't be friends, you passed my tests as adversaries. I will be back." Titanium repeated the contents of the letter, leaving her brother and sisters with an uncomfortable feeling with the omen.

…

A couple miles away, Ratatoskr was drinking a glass of wine in the back of a sleek black car. She glanced out the window in response to police sirens and cruisers heading to her previous location. "So your deal with The Sound Barrier went south?" The driver asked.

"I try to be nice and meet them halfway. But those goody two shoes losers also wear squeaky clean socks." She sighed. "They may have taken down my father… But I won't let them make a fool of me so easily." She promised herself with a subtle, evil laugh. The driver looked in the rearview mirror and cleared his throat.

"Uh, boss. I know this is off topic, but aren't you a little too young to drink?" He asked. Ratatoskr gave him a deadpan expression and sighed.

"I run a criminal empire and smuggle weapons and chemicals across the globe, and that's the law you are concerned with me breaking?" She asked rhetorically as she reclined in her seat and the van drove off.

* * *

 **After all this time, Helena has made contact! And as the ending suggests, this is not the last we shall see of her. She'll be back every now and again!**

 **Now as for the next episode, which is also going to be a big introduction... I was actually given some advice by my friend, Indy Scott that two such big events back to back might be going too fast. So I think maybe two or three minisodes will be published first to space them apart.**

 **Before I sign off again, I'd like to give another big thank you to Mr. Grey. If not for him, Helena wouldn't even be here!**


	18. Mini-chapter 5

**Welcome to another mini-sode everyone. I hope this entertains you while lowering the intensity until the next full episode. Which may be on the same level of adding new things as Hellena's debut. But that is for another day. For now, let's take a look at an average day for the heroic Loud family...**

 **Also, full disclosure: This plot was inspired by an idea from a fan. But I can't find it anywhere. The most I can do is say that I had inspiration from someone else and I offer my thanks to them, whoever they are.**

* * *

Mini-chapter 5: Snack attack!

Lucy was up in her room reading a book, until eventually a feeling of hunger crept up inside of her. Seeing no other option than the kitchen, she shrugged and silently went downstairs. As she turned around the corner, she began to contemplate her choices for a snack. 'Hm, perhaps I'll have one of Dad's mac and cheese bites. Those might solve my hunger problem.' Lucy mentally contemplated. As she turned into the kitchen, she saw her sister Lynn holding a small plastic container as she was eating one of the items in question. Lucy groaned at the sight. "Sigh. Lynn, you know that I was saving that for later. What happened to the fridge system we all worked out?" She asked in a quiet, yet disappointed tone. Lynn simply shrugged in response.

"Sorry, Luce. But it was an emergency. When the beast calls out, you can't just ignore it." Lynn defended. Lucy's eyes were covered by the bangs of her black hair. However, one could easily tell that she was giving Lynn a cold glare.

"Your gluttony is matched only by your arrogance." Lucy scorned. Lynn groaned in annoyance.

"Well fine, if you're going to spew fancy insults, let's just share them." She offered as she grabbed one of the mac and cheese bites, proceeding to throw it at Lucy. Unfortunately, she threw it a little to hard and Lucy ducked on instinct. The snack landed on it's new target with a splat and the pair turned to see where it landed. There was a cold, unsettling silence as they saw Lola standing in the middle of the room with a big splotch of yellow cheese and macaroni covering her pink dress. A bead of sweat slipped downward from Lynn's forehead as she processed the events. "Lola, stay calm. It was an accident, trust me!"

Lola's expression was eerily calm as she took a deep breath and walked past her sisters. She rummaged around through the fridge silently without saying a word. Lucy turned to Lynn and swallowed a lump in her throat. "I sense a dark presence coming from our sister." She warned. After a few more seconds, Lola poked her head out with her eyes narrowed squarely on Lynn. The jock backed away slowly from her sister, still wary of what she might be planning. As she did, she couldn't help but notice Lola was holding an ear of corn in her hands.

"Uh, what's with the corn?" Lynn asked cautiously. A small crackle was heard and sparked surged around both Lola's arm and the corn. Smoke started to rise as the young child raised the vegetable like a weapon, the pointed end aimed at Lynn. The corn vibrated and shook until it suddenly shot out one of the kernels as a freshly cooked piece of popcorn was shot outward. Lynn dodged it as it pelted the wall behind her. Lynn slowly started to step back before breaking into a fast sprint that sent a shockwave through the room. Lola growled and proceeded to stomp out of the kitchen.

"You may be super fast, but you can't run forever, Lynn!" She threatened as she held the makeshift weapon like an assault rifle. She stomped through the living room looking for Lynn until she heard a floorboard on the stairs squeak. She instantly turned and charged the corn with electricity, making more popcorn pop out and pelt her target.

"Hey! I know my jokes are _corny_ , but this is a bit too much." Lola recognized the voice as Luan.

"Sorry about that, Luan." Lola apologized nonchalantly. "Lynn threw some food at me and ruined my dress. Just looking to teach her a lesson." She explained. Luan liked the sound of the explanation and stroked her chin.

"A food fight huh?" Luan created a couple of clones as a thought started to stir in her head. Each of the copies had a mischievous smile as they walked into the kitchen. "That's music to my _ears_." She joked as she readjusted the gag flower on her shirt on went upstairs. Lola knew what was about to happen in a few moments, but she didn't care as long as she got her revenge on Lynn. She started searching through the house for her sister, as she did she heard the household come alive with shouts of annoyance and the occasional war-cry.

"What the heck, Luan!"

"This comic was a limited edition!"

"Ack, you got cinnamon in my eyes!" Lola huffed as she decided to check the basement. She backtracked through the kitchen and managed to catch a glimpse of some of her siblings running out of the kitchen, with the fridge door still hanging open. Not really caring at the moment, she opened the door to the basement and started to tip toe downstairs. As she crept downward, she heard a noise to her left and immediately reacted.

"FOUND YOU!" She yelled as she opened fire. However, she didn't hit anything with her popcorn. The point of impact revealed a shadowy shape that turned into a hand holding a clump of mashed potatoes. It tossed the food at her and Lola found herself covered in the vegetable dish. She got on her knees and reached behind her back, pulling a lock of her hair infront of her. "My hair..." she moped. After sniffling for a moment, she heard a set of footsteps approach her. Lola looked up to find Lucy standing in front of her.

"Sorry Lola. I thought that you were Luan." She apologized. Lola didn't care for the apology as she raised her corn upward and attempted to fire. But all that occurred was a fizzle of electricity as the cob ran out of kernels to shoot. Lola then tossed it aside and opted to throw some of the mashed potatoes back at her sister, but was interrupted by a loud *BOOM*. Both siblings ducked in response and saw a huge ball of guacamole fly by their heads. turning in the direction of where it came from, they saw Lisa revert from a state of invisibility with her right arm turned into a literal hand cannon. She smirked as she pulled out a cup of strawberry yogurt and proceeded to load it into the opening of her arm.

Lola and Lucy screamed as Lisa chased them upstairs with a maniacal laughter. When they reached the top, they saw the house had been turned into a food fight warzone. Condiments covered the walls and floors, cupcakes and bananas flew through the air as an army of Luans threw them from behind an overturned table. Lincoln was flying overhead spewing ketchup and mustard from above. Lana had formed an alliance of sorts with Luna as the latter made a shield made of mud and rocks for Lana to throw food from. Lynn had miraculously returned and was making hit and run attempts with whipped cream and gelatin in her family's faces. Some of the food was levitating in the air, signifying Leni was hiding somewhere in an attempt to take pot shots at her brother and sisters.

Even Lori was caught in the action as she was carrying Lily in a baby harness to make force fields to protect herself. Lily laughed as Lori dug around in the fridge for some more ammo, settling on a vine of grapes. "I don't know where you are, Lisa, but you are literally history!" She vowed angrily as she ran off to look for her target, unaware she was behind Lola and Lucy. As the chaos continued, Lola and Lucy glanced at each other and shrugged before letting out war cries and jumping into the fray. The large scale food fight continued for a couple minutes as each of the Louds found themselves getting pelted in the face with all sorts of food.

As Lynn zoomed around the house, she managed to get behind Luna and Lana's dirt fortress and pelted both of them with jelly doughnuts. "Boom! Two points for Lynn Loud!" She celebrated, only to be tackled by Lola from behind. the young princess was an absolute mess and held a bottle of soda in her hands. She shook it violently and smiled as she pointed the cap end at Lynn.

"Well, looks like it's time for you to find out what happens when you ruin a princess' royal gown." She mocked as she put her hand on the cap. Lynn closed her eyes and braced for the worst.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" A voice boomed over them all. The battle suddenly stopped as the kids turned towards the front door to see their parents staring at them very angrily. They glanced around the house and saw they mess they created from their skirmish.

"Anyone care to explain what happened while we were gone?" Their mother asked disapprovingly. All the Loud children were silent for a moment as they tried to think of something." Eventually, Lincoln managed to find the willpower to speak.

"Uh... Combat training?" He answered with a nervous smile. The parents were simply silent and gave their children deadpan expressions. Lisa sighed in defeat and turned her arm back to normal.

"Alright, I'll go get my cleaning robot..."

* * *

 **... Well what do you expect? They may stop super villains, but most of them are still kids.**

 **Now, I do believe I earned myself a treat for my work. I'll plan out the next mini-sode later. Until then, see you all next time!**


	19. Mini-chapter 6

***deep inhale* Ah, what a beautiful day. I think I'll upload a mini-sode for my readers! In fact... I WILL do that! And here it is... enjoy everybody!**

* * *

Mini-chapter 6: Tough as nails.

Lisa was busy working on a device in her room. Peacefully trying to screw a bolt into place on it. "One more twist ought to be enough to complete it." She twisted the piece of metal in with a wrench and smirked proudly at her accomplishment. "At last, it's complete. Now I just need to find a place to hide it from Lana. Her hands on approach with such a powerful tool might lead to a catastrophic accident." The young genius reasoned. Before she could put it away, Lisa's door was opened abruptly by a distraught looking Lori.

"Lisa, I literally need your help." She pleaded. Lisa turned around and didn't say a word as she simply waved her hand, motioning for Lori to elaborate her problem. "So, I was trying to give myself a small manicure. But then Lucy came in and scared me, making me not only break one of my nails." Lori explained as she showed her little sister her hand. Lori's index finger had a small section broken off at the end. Lisa didn't show a single hint of emotion as she simply stared at her older sister.

"What makes you think that I will be capable of providing any sort of assistance to your predicament?" She asked bluntly.

"Well here's where things literally start to fall apart." Lori lowered her arm and took off her watch, handing it to Lisa. "I think my watch is broken now. I can't get it to do whatever it has to do to let my body act normal. Which means that my nail can't get fixed." Lisa grabbed the watch and started to inspect it. Needing to get a closer look, she put the trinket under a microscope and started to examine the inside. Lori still continued to lament her sorrow as Lisa did her work. "I double checked to see if it was ' _broken'_ broken by turning into my hero outfit, and that worked. So I tried clipping the nail to fix it, but that literally just broke the clippers in half." She confessed. "Then I tried using a nail file, but then I made THAT crumble into dust."

Lisa half listened as she mumbled to herself over the watch. "I wonder if that has been an issue that hasn't been addressed until now..."

"I tried literally everything except for power tools because I'm literally not that desperate." Lori sighed in defeat. "So, I decided to ask you for help. Any ideas?" She asked worriedly. Lisa got out of her seat and handed the watch back to Lori.

"Well eldest sibling, I have good news and bad news." Lisa informed. "The good news is that I know what went wrong with your watch." Lori's expression grew hopeful as Lisa cleared her throat. "The good news is that I discovered the problem. Your watch is outfitted with a unique component that, in simple terms, allows certain sections of your body to act like the average person's in terms of molecular density." Lori rolled her eyes at her little sister's summary.

"Lisa, I literally knew that already." She rudely remarked. Lisa ignored the bratty comment and continued.

"Well, there was a loose screw that shook loose, presumably when Lucy frightened you. This caused it to go offline." Lisa explained. Lori sighed in relief upon hearing her sister's explanation.

"Great! So can you fix it real quick?"

"Unfortunately, that's where the bad news comes into play..." Lisa began to elaborate as she pointed to the watch in Lori's hands. "I need to examine the watch and the component in question to make sure there isn't an extensive damage. If there is, it would take several hours to repair. That isn't even counting the several minutes I would have to spend simply reinstalling it." Lisa lectured. Lori blinked before groaning in frustration.

"Oh come on! I literally have to spend the whole day with a broken nail I can't fix? I have to practice for a golf game later, I can't focus if I have to deal with this!" Lori fumed as she pointed to her nail. "Isn't there something you can do, Lisa?" She begged. Lisa glanced over at her desk and saw the device she was working on earlier. An idea started to form in her head and she went over to pick it up. Lori was confused over the weird, gray, horseshoe shaped gizmo Lisa showed her.

"I suppose I could use this to attempt to solve your problem." Lisa offered.

"Uh, what is that?" Lori asked skeptically.

"This, my eldest sibling, is what was once science fiction. A plasma cutter.

"No." Lori stated firmly without any sense of hesitation in her voice. "You are literally insane if you think I'll let you use something like that on me." Lisa seemed rather persistent on her offer.

"Think about it, Lori. This is what is referred to on the street as 'a win win' scenario. You get your nail fixed, and I get to test my plasma cutter." She stated.

"You didn't even test it yet!?" Lori yelled in alarm. "That makes me even more skeptical!" Lisa took a deep breath and took off her glasses. "What are you...?" Before Lori could finish her question, Lisa's face started to change into that of Lily's, and she proceeded to give her a puppy dog eye face. Lori realized what her sister was trying to do and crossed her arms. "Nice try, Lis. But it's going to take more than that to break me." Lori pouted as she turned her head to the side. Lisa retaliated by increasing the dialation of her eyes. Lori glanced back for a second but turned away again. However, she found herself starting to crumble as she got another look at her sister. She bit her knuckles and groaned. "OK, fine you win. But you literally have to use the lowest possible setting!" Lori commanded. Lisa smiled as she turned her face back to normal and put her glasses back on.

"Excellent. Now, give me your hand and don't make any sudden movements." Lisa instructed as she turned a dial and pressed a few buttons on her device. A small, thin, red laser came out of the two ends and connected them together. Lisa stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she brought the beam to Lori's finger nail. "You know Lori, if this works we might need to be wary of anything else that could break through your..." Before Lisa could finish, Lori's finger nail burst into a small flame. Both were left speechless and didn't dare open their mouths as Lisa turned off the plasma cutter and Lori used her other hand to calmly put out the small fire. A patch of black soot was left behind from the laser and Lori rubbed it away to reveal her nail was not even scratched.

"I... I'm just going to ask Mom if she can let me borrow her stuff to give me a fake nail." She reasoned as she admitted defeat and walked out of the room. Lisa recollected herself and walked over to her desk. She pulled out a black and white notebook that read 'Meta human notes' on the cover and opened it up as she pulled out a pencil to write in it.

"Update on Titanium's profile: Her molecular structure is so dense, that not even extreme heat and focused energy can harm her. Possible weaknesses are currently unknown..." She spoke out loud as she wrote. Satisfied with her entry, she closed the book and put it back in her desk drawer.

* * *

 **Oh yeah, I am on a roll! Now, what to do next...?**

 **" _Maybe get to work on my team's debut episode?"_**

 **AHH! Oh come on... That's it, I'm getting an upgrade for my security system!**

 **" _Well, what is taking you so long?"_**

 **Hey, I just showed everyone Hellena last time. I need to relax.**

 **" _Time to relax? I think you're just lazy."_**

 **Hey! I will admit I'm lazy, but that has NOTHING to do with the release of your little origins. I'm sure the readers would agree that it's best to just put it on the backburner for now.**

 **" _Well I think that they would rather hear about it now."_**

 **Is that so? Alright, Ronnie Anne... You're on!**

 **" _Wait, I thought you said..."_**

 **People guessed who you were back when your spunky little cousin came here a while back. No use hiding the fact now. (I thought for sure I could trick them into thinking he was Clyde...)**

 **...**

 **Any way everybody, here is how things are gonna play out: Along with this update, I'm going to put up a poll on my profile asking which would you rather have? The new hero episode, or one more mini sode first. I'll check the results in two weeks and the winner gets written first. Until next time... Sayonara!**


	20. Chapter 14

_**"HAHAHA. This is priceless. The poll only got three votes."**_

 **Go on, Ronalda... Get it out of your system.**

 _ **"I'm sorry. But this is just too much. Not to mention my family's origin story still won."**_

 ***sigh* Yeah, at least we got a decisive winner. Well, let's not dwell in the past. Let's look to the future, as we take a look at a new group of heroes with the Santiago-Casagrande family!**

* * *

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Rising up against evil, taking villains on  
Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln  
Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily  
With each other they discover their destiny  
And rise!

SOUND IT OFF!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Growing up in Royal Woods, Michigan, a quiet town  
They uncover all the power that's been hiding all around  
The city needs heroes when there's trouble on the prowl  
One brother and ten sisters rise to take the villains out!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

With Mom and Dad to guide them, together they find their fate  
With each adventure, yeah, they've gone from green to great  
No matter what the problem, their choice will be the same  
They'll stay a family and put the bad guys to shame  
Royal Woods' Loud kids throwing down!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Episode 6 Pt 1: The pride commeth before the fall.

Out in Great Lakes city, a large town neighboring Royal Woods, Ronnie Anne sat in her bedroom of her family's apartment, talking to Lincoln on her laptop via video chat. "So they were kind of panicking because of how the bomb only had thirty seconds left until it went off." Lincoln explained as he told Ronnie Anne about a recent event the Sound Barrier had went through. Both were being careful not to mention names or identity reveals in case Ronnie Anne's family was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Heh, I'm assuming Chameleon managed to diffuse it?" Ronnie Anne asked confidently.

"Actually, she didn't have time to figure it out. Trackstar just ran it out into the middle of nowhere." Lincoln corrected. Ronnie Anne's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait. That explosion that woke me up last night was her?" She asked slightly angry. Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle in response. However, his laugh was cut short when he heard the sound of a young child groan loudly in disapproval in the background.

"Uh, what was that?" Lincoln asked skeptically.

"Ugh, probably just my little cousin; Carl." Ronnie Anne replied with a sigh. "I got to go, Lame-o. He's been doing this for a while these past few days." Ronnie Anne turned off the chat and closed the computer. Opening the door to find a little boy with black hair and red sweat shirt arguing with a woman in a pink dress holding a pair of scissors.

"Carl, you know that you can't use these. They're too sharp for someone like you." The woman noted.

"Grr come on, Mom!" Carl groaned.

"No buts! Use the safety scissors your father and I bought you." The woman instructed. As Carl groaned in annoyance, Ronnie Anne laughed.

"Aunt Frida, you know that Carl is too stubborn to just take this lying down." She joked. Carl eventually burst after hearing the remark.

"Darn right I won't! It's not just scissors either. You won't let me cut a birthday cake. You never let me watch any movie higher than PG. And you still won't take the training wheels off my bike. It's not fair how you always treat me like a little kid!" Carl complained. As if on cue, a teenage girl wearing a green dress and black hair tied in a long pony tail walked in alongside a little baby with a tuft of orange hair.

"Carl, you're six years old. You ARE a little kid!" She remarked with a sassy wave that the baby mimicked perfectly.

"Shut up, Carlota." Carl growled through clenched teeth. Before the situation could escalate any farther, the lights briefly went out as an electric hum was heard. The baby boy was frightened by the event and started to cry. Frida bent down and wrapped the child in her arms.

"Oh, shhh. Don't worry Carlitos. Mommy is here." She soothed before putting one of her arms on her hip. "That's the fifth blackout this week." She complained. A large orange, red, and blue parrot swooped into the room, followed by a plethora of other people.

"BWARK! Lights out again!" It cried.

"Why do the lights keep going out?" Asked CJ, a boy around Ronnie Anne's age wearing a yellow t-shirt, blue shorts, and a black bow tie.

"Perhaps it's the cause of mischievous spirits. I should get my warding charms." Suggested Rosa, the grandmother of the family.

"Mom, you always suggest things like that. Besides, it's affecting the whole town." Noted Maria, Ronnie Anne's mother.

"Whatever the cause is, I want it to stop. It's causing the freezer section of the store to melt." Complained Hector, the grandfather.

"Well, I may have a theory as to why these rolling blackouts are occurring." Everyone turned towards Carlos, Maria's brother, who wore thick square shaped glasses and a yellow sweater vest with white sleeves. "I heard a rumor from my students at the university. They say that someone rented out an empty building down in the run down part of town, and ever since they came around, the blackouts have been a regular occurrence." He explained. Bobby blinked in confusion.

"If the blackouts only started happening when they came to town, why don't the police do anything?" He asked.

"Like I said Bobby, it's just a rumor. No real evidence exists to justify a search warrant yet. Nor has anyone believed the rumor is solid enough to call the police." CJ felt the reason a little unfair and crossed his arms, with Carlitos mimicking his movements in Frida's arms.

"Someone should do something about it." As he said this, Carl had an idea pop into his head as he furrowed his brow and gave a mischievous grin as the lights rapidly flickered before fully turning on again.

"Yeah… Someone should…"

…

Later that night, Ronnie Anne was sleeping peacefully in her room. However, her slumber was soon interrupted by something cold and wet touching her face. She shook herself awake and came face to face with a large, blonde furred dog. "Ugh, Lalo, I'm tired." She scolded the hound as she wrapped her blanket over her and turned away. Lalo whimpered and pawed at the girl, trying to get her attention. Ronnie Anne simply ignored it and tried to go back to sleep. Getting desperate for her attention, Lalo bit down on the blanket and ran off with it. "Hey!" Ronnie Anne snapped as she ran out of her room after the dog. She followed Lalo into the living room of the apartment and was about to take her blanket back when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Ronnie Anne looked over to see Carl walking out the front door in the middle of the night. Ronnie Anne rubbed her eyes in disbelief, trying to confirm if she was dreaming or if what she saw was real. After a few seconds hesitation, she narrowed her eyes. "Oh, he is so in for it!" She whispered.

…

A good half-hour passed as Carl trudged through the streets of the city with little trouble. Using a flashlight to illuminate the way in front of him, he went down the sidewalks with a cautious demeanor as sirens wailed in the distance and a stray cat's cry was heard from a nearby alley. "Alright, this is as run down as the neighborhood can get. Now which of these buildings could be the one that was rented out?" He asked himself as he looked upon the series of run down buildings with graffiti on the walls and smashed windows. As he was peeking at the buildings, he saw something catch his attention.

In the middle of the cluster of buildings, a decayed two floor structure gave off a mysterious green glow from the windows. The brick structure was surrounded by a tall fence with barbed wire lined around the top. Carl smiled as he set his sights on the building. He pulled out his phone and immediately started taking a few pictures of the area, from the street signs to the building. "If whoever owns this place is doing something bad to cause the blackouts, and I get evidence of it, I'll never be called a little kid again!" He cheered as he put his phone in his pocket and held his flashlight in his mouth as he began to scale the fence. However, before he could get up halfway, a light shined on him from behind. Carl turned around and saw Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and Carlota all giving him a disapproving scowl.

Carl screamed in shock upon seeing his sister and cousins. His flashlight dropped to the ground and rolled over to Bobby's feet and he picked it up. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" In response to the question, Carlota took out her phone, which displayed a map on the screen.

"Mom and Dad put a tracking app on your phone. As to why we're here, you know exactly why!" She roared. Bobby took a step forward and proceeded to lecture as well.

"Running away, Carl? Really?"

"I'm not running away. I'm just trying to show everyone that I'm not a little wimp." Carl retorted. Ronnie Anne was not amused in the slightest.

"Well news flash, you're failing miserably. So quit acting like a doofus and get down here." She commanded. Unfortunately, Carl was determined to see his self imposed mission through to the end. He growled as he gripped the open spaces on the fence tighter and he climbed over the barbed wire to the other side. When he jumped down to the ground, he winced in pain and lifted his pants leg to reveal he scraped his knee. Nonetheless, he shook it off and ran towards one the buildings doors. Gripping the door knob and turning it hastily, his face lit up when the door was revealed to be unlocked and opened up.

Bobby clenched his hands into fists and pointed at the spunky child. "Carl, if you go through that door, I'm telling everyone back home!" He warned in a fierce and aggressive tone that took everyone by surprise. Carl froze for a moment in hesitation upon hearing his older cousin speak so angrily. However, his bravado helped him power through his fear and enter the building. The other three were at a loss for words over Carl's choice. After taking a few seconds to recover from the shock, Ronnie Anne stomped forward and proceeded to climb the fence in pursuit of her cousin.

"If any of you want to help me drag him back, I'd appreciate the help." She asserted, causing her brother and older cousin to climb up the fence as well. Once they got to the other side, the three wasted no time in entering the building to look for Carl. The group shined their lights around the large room they entered and were a rather unsettled by what they saw. The walls were lined with cages containing rabbits, pigeons, and rats. Scattered across the rest of the room was a series of bizarre looking machines and light fixtures. Carlota felt a chill creep up her spine and she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Okay, this is officially the creepiest thing I've ever seen." She said as her knees started to buckle in fear. Bobby stepped closer to Ronnie Anne and wrapped his arm around her.

"Stay close, Nini." Ronnie Anne ignored her brother and tried to act tough, lifting his arm away and stomping forward.

"Carl! Come out right now and maybe I won't give you an atomic wedgie." She threatened. No response came and the trio delved deeper into the facility to find Carl. The dark and expansive rooms continued to unnerve them all as tried to spot Carl in the darkness. One of the birds let out a loud cry that startled Bobby, sending him stumbling towards Ronnie Anne. She caught him and snickered a little bit. "And you were trying to act like a guardian for me?" She joked earning a laugh from Carl, who inadvertently revealed himself with his giggles.

"Uh oh."

"Get him!" Carlota ordered as the three rushed towards the young boy. In a matter of seconds, they entered a fierce struggle as the three all made an attempt to wrestle Carl to the ground.

"Let go of me!"

"Stop squirming."

"We just want to keep you from hurting yourself." As the four wrestled, they stumbled close to a lever on the wall. Carl pushed Bobby away, causing him to stumble and grab said lever for support. The force of his arm pushed it downward and activated a mysterious electrical hum that caused them all to stop.

"What's that noise?" Ronnie Anne asked in confusion. Before anyone could react, one of the light fixtures gave off a sudden and intense burst of blue that blinded them. "AHH! My eyes!"

"Carl, what did you do?"

"ME!? I didn't touch anything!" As the light shined brighter, Bobby managed to open his eyes a little bit and noticed the flipped switch. Realizing his mistake, he stumbled over to it and turned the light off. All four of them were left groaning as the hum of the machine died down to silence. Before anyone could say anything else, a voice boomed from the floor above them.

"What is all that noise?" It yelled. With pure fear and adrenaline fueling their bodies, all four of the intruders ran out of the building at high speed. Wasting no time in scaling the fence and bolting down the streets all the way back to their apartment building. When they made it back home, they all felt like their hearts were about to burst right out of their chests. With a couple of deep breaths, Ronnie Anne peaked through the door hole to see if they were followed. When she saw no one at the door, she sighed in relief before immediately gripping her little cousin's shoulders.

"You were lucky I saw you sneak off. You almost got us all in trouble for breaking and entering!" She lashed out at Carl in a yell like whisper. Carl narrowed his eyes and pried Ronnie Anne off of him.

"I was doing just fine until you came in and ruined everything!" He defended. Bobby shook his head in dissapointment.

"Carl, I don't want to be _'that guy'_ , but you were probably acting like the most selfish person imaginable." He scolded. Carl groaned in annoyance.

"Hey, maybe if everyone here bothered to treat me with some respect I wouldn't have to prove something you all should already know!" Before the child could continue and start a full blown argument, the sound of someone vomiting was heard. Everyone turned to see Carlota spewing chunks into the kitchen sink. "Woah, Sis you okay?" Carl asked with genuine concern.

"I… I'm fine. Just a little stomach bug." Carlota reassured with heavy breaths in between. Ronnie Anne groaned and rubbed her forehead with her fingers in distress.

"Okay, look. We all had a long night, I'm tired, and Carlota is sick. Let's just go back to bed and pretend this whole thing never happened. Agreed?" She offered. After a few seconds of silence, Bobby sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I guess." He replied.

"Yeah… good *URP* plan." Carlota agreed while suppressing another barf and running the sink to splash water on her face. Carl growled in defeat before going back to his room.

"Fine." He reluctantly conceited. As Ronnie Anne and the others went back to their bedrooms, she felt a massive headache hit her again.

"Ugh. Maybe I can just sleep this off." She wondered as she fell on her mattress and drifted off to sleep with a peaceful sigh.

…

The next morning came with a bright ray of sunlight creeping through Ronnie Anne's window. She yawned and rubbed her forehead in discomfort. "My head feels like it's going to burst." She complained with a groan. Shrugging the pain off, she trudged out of her room into the kitchen to have breakfast with the rest of her family. Her brother and two cousins that were involved with last night's escapade looked as tired as her.

"Morning, sweetie." Her mother greeted. Ronnie Anne lacked the energy to respond properly and simply grunted as Rosa put a large stack of pancakes dripping with syrup and whipped cream in front of her and Carl. The young boy licked his lips and was about to scarf them down, but was interrupted by Frida yanking them away.

"Easy there, tiger." She remarked while wagging her finger, a motion which Carlitos happily mimicked. "Those look like a lot of pancakes. Let me cut those up for you first." She offered, much to Carl's dismay.

"Mom, I'm fine."

"Honey, just last week your father explained how many people die from choking every year on average." She warned. Carl growled until his tan skin practically turned as red as his sweatshirt.

"Stop. Treating. Me. Like a BABY!"

In a furious roar, an intense burst of heat engulfed the room and the top of Carl's head burst into a small bonfire. Everyone gasped and was left awestruck at the display. Carl just blinked in confusion as he didn't notice the fire or the heat it gave off. "What?" He asked before glancing up towards the top of his head. Immediately upon seeing the flame, he screamed in terror and started to run around the room and tried to put the fire out by rolling around on the floor. The whole apartment was sent into a frenzy as everyone ran around in panic, trying to find away to get the flames under control.

"Someone get a fire extinguisher!"

"No time. Just get water!"

"Somebody get something for me!" As the pressure built up, Bobby broke a nervous sweat from the anxiety. Eventually, the fear over took him and he snapped.

"Everybody, just calm DOWN!" He yelled as he thrust his arms to his sides and inadvertently shot icy snow out of his palms. The ice covered everyone and extinguished the fire on Carl's head. Leaving him miraculously unharmed. Even his hair, while now soaking wet from the melted snow, was completely unsinged. An unsettling silence befell the whole family as they didn't know what to say. Eventually, CJ broke the silence with an energetic and optimistic cheer.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!"

* * *

 **Hoo boy! Bobby and Carl have manifested powers! And considering Carlota and Ronnie Anne were there too...**

 **" _Pff ah ha ha! Three votes. THREE!"_**

 **Will you just leave already?**

 **" _Okay... I'm leaving. Smell ya later!"_**

 **Finally... She can be such a jerk sometimes. Before I sign off on this first part of the story arc, I'd like to give massive credit to Indy Scott for helping me flesh out the plot details!**


	21. Chapter 15

_**Hello once again everyone. Welcome to the second part of The Cassagrande hero episode/arc. But before we begin, I would like to respond to some of the reviews...**_

 _ **Mr. Grey: I understand. Things happen.**_

 _ **JL2: Oh don't worry. Carlitos' fate is not important at the moment. CJ on the other hand... Not every hero needs powers to be super *wink*.**_

 _ **LightSpecter141: Ronnie Anne and Carlota's powers will be revealed here. But as for Carl and shipping him with one of the twins... That ain't happening anytime soon. I don't see Lana finding Carl as someone she would find romantically interesting, and I feel Lola and Carl don't actually like each other (remember the thanksgiving special. Carl and Lola were among the first to get into a physical fight with each other.)**_

 _ **Phew, with that out of the way, let us begin part 2!**_

* * *

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Rising up against evil, taking villains on  
Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln  
Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily  
With each other they discover their destiny  
And rise!

SOUND IT OFF!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Growing up in Royal Woods, Michigan, a quiet town  
They uncover all the power that's been hiding all around  
The city needs heroes when there's trouble on the prowl  
One brother and ten sisters rise to take the villains out!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

With Mom and Dad to guide them, together they find their fate  
With each adventure, yeah, they've gone from green to great  
No matter what the problem, their choice will be the same  
They'll stay a family and put the bad guys to shame  
Royal Woods' Loud kids throwing down!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Episode 6 pt 2: A call for help.

"Mom, will you please let go of me?" Carl asked in an annoyed tone as Frida wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Never. I don't know what is happening to you and your cousin. But we… We will get through this!" She declared while breaking out into a gigantic sob and a torrent of tears. Carl growled in frustration, which caused his body to rise in temperature, repelling his mother with a sudden yelp in pain. Meanwhile, Rosa was throwing salt all over the floor. Bobby raised an eyebrow at the display in confusion.

"Grandma, what are you doing?"

"I'm cleansing the apartment of demons obviously." She answered confidently. "Speaking of which, they might be inside of you because of that strange display." Rosa reached into her pocket and pulled out a small glass bottle of clear liquid. "Here, drink some of this Holy Water." She instructed in a slight panic. Carlota pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Grandma, I doubt this has anything to do with demons." She reassured. However, Rosa did not listen.

"Nonsense. Your brother burst into flames and your cousin shot out snow. It would be wise for you to wear a warding charm. They might try and possess you too." Rosa insisted as she handed her granddaughter a necklace with a silver coin inscribed with various runes tied to it. Carlota gently pushed the trinket away.

"Sorry, but there is nothing that will make me want to wear something like that." She asserted. As if on cue, a power surge occurred and the lights went out. Leaving the apartment in total darkness, save for Carlota, who was emanating a mysterious glow from her body. Everyone except for Carlota gasped in amazement.

"BWARK! Pretty."

"Shut it, Sergio!" Carlota scolded the parrot. "Grandma, I'll take that charm now." She pleaded as she took the necklace and hastily put it around her neck. After a few seconds, the lights came back on, yet Carlota was still trembling. She stared at the open palms of her hands and noticed a small amount of light coming from them. "What is happening to me?" She asked. Maria felt a sense of unease seeing the children receive these bizarre changes. Her anxiety only shot up higher when she noticed something different about the room.

"Where is Ronnie Anne?" She asked. Everyone looked around and saw and noticed that she had mysteriously vanished. Hector looked around and scratched his head, with Carlitos innocently copying him.

"She was just here a second ago." He stated a little confused. Suddenly, Ronnie Anne mysteriously reappeared out of thin air from a white silhouette of her body with a shocked look on her face. "What the heck? Ronnie Anne what happened?" The grandfather asked surprised.

"I was just in my room." She stated meekly. "Except I didn't walk in there. I… I…"

"Teleported?" CJ finished the sentence.

"Yeah. Exactly." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"Wow…" CJ said in astonishment. "I'm so jealous that you guys have super powers! I wonder if I'll get any…" He said optimistically. Only to be greeted by his father's hand touching his shoulder.

"I should hope not, sport. This isn't like any cartoons you watch."

"But there already are super heroes in real life. Like The Sound Barrier." CJ countered, sparking a bit of a discussion among the family.

"I don't want my niece and nephew, let alone my own babies, out in a warzone where they could get killed!"

"Same here, but we can't just let them live in fear of the world ridiculing them."

"Well it isn't like there is someone we can talk to like a therapist." In a mere instant, a thought popped into Bobby's head. He cleared his throat and started to speak up.

"Uh, actually there might be someone we can talk to." He confessed. Ronnie Anne looked at her older brother skeptically.

"Bobby, what are you…?" Ronnie Anne was cut short when Bobby leaned close to her ear and whispered something that made her gasp. "Are you sure about that?" She asked a little alarmed. Maria caught on to her daughter's fear and started to get a little concerned.

"Is there something wrong? Other than these weird powers you all got." She asked. Ronnie Anne waved her hands defensively.

"No. It's just Bobby and I know someone we can ask for advice. Someone we can trust." She reassured. No one seemed comfortable idea and exchanged skeptical glances. "Just trust us, okay?" She begged. Everyone in the room hesitated before giving off a collective sigh.

"Alright, we'll trust you dear." Rosa reluctantly agreed. Ronnie Anne and Bobby nodded to each other and Bobby left the room, pulling out his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts list until he spotted Lori's name. Taking a deep breath, he tapped the screen and the phone quickly dialed her number. In a matter of seconds, Bobby heard his girlfriend's voice chirp through the other end.

"Hi, Booboo Bear!" She greeted happily. Bobby sighed and stumbled for words.

"Hey, babe. I need to talk to you about something important."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I… I can't talk about it over the phone. You wouldn't believe me unless you see it for yourself."

"Okay, I'll be there in about an hour."

"And bring your family. Your whole family." Bobby pleaded, taking Lori by surprise.

"All of them? Bobby what is this about?"

"I promise that there is a good reason. Just come over, and hurry!"

"Alright… I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Said Bobby as he hung up and slouched against the wall with a groan. "If this blows up in my face, Lori will never let me hear the end of it." He moaned in despair, unintentionally causing the floor around him to freeze.

…

An hour passed since Bobby made the call to Lori. The family was still on edge as they still seemed to have trouble coming to grips with their situation. Especially Frida, who was hugging her children very tightly without showing any signs of letting them go. Maria looked at Ronnie Anne, a forlorn expression on both of their faces. "Ronnie Anne…" Maria started to speak, getting her daughter's attention. "I just want you to know that these… changes don't affect my perception of you. You are still my strong and kind little girl." She reassured. Ronnie Anne gave a small grin in response. "Heh, thanks Mom." The grin quickly vanished as she remembered a key detail that was beyond everyone except for her and her brother. "But that's not really my biggest concern right now." She confessed. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Bobby ran over, looking through the peep hole. He smiled as he saw Lori on the other side with a kind smile.

"Perfect. Lori is here."

"LORI!? You're girlfriend?" Hector cried out in disbelief. Before anyone else could object, Carl licked the palm of his hand and greased his hair back. Running over to the door and pushing Bobby aside, he gripped the door knob and turned it.

"I see no complaints with her coming over." He remarked as he flung the door open. "Welcome, my lovely gazelle!" He greeted, but stopped himself short when he noticed the rest of The Loud family behind her. They all seemed to be covered in cuts and their clothing tattered. "OH, uh… Wasn't expecting you to bring so much company…"

"Can we come in already?" Lynn asked rather rudely.

"Lynn Jr.!"

"Oh come on, Dad. Admit it, you want to get to get away from those psycho alley cats more than any of us!" Lynn retorted to her father's scolding, causing him to shudder in fear.

"I swear, they went straight for my face." He whimpered. Lori walked over to her boyfriend and immediately gave him a hug. Yet Bobby didn't return it, instead opting to keep his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, Bobbeeeee!" Lori shrieked in alarm and reeled back upon feeling Bobby's body temperature. "Boo Boo Bear, you're freezing!" She cried. Bobby sighed at the sight of Lori's reaction.

"Sorry babe, but I'm glad you all came here. There is something I want everyone to know." He started to explain, sending tension across both families. Lori felt her stomach twist into knots as she was unsure of her lover's intentions.

"Bobby?" She asked cautiously. Bobby said nothing as he walked over into the kitchen and grabbed an elegant, crystal clear wine glass. "What are you doing with that?" Lori questioned skeptically. Lola and Lana glanced at each other and began to exchange thoughts.

' _Lana, do you think Bobby is planning on blowing our secret?'_

 _'No way… He'd never stab anyone in the back like that. Let alone Lori.'_

 _'Well, just in case…'_ Lola clenched her fist behind her back and started to form an electrical spark, preparing to throw it in case the worst occurred. Bobby took a deep breath and raised the glass in front of his face.

"Everyone, watch this." Bobby griped the glass tighter and, within seconds the whole thing started to get covered in a white frost. The Louds didn't say anything as the icy aura from Bobby's hands gave off a white mist that gently descended to the ground. Lola quickly realized her error and made her electricity fade without anyone noticing. Bobby's family, save for Ronnie Anne, was completely shocked by Bobby's blunt display of his power.

"Roberto! Are you insane!?" His grandfather exclaimed. Rosa nodded rapidly in agreement.

"Agreed! It's one thing if you just showed Lori, but her whole family all at once!?" She scolded in a panic before facing the Loud family with her hands clasped together in a state of begging. "Please don't freak out and tell everyone about this!" She pleaded. There was a large silence before anyone said anything else. The Loud family all exchanged glances with each other in silence. Eventually, Lori cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Should we tell them?" She asked her family. Rita bit her lip and hesitated for a moment.

"If you want to. Besides I doubt they'd tell anyone since we're in the same boat." She reasoned. CJ blinked in confusion over her response.

"What does Mrs. Loud mean by 'same boat'?" In response to the boy's question. Lincoln sighed and started to lift up off the ground. The Cassagrandes gasped in shock as The Loud Siblings activated their watches and briefly revealed their heroic forms. After a couple seconds, they decided that they had enough time for the reveal to sink in and changed back to normal. Immediatley after they changed back to their ordinary outfits, CJ and Carl took the words out of everyone's mouths.

"YOU'RE THE SOUND BARRIER!" CJ hastily dug into his pocket and pulled out photos of Protona, Silver Wind, and Empathy. "Can I have your autographs?" he asked happily. Lincoln chuckled nervously, unsure of how to respond. Lola on the other hand grinned proudly and took out a pen.

"Strive to make sparks fly. Signed, Protona." She dictated as she signed the picture with fancy cursive penmanship. Carl walted over to Lori and laughed.

"Ah, you truly are a sight to behold. Beautiful and strong all at once. A delicate rose with fierce thorns." He stated poetically. Lori simply gave a nervous laugh before glancing at Bobby once again.

"So… Are you the only one with powers?" She asked. Bobby shook his head in response.

"Ronnie Anne and two of my cousins got powers too." He explained. Carl laughed upon hearing his cousin's confession.

"That's right. And yours truly is one of them!" He bragged as he snapped his fingers, causing some embers to shoot out and hit Lori in the face. She was unharmed, but annoyed by the soot that was left behind on her face. "Oh, sorry about that." Carl apologized as Lori pulled out a small cloth from her pocket and wiped it off. Maria eventually found the will to talk again, yet still fumbled for words.

"How… How long…? When did…? I don't even know where to start." She stammered. Leni took a step forward and started to explain.

"Well, Mrs. Sandiego…"

"Santiago." Lori corrected.

"Santiago, remember when Bobby said we all got put in comas?" Leni began. "Well it gave us super powers. After a while be chose to be super heroes." She explained. Maria looked at Bobby and she took the words out his mouth.

"You called them because they went through the same crisis."

"Exactly." He replied. Carlota cleared her throat and looked at the Louds skeptically.

"Is this the part where you tell us that we were given a gift and we should use it to protect people? Because I'm not really sure I want to go down that route." She stated.

"Well, I won't deny being a hero is _empowering_." Luan joked with a laugh, earning a disapproving groan and some upset glances. "It's not something you have to do against your will." She stated. Lucy nodded as she outstretched her arm and created a ball of shadowy energy.

"However you choose to see these powers, they are a part of you, possibly for as long as you live." Lucy began to give a speech as the orb in her hand grew and started to fidget and squirm. "You can't run from it, and suppression will only make it more likely to cause unwanted destruction should you slip up." A chill went down everyone's spines as she said that. Then, a small grin crept onto the young girl's face as the orb started to shrink. "But if you make peace with them, accepting it fully, you won't have anything to fear." Lucy reassured as the ball shrank to the size of a marble and she balanced it on her finger. A sense of weak reassurance spread across the Santiago-Casagrande family.

"That being said…" Everyone turned to face Lisa, who readjusted her glasses. "I myself am curious as to exactly how you acquired your meta human physiology." Everyone simply stared at her as the phrasing went completely over their heads. "How did you get your powers? Was it something bizarre that occurred to alter your DNA?" She asked. Carl widened his eyes in realization as he tried to back out of the room undetected. Only for Ronnie Anne to grab him by the collar of his shirt with a dead pan expression on her face. The adults sensed the implication and glared disapprovingly at the child.

"Hey, why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"You know exactly why. Now tell everyone what happened last night, or I will!" Ronnie Anne demanded. With a heavy sigh, Carl accepted defeat and nodded. His cousin let go and Carl rubbed his shoulder as he explained.

"I was tired of being treated like a baby, so I snuck out last night to check out rumors of what was causing blackouts in the city. The others followed me and tried to bring me back, but I didn't listen and snuck inside the place. One tussle later and we got hit with a weird light, woke up someone inside, and we ran off." Carl summarized in one large rant. The Cassagrande-Santiago adults gasped in shock.

"Carl, I can't believe you would do something this reckless!" Carlos scolded as Frida rushed over and wrapped the child in a hug.

"My little baby has become a thug!" The woman cried as she squeezed Carl, causing the child to growl and give off heat and smoke.

"See? This is what I'm talking about!"

"That's no excuse, young man." Hector scolded. Luna couldn't help but shake an uncomfortable feeling about Carl's story.

"Wait, you said you got your powers from some mystery lab downtown?" She asked for clarification. Ronnie Anne nodded in response. Luna broke into a cold sweat as realization hit her like a brick. "Dudes, I think we have a bigger problem on our hands." She reasoned as everyone turned their attention towards the rocker. "If they got into a building with gadgets that make meta humans, and someone is pulling puppet strings, then what if someone or something worse gets transformed?" She asked worriedly. Lincoln snapped his fingers as he got the picture.

"Good point. We better go check it out." He suggested. "Carl, you wouldn't happen to know the address of this place, would you?" Carl nodded and pulled out his phone, showing Lincoln the pictures he took, including the street sign. Lincoln and his siblings all nodded to each other in confirmation as they started to head out. Lisa however, didn't move.

"If you would be understanding, I would like to stay here with our parentals and youngest sibling. It would probably be wise to perform a medical examination in addition to counseling with their new abilities." She explained. Lynn shrugged in response.

"Works for me. Everyone else, let's do this!" She rallied as the rest of the kids ran out the door. Lisa proceeded to turn to the Cassagrandes and pulled out a cotton swap from her pocket.

"Let's start with something simple. DNA analysis." She glanced up at Maria with a calm expression on her face. "Mrs. Santiago, may I have some assistance?" Maria blinked before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Ay ay ay. This day can't get anymore stressful…"

…

After adventuring out into the streets, The Sound Barrier found the building Carl had told them about. Silver Wind groaned as he examined the area from above. "Sketchy neighborhood, reports of mutation, building guarded by barbed wire fence. Yeah, this place has evil lair written all over it." He reasoned.

"Well, let's get down to the _wire._ " Doppelganger joked with a laugh. After everyone groaned at her pun, the team closed in on the building. Dark Duchess and Rock N' Roll nodded to each other and proceeded to use their powers to lift up the bottom of the fence for most of their siblings. With the exception of Silver Wind, who just floated over it. As they neared the warehouse's door, Trackstar gripped the handle and jiggled it frantically. Unfortunately, it was revealed to be locked.

"Hey Empathy, got a hairpin?" She asked. Empathy smiled and pulled one out of her hair. She stuck it into the key hole and fiddled with the lock for a few seconds until an audible click was heard and the door opened. The family of heroes wasted no time in entering the lair and exploring. As they looked around, the noticed the various cages of animals and mysterious technology. Elexa shuddered in disgust.

"Are these little guys being used for what I think they are?" She asked despite knowing the answer. Titanium growled in anger at the reveal.

"Whoever is responsible here better have a really good explanation." She vowed as she punched into her other hand. Suddenly, a loud sound echoed through the building and walls of pink light surrounded all of them. In a mere instant, they were all sealed inside a sort of laser cage. Trackstar growled and tried to ram into the wall and escape. Only to bounce off and fall to the floor. "Protona! Elexa!" Titanium shouted. In response the twins powered up and shot out beams of electricity at the walls in hopes of breaking free. But the lighting was ineffective and the pair eventually fell to the ground to catch their breath.

"Bogus, we got caught in a trap!" Rock N' Roll exclaimed. Before anyone else could complain, they heard a series of footsteps was heard from down the hall. The group turned around and saw a shadow emerging from another room.

"I knew that you intruders would return. So I decided to take some precautions." It proclaimed in a sophisticated tone. The Sound Barrier tensed up and got into fighting stances despite being held captive. The silhouette stepped out of the hall light to reveal themselves as a man with thick square glasses, neatly combed black hair, and a pure white lab coat. He took a good look at the heroes and seemed surprised before his face shifted into an uncharacteristically joyful smile. "Oh, it's you! If I had known you were the ones that came around last night, I would have been more hospitable." He celebrated. Silver Wind shook his head side to side.

"That wasn't… I mean…" He groaned as he stumbled for words. Eventually, he settled on a single question. "Who are you?" The man laughed in response to the boy's question and he took a humble bow.

"Where are my manners? You may refer to me as Epimetheus." He introduced as he lifted his head back up. "And you are The Sound Barrier. Or as I would prefer to call you…" Epimetheus paused as he gave the heroes an unsettling smile.

" _ **My inspiration**_!"

* * *

 _ **Yup, this ain't a simple 2 parter like the others... This is a BIG one. Now... I want to give a special thanks to a writer by the name of Imagaco for the villain known as Epimethus. If you are reading this, I hope this serves as a good intro to him.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Huh, I was expecting someone to sneak into my pocket dimension by now... It's actually lonely here by myself. I'll see you all next time... I need to look through my contacts and find a guest for next time...**_


	22. Chapter 16

_"Hello? Anybody-a home? This place is a pig-a sty."_

 ** _Help..._**

 _"Mama Mia! Triple 7!?"_

 _ **Ugh... Thank you, Luigi. I'm glad you made it, you mustachioed, ghost slaying warrior.**_

 _"What happened here?"_

 ** _I was having a viewing party for the 2019 KCAs. SpongeBob won favorite cartoon again... Then everything went black for a little bit. When I came to, I was buried under a mountain of furniture, pillows and non-perishable junk food._**

 _"Time flows slower in space pockets like this. How long were you trapped here?"_

 ** _I lost track after day 8. Luckily, I was able to keep my self entertained by logging in my information archives. Speaking of, I better show everyone part 3 of The Sound Barrier's Cassagrande story._**

 ** _But before I do, I feel I should reply to the submission of Enigma. Your Fantom idea seems interesting. Really made me laugh. But I feel I won't be using the whole team, but I'll keep a few of the squad's members in mind._**

 ** _Now, as Luigi here would say... Let's-a go!_**

* * *

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Rising up against evil, taking villains on  
Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln  
Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily  
With each other they discover their destiny  
And rise!

SOUND IT OFF!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Growing up in Royal Woods, Michigan, a quiet town  
They uncover all the power that's been hiding all around  
The city needs heroes when there's trouble on the prowl  
One brother and ten sisters rise to take the villains out!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

With Mom and Dad to guide them, together they find their fate  
With each adventure, yeah, they've gone from green to great  
No matter what the problem, their choice will be the same  
They'll stay a family and put the bad guys to shame  
Royal Woods' Loud kids throwing down!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Episode 6 pt 3: Heroes in need.

Back at the Casagrande apartment, the children were trying to get a good sense of control over their abilities. Ronnie Anne took a deep breath and started to teleport all over the apartment. "Okay, I can warp anywhere I can see in front of me." She reasoned. Desiring to push it further, she closed her eyes and tried to focus. "Lincoln's house… Lincoln's house…" She calmly focused and opened her eyes and found herself in the backyard of The Loud family household. "Alright!" She cheered with a fist pump as she focused on warping back to her own home. In a brief flash, she found herself back in the living room. "Hey Lisa, I was just at your house." She informed proudly.

Lisa simply smirked in response. "I suppose are what people often refer to as a 'fast learner'. Congratulations." She turned her attention to Ronnie Anne's older cousin. "Now Carlota, try and generate light of your own free will." She instructed. Carlota tightly shut her eyes and strained herself with an audible groan. Her face formed wrinkles as she tried her best to glow on command, slowly starting to turn a little purple from holding her breath. After a while, she let out an exhausted gasp.

"I can't do it. It's too hard." She complained.

"Perhaps you need to try a different approach? Try visualizing a dimmer switch in your mind." Lisa suggested. Carlota wasn't amused as she waved the idea off.

"A dimmer switch? Just because I think of a wall fixture doesn't mean it's going to magically give me control over my body."

"It could at least help." Lisa countered. As the two began to argue over the predicament, Maria came out from another room with Bobby and Carl. Carlos and the grandparents immediately rushed over.

"So? What was their temperature?" Carlos asked. Maria bit her bottom lip and rubbed her shoulder nervously.

"Bobby's thermometer stopped counting after negative 300 degrees."

"Ferenheight?"

"Celsius." Maria clarified. The adults grimaced at the statement.

"And what about Carl?" Rosa asked nervously. Maria didn't say anything as CJ walked out of the room from behind them. His hands were protected by blue oven mitts as he held a melted and warped thermometer.

"I don't think thermometers are supposed to do this." CJ reasoned as the melted device produced a bubble of sorts. Frida overheard the conversation from the background, and groaned as she slouched on the couch. She glanced at Carlitos and saw the child mimic Lily's movements as the baby girl made a force field to roll around in. Carlitos laughed happily as he was tumbling around in an attempt to copy Lily's rolling. Frida glanced over at The Loud parents and saw the calm smile from watching their daughter play around. Frida let out a pained sigh.

"How do you do it?" She asked, getting the pair's attention. "All your children out in a battle field, fighting criminals and super villains. Yet here you are, both showing such amazing composure." She stated. Lynn Sr. pressed his fingers together as he tried to think of a response.

"Well, to be quite honest Frida, we worry every time they put those costumes on." He confessed. Maria started to over hear the conversation and began to eavesdrop "Guns, explosions, monster-like appendages. Every bit of it puts my stomach in knots." The father elaborated with an uneasy shake. Rita nodded in agreement as she began to chime in.

"But then we see all the positive parts of it. The kids are so happy and proud of what they do. And although it's dangerous most of the time, they always stick together and look out for each other." Frida's tense shoulders seemed to slowly drop as Rita continued. "Bottom line is the fear is kept in check by the trust we place in them."

"And I have to admit…" Lynn Sr. sniffled as a tear leaked out of his eye and he wiped it away. "…They make me proud." He stated as Rita leaned in and hugged him. Frida didn't really know how to react as she looked over her shoulder and saw Carlota try and control her new abilities again. A small light started to come from her fists and she got excited, causing them to fade.

"Oh come on, I almost had it." She complained. Maria glanced over at her own children and couldn't help but smile as Ronnie Anne teleported into the kitchen and started to get herself a glass of water. She was about to say something, but stopped when she heard a sort of alarm go off. Everyone turned to face Lisa, whose watch started to give off a flashing red light. Lisa calmly tapped on the screen and it changed to reveal Silver Wind.

"Chameleon, we have a big problem."

"Define problem, brother." Lisa asked. In response, an unfamiliar voice started to speak up.

"Calling for backup? I will admit it would be an honor to have the missing members of your team show up, my work cannot be impeded. I'll have to fix this." It declaired. Almost immediately, the watch's screen started to become filled with static and the connection became unstable. Silver Wind frantically started to give out as much details as he could.

"Evil scientist… Meta human… Trapped… Dange… Need ba-." The call soon faded away and the screen cut to black with red text stating 'SIGNAL LOST'. Lisa readjusted her glasses calmly and shrugged.

"That's definitely not a desirable scenario." She quipped in an attempt to maintain her composure. Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of shattering glass filled the room and everyone immediately turned to face Ronnie Anne. A mortified expression was on her face as she had dropped her glass in shock. Her hands shot up to the top of her head in panic.

"LINCOLN!" She screamed. In an instant, she gave off a massive flash of light. When it faded, Ronnie Anne was gone without a trace, save for the shattered glass cup. Everyone gasped in shock and Maria frantically started to call out for her daughter.

"Ronnie Anne? Ronnie Anne, where are you?" She cried. Lisa readjusted her glasses and started to tap away on her watch's screen.

"Based on my family's distress call, Ronnie Anne's reaction, and her relationship with my brother, I can only assume that she has attempted to go and rescue him." The young genius deduced, pulling up a map. "Seems like their signals have vanished completley. Not only are they in danger, but Ronnie Anne as well. I better act fast and rescue them." Lisa started to walk out the door, but was stopped part way before Bobby.

"Lisa, wait! Take me with you." He demanded without a hint of hesitation in his voice. Everyone was astounded with how quickly Bobby volunteered to help.

"Bobby, I appreciate the offer. But are you…"

"My girlfriend. My sister. I can't just sit and do nothing." Bobby interjected boldly. Carlota narrowed her eyes and stepped forward behind her cousin.

"Hey, I care about Ronnie Anne too! Let me help." She pleaded. Carlos was surprised over his daughter's decision.

"Carlota!"

"And of course, you can't leave me behind." Everyone turned to Carl, who was trying his best to act tough. "The Sound Barrier is strong, but you'll need a man's help if someone can get the jump on them." He gloated. Hector stuttered as he tried to think of a response to Carl and the others revelation.

"Are you serious, young man? Have you learned nothing from last night?" He asked angrily.

"Grandpa…" Carl began to groan, only for his grandma stopped him.

"No arguing. There is absolutely no way we are letting you…"

"Go." Rosa stopped dead in her tracks and everyone turned to the owner of the unexpected response. Carlos in particular was at a loss for words.

"Frida…" Frida looked around the room and saw everyone was astounded by her choice. Taking a deep breath, she began to explain herself.

"I will openly admit that I really, REALLY don't want this to happen. As well as being very clear about how much I love my children." She turned towards Lynn Sr. and Rita as she continued. "But after, these two explained how much they go through and the relationship with their children, I realized that maybe I'm being a little to protective. If I hadn't been such a pain, than none of this would've happened at all." Frida reasoned. Carl didn't know how to respond to his mother's sudden change in perspective.

"Mom." Frida got on her knees and put her hands on Carl's shoulders.

"Carl, I'm sorry for being such a worry wart, but it's only because I care. You can go help them, but you have to promise to stay close to everyone. Don't go and try to do something reckless." She instructed. Carl's eyes got misty and he wiped the small tears away.

"Alright, I'll focus more on keeping them safe rather than punch this creep's lights out." He replied in an attempt to keep up his tough image. A plan that was in vain as his mother quickly hugged him tightly. Everyone else couldn't help but mumble a little nervously.

"Well, if my wife thinks you'll be okay… But that still doesn't mean this isn't dangerous." Carlos reasoned. Rosa quickly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't want to be worrying non stop about my grandchildren." She noted. CJ thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers, all while Carlitos copied him.

"I got an idea. Let's have them bring a camera. That way we can watch them." He suggested. Lynn Sr. and Rita couldn't help but smile and ponder the idea farther. Lisa noticed their body language and shot her parents a dirty look.

"Please. Just don't." Lisa groaned before turning to the Casagrande children. "If you all truly wish to assist me, you might need to quickly find some disguises for the confrontation." Lisa instructed. Carlota pounded her fist into her hand.

"In that case, CJ I might need to borrow a few things from your toy chest."

…

At Epimetheus' lair, Silver Wind kept trying to contact Lisa with his watch. "Come on, come on. We need to get Chameleon here." Silver Wind begged to no one in particular.

"Don't bother, Silver. I made the jamming technology capable of keeping me undetected even by the military and C.I.A. You have no hope of getting her to come. Even if she does show, I'm more than prepared to handle her." He bragged. Trackstar started to grow bored with being held captive and yawned. As she leaned her head back, she caught something in the corner of her peripheral vision that gave off a mysterious blue glow.

"Hey, what's that stuff over there?" She asked while pointing in the direction of her find. Epimetheus glanced in over to where Trackstar indicated and saw the item in question.

"Well, I suppose since I plan on making this public to the world, I can tell you about it now." The mad man reasoned. "That is my crown jewel of my research on meta human physiology. After experimenting with several methods of altering a creature's DNA, from radiation to gene splicing, I finally made a concoction that will grant anyone that consumes it. I call it: Ambrosia!" Epimetheus explained. Empathy tilted her head in confusion.

"But it doesn't look anything like a fruit salad." She stated completely clueless. Elexa narrowed her eyes as a thought dawned on her.

"Oh, I think figured out your plan. You want to enslave all these poor creatures and turn them into a horde of mutants to take over the world, don't you?" She asked angrily.

"Tsk tsk, Elexa. Why would I bother with that? I just want to right a wrong that has plagued humanity for ages." The mad scientist stated, causing the heroic family to fall silent in curiosity. "Birds can fly, fish breathe in water, and predators have their brute strength and heightened senses. All creatures of the Earth were given a special gift to help them thrive in the world. But what of us Homo Sapiens? We were forced to use tools as a crutch to survive, which eventually weakened us to the point of depending on them for everything." Epimetheus lamented. "With my Ambrosia, I can fix that. Humanity will grow and evolve, opening up our possibilities and unlocking our full potential." He celebrated while looking up at the ceiling and fantasizing about his vision.

Doppelganger couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "And I thought I was a comedian." She laughed. "It would be a _super_ big mistake to underestimate you, but where exactly did you come up with this idea?"

"Let's answer that question with another one. Who were among the first meta humans to ever appear?" Epimetheus asked casually. As the dots started to connect among them, they couldn't help but grow incredibly anxious. Silver Wind felt a lump form his throat and nearly suffocate him. He willed himself to swallow it and pulled at the collar of his costume.

"Are you saying the reason you're doing this…?"

"Is because of YOU! You all opened my eyes to the possibilities that could be. You should all feel proud that you helped usher in a brand new era to the human race!" Epimetheus gloated as he started to walk away and do some extra work on his various projects. The family was silent until Dark Duchess spoke in an even gloomier tone than usual.

"Sigh. A monster running rampant is bad enough. But it stings even more knowing we created it." She lamented. Rock N' Roll sighed in defeat and slumped against the barrier wall.

"Preach into the choir, sis." She moped. Titanium started to pace back and forth throughout the cage.

"Okay, I think we are all in agreement about how much this revelation literally makes us feel awful. But that doesn't give us an excuse to stand around and let Epimetheus get away with his plans. So start brainstorming on how to escape." She instructed.

However, unbeknownst to everyone, Ronnie Anne had witnessed the whole thing from a nearby window. She got down on the ground and started to take some deep breaths. "Okay, Ronnie Anne, just breathe. Your friends are being held captive by a mad scientist, said mad scientist wants to mutate the entire human race, and you feel really sluggish." She listed off to herself. After realizing the absurdity of her situation, she groaned in despair. "Ugh, who am I kidding? I'm tough but not that tough. If he can catch The Sound Barrier in a force field, then what can I do?" She contemplated in stress as she buried her head in her hands.

"Nini!" Ronnie Anne glanced up and saw her brother alongside her cousins and Chameleon. Upon closer inspection, she noticed her family were wearing colored masks over their eyes and thick coats with deep hoods. Before she could question it aloud, her family wrapped her in a hug. "Oh sis, I'm so glad your okay. You hurt at all?"

"No, I'm fine. Just super tired for tired for some reason." Chameleon stroked her chin as she pondered the explanation.

"Perhaps that even though the stress provided a boost to your abilities, it drained your stamina. I advise you be a little careful until you recover." She advised. Suddenly, Carl winced in annoyance.

"Okay! Okay! Hold your horses." Carl reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small, brown, circular object. "Ronnie Anne, put this in your ear." He handed the item to his cousin and Ronnie Anne put it into her left ear. Almost immediately, she heard a voice coming though the device.

"Ronnie Anne? Can you hear us?"

"Mom?"

"Oh thank goodness you're okay. When you disappeared, were so worried." Her mother explained. Ronnie Anne gave a soft smile.

"Thanks, Mom." The tough girl's smile quickly disappeared as she remembered what was going on. "But you should be more worried about the city. The nut that caught Lincoln and his sisters wants to make everybody in the world a meta human against their will." She stated. Chameleon narrowed her eyes fiercely.

"So that's the situation. Well then, we better put a stop to this." She asserted confidently. "Granted, if you want to help." Chameleon asked referring to Ronnie Anne. The young girl contemplated the offer for a moment, eventually coming to a decision.

"Even if that guy wasn't plotting to turn the world into a science experiment, no offense," Ronnie Anne quickly apologized to Chameleon, who simply shrugged. "I owe him a knuckle sandwich for what he's doing right now." She declared boldly. Her speech was quickly followed by CJ cheering from the ear piece.

"Woo hoo! Go, Ronnie Anne!" He cheered. Rosa cleared her throat.

"Be careful, nieta. We're watching you through some cameras and I do not want to see the unthinkable unfold in front of us." She warned. Chameleon reached into her pocket and pulled out a small magenta eye mask and handed it to Ronnie Anne.

"In that case, I suggest you wear this and stay close. Now, here is our plan of action…"

…

Inside the warehouse, Rock N' Roll was trying to make a tunnel threw the floor without Epimetheus noticing. "Grrr. This is a lot harder when I have to be quiet about it." She complained under her breath. Epimetheus laughed as he examined a blue print of some kind

"In just a few moments, I'll start the human races evolution by putting my Ambrosia in the city's water supply. Once it works its way into the system, it will be ingested by everyone and they'll all reach grand heights beyond comprehension." He proclaimed. His speech invoked Trackstar's anger and she tried one more time to break through the wall of energy. She rammed into the barrier and was stopped in her tracks.

"You won't get away with this, freak!" She snarled. Epimetheus scoffed at her outburst.

"On the contrary, Trackstar. You and your family are all within my clutches. Except for Chameleon, but she has no hope to stop my plans by herself." He laughed aloud, only to be stopped by the annoying buzz of a fly. "Huh? Oh, go away you little pest." Epimetheus waved his hand to swat the bug away, but it persisted and continued to aggravate him. Reaching his limit, he took off his shoe and attempted to crush the bug. He smirked and chuckled as he lifted up the shoe, only to be met with disappointment as the fly was still moving.

"Are you serious? Wait a second…" He leaned in closer to find the bug was coated in some sort of gray metal. "Curious, did a fly get into my Ambrosia?" He asked out loud. Before he could ponder the occurrence further, he felt something hot hit him in the shoulder. Groaning in pain, he turned around and saw the Casagrande and Santiago children. Carlota's arm stretched outward.

"Uh, hee hee. I was kind of hoping that you would get knocked over." She admitted nervously. Epimetheus was about to say something, but was interrupted again when the fly turned into Chameleon and started to cling to him.

"ACK! What the…? Get off me!"

"Hurry, help my siblings!" Chameleon instructed. Without any hesitation, the others ran over to the energy cube to try and help the others get free. Silver Wind ran over to the wall and looked at Ronnie Anne in bewilderment.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked. Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

"What does it look like, we came to help you!" She replied in a snarky tone. "There has to be a switch to turn this shield off somewhere." As the group looked for something to turn off the shield, they heard Chameleon scream as she was thrown over towards them. Epimetheus shook his head and recollected himself.

"Oh no you don't!" He ran over to a table and rummaged around until he found a red button. Without any hesitation, he quickly slammed it down and the floor opened up in three square holes. Platforms raised up revealing weird hybrid creatures that seemed like fusions of pigs, eagles, and wolves. All the body parts were in slightly different positions from creature to creature. Upon catching a glimpse of the creatures, Empathy let out a large shriek.

"Like, what are those things!?"

"Failed experiments. Their physical appearance was all wrong and I get my hands on proper, let's say, disposal equipment. And they haven't eaten in weeks." Epimetheus explained. Elexa couldn't help but shudder in horror.

"Poor things. When this is over, I'm getting you to the greatest animal shelter I can find." The young heroine promised. Protona was not amused by her twin's attitude.

"That is if they don't kill us first!" With a fierce roar, the creatures charged forward to attack. Bobby freaked out and raised his arms up, creating a large wall of crystal clear ice. Everyone else back at the apartment, who saw everything from the nanny cameras, yelped in fear. Lynn Sr. felt light headed and fainted into his wife's lap.

"He does this a lot." Rita confessed bashfully. As the beasts started to break the ice with tusks and claws, Carlota started to breathe heavily and rapidly.

"This is insane. ALL of this is insane!" She declared as one of the hybrid creatures started to break through. "Hey, back off!" The monster ignored her cry as it started to stomp forward. Chameleon bent down and prepared to transform and attack it. But suddenly, Carlota clenched her fists and her eyes started to glow along with them. "Back… OFF!" In a furious shout, Carlota fired a stream of light that blew the creature into the wall behind it. Leaving a six foot crater around its point of impact. Everyone, including Carlota herself was astounded.

Chameleon readjusted her goggles at the sight. "Photon's so dense they have physical properties. Incredible." She gasped. Carlota eventually found the will to speak again.

"I did… that?" She said quietly. Then, a small smile started to form on her face.

"Heh, I did that! Take that you freaky pig mutant!" She cheered. As the others watched back at the apartment, Rosa couldn't help but smile at the sight in pride.

"Heh, never saw her as a warrior, but I can't say she has the spirit of one under pressure." She complimented. Bobby grinned as he got the idea to try and fight a little more. Clusters of snow started to form in his palms and he proceeded to throw them at the other two creatures one after the other. The monsters stumbled backward as the cold slush landed in their faces. Ronnie Anne smiled, seeing her brother hold his own.

"Not bad, bro. But that isn't really stopping them." She playfully taunted.

"Hmm, well this might do the job." Bobby put his hands on the ground and created a field of frost that spread across the floor. When it reached the creatures, it encased them all in domes of ice. They rattled a little as they tried to break it from the inside, but the ice was too tough for them to get through. Epimetheus was growing uneasy as his plans unraveled in front of him. He spotted the door and tried to make a run for it, only for Bobby to freeze it solid. Doppelganger clapped at the sight.

"Way to put those monsters on _ice_." She laughed. "Now help us get out of this thing." Chameleon and the Cassagrande-Santiagos continued to look around the room to try and find someway to turn off the barrier.

"Dang it, nothing." Ronnie Anne complained. Titanium stomped her foot in frustration.

"Come on, guys! I literally don't want to be **that** girl, but could you search a little faster?"

"Hey, it's not like I can instantly pull you guys out of there!"" Ronnie Anne snapped. Everyone paused as they processed her statement. The tough girl sighed in disappointment as she teleported inside their prison and grabbed onto Silver Wind and Dark Duchess. The rest of them linked in arms and Ronnie Anne warped them all out of the force field. "I am such a moron." She moaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. All the heroes then turned to Epimetheus in confidence.

"Well, at first it was ten heroes. But now you have to deal with fourteen." Silver Wind bragged. Epimetheus slowly started to back away. "Just surrender and that will be the end of it." He offered. Epimetheus kept backing up until he bumped into the vat of Ambrosia.

"I refuse to let my dream die. I really wanted you all to live to see the amazing future I would have made. But if I must end your lives then so be it." He hissed. In an instant, he turned around and dunked his head into the cyan liquid. Cyan bubbles formed as he started drinking mouthfuls of it in giant gulps. Hector made a nervous sound through the earpieces.

"Oh, that's not good." He stated. Epimetheus pulled his head out and gasped for air as his body began to quiver and shake. As Epimetheus turned to face the heroes again his body began to grow in size and his muscles expanded, becoming more defined and meaty. His teeth started to protrude outward and become sharper and his eyes became the same shade of light blue as the Ambrosia. When his transformation was complete, he let out a monstrous roar that shook the building entirely.

As he panted, expelling a smoky vapor with each breath, Doppelganger felt butterflies form in her stomach as she spoke. "Well, that was a _beastly_ transformation." She joked nervously with a laugh. Nobody even turned to acknowledge her pun as Doppelganger's laugh slowed down and she groaned.

* * *

 _"A...are those kids going to be okay?"_

 ** _Eh, they'll be fine. (Physically at least.)_**

 _"How long is-a this adventure?"_

 _ **Well, the next part may actually be the last one for the episode. Regardless, I appreciate you saving me Luigi. You may be one of the greatest heroes Nintendo ever introduced!**_

 _"Aww, thanks man. I better get going now. Bye-bye!"_

 ** _See ya, Luigi. Now one last thing before I sign off. Although Imagaco created the concept for Epimetheus, it was my friend Indy Scott that helped me make his secret weapon; Ambrosia. Which, fun fact: actually IS the name of a fruit salad. Don't believe me? Look it up._**


	23. Chapter 17

***huff* Finally. I have overcome my procrastination and have logged the final piece of this episode into the archives.**

 _"Hooray! Now everyone can know how the episode ends!"_

 **AGH! Oh, It's just you CJ. What are you doing here?**

 _"I wanted to ask you a question."_

 **Well, can it wait until the end of the episode? Everyone really wants to know how this all ends."**

 _"Alright, I can wait a few more minutes."_

 **Thanks, bud. Now, for the conclusion to this little fiasco of new heroes! HIT IT!**

* * *

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Rising up against evil, taking villains on  
Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln  
Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily  
With each other they discover their destiny  
And rise!

SOUND IT OFF!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Growing up in Royal Woods, Michigan, a quiet town  
They uncover all the power that's been hiding all around  
The city needs heroes when there's trouble on the prowl  
One brother and ten sisters rise to take the villains out!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

With Mom and Dad to guide them, together they find their fate  
With each adventure, yeah, they've gone from green to great  
No matter what the problem, their choice will be the same  
They'll stay a family and put the bad guys to shame  
Royal Woods' Loud kids throwing down!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Chapter 6 pt 4: A fire is lit.

Lynn Sr. awoke and let out a long yawn. "Man, I had a weird dream. Lori's boyfriend and some of his family got super powers and…" he trailed off when he remembered where he was. Glancing at the laptop in front of him, he saw both his family and The Cassagrande-Santiagos either running from a giant mutated Epimetheus, or fighting him head on. "It's real isn't it?" He asked. No one in the room said anything or looked at him, simply giving a collective nod as their eyes were glued to the screen. Lynn Sr. glanced at the screen and saw Epimetheus try and crush Doppelganger and her clones with his massive fists. Fortunatley, he was stopped by Dark Duchess holding him back with a giant black tendril, giving the Doppelgangers time to escape. The father tilted his head at the sight. "I know he's supposed to be more dangerous, but I can't help but not find him as intimidating as the monsters he tried using before." He confessed.

…

In the warehouse, all the young heroes were running around trying to evade Epimetheus' swings. Trackstar and Titanium in particular were acting as decoys to distract him. Trackstar blew a raspberry, getting the mutated scientist's attention. "Hey, Frankenstein! I'm over here!" She taunted, causing the beast to swing his arm to try and swat her away. Trackstar ran to the side and avoided the attack. Epimetheus growled over his blunder as Trackstar quickly ran up his arm and kicked him in the face.

"How about me? I'm wide open!" Titanium heckled. Epimethius lifted his arm up, as if preparing to squish her from above. But before he swung down, he smirked and tore down a section from the ceiling, bringing down a large amount of debris on top of Titanium. Empathy quickly ran over and lifted some of it off of her sister. Titanium dusted herself off casually as she got back on her feet. "Okay, he is literally not as dumb as he looks." She complained.

As Titanium charged back into the fray, Empathy simply stood in place as she felt an odd disturbance in the area. An intense wave of sadness and fear distracted her and compelled her to walk over to a cluster of wooden crates. Glancing behind it, she saw Carl sitting in the corner and crying. "Hey, are you okay? I know you're scared, but you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'll tell them you escaped." Leni offered. Carl sniffled and wiped a small drop of mucus off his face.

"I did this." He stated simply. The statement caught the attention of not just Empathy, but everyone that was watching him through the cameras. Carlos cleared his throat and hesitated before speaking.

"Son?"

"I just wanted to show I wasn't a little kid. Look tough and impress everyone. Instead I mutate my family, get a bunch of super heroes captured, and now we're all going to get killed by a giant scientist turned monster." The child lamented as he buried his face into his hands. "Some man I turned out to be." Hearing her son's speech, Frida couldn't help but feel tears stream down her face.

"Mi bebe varon…" She whispered, Carlitos copied her body language, including her tears, as if he too grasped the situation. Everyone in the living room was at a loss for words over the child's sorrow and humility. Empathy seemed like she was about to say something, but was stopped by someone else's intervention.

"OK, I'm just going to say it. MAN UP!" Carl and Empathy turned to see Protona looming over Carl in disgust. "Where is the ladies man persona I heard so much about? One scary situation and you turn tail and hide?" She mocked. Carl looked down even more ashamed then before.

"Well I shouldn't be here at all. I should be at home working out and practicing pick up lines." Carl moped. Empathy got on her knees and pat Carl on the shoulder. Protona looked at the display and couldn't help but relate to him. She took a deep breath and began to speak again.

"Alright, listen up, because I'm only saying this once. I know exactly the kind of pain you're going through. Plus, I'm not going to deny that it sucks. I mean, I'm the reason my family has powers in the first place, so you aren't alone in that category." She began to lecture. "But answer this question for me: Is sitting around like a baby going to solve anything?" She questioned boldly. "Heck no! But from what I've heard from my older sister and brother, you're better than that. Not 'should be'. ARE!"

Carl perked up a little hearing Protona's speech. "Nobody is perfect, not even me! So don't dwell about what you did then. Focus on what you can do now!" Carl was about to respond when he heard a scream. Glancing above the crates, they saw that Epimetheus had caught Bobby in his hand and was attempting to squeeze him to death. An icy mist surrounded the teen as he tried to make icy armor to protect himself. Carl gasped in shock at the sight.

"Bobby."

"See that? That creep is trying to kill your cousin! Are you just going to sit here and let him get away with it when you can do something to save him?" Protona asked.

"no." Carl replied softly.

"What was that?"

"No." Carl replied a little more sternly.

"Still can't hear y-"

"NOOOO!" In a furious roar, Carl burst into a giant fire ball and blew the crates away. The irises of his eyes becoming a fiery orange. The fire that surged around him caught the attention of everyone both in the warehouse and watching from the cameras. The heat emanating from his body partially burned his clothes and melted the camera on him into slag. "Leave. Him. ALONE!" Carl lunged his arms forward and shot a torrent of burning flames Epimetheus. Protona chuckled to herself silently.

"Not bad, Protona. Once again you prove that you earned that Bluebells motivational speaker patch." She bragged to herself. Carl's fire hit Epimetheus in his face and caused him to drop Bobby as he tried to cover his face from the burns. Bobby screamed as he fell, but shortly stopped as he was caught by Titanium. He sighed in relief as he kissed her.

"Thanks, babe." He congratulated, earning a smile from Titanium. They were broken out of their moment as Epimetheus roared in pain as Carl kept forcing him back with burst after burst of fire. Bobby climbed out of his girlfriend's arms and stared in wonder at his cousin. Carl shot out more and more flames and eventually got Epimetheus pressed against a wall.

"You little brat! When I'm done with you, I'll use your remains to further my research!" He threatened as he tried to push back through the fire. The bright flames started to recede back towards Carl as they were pushed back. The family at the apartment was horrified as they saw Carl show a strained expression through the struggle. Rosa reached into her pocket and pulled out a red beaded necklace, rubbing it nervously.

"Come on worry beads. My grandson needs you." She cried as she held the necklace tightly close to her chest. CJ glanced nervously at the screen in fear of his family's safety. His face shifted from an expression of fear to one of curiosity.

"Hey, what's that in the background?" He asked as he pointed to Carlota's camera feed. Against one of the walls, was a large grid of kennels and cages holding various small animals. Hector noticed it to and he growled.

"Yeesh. Those are a lot of test animals. Has to be at least a hundred of them." He stated bluntly. CJ couldn't help but remain focused on the cages for a while. Then, he noticed a control pannel mounted on the wall beside it and something clicked in his head.

"I have an idea. Ronnie Anne!" CJ shouted for his cousin's attention. Ronnie Anne perked up and started to listen. "Do you see that big cage thing at the end of the wall?" He asked. Ronnie Anne glanced around the room and found the kennels in question.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I want you to teleport over there and try and let all the animals loose." He instructed. Ronnie Anne couldn't help but feel a little confused with the child's request.

"Uh, why would you want me to do that?"

"I have a plan. Trust me!" CJ pleaded. Ronnie Anne bit her lip, hesitating on whether or not to act on it. Eventually, she sighed.

"I hope you know what you are doing, CJ." She conceded as she tried to find a good place to teleport safely to the control box.

"Great, now somebody blind him." CJ instructed. Carlota nodded in response and glanced around the building, setting her sights on Rock N' Roll.

"Hey!" Carlota shouted to the purple clad heroine, catching her attention. "Mind giving me a boost up there?" She asked pointing towards Epimetheus, who was starting to fully overcome Carl's flames. Rock N' Roll nodded as she made a boulder rise out of the ground. Carlota climbed on top of it and it carried her in front of Epimetheus' face. With a fierce shout, Carlota unleashed a burst of golden light that blinded Epimetheus.

"AGH! All of you are going to be history!" The giant scientist roared. As he covered his eyes in pain, he heard an alarm blare out an obnoxious wail, followed by a series of animal cries. "Wait, I recognize that sound. Who let my test subjects out!?" He asked angrily. Before anyone could process what was happen, various small birds, gerbils, and other tiny creatures began to flood out and attack him. Elexa laughed at the sight.

"REVOLUTION!" She cheered as the animals overwhelmed their mutated tormentor. CJ smiled at the sight of his plan unfolding.

"Awesome! Now, somebody needs to tie his legs up." He instructed. Bobby glanced at Titanium and whispered something into her ear, causing her to smile confidently.

"Let's do it!" She cheered. The two teens ran at the giant and Bobby started to create a long chain of ice from his hands. Satisfied with his creation, he tossed the other end to Titanium and proceeded to run around Epimetheus, wrapping the cold chain around his feet. CJ did a fist pump at the sight of it from the camera feed.

"Alright, now wrap it up!" he cheered. Ronnie Anne whistled as she got an idea to land the final blow.

"Silver!" Silver Wind looked at Ronnie Anne and nodded in response. He took up towards the ceiling and Ronnie Anne warped beside him. They pressed their backs together and lunged their feet outward as gravity took over. With one combiened shout, they both kicked Epimetheus down to the floor. The pair bounced off the giant's face and landed on his belly. As Epimetheus groaned and fell unconscious, Ronnie Anne and Silver Wind were left panting in exhaustion.

Eventually, Ronnie Anne caught her breath. "Heh. Ha Ha! That was amazing!" She shouted happily. Suddenly, she and Silver Wind started to loose their balance as Epimetheus started to shrink down and return to normal. An audible groan was heard as his body lay on the ground. Chameleon couldn't help but scratch her head in contemplation.

"He's reverted to his previous state. I suppose this means his chemical formula was only temporary." She concluded. "Hmph. That should make it easier for the authorities to apprehend him when they arrive." As Chameleon then proceeded to use her watch to contact the police, everyone in the apartment couldn't help but cheer over the children's victory. Carlos and Frida hugged CJ tightly.

"CJ, that was incredible!" Carlos cheered. Frida started to break into tears, but held back as she wiped them away.

"How did you think of that stuff so quickly?" She asked. CJ gave a proud yet playful smile and fastened the black bowtie around his neck.

"I watch a lot of cartoons, Mom." He simply stated.

…

An hour after the police were called, the heroes all decided to go back to The Cassagrande apartment before they showed up, in fear of the media asking around. Rosa went straight to making a 'welcome back' feast for everyone, which everyone happily accepted. "And then, BOOM! I let him have it with everything I had in me. Ha ha! I was so hardcore out there!" Carl bragged amongst the group. As the Loud parents were talking with the Cassagrandes, they noticed that their children had become noticeably sad. Lincoln in particular looked borderline depressed as he barely ate any of the food on his plate. The patriarch of the family sighed and walked over to his children.

"Hey kids, what's wrong? That man is going to jail, you should be happy." He noted. Lincoln sighed in response.

"He wouldn't have done any of this of we had just stayed normal people. We made him a villain because we became heroes. Epimetheus said so." Lincoln explained. Rita blinked in astonishment before responding.

"You think he's your fault? Lincoln, that's ridiculous!" She retorted. "Kids, you have any idea how many villains who would have been around regardless of whether you decided to became super heroes?" Rita asked, earning her kids attention. "Now, how many of them have you put in jail?" She asked in a confident tone. A few of the children started to contemplate the reasoning a little and cheered up. Lynn sighed

"Thanks for the pep talk, Mom. But I still can't help but feel a little guilty. I mean, we were his 'inspiration'. It's not like anyone else could have started the domino effect." The young jock replied. Leni looked down at the floor and bit her lip.

"Well, maybe anyone could've." She reasoned. Earning some stares from her family. "When he was talking to us, I felt this weird vibe from him. Like, a 'I wanted this dream dress for weeks' vibe." Leni explained. Contemplating Leni's statement, Luna perked up a bit.

"You know, maybe you're all right. We didn't start the fire, he did." She stated. As Lincoln and his sisters started to smile again, the parents wrapped them all in a large group hug. Lincoln opened his eyes and noticed Ronnie Anne staring at him with a small grin. Lincoln broke away from the group when the hug ended and walked over to his friend.

"Hey Lame-O, sorry about roping you into all this." She apologized casually. Lincoln waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't be. If you hadn't called, who knows what would have happened?" The boy asked rhetorically. Ronnie Anne's smile grew a little more smug and she crossed her arms.

"Fortunately for you, I'll be sure to keep Great Lakes' creeps in line." She promised. Lincoln turned to his friend in astonishment. "That's right, I'm gonna do this super hero gig for real from now on." She stated proudly. Her mother overheard this and went to put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Ronnie Anne… Are you sure?" She asked cautiously. Ronnie Anne was undeterred and faced her mother in confidence.

"I… I'm not gonna lie, I got a real thrill from this whole ordeal. But there was something else about what I did today. A feeling I can't quite describe that makes me want to keep being a hero. Besides, everyone saw how well that fight went. Not to mention I handle myself out on the streets just fine." She reassured. Bobby walked over to his sister and knelt down beside her.

"Yeah. Besides Mom, I'll be out there with her too." He reassured. Carlota and Carl walked over and joined the group as well.

"Me too."

"And me. Your team is gonna need some extra muscle anyway." Carl bragged as he flexed and tried to look strong. The adults all looked at each other skeptically before Hector let out a reluctant sigh and a soft smile.

"Well, you did save the day once… Just promise to be careful, okay?" Before anyone could respond to his request, Frida and Carlitos wrapped all four of the children in a hug.

"You're all growing up so Fa-a-aasssst!" Frida cried in a large flood of tears. Lynn couldn't help but laugh happily at the revelation.

"Oh, yeah! Welcome to the club! So what were you thinking in terms of names?" She asked curiously. Ronnie Anne put a finger to her lips and thought for a moment.

"Well with how I can teleport from one place to another… How about I call myself Relay?" She proposed. Bobby ruffled his little sister's hair.

"A bit unorthodox, but not bad. As for me, I think I'll go by Glacier." Lori swooned and hugged Bobby upon after hearing his choice.

"I love it. It makes you sound strong, and literally matches with your powers." She complimented alongside a kiss on his cheek. Carl scoffed at the display.

"Well, my beautiful amazon, my name is sure to take your breath away much more than my cousin's ever could. My hero name will be… Supernova." Carl proclaimed as he waved his hands caught fire and he waved them over his head. He smiled in hopes of getting a reaction out of everyone, but was disappointed when all he received was a collection of silent grins. "I don't need you to tell me how awesome is." He proclaimed. His father ruffled Carl's hair playfully.

"That's the spirit, son." Carlos looked up at Carlota, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "What about you, sweetheart?" Carlota started to think.

"Well, I want something that will give a hint of fabulousness. While also sounding strong and heroic." As she pondered possible names, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne noticed CJ looking a little forlorn as he ate a pink frosted cupcake. The pair exchanged a worried glance before approaching him.

"CJ? What's wrong, buddy?" Lincoln asked. CJ looked at him and sighed.

"I'm happy that my family is becoming super heroes. But now I'm just sitting around watching them. I wish I could be a super hero too." He moped. Ronnie Anne paused and thought for a moment before she snapped her fingers.

"You don't need powers you know." CJ glanced up at his cousin upon hearing her statement. "You were the one that thought of the winning strategy, CJ. You could be our tactician. You know, the guy over the radio. How does that sound?" She asked. Almost immediately, CJ gave a very toothy smile and nodded his head excitedly.

"Alright! Just call me, Captain CJ!"

"Uh, how about Captain Command, or Captain C for short? A hero shouldn't just tell the bad guys who they are." Ronnie Anne suggested. CJ continued to smile, not minding the name change.

"OK, that still sounds really cool." He reasoned. "But wait, what about all the fancy gadgets that you and your sisters use?" CJ asked as he turned to Lincoln.

"I'm sure Lisa would be willing to help set you all up with some stuff like our watches and hideout." He reassured. Meanwhile, Carlota snapped her fingers as she came up with a name for her new hero persona.

"I got it. How about I call myself Glamour?" She asked to everyone.

"Hey, that's a pretty good one." Luan complimented. "After all, being able to control light is a pretty _glamorous_ power." She joked alongside her signature laugh, causing everyone to groan. "But seriously, I like it." Shrugging off Luan's pun, Carlota started to ponder some more.

"Now all we need is a name for our new team. Any ideas?" The teen asked. There was a bit of a silence as they all started to brainstorm name ideas quietly. Eventually, Carlos got an idea and perked up.

"Hey, about you all call The Guardians? Pretty noble and heroic, right?" He asked. Bobby rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Uh, Uncle Carlos, isn't that kind of… simple?" He asked. The others, however, didn't seem that bothered with the name.

"Actually, it's not that bad."

"Simple but effective."

"I like it." Various comments of approval and agreement soon filled the room. Ronnie Anne smiled and nodded proudly.

"Well, I guess that's that. We'll be The Guardians, the defenders of Great Lakes City!" She cheered, followed by her brother and cousins. Lincoln smiled and stretched a little bit.

"Well, I'm feeling pretty tired after today. Who's with me?"

"You said it, son." Lynn Sr. replied in agreement. "Come on everyone, let's go home." Soon enough, all the Louds started to shuffle out the door. Lori went over and gave Bobby one final kiss as she waked out the apartment door with a gentle wave. Lincoln faced Ronnie Anne and raised his arm for a fist bump, only to be greeted with a hug instead.

"Thanks for helping to sort this all out. And again, sorry for getting you caught by that weirdo, Epimetheus." Lincoln blushed upon hearing the girl's words.

"Oh, uh, like I said, don't worry about it." He replied nervously as the embrace ended and Lincoln soon left with the rest of his family. Carl walked over to the window and saw the family's van drive away.

"Farewell my lovely gazelle. One day soon, I hope we shall fight evil side by side together once again." He lamented to himself as he day dreamed about Lori. He then started to walk out of the room, only to be stopped by his parents.

"Hold your horses, little guy. None of you are done here!" Frida warned in an assertive tone.

"What? But you gave us your blessing!" Carl whined. Rosa crossed her arms in disappointment.

"Did you all think we magically forgot you snuck out last night?" She asked. "Carl, you're grounded for three days." Rosa scolded before turning to the other culprits from the incident. "You all get two since you were trying to bring him back, but didn't tell any of us." Seeing argument pointless, the children surrendered and went to their rooms. Ronnie Anne glanced behind her and slowed her pace to match with Carlota.

"Do you think I could help design our costumes?" She asked quietly. Carlota smiled and gave her little cousin a wink as they parted ways.

* * *

 **Ah, and thus, new heroes to protect the world and uphold what is right are born. Now I would be very rude if I didn't give proper credit for the Casagrande-Santiago's hero names. CJ and Carlota's names were actually thought up by myself. Carl's name: Supernova was made by the guest reviewer Nick Name. Relay was Mr. Grey's idea. and lastly Glacier was Indy Scott's idea.**

 _"Hey 777, can I ask my question now?"_

 **Sure, what is it you want to ask?**

"Is my family getting a spin-off?"

 **Well, I think Nickelodeon mentioned something of the sort before.**

 _"No, I mean a spin-off for our lives as heroes!"_

 **...oh. Well. truth be told little guy... I'm uncertain. My schedule in terms of stories, projects, and my personal life is a little smushed. Not to mention I have a bad habit of sort of leaing things abandoned if I put theme in the backseat for too long. (I think Zamasu is upset I left his tale with Leni uncatalogued for such a long time...)**

 _"Aw man."_

 **HOWEVER! Your family is really growing on me through my observations... I'll keep the idea in mind, CJ. But at the very least, I will be sure to involve you and your family in future episodes here from time to time. Especially since there was that one... escapade I told you about.**

 _"Oh, you mean the one time where..."_

 **Whoop! No spoilers! Heh heh. See you everybody!**


	24. Mini-Chapter 7 (PSA)

**Hello readers, I have provided you once more with a minisode!**

 **...**

 **I just wish I could be more cheerful about it. This isn't just to entertain you, this is also a public service announcement. The subject? Bullying.**

 **I HATE bullying SO MUCH. Especially a few friends of mine are victims of it, even on this site. I'm sure you are at least familiar with how it works on this site. Either sending mean PMs to simply harass them, or posting public reviews for everyone to see how mean they are to their target. For the longest time, I tried to be discreet about how I helped the situation, comforting victims and trying to show them people in the world do care about them...**

 **Well no more. The pain of seeing innocent people being tormented for trivial reasons is too much and I need to do shine a more direct light!**

 **Fans and saints, enjoy the minisode and stay tuned for how you can help!**

* * *

Mini chapter 7: Bull(y) fighter

Lucy and Haiku sat together eating lunch at school. Lucy picked up her fork and started to poke at the solidified mass of mashed potatoes. "Sigh, yet another day of lackluster cafeteria food." She moaned.

"Agreed. The void that lies within our hearts is matched only by the lack of flavor here." Haiku responded in a monotone voice. As she picked up her milk carton and opened it, the loud echo of the doors slamming open boomed through the cafeteria. It startled Haiku, causing her to squeeze the carton and send it's contents flying into the air and landing on her head. She and Lucy turned towards the direction of the noise to see what caused it. In the open doorway, they saw a girl around their age dressed in a sparkling yellow dress. Her face pouted up with closed eyes and enhanced with light makeup gave off an aura of self superiority. Her brown hair was delicately styled in a short and sophisticated bun with a few curls dropping down the sides of her head. Lucy looked on in bewilderment as the new girl walked passed everyone holding a sparkling pink lunchbox decorated with unicorns.

"Who is that?" Was all she could bring herself to say. Haiku scoffed and crossed her arms as she turned her head in disgust.

"That's Traci Tamaragi. She's this new girl that moved to town recently." She explained. "I met her yesterday. She's kind of a snob, and thinks she's superior to everyone." Lucy shrugged in response to her friend's remark.

"I live with a sister that's a bit of a snob from time to time. Yumi can't be that bad." Lucy reasoned. As if on cue, Traci bumped into Rusty, who was carrying a tray full of food. The contents of Rusty's lunch tray fell to the floor and on top of Traci's black Mary Jane shoes. The room fell silent as Traci screamed in distress.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that." He sheepishly apologized.

"Sorry? You're gonna be more than sorry if you cross me again, _Pizza-face._ " Traci shouted. Rusty was about to respond and defend himself, but didn't get the chance as Traci continued. "I mean, I know a pus filled rat like you is jealous of beauty such as mine. But attempting to defile my perfection is just disgraceful. Why don't you come back after getting a facial and some self respect?" Rusty could feel tears stinging at his eyes and only found the strength to run out of the room while resisting the urge to cry. Everyone was left speechless at the display as Traci scoffed and continued walking through the cafeteria.

"I take it back, she's a total jerk." Lucy commented. Haiku nodded in response and continued to eat her lunch.

"Yeah, let's just stay out of her way and she'll stay out of ours." Haiku reasoned. As the pair relaxed and ate their meal, they once again heard Traci's voice cry out once again.

"I said I want you to move. Are you deaf?" The pair of goths turned towards the sound of her voice and saw her arguing with a small child around seven or eight years old. He had smoothly combed black hair, wore a red sweater vest, and thick glasses with square shaped lenses. Cradled in his arms was a blue spiral notebook.

"But I was here first. And the window gives me good inspiration for my art." The child meekly defended as he gestured to the clear pane of glass. Traci scoffed in response.

"Well I need it so I have better lighting for selfies. Besides, what can you possibly draw with such a boring display out there?" She asked rudely. The kid handed Traci his notebook and she ripped it out of his hands. Traci glanced through it and started to chuckle. Her laughter slowly started to become gradually more obnoxious "You call this art? It's just a bunch of garbage pencil marks." Traci taunted. "Be honest, did mommy and daddy say it was amazing and hang it on the fridge? What a shame that it was out of pity." She laughed. Traci's victim started to cry over the remarks. As Lucy watched the scene unfold, she glanced around and saw no one trying to intervene, not even to comfort the boy Traci was bullying. The whole site made her feel sick and she grimaced as she stood up and walked away in disgust.

Haiku reeled in disgust as well. "I think we just a new candidate to make a voodoo doll for, huh Lucy?" Haiku suggested. However, no response came as Lucy had already left. "Lucy? Where did she go?" As Haiku glanced around and tried to look for her friend, Traci continued to pick on the child with the notebook.

"Wow, still crying? Is this the first time somebody told you the truth? If you're this sensitive, then maybe you should just go away and never show your face around here again." She taunted. Just as the kid was about to run out of the cafeteria, a dark mist started to flood in from the windows and door. The vapor started to grow and plunged the whole cafeteria into darkness. The children all started to gasp and mumble as they felt uneasy about the events transpiring. After a few seconds, Traci felt something wrap around her and lift her into the air, hanging her upside down. She let out a small yelp in fright.

"So... I noticed you get sick kicks out of making others feel pain. How do you sleep at night?" A monotone voice asked with hints of anger and disgust.

"W-who said that?" Traci asked in fear. In response, the darkness faded and Dark Duchess revealed herself to the crowd. Suspending Traci in the air and glaring at her coldly. The whole crowd of kids were in awe as they whispered amongst themselves and a few pulled out their phones to try and take pictures of the scene.

"I was on patrol for possible villains and criminals. But then I saw you picking on this poor soul for no reason. Let me tell you something..." Dark Duchess suddenly made her dark tendril thrust Traci closer to her, their faces centimeters apart. "Bullies PISS me off!" Dark Duchess spat with an acidic tone in her voice. Traci felt her blood run cold as she realized she was at the heroine's mercy.

"Please... Don't hurt me!" She begged desperately. A small, condescending smile formed on Dark Duchess' lips.

"Don't worry." She reassured as she gently dropped Traci on the floor on her belly. "Unlike you, I don't get pleasure from the suffering of others." Dark Duchess scolded as she walked past her. Her gaze started to drift around the crowd and she made note of everyone staring at her. "Plus, I'm not afraid to stand up to a simple bully. Nobody should be." She stated. All the other kids caught the intended message and looked down in guilt. As Dark Duchess continued to look at the onlookers, she saw the boy Traci was bullying trying to sneak away. "Hey, you!" She called out, getting the child's attention. She curled her finger and motioned for him to come over to her. The young boy did as he was instructed and slowly walked over to the cloaked girl. "What's your name?" She asked. The child sheepishly looked down at the ground before answering.

"Kenny." He answered.

"Can I see your notebook, Kenny?" Kenny complied and gave Dark Duchess the notebook. She skimmed through the pages to see various black and white doodles. Some of simple fields with flowers and trees, others of cities with figures that resembled people. Dark Duchess smiled warmly at the sketches and handed the book back to Kenny. "Not bad. Rough around the edges, but nothing that can't be improved through simple practice. I see lots of potential in you." She complimented. Kenny didn't know how to respond as he blushed and quickly hugged Dark Duchess. "Okay, well I have to go. Just know that the only power people like that girl have is the power you decide to give them." She reassured. In an instant, she turned into a black cloud and swiftly exited the cafeteria as a cold breeze swept over everyone.

Traci tried to recollect herself and dusted herself off as she stood up again. "Fine, keep your seat. I'll sit somewhere else." She decided. Glancing around the room, she saw Haiku and scowled. "You. Emo. How about you move somewhere else and let me have that table. It's closer to the trash cans." Traci demanded. Haiku thought for a moment before responding.

"How about you stuff a cork in it, preppy?" She quipped without even batting an eye. Traci scoffed and reeled back from the insult.

"Wha-! Why you... I just... UGH!" At a loss for words, Traci stomped out of the cafeteria and walked right past Lucy, who went and sat back down next to Haiku.

"Whoa. She looks upset. What did I miss?" Lucy asked, pretending to act unaware. Haiku eagerly turned toward her friend and started to talk.

"You aren't going to believe this. Dark Duchess was here. And she made the room go dark. Andthenshewentandstoodupfor..." Haiku started to excitedly explain what happened as started to show more emotion than she ever did before with a ecstatic smile on her face. Lucy put her hands on her friend's shoulders and got her to stop.

"Haiku, your face is showing a lot of color. Slow down and start from the beginning." She insisted. Haiku took a deep breath and regained her normal composure.

"Okay. So, after you left..." as Haiku retold the events to her friend, Lucy glanced over at Kenny and saw him happily drawing in his sketchpad while eating his lunch. The sight causing her to give a soft smile in response.

* * *

 **That's the spirit, Lucy! Now as for OUR world's bullying problem. You can help combat bullying on this site by reporting it to the administrators.**

 **All you need to do is create and email and address it to the site's support email address (found through the help button at the bottom of the screen) and type [abuse] in the subject line. From there, just explain the situation, identify the culprit (with their ID number to help them track the person should they change their username), and if it's a review, provide a link to the page in question as evidence.**

 **Hopefully, this helps change the situation here for the better. Together, we can stop bullying!**


	25. Mini-chapter 8

**Hello once again everyone. Here with another minisode to entertain you Sound Barrier fans. And wouldn't you know it... it seems this time we're going to check in on someone we are a little familiar with.**

 **Hellena.**

 **It's been a while since her first encounter with The Sound Barrier. And although she won't be in the next big episode, I figured that the main enemy of our heroes should be looked into again. Hopefully you enjoy this little peak at her current status.**

 **Oh, and I have something I want to discuss at the end of this. See you then.**

* * *

Mini chapter 8: Occupational hazard

Hellena walked down the streets of Royal Woods alongside one of her lackeys in the middle of the knight. She wore a thick black coat, hat, and tinted shades that complimented the brown of her peer's. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a very annoyed sigh. "So let me get this straight. Another superhero team showed up in Great Lakes a few weeks ago?" She asked. The man walking beside her nodded in confirmation. She growled and stomped on the sidewalk in anger. "Great. First Vulcan's infrastructure took a bigger hit than I estimated from that failed negotiation with The Sound Barrier. Then the police managed to compromise one of my warehouses. Now, I have another team of goody two shoes to deal with if I ever go over to the town nextdoor."

As Hellena complained and the pair turned down into an alley way, the man cleared his throat and caught her attention. "Well Mam, it might not be all bad. Our sources indicate that the villain that both teams apprehended was experimenting in creating meta humans." He noted. Almost instantly, Hellena's attitude started to lift up a little.

"Making metas from scratch? Hmm, sounds like an asset that I simply must get a hold of." She reasoned mischeviously. "Of course, we'll have to find a way to get him out of prison and convince him to cooperate." Hellena pondered. As she hummed to herself, the pair was covered in the shadow of a man. Hellena and her associate turned and saw a tall and lanky man dressed in an incredibly colorful outfit. The various rainbow splotches and swirls seemed unnerving to look at. His eyes were obscured by a very peculiar glasses with lenses that had a spiral pattern on them.

"Alright, let's get to the point." He snapped his fingers and showed an open, yellow gloved palm. "Give me your wallets." He demanded. Hellena could only glare at him with a stone cold expression.

"You want to rob me? Who do you think you are?" She asked. The rainbow wearing man cackled aloud.

"I am Spyral. The world's master of..."

"Wait." Hellena interrupted suddenly. "I just realized I don't care. So walk away before this gets messy, weirdo." She threatened as she took off her coat to reveal a dark one-piece underneath and removed her hat and glasses, handing all the clothing to her minion. Spyral grinned and let out a small chuckle as he started to take a few steps towards Hellena. He reached into his pockets and started to pull out a small knife.

"Aww. I love when a girl tries to act dependent. But it's probably best if you give up and-." Before Spyral or Hellena's companion could react, Hellena threw a punch and decked Spyral clean in the nose. She then spun around and kicked his hand, knocking the knife into the air. "OW! What the heck? I wasn't even-" Hellena didn't relent for even a moment as she landed several punches in Spyral's stomach. As Spyral stumbled back and held his gut in pain, Hellena glanced up and saw the knife starting to fall back down. Grinning, Hellena reached upward and caught the blade's handle. Spyral gasped in shock as Hellena pricked her finger with the knife and started to strut over to her would be attacker.

"So... Now who's calling the shots?" She giggled as she leaned closer and pressed the blade against Spyral's chest. "You're lucky I chose not to carry a gun with me today. Otherwise I would've shot you already." She taunted. Unbeknownst to her, Spyral couldn't help but give a confident smirk. "Not that I needed it against someone like you." Hellena gloated. Her smug attitude soon faded when she felt her head pound and her vision started to blur and spin. Groaning in discomfort, she soon crumpled to the ground. Using one arm and her knee to support her while her other hand dropped the knife and clutched to her forehead.

"Boss, what's wrong!?" The grunt called out before getting a splitting headache of his own. Spyral laughed at their helplessness.

"Oh, that's just my superpower. I didn't think I'd have to use it against someone like you two. But you surprised me, sweet cheeks." Spyral explained. Glancing down at the knife, Spyral bent down and picked it back up. "But you really managed to make me mad. So now, I think I'll even things out a little bit." Spyral leaned close to Hellena and pressed the blade against her cheek, causing a small drop of blood to seep out. "Anything else you want to say before I start to carve you like a pumpkin?" Spyral asked in a rather sadistic manner. Hellena felt weakness as she struggled to get back on her feet. She stumbled and started to dizzily walk around as she put her hands to her stomach.

"I think I'm going to throw up..." She complained. Spyral got close to her again and lightly poked her stomach with the tip of his blade.

"Getting sick? Aww. Let's fix that, shall we?" However, before Spyral could drive the knife inward, Hellena managed to grab his wrist.

"Yeah. Let's fix it." In a sudden burst of movement, Hellena spun around Spyral and pulled his arm backward. Their was a loud crack as the joint in Spyral's shoulder locked up and Hellena pulled his arm out of the socket. Spyral let out a wail of agony as Hellena proceeded to slam him into one of the alley's brick walls face first. The impact knocked him out, the headaches plaguing Hellena and her minion subsided instantly.

"Boss." The lackey was at a loss for words as Hellena panted heavily. The girl glanced around and saw a big green dumpster lying against the wall.

"Help me pick up this clown and throw him in there." She instructed pointing to the dumpster. "I'll have some grunts disguised as garbage men pick him up and bring him back later." Her associate seemed confused with the orders, but complied anyway as he helped his boss lift Spyral up and throw him in the trash container.

"Are you planning on selling him like..."

"I'm not going to repeat the same mistakes my father did!" Hellena interjected. "I don't know what I'll do with him. Maybe use him to entice that scientist. Maybe I'll harness his power for myself. All I know is I can't let him go, and I can't kill him..." Hellena paused for a moment as she weighed her options.

"...Though there is more than one way to get rid of a piece of trash." Hellena smiled as she picked up her disguise and started to put everything back on. "All in all, I prefer to look at the cards in my deck before I play any of them."

* * *

 **0_0**

 **Yeah... you read that right. She just took that freaky meta down like he was nothing. With just her bare hands! Poor Spyral... (idea by Indy Scott).**

 **Now for that other thing I want to announce... See, here's the short version: I have another idea for another story. A Loud House crossover AU with another franchise; Totally Spies. However, I can't write it because A.) I'm having trouble fleshing it out aside from a simple, starting concept. And B.) I want to keep my schedule from getting out of control.**

 **Long story short, I want to make a semi-collaborative offer with any writer willing and to carry this torch. And help them write it as a sort of assistant to them ;).**

 **If you are interested in this proposal and are a fan of one or both of these shows, state so in the reviews and I will respond by starting a PM chat. Ta ta for now.**


	26. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! Sorry for my absence. I had things coming up left and right from work, to chatting with others, to viewing other stories and timelines across the multiverse. But now I'm back with the next episode of The Sound Barrier. But before I get into that, I have a little shout-out I would like to give.**

 **Remember last time, when I was talking about the idea of a Loud House crossover with Totally Spies? Well, someone actually started one! That blessed soul being Boris Yeltsin. It may not look like a big start, but the fact it's there and has a few details that pique curiosity and a concept itself that can inspire others... No words can express my joy and gratitude. God bless you, my friend.**

 **Alright, I think I've shared everything I needed to, let's hit the theme song!**

* * *

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

 _Rising up against evil, taking villains on_  
 _Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln_  
 _Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily_  
 _With each other they discover their destiny_  
 _And rise!_

 _SOUND IT OFF!_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

 _Growing up in Royal Woods, Michigan, a quiet town_  
 _They uncover all the power that's been hiding all around_  
 _The city needs heroes when there's trouble on the prowl_  
 _One brother and ten sisters rise to take the villains out!_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

 _With Mom and Dad to guide them, together they find their fate_  
 _With each adventure, yeah, they've gone from green to great_  
 _No matter what the problem, their choice will be the same_  
 _They'll stay a family and put the bad guys to shame_  
 _Royal Woods' Loud kids throwing down!_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

* * *

Episode 7: The power of will. Part 1

On a calm and rather peaceful morning, Lincoln and Leni were sitting together at the kitchen table. On top of the table was an assortment of large puzzle pieces in various colors. "Thanks for helping me with this, Linky. I'm like, so close this time." Leni stated. Lincoln couldn't help but glance at the puzzle's box and notice the age recommendation was three years or older. He shot his older sister a quizzical look.

"Leni…" Lincoln started to speak, but Leni turned to him with an incredibly innocent expression. "Uh, never mind." The pair went back to the puzzle and Leni's eyes lit up with excitement when she noticed the puzzle was one piece away from completion.

"Yay! I'm finally going to solve it after all this time." Leni spotted the final piece and used her powers to make it float over towards the rest of the puzzle. "Carefully… Almost there…"

"COMING THROUGH!" In an instant, Lynn burst through the room and unleashing a massive shockwave with her speed. The table cloth and puzzle pieces flew away in the sudden breeze. Leni got out of her chair and fell to her knees, momentarily mourning her loss.

"You maniac! You blew it away! Dang it… DANG IT ALL DOWN TO MY HIGH HEELS!" Leni exploded in an overdramatic fashion. As Lincoln watched his older sister cry over her ruined puzzle, Lynn walked into the room casually drinking from a water bottle. The sporty brunette looked at Leni and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh, who died?"

"My dreams…" Leni moped. Lincoln glanced at Lynn and sighed.

"You know, Lynn. Just because you have super speed doesn't mean you should use it all the time." He reasoned. Lynn narrowed her eyes and shot her little brother a glare.

"What are you getting at?" She asked.

"What I'm getting at is that you have no sense of control. Even out in public, you go just slow enough to keep your identity secret, but still fast enough to kick up dust clouds." Lincoln explained. Lynn scoffed in denial.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." In response, Lincoln walked over and picked up one of the chairs from under the table. Reeling back for a moment, he threw the furniture at a window as hard as he possibly could. Rather than shattering the glass, the chair simply bounced off the window and landed with a thud. "Okay, so I'm the reason all the windows got replaced with plexi-glass." Lynn sheepishly confessed. "But you're no better, Stinkoln. I see YOUR little game." Lincoln was taken by surprise over his sister's accusation.

"Game?"

"You always seem to float just above the ground. Do your feet not work anymore?" Lynn turned around and stomped into the living room. "I bet you can't even walk up the stairs like the rest of us anymore." Lincoln was visibly offended by Lynn's claim.

"What! My powers haven't made me lazy, especially not that lazy." Lincoln countered. Lynn crossed her arms and shook her head in disapproval. She walked over towards the living room and wordlessly motioned for Lincoln to walk up the stairs and prove her wrong. Lincoln walked over to the staircase and looked up at the top. A small bead of sweat started to form on his forehead as he gripped the hand rail. His legs wobbled as he tried to take his first step up the stairs. His foot grew closer to the first step, slowly pressing against the surface.

"You know, I don't really have any reason to go upstairs." Lincoln deflected as he instantly assumed a more relaxed demeanor. Lynn pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And you all say I'M arrogant." She groaned. Lisa soon appeared, walking down the steps.

"I concur. I couldn't help but overhear you're bickering, and I will say that Lincoln often spends an unnatural amount of time airborne. An average of 4.7 hours a day not counting his time as Silver Wind." Lisa stated. Lincoln glared at his little sister as the comment only made him more upset.

"And how, pray tell, did you get that info?" He asked condescendingly. Lynn nodded in agreement.

"Lincoln's right, you're even worse than the both of us. Heck, have you even been using all those fancy science tools in your lab anymore?" She asked. Lisa rolled her eyes nonchalantly.

"Of course I have. What else would I do?" Without a single warning, Lincoln grabbed his sister's right arm and raised it upward. Showing Lisa's hand was a dark gray and curled up into a fist holding something giving off a green glow. "It was an emergency. The compound was unstable and I couldn't find something to contain it." Lisa defended as she ripped her hand away from her brother's grip. "If I absolutely had to, I could restrain myself from using my shapeshifting abilities." She claimed. Lincoln scoffed at the claim.

"Lisa, you always jump at the opportunity to do experiments and research. There is no away you'd outlast either of us."

"Says the homo-sapien that can't keep his clothes on longer than a baby refusing to cry."

"Well I lasted longer than you did." As Lincoln and Lisa continued to argue, an idea formed in Lynn's head. A confident and eager smile took hold on her face and she whistled for her siblings' attention.

"Alright, I see where this is going. So how about instead of fighting, we settle things with a little contest?" Lynn suggested. Seeing that she got their attention, she continued. "Crime has been slowing down a bit because small fry crooks are too scared and super villains don't show up back to back, so I say we have a good opportunity to have a little fun." She reasoned. Lisa narrowed her eyes as she pondered the idea of such a challenge.

"If Lincoln and I were to agree, what would we receive if we win?" She asked. Lynn quickly dashed into the kitchen and returned holding a plastic container.

"I'm willing to wager the leftover lasagna I've been saving. What about you?" The jock asked. Tempted by both food and bragging rights, Lincoln cleared his throat and responded.

"The mac and cheese bites. All of them." He proclaimed confidently. Lisa let out a small sigh as she thought about what to wager.

"I managed to save some of our father's baked confectioneries, street name: pie, for a special occasion. But I suppose I could add them to the metaphorical pot." She offered.

"Then it's settled. Winner takes all!" Lynn cheered. "The game starts in three… two…"

"WAIT!" Lisa shouted in alarm. Lincoln and Lynn stared at her, in slight shock. "Before we begin our competition, I wish to take care of this first." Lisa stated in reference to her hand, still holding onto the foreign object. Not waiting for a response, Lisa quickly ran upstairs to her room to get rid of the object. After a few seconds, there was a sudden explosion that shook the entire house. As smoke poured out from the room where the blast occurred, Lisa walked back to the group, not bothered in the slightest by the event. "Now we may begin the challenge." She stated calmly as she ignored the unnerved stares of her family.

…

As time passed, the trio found themselves gathered in the living room, playing 'Go Fish' to entertain themselves while making sure none of them cheated on their wager. Lincoln took a close look at his cards as he thought about his next move. "Lisa, do you have any fives?"

"Go fish." The genius responded. Lynn groaned in boredom as the game was constantly dragged out.

"Come on, guys. It's been an hour already! When are you guys going to use your powers again?" She asked without even trying to hide her agitation. Lisa crossed her arms and stared boldly at her sister.

"I'll relent after you two give in, and I win the bet." She proclaimed. Lynn didn't bother to respond to Lisa's silence. All three of them traded glances with one another as if they were trying to read one another's thoughts. No one said anything until Lincoln broke the silence with a sigh.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry." Lincoln stated as he started to walk out of the room and towards the kitchen. "Do any of you want anything?" He offered. Lynn thought about her brother's offer and shrugged.

"Eh, do you think you could get one of the sports drinks I've been saving in the fridge?" She asked. Lincoln gave a thumbs up as he turned around the corner and disappeared from sight. Lynn immediately grew suspicious and tapped Lisa on her head. "Keep an eye on him and let me know if he flies." She instructed. Lisa did nothing more than shrug as she followed Lincoln into the kitchen. Lynn let out a sigh as she climbed on the couch and lied down with her feet propped up. The living room was silent save for the ticking of a nearby clock. After a few seconds, Lincoln and Lisa both came back holding sandwiches. Lynn looked at Lincoln and noticed something.

"Hey Stinkoln, I thought you were going to get me a sports drink." Lincoln rubbed the back of his head and began to speak.

"Oh, sorry Lynn. Lisa said she wanted a PB and J and I got distracted." Lincoln said in an overly sweet and apologetic voice. "Don't worry. I'll go get it." Lincoln replied as he walked back into the kitchen. Lynn sat up and decided to switch on the TV and watch a baseball game while Lincoln got her drink. When Lisa saw her athletic sister wasn't looking, she cracked a small grin and started to read a history book to pass the time. The minutes went by rather slowly as Lynn tried to focus on the game. Eventually, she lifted her head up and looked at the clock.

"OK, he should have been back by now. What gives?" She asked aloud. Lisa glanced at her and simply shrugged in response. Lynn groaned as her patience started to run out. "Alright, that's it! I'm gonna…" Lynn started to get up off the sofa and was about to bolt through the halls when she got a quick glance at Lisa. A small, closed mouth smile was present on her face. Her eyes had this peculiar gleam to them that seemed to be daring her to run.

Lynn instantly connected the dots and narrowed her eyes. "I'm gonna go check on Lincoln." She said calmly, but with a hint of spite. Lynn walked through the halls and saw Lincoln simply staring out the window, still eating his sandwich. He turned around casually, as if he was expecting her.

"Oh, hey Lynn."

"Cut the crud, Lincoln. I know exactly what you and Lisa were up to." The young jock accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just on my way to get your drink, but then I saw Leni outside." Lincoln explained as he motioned to the window. Lynn took a peek outside and saw Leni crying over a grave. Her outfit was all black, including a veil over her face. The tombstone read 'R.I.P. Puzzle.'. Lynn tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Did she actually bury the puzzle?"

"Yeah. I'm still wondering how she got the headstone, though."

"Well, Lucy probably had a few…" Lynn stopped herself as she remembered why she followed Lincoln. "Don't change the subject Lincoln. I may not be a genius, but I know you and Lisa were trying to bait me into using my super speed. Not cool!" She spat as she reached into the fridge and got a sports drink. Lincoln chuckled a little bit.

"Maybe we did. But you know what they say: 'All is fair in love and war'." Lincoln defended. Lynn felt her blood boil and her competitive nature started to take over. Before Lincoln could react, Lynn swiped his sandwich out from his hands and she tossed it on top of the refrigerator. "HEY! what was that for?"

"This started as a game, bro. But you and Lisa made it a war! And I'm gonna beat both of you!" She vowed before turning and walking away. "Good luck getting that sandwich back without floating." She taunted. As Lynn left Lincoln trying to climb back up to get his food, Lynn saw Lisa calmly sitting in the living room, seemingly unaware of what transpired. "I know you were in on this, Lis. Question is, how do I beat someone as smart as you in a competition like this?" She asked herself.

"Dang it, Lola! Hops got sick from all of your glitter!"

"Don't play the saint here. That frog was the one eating it in the first place." Lynn heard the twins arguing from upstairs. A nasty plot started to form as she smiled and rubbed her hands together mischievously.

"Well, maybe I just need a few teammates of my own."

* * *

 **Oh boy. Looks like Lynn is getting serious. And you now how she is when she gets serious. Now I bet you're wondering why the episode is about something like this when it seems it would fit more as a mini-sode. Well, two reasons.**

 **A. I wanted to make at least one full episode without an actual villain. This isn't a super serious thing where a planet or galactic level threat is always present.**

 **B. When I first threw this at the wall to see if it stuck, it kind of... grew bigger than I anticipated.**

 **Now in addition to ideas, critiques, praise, etc. I want people to list in the reviews a guess of who you think is going to win the Loud's wager. It won't affect the ending, but I'm still a little curious.**

 **Ta ta for now!**


	27. Chapter 19

**Can you hear me now?**

 **...**

 **Well that's because you and your agency focus more on technology rather than the mystic and spiritual arts.**

 **...**

 **No need to get defensive. Look, I have to put up this next half of an entry, so I'll talk later.**

 **Heh, sorry about that. I had a business call with an old friend of mine. Anyways, I have the next part of the episode for you all. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

 _Rising up against evil, taking villains on_  
 _Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln_  
 _Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily_  
 _With each other they discover their destiny_  
 _And rise!_

 _SOUND IT OFF!_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

 _Growing up in Royal Woods, Michigan, a quiet town_  
 _They uncover all the power that's been hiding all around_  
 _The city needs heroes when there's trouble on the prowl_  
 _One brother and ten sisters rise to take the villains out!_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

 _With Mom and Dad to guide them, together they find their fate_  
 _With each adventure, yeah, they've gone from green to great_  
 _No matter what the problem, their choice will be the same_  
 _They'll stay a family and put the bad guys to shame_  
 _Royal Woods' Loud kids throwing down!_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

* * *

Episode 7: The power of will. Part 2

Lisa simply kept to herself as she read her book in the living room. The genius didn't even look up as Lynn walked back in with a confident smile on her face and sat on the couch, trying to get back into the baseball game on TV. "Ow. Ow. Ow." Lisa looked up to see Lincoln walking awkwardly into the living room. His pants were scrunched up and his bizarre limp seemed to lead to the conclusion that he suffered from a wedgie.

"Have you not learned from your past experiences of climbing the counters to get to the cookie jar?" Lisa asked condescendingly. Lincoln fell flat on his belly and groaned in pain. Lynn couldn't help but chuckle as she saw Lincoln become the victim of karma. Her sight then drifted towards Lisa. The genius noticed that Lynn's attention was focused on her and immediately started to grow suspicious. "Any particular reason why you are staring at me like that, Lynn?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing much. I just want to have a front row seat for the show."

"Show? What do you mean by that?" As if on cue, a pair of hands emerged from behind Lisa's chair and proceeded to give her an electric shock. Her hair shot up and crackled with small waves of static. A small amount of giggling was heard as Lola and Lana emerged from behind the chair.

"Lynn was right, this is fun!" The twins jinxed before giving Lisa another shock. Lisa's glasses became uneven upon the second shock. Lynn couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the sight.

"You know, Lisa, you can make this go away anytime you want. All you have to do is turn into something that can't conduct electricity and they can't zap you." Lynn reasoned. Lisa simply scoffed and folded her arms as she endured another shock from Lola and Lana. Lincoln turned and eyed his older sister in disgust.

"Really, Lynn? This is cheating." He scolded. Lynn merely shrugged in response.

"You said I can't use my powers. Nothing against an assist from someone who isn't part of the bet." Lynn replied smugly. "Besides, you and Lisa started it." Having no good response, Lincoln tried his best to ignore her. Lisa glared at Lynn as she endured another shock.

"Out of curiosity, how did Lynn persuade you to assist her?" Lisa asked as Lola poked her and gave her another shock.

"She said she would take me to France after your bet." She answered. Lana poked Lisa and gave her a zap before she answered as well.

"And she said she would take me to Russia." Lincoln and Lisa gave Lana a look signaling their curiosity. "There is snow everywhere in Russia. It's a winter wonderland!" The child explained. As the pair went back to zapping Lisa. Lincoln couldn't help but form a plan at the sight of the twins zapping Lisa.

'Actually, Lynn might be on to something.' The boy thought. He glanced towards the front door and saw Leni walking back inside from her private funeral. Noticing Lynn was too distracted with the twins and Lisa. Lincoln took the opportunity to sneak over to his older sister. "Leni, may I speak to you for a moment?" The boy asked as he quietly guided Leni into the next room. "Do you want to help me mess with Lynn a little?" Leni bit her lip before responding.

"I don't know, Linky. I'm not really comfortable with things like that." She responded.

"But don't you want to get even with her after how she ruined your puzzle?" Lincoln asked. Leni's eyes snapped wide open as she remembered what happened earlier. She turned around the corner and saw Lynn relaxing in the living room without a care in the world. Her eyes narrowed as spite filled inside of her.

"What do I have to do?"

…

"Keep it up girls. I think Lisa is just about to break." Lynn cheered as the twins continued to zap the young genius. Lisa's eye began to twitch with each shock she received. Lynn smiled as she could sense Lisa was on the very edge. "Come on, Lisa. This can end at any time you want."

"FOR MY PUZZLE!" Out of nowhere, Lynn felt a small pillow fly through the air and collide with her face. Looking in the direction it came from and saw Leni surrounded by a variety of small objects. Lincoln walked out from behind her and took a seat on the couch. As Lynn rubbed her head, she shot Lincoln a glare.

"You asked Leni to try and pressure me, didn't you?" She asked as a banana flew through the air and hit her. Lincoln shrugged.

"Drop out of the contest and I'll call her off." He bargained.

"I've been through my fair share of dodgeball in gym. I don't need my power to avoid her." Lynn reassured confidently. Lincoln chuckled in response as he started to lounge on the couch and pulled out a comic to read.

"Well, super speed or not, you better run before Leni gets to the bag of marbles I gave her." Lincoln warned. Before Lynn could respond, a bunch of coins flew out from under the couch cushions and started to pelt her in the face.

"Agh! Knock it off, Leni!" Lynn got off of the couch and proceeded to run into another room as Leni chased her and threw more objects at her. "Lola, Lana, I need backup!" Lynn cried. The twins glanced back at Lynn and quickly turned towards Lisa.

"You got lucky." The twins both jinxed as they went to help Lynn. Lisa let out a heavy sigh of relief as her tormentors ran off.

"Thank you, brother."

"I wasn't trying to help you, but you're welcome." Lincoln replied. Lisa soon climbed out of her chair and started to walk upstairs. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I need to use the restroom. I'll return shortly." Lisa explained as she started to walk upstairs. When she was out of sight, Lincoln let out a small laugh.

"This is so easy. Lisa's on the ropes from Lynn's little stunt. And Lynn won't last long with Leni pushing her towards the edge. I can practically taste that lasagna already." Lincoln said as a small drop of drool formed in the corner of his mouth. Feeling confident, Lincoln turned the channel on the TV and started to watch 'ARGGH'. A few minutes passed and soon Lynn and Lisa returned. The former possessing a few bruises and ruffled hair. Lincoln seemed a little surprised at Lynn's appearance. "Woah, are you okay?" Lincoln asked legitimately concerned.

"Yeah, I've been through worse." Lynn replies as she sat on a chair. "Shame Leni can't use her telekinetic stuff out in public without being Empathy. She would make a great training buddy for baseball." Lynn reasoned. Shortly after, Lisa returned to the living room. However, Lincoln and Lynn couldn't help but notice that she was carrying a couple peculiar items with her. In one hand was a small red nail gun. In the other was what appeared to be a long black seatbelt. Without saying a word, Lisa calmly went about nailing her previous chair to the ground with the nail gun. Once she thought the preparations were to her liking, she whistled as she looped the seatbelt through the cushion of the chair.

Lincoln couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of unease over Lisa's calm preparation. "What are you doing?" Lisa looked at her brother and gave a weird smile in response.

"Well, I thought it might be wise to try and find a way to target both you and Lynn at the same time to boost my chances of victory. So, I worked out an agreement with our third eldest sibling." The young genius explained. Lincoln and Lynn felt a chill go down their spines as they knew who Lisa was talking about. As well as what they are capable of. Before either of them could say something, the whole room began to shake. Lincoln and Lynn soon felt themselves falling over as they had trouble holding their balance. "A few low level tremors around the household should be enough for you to concede and use your powers to escape." Lisa taunted.

Lynn groaned as she pressed a hand on her brother's head and pushed herself up to the coffee table in the center of the living room. Lincoln on the other hand, opted to stay on the ground and crawl towards Lisa. "I'm… not… giving up!" He vowed as he felt his stomach start to churn and his face turned green. Lynn growled as she managed to get back on her feet.

"Bring it on, Luna! BRING IT ON!" She hollered in rage. However, shortly after her shout, the quake came to an abrupt stop and the house was eerily quiet. The three were confused on to what the cause was. They couldn't help but suspect each other of some other kind of trick. Suddenly, Luna walked in looking rather sad.

"Sorry, Lis. The 'rents threatened to take my guitar if I didn't stop." She explained glumly as she walked back up stairs. Slightly disappointed, Lisa simply sighed as she un-buckled her now pointless seatbelt.

"I should have accounted for our parental units' interference." The other two competitors couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. All three of them entered a stare down as they all refused to give in. Lynn in particular was developing a sort of nervous twitch as her eyes darted from side to side. Eventually, she spotted something that caught her attention.

"Ugh, really you guys? That has to be your sorry attempt yet. Not to mention hitting below the belt." Lynn scoffed, earning her siblings' attention.

"Lynn, what are you talking about?" Lincoln asked. Lynn pointed out towards the main window, showing a small boy with black hair in a blue shirt playing with a jump rope in the middle of the road.

"Obviously that's some kind of hologram or something to make me rush out to save someone that isn't there." Lynn reasoned. Lisa stared at the child for a moment before clearing her throat.

"I did not set up any sort of hologram projection, Lynn. It's more likely that Lincoln is responsible." Lisa defended. As the family argued, the child outside tripped over his leg and injured himself. None of this was noticed by the three of them as they continued to argue.

"Me? Lisa I don't even know how half the things you make work. I only know how our watches work because you explained it in a giant lecture." Lincoln whined as he lifted his arm and pointed at the watch on his wrist. After pointing out that detail, the group soon paused and started to ponder the situation. "Wait. If that's not Lisa, and it's not me, and it couldn't have been Lynn." Lincoln listed off the ideas and a feeling of unease started to form among the group as the saw the child holding his leg in pain.

Lynn scoffed in an attempt to stay calm. "Okay, so the kid out there is real. No problem." Lynn shrugged as she and her little siblings got up and started to walk out the door. "Let's just go get him and see if he's okay." She stated bluntly. Just then, a loud horn was heard and the kids saw a large, bright red truck barreling down the road. A collective gasp was heard amongst them as they instinctively turned into their heroic identities.

The child in the road saw the truck and cried out in fear as his life flashed before his eyes. "I got you!" The young child soon felt himself grabbed by Silver Wind and lifted out of the truck's path. The boy was left in awe as he looked down at the street and saw Trackstar had stopped the truck with Chameleon, who had transformed into a giant marshmallow. The truck's wheels came to a screeching halt and Chameleon turned back to normal, as she stood on the hood of the vehicle.

"Sir, are you aware that you were going several miles over the speed limit?" The driver felt a bead of sweat fall down his forehead.

"I was in a rush. I had to get to a meeting."

"Is your meeting worth the life of a little kid? Because you were going so fast, you almost flattened that one!" Trackstar scolded while motioning towards her brother as he was setting said child safely on the sidewalk. Silver Wind pat the kid on the head. The driver couldn't help give Trackstar a confused look.

"Wait, isn't your superpower…?"

"ARE WE GOING TO HAVE A PROBLEM?!" Reeling into his seat from Trackstar's shout, the driver simply drove off slowly as not to make the super children any madder. Silver Wind walked over towards his sisters and sat down with all of them on the sidewalk. Trackstar let out a small sigh. "Is that kid okay?"

"Yeah, it didn't look like anything major. Just a bad scrape." Silver Wind explained. With a heavy sigh, Chameleon started to lie on her back.

"I believe this is what most would call: an ironic situation." The young genius stated. Silver Wind and Trackstar glanced at the little girl curiously. "We kept trying to see who could go the longest without our abilities. But in the end, it was our powers that made the difference in saving a life." The other two smiled as they thought about Chameleon's words. Silver Wind stood up and put his hands on his chests.

"Chameleon is right, what were we thinking? We should be embracing our gifts and helping people, not complaining about them." Trackstar let out a tired yawn and stretched before putting an arm on her brother's shoulder.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, little bro." She stated as she led the group behind a tree, where they emerged from the other side wearing their normal clothes. "And after today… I definitely earned those mac and cheese bites." Lynn sighed. Lincoln and Lisa both shot Lynn a little glance. "Okay okay… Let's just share it all."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Everyone turned to see Lana and Lola staring up at them. "You aren't going anywhere except to France!"

"And Russia!" They demanded. Lynn groaned and rolled her eyes as she bent down and the twins hopped on piggy back style. They both put on a pair of goggles and held on tight as Lynn took off with a giant burst of wind behind her. Lincoln waved and hollered out for his sisters.

"Bring back souvenirs!"

* * *

 **Aww, how sweet. Well, I hope you liked this nice little escapade.**

 **Well, I better get going. I actually have something new I want to do later... What is it? Well, it's a bit of a surprise, so stay tuned!**


	28. Chapter 20

**Hello once again everyone, nice to see you again.**

 _ **"So this is your little space pocket thing? Not bad."**_

 **Thank you, Bobby. Now, onto my business. It would seem that Nick has released a whole two weeks worth of Cassagrande focused episodes of The Loud House. (Honestly with the personal flair they have, Nick should just give us the show itself now...) So I figured now would be a great time to give them a nice little something here with The Guardians.**

 _ **"Oh, that's why you invited me here. Well, which bad guy are you telling them about?"**_

 **Oh you'll see, Roberto... You'll see.**

* * *

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

 _Rising up against evil, taking villains on_  
 _Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln_  
 _Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily_  
 _With each other they discover their destiny_  
 _And rise!_

 _SOUND IT OFF!_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

 _Growing up in Royal Woods, Michigan, a quiet town_  
 _They uncover all the power that's been hiding all around_  
 _The city needs heroes when there's trouble on the prowl_  
 _One brother and ten sisters rise to take the villains out!_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

 _With Mom and Dad to guide them, together they find their fate_  
 _With each adventure, yeah, they've gone from green to great_  
 _No matter what the problem, their choice will be the same_  
 _They'll stay a family and put the bad guys to shame_  
 _Royal Woods' Loud kids throwing down!_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

* * *

Episode 8: Spa and order. Featuring The Guardians! PART 1.

...

"Moooommmm, can I stop now?" Carl whined.

"Just a little longer, sweetie. I've never been able to paint such a beautiful muse before." Frida begged as she added a streak of yellow to a canvas coated in red and orange paint, surrounded by a black background with white specks. In front of her easel was her son using his powers to create and maintain a floating ball of fire. "Besides, didn't you say you wanted to practice with your powers a little more?" Carl looked down in minor defeat.

"Yeah… I said that. But I've been standing here for half an hour. And you're just painting a little bit of fire."

"Which will make it the most realistic painting of the sun anyone has ever seen. Now just another minute, and it'll be perfect." Frida countered as she continued to paint. As she was drawing close to the painting's completion, a loud and aggressive knock was heard from outside the room.

"Carl, did you take my moisturizer again?" Carlota shouted from the other side of the door. Carl started to sweat nervously.

"No. Maybe it was Ronnie Anne?" Carl lied in a vain attempt to divert suspicion. Unfortunately, Ronnie Anne teleported inside the room, catching both Frida and Carl by surprise. Carl's fire ball shook as he jumped in alarm. An upset look was plastered all over Ronnie Anne's face, as evident by the small rings over her eyes..

"That is the biggest load of baloney I've ever heard." Ronnie Anne remarked as she walked over to the door and opened it for her older cousin. Carlota walked in and glared down at her little brother, impatiently tapping her foot. Ronnie Anne followed close behind with her arms crossed. "Come on, Carl. Just hand it over, we don't have time for this." The young girl moaned. Carl started to back away, the fire ball display he was controlling fizzled out as he lost focus.

"I'm telling you, I didn't take it." Carl insisted. Deciding that her cousin needed to be persuaded into cooperating, Ronnie Anne grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and the two of them became surrounded by a brief flash of light. When it faded, they were both standing on top of a tall sky scraper. The faint sounds of car horns were heard in the distance below them. Before Carl could respond, Ronnie Anne let go of his shirt and she vanished from sight. Carl rubbed his hands together nervously as he was left stranded. He felt a vibration coming from his pants pocket, and he instinctively pulled out his cell phone.

"Ready to talk yet?" He heard Ronnie Anne's voice from the other end of the line.

"Nice try. But with us being super heroes, we have to be brave enough to face anything. Petty thieves, freaky mutants, tall heights." Carl listed off, glancing down at the road upon mentioning the last one. As he did, the ground seemed to drift farther away, and the young boy's vision grew blurry. "Okay, maybe I need a little time to get used to heights." Carl reasoned. Eventually, he took a deep breath and sat down.

"Alright, you win. Just take me home before I lose my lunch." On command, Ronnie Anne reappeared and warped Carl back with her to their apartment. Carl let out a sigh of relief before Frida got down on her knees and hugged him. The child rolled his eyes as he dug into his pockets again and pulled out a small white tube with a blue cap on top of it. Carlota took it and couldn't help but give the beauty product a small kiss. However, her joy did not stop her from noticing Ronnie Anne casually trying to walk out of the room.

"Hey, I'm happy that you helped out, but wasn't that a little too far?" Carlota asked in concern. Ronnie Anne looked at her aunt and younger cousin, who seemed rather displeased with her actions. Ronnie Anne closed her eyes and leaned forward with a heavy sigh.

"Sorry. I'm just stressed and I kind of want some time to relax." She explained. Carl raised an eyebrow, skeptic of Ronnie Anne's reasoning.

"Uh, you aren't the only kid leading a double life with super powers."

"It's more than that, Carl. I have to find time to hang out with friends, occasionally work at the Mercado, feed Lalo and Sergio." Ronnie Anne counted off her fingers as she received a text message. Taking out her phone, she looked at it and immediately pinched the bridge of her nose. "And now Bobby got stuck in the dairy case again…" She groaned. "Not only that, but now Sergio is starting to wise up to the routine I put him through to get him tired before bed and I haven't been getting that much sleep and-."

"Woah, slow down." Frida stopped, cutting her niece off. "I know that feeling all too well. I first felt it when I was pregnant with Carlota. Luckily, I have something for just such an occasion. It got me through that dark time of uncertainty and fear, and has always been there when I needed it most." Frida took a deep breath and walked over to a painting that hung over the wall, grabbing one of the sides and opening it like some kind of door. In doing so, she revealed a stainless steal safe with a combination lock. Carlota gasped in awe as her mother began to turn the dial.

"Mom… You better not be joking here." She asked. Frida turned around and gave a sly smile.

"Sweetie… You know I never joke about this…" Carlota couldn't help but let out a small squeal as she pressed her hands on her cheeks. Ronnie Anne couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and confused with her older cousin's reactions.

"Uh, what is going on?"

"Ronnie Anne, we are going to take you to the most magical place on Earth!" Carlota responded.

"You mean that one mega sized theme park with the mouse?" There was a brief pause as Carlota registered the statement.

"Okay, the SECOND most magical place on Earth." She corrected with a big smile still maintaining itself on her face. "The Sparkling Water Luxury Spa resort!" Carlota celebrated as Frida opened the safe and pulled out a brochure for the spa, as well as a handful of day passes. Ronnie Anne didn't seem all that excited with the idea.

"A spa? No offense guys, but that seems a little too girly for my taste."

"Oh, what have you got to lose? It's got hot saunas, professional massage treatments, and even therapeutic mud baths." Frida listed off in hopes of changing her niece's mind. Unfortunately, Ronnie Anne simply glanced down at the ground. "Would you change your mind if I told you that Carl likes it?" Frida added. Ronnie Anne glanced at Carl as he tried to act cool.

"What? Ladies dig a man with radiant skin." Upon hearing that, Ronnie Anne sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I guess I can go. Just to see what it's like." Carlota squealed in delight over her cousin's response.

"I'll get everything packed!" She shouted in delight. "This is going to be the best day ever!"

…

"The best way to enjoy a hot tub is to just sink in and let it just take all of your cares away." Carlota advised. Ronnie Anne simply nodded in agreement as sat in the backseat of the car next to Carl. She turned around and stared out the window and saw the tall buildings of Great Lakes slowly fade into the distance.

"Are we there yet? We've been on the road for an hour." She asked. Frida glanced into the rearview mirror to look at Ronnie Anne.

"Almost. I can't wait until you see it, it's like a piece of Heaven just placed onto Earth's surface." She said dreamily. When Frida wasn't paying attention, Carl nudged his cousin in the arm and started to whisper.

"If you ever have trouble buying her a birthday gift, she goes nuts for the spa's day passes." Ronnie Anne grinned and nodded in response. She was about to say something when both Carlota and Frida let out a high pitched screech of excitement.

"We're here!"

"It's even more beautiful than I remember!" Curious, Ronnie Anne looked out through the windshield and was amazed with the sight of what essentially looked like a palace. A large white building with intricate marble columns supporting the roof. In the front yard of the facility was a gray fountain statue with four mermaids spewing water into the main pool.

"OK, so… it looks pretty… impressive." Ronnie Anne fumbled for words as she was awestruck with the décor alone.

"It's even better inside." Frida encouraged as she started to guide the children towards the front door. Before they could enter the resort, the door suddenly flew open as a woman was thrown out the door and landed flat on her face. She struggled to get up as she smoothed out the beige dress she was wearing. Her long, curly, brown hair tangled in the middle of her face due to her beads and jewelry.

"I will not rest until this oppression ends!" She shouted. An attendant walked out of the door and bowed in an attempt to act respectful.

"Mam, we understand your concerns about the environment. But we can't afford to have you antagonize our guests. I'm afraid you have to leave." He said. The woman growled in response.

"I swear, for the planet we live on, that I; Marigold Holland, will make you pay for your crimes against nature!" She vowed angrily as she left in a huff. Of all the Cassagrandes staring at the woman, Ronnie Anne was the most unnerved.

"That is not a good first impression."

"Oh, I apologize for that." The attendant spoke. "Marigold is actually a very kind hearted woman. She's just very passionate about her beliefs. Often coming to speak ' _vocally_ ' about our practice of importing resources like mineral water and mud for the baths." The attendant explain as his gaze shifted towards Frida. "Ah, Frida Cassagrande, so nice to see you again. Need a break from that hectic apartment again?" Frida laughed a little at the question.

"Ha ha! No, this isn't for me, Gerald." Frida got on her knees and put her hands on Ronnie Anne's shoulders. "My niece has been having a rough time. She really needs a bit of a break." She explained. Gerald nodded in understanding.

"Ah, you're so considerate. Well, come along." The Cassagrandes followed Gerald into the spa and Ronnie Anne couldn't help but let out a giant gasp at the sight. The entire inside looked pristine and had faint sparkles on everything. Guests wearing various bath robes, lounge wear, and bathing suits shuffled across the white marble floor with crimson red carpeting on the ground leading up a large stair case next to the reception desk.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Carlota whispered to her cousin. Ronnie Anne didn't have time to react as Carlota grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her through the lobby. "Come on, let's start off with a massage!" Ronnie Anne looked down at the ground, still a little uncomfortable.

"I don't know…"

…

"…How I ever lived without this!" Ronnie Anne celebrated as the masseuse pressed hard on her lower back. Frida, Carlota, and Carl were on top of tables getting massages of their own.

"I knew you'd like it, Ronnie Anne. And this is only the tip of the iceberg." Frida ensured. After a few seconds, Carl let out a yawn and clapped his hands, signaling for the attendant giving him his massage to stop.

"Well, I think I'll go get a snack from the vending machine. Maybe go woo the ladies with my rugged charm." He reasoned as he started to walk away confidently out towards the main lobby. Carl spotted the vending machine and began to reach into his pocket to pull out a dollar. As he did, he saw a peculiar green pattern that didn't match the white marble walls. "What the heck is that?" Carl asked himself as he couldn't help but feel worried about it. He squinted his eyes and saw that the green material was growing longer. "Vines?"

The young boy walked over to the mysterious ivy and saw it draping over from outside a window. Curious, Carl climbed up and peeked outside. He tried to cover a shocked gasp as he saw the vines were growing out of Marigold, a sinister smile present on her face. Assuming the worst, Carl grabbed some of the vines and started to burn it with his hand. He heard Marigold yelp in pain as all the vines retracted. "Stupid spa creeps and their hot sauna coals." She muttered in anger, unaware Carl was nearby. "No matter. Once I destroy this accursed crime against nature and return this land to its former glory. Mother Nature will remember the name Eco as its greatest warrior!" She laughed.

Carl felt a lump form in his throat. Gathering his inner strength, he swallowed it and clenched his fists. "I've got to warn the others."

* * *

 _ **"I remember when they told me about that creep. I wish I could have been over to help."**_

 **Well, you still have to feel pretty proud of them. Even if your ice would have made things easier, they still managed just fine.**

 _ **"Yeah. My family is**_ **awesome. _"_ *BEEP BEEP* _"Oh, speaking of which. I think they need my help now. Better get ready for action!"_**

 **Good luck, Glacier! Welp, I think that's enough for today. I must bid you adieu for now. And remember that I'm always open to villain suggestions and feedback.**


	29. Chapter 21

**"Huh, so this is that weird dimension my grandkids go to every now and then?"**

 _ **Yeah... You're in the right place. Welcome to my little sanctum, Rosa.**_

 **"Oh, are you this Triple 7 person they told me about?"**

 _ **Yes... Forgive me for not being more chipper. I'm kind of coping with having lost a Splatfest. And failing to save a world.**_

 **"A splat what?"**

 _ **Nothing... I'll just see how things play out in that universe. In the mean time, I should get down to business. People want to know what happened with that incident at the spa... Well I won't keep them waiting any longer.**_

* * *

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

 _Rising up against evil, taking villains on_  
 _Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln_  
 _Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily_  
 _With each other they discover their destiny_  
 _And rise!_

 _SOUND IT OFF!_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

 _Growing up in Royal Woods, Michigan, a quiet town_  
 _They uncover all the power that's been hiding all around_  
 _The city needs heroes when there's trouble on the prowl_  
 _One brother and ten sisters rise to take the villains out!_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

 _With Mom and Dad to guide them, together they find their fate_  
 _With each adventure, yeah, they've gone from green to great_  
 _No matter what the problem, their choice will be the same_  
 _They'll stay a family and put the bad guys to shame_  
 _Royal Woods' Loud kids throwing down!_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_  
 _That's the way they show their love_  
 _Raining justice from above_  
 _Heroes of the Loud House_  
 _Sound Barrier!_

* * *

Episode 8: Spa and order. Featuring The Guardians! PART 2.

...

"So what do you think we should show Ronnie Anne next?" Frida asked her daughter as they walked through the hallways of the resort.

"We should probably show her to the mud bath next. A cool relaxing sensation, followed up by a trip to a hot tub." She proposed. Frida nodded and gave a thumbs up to the idea. Their discussion was brought to a sudden halt when Carl suddenly turned around the corner and ran into the pair of them. The impact knocked all of them to the ground and Carlota rubbed her rear end in discomfort. "Carl! What's wrong with you?" She asked in annoyance.

"Sorry." Carl hastily apologized. "Wait, where is Ronnie Anne?" He asked. Frida pointed over her shoulder with her thumb.

"She's still getting a massage. Apparently she had a lot more tension in her lower back than the rest of us." She explained before she noticed Carl's nervous expression and her motherly instincts kicked in. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not a ghost. A supervillain! That lady from before is back and she wants to destroy the place with these weird plant powers!" Carl warned. His mother and sister gasped in shock.

"What! Someone is trying to destroy my sanctuary, on top of hurting my family?" Frida asked in a panic. Carlota bit her lip anxiously as she tried to take control of the situation.

"Alright, don't worry Mom." Carlota looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I'm a super hero, and so are Carl and Ronnie Anne. There is no way this lady is going to get away with this." She reassured. Frida paused before taking a deep inhale and letting the breath out in the form an exasperated sigh.

"Alright. Let's just go get Ronnie Anne." With that statement, the trio went back to the massage parlor and found Ronnie Anne still lounging on the table. Her massage was just ending as they walked over to her and the masseuse took a bow.

"And remember to drink plenty of water." Ronnie Anne gave a thumbs-up as the attendant walked out and left the family alone. Once they were sure the woman was out of earshot, Carl began to speak.

"Ronnie Anne, we have to tell you something!"

"Wait, before you do, I have to say something too." Ronnie Anne interrupted. "I just want to say thanks for bringing me here." The young girl began. "I know I can be a little rough was a more than a _little_ skeptical about this. But I'm glad you made me come." Ronnie Anne thanked with a smile, leaving her family a little stunned. "So, what did you want to tell me?" She asked. Carl cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Well, the thing is…" Carlota instantly threw her hand over her little brother's mouth and began to take over his sentence.

"We are so happy to hear you say that. In fact, how about we show you the mud baths next?" Carlota suggested. Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow, a little confused over her cousin's actions. But ultimately she was too relaxed to really care about it. She shrugged and hopped off the massage table.

"You know, I always wondered why people think that's enjoyable. Guess I'm going to find out." She reasoned as she walked off. When she was out of sight, Carl yanked Carlota's hand off of him.

"What was that for?" Upon hearing her little brother's whining, Carlota let out a heavy sigh.

"We can't let Ronnie Anne know what's going on. You saw how stressed she was back home. She NEEDS this." The teenager explained. Her mother and brother glanced down, a sense of understanding present in the situation.

"Well, how are you going to take care of this… thug without Ronnie Anne knowing?" Frida asked in a concerned manner. Carlota waved her arm and scoffed.

"Carl said this lady has plant powers. His fire is an easy counter to her. The REAL problem is keeping Ronnie Anne distracted while taking the fight away from the resort. That's were you come in, Mom." Carlota explained. Frida's eyes widened in shock at her daughter's statement. "Just keep her distracted for a few minutes. Please?" Carlota begged. Frida glanced down at the floor and ultimately let out a heavy sigh.

"I'll do my best, sweetie. Just be careful." Upon hearing her mother's words, Carlota gave her a quick hug. As soon as the loving embrace ended, Carlota turned to her little brother with a serious expression.

"Alright, Carl. Time for Glamour and Supernova to do their stuff." With that, the pair ran off through the halls and spotted a supply closet. With a grin and a nod, the pair ran inside and started to use the hero watches on their wrists. A small glow began to envelope them as they started to get changed into their hero personas. Carl's red jacket and blue jeans were replaced with a red onesie suit with yellow and orange flame decals on the hand and feet areas. An orange mask with a fire pattern materialized around his eyes as well.

Carlota's regular seafoam green dress was changed into a onesie of the same color. A pair of white gloves formed on her hands and her boots also turned a dazzling ivory. A white belt formed around her waist and a shiny, golden, sparkling buckle in the shape of the sun took place in the center. The area around her eyes became covered with a white mask that had a yellow outline. After their transformation was complete, Carl, now Supernova, pounded a fist into his hand, causing a small pillar of smoke to rise from in between them.

"Let's do this!"

…

Outside the resort, Marigold was chuckling to herself as green vines protruded from her arms and burrowed into the walls of the building. "Perhaps my plan of overrunning this atrocious mark against nature with weeds was a bad idea. Instead, I'll tear it apart from within the walls and turn it into a super sized tree!" She laughed evilly. The flora started to create cracks as it dug in and started to break apart the building. "That's right. Just a little more and this whole side will collapse into dust." The cracks started to get more and more pronounced and a small piece of the wall fell off in the form of a small stone. However, as Marigold was working, a ray of light blasted her in the leg. She stumbled to the ground as the vine like appendages snapped off her hands. After recollecting herself, she turned to see Glamour and Supernova.

"Alright Miss, that was a warning. Just give up now and things won't get messy." Glamour warned. Marigold scowled at the pair and clenched her fists in anger. The ground started to burst open as weeds started to sprout up around her.

"The heroes from the city? Why can't you bother someone else? What I'm doing here is protecting the environment. Our planet!" The weeds started to entangle her legs and climbed up her body. "I will fight for this planet and restore it to its former beauty!" She vowed as the vines encompassed her completely. A large flower formed underneath her and swallowed Marigold as it closed. It wiggled a little bit and opened again to show Marigold had changed into what a dark green singlet made of vines. The ends stretching down her arms all the way to her elbows like sleeves, but leaving open spots that exposed her skin. Her feet were covered by mud that took the form of heeled boots, with the heels being made of a mass of roots. Her eyes flared out with green eyeshadow, and her hair was decorated as with various flowers.

"Now… Beware to face the might of Eco!" She announced as a large amount of vines and tree roots rose up around her from the ground. Supernova thrust an arm forward and started to burn the plants, turning them black from the flames. Eco scowled as Supernova laughed at her.

"I bet you didn't think that through, did you?" He taunted. Eco raised her and clenched it into a fist, instantly causing a group of Venus Flytraps to burst from the ground and attack Supernova. "AH! Get off of me!" The young hero panicked. Glamour growled in anger at the sight.

"No one messes with my brother like that!" She snapped her fingers and created a bright flash of light. Eco screamed as the light blinded her. She rubbed her eyes with her arm and tried to restore her sight. When it came back to her, she saw Glamour had mysteriously vanished.

"Running away? I thought you were a hero." Eco taunted. Suddenly, she felt herself punched in the face by an unseen force. Eco stumbled backward as Glamour slowly reappeared in front of her.

"Heh. Surprised? Bend the light in just the right way, you can turn something completely invisible." She bragged. Eco growled as a large pink flower started to rise from below her and lift her into the air. Glamour took a couple steps back as the shadow started to overtake her. "Uh… I think I made her mad." She sheepishly confessed. Supernova managed to hear the statement as he frantically tried to free himself from the carnivorous plants with his powers.

"You THINK!?"

…

Meanwhile, inside the spa, Frida was treating her niece to the facility's mud baths. The pair were dressed in bathing suits as Ronnie Anne felt a sense of unease as she gazed at the square of mushy brown soil. "I still don't get why people like to soak in mud to relax. It kind of seems like a step backwards, doesn't it?" She objected. Frida shrugged in response.

"Well, what better time to see what the fuss is about?" Still a little anxious, Ronnie Anne slowly walked over towards the tub and began to step inside. The cool sensation of the mud started to relax her a little. Eventually, she sank in all the way to her neck with a long sigh. "Feels nice, right?" Frida asked.

"Nice is an understatement." The young girl replied. Her aunt smiled and climbed into the tub with her. "Say, where are Carl and Carlota?" Ronnie Anne asked. Frida's eyes darted to the side for a split second as she tried to think of an excuse.

"I think… they wanted to go try out the sauna instead." She lied. Ronnie Anne closed her eyes as she lifted her arms behind her head.

"Their loss." She stated. "You know, I really underestimated how much a simple day off would help." As her niece began to vent, Frida noticed something strange outside a window behind Ronnie Anne. Through the clear pane of glass, she saw Glamour struggling to escape from the grip of a large green vine that was constricting her like a cobra. Glamour managed to squeeze an arm free and fire a laser from her hand, presumably at Eco. After the beam was fired, the vine let her go and she fell to the ground. Fortunately, Ronnie Anne didn't hear any of it over her small speech. "I am a little worried that people might think less of me if they find out about this, though."

"Well you don't have to tell anyone. Everyone can have their little secrets." Frida attempted to shrug the question off as she saw a pillar of smoke rise into the air. "Hey, you know what would be really fun? Putting some of the mud on our faces like a spa mask." She proposed as she did just that to both herself and her niece, spreading mud all over their faces. "It's a shame we don't have cucumbers to really tie it all together." Frida moped.

"Yeah. Say why do people do that part? I can get the mud. But cucumbers just look kind of…"

Before Ronnie Anne could finish her sentence, she was cut off by the sound of something slamming into the window and cracking it. She quickly turned around and saw Supernova pressed against the glass as an oversized sunflower was pinning him down. The young super hero smiled nervously as he saw his cousin staring at him with in shock. The flower folded in on itself and yanked Supernova away, leaving Ronnie Anne to turn towards her aunt.

"Tía Frida, would you please explain what that was about?" Ronnie Anne asked in a soft voice, with a mixture of confusion and anger. Seeing as how their cover was blown in one clean sweep, Frida simply looked down and sighed in dismay.

"Well this could have gone better."

…

Outside, Eco's plants continued to grow more chaotic and vicious. Supernova placed his hands on the ground to try and burn them away, but they were becoming more resilient to the flames he made. A pair of grass patches sprouted up and entangled his hands. Supernova struggled to break free as a pair of purple flower bulbs grew out of the vines and sprayed him in the face with a green cloud of gas. He gagged as it assaulted his nostrils. "ACK! That smells worse than a skunk!" He groaned. Eco laughed at his suffering from atop her.

"Not all flora has to give off a pleasant aroma." She taunted as she dodged a laser from Glamour. The young heroine fired a few more blasts as Eco's flower platform shifted from side to side to avoid it. "Alright, I think it's time you learned how much pollution you and your friend are causing!" Eco hissed as a giant cluster of tree roots trapped her in a cage and a string of ivy burst from behind her and wrapped around her neck.

"How are my and I brother causing pollution?" Glamour asked angrily as she tried to pry the ivy vine off of her.

"Light pollution and all that smoke keep harming the atmosphere. Fortunately, I'll be fixing that mistake. Alongside this horrible spa." Eco spat as she turned her attention back to the building. Glamour groaned as she raised a hand upward and pointed a finger at the plants holding her brother in place.

"Just one good shot to get him loose." A small glimmer of light gathered at her fingertip as she prepared to fire a beam. After aiming her shot, she fired at the base of one of the vines. But instead of meeting its intended mark, Eco flew backward in the way of the light and got hit in the shoulder by Glamour's shot. A small burn being left on the point of impact. Everyone looked to where Eco previously was and saw Ronnie Anne standing boldly with her hands on her hips. She wore a magenta super suit and mask, the same color as her regular hoodie. As well as a pair of white gloves on her hands.

"RELAY!" Glamour and Supernova jinxed with a shout of surprise. Eco groaned as she glared daggers at the new arrival.

"Okay, I'm not exactly in a good mood right now. So how about we just make this quick?" She groaned as she crossed her arms. Eco felt anger boil inside her like a pot on a stove top. Her fists clenched as the ground vibrated and vines sprouted from the ground.

"What is with you heroes always defending the corrupt? If anything, you should be helping me fight these injustices." Eco spat as the vines thrusted forward and tried to grab Relay. The young hero dodged them with some acrobatic maneuvers and got close to Eco. She threw a strong punch into her gut and pushed her down to the ground with a hearty shove.

"If you have a problem, handle it like a normal person. Don't act like a maniac and hurt a bunch of people who didn't do anything wrong!"

"They're all guilty!" Eco shouted as she continued to attack. "All they do is take and pollute. I have fallen victim to this when I took a quick swim in the wrong lake. But in doing so, my connection to Mother Earth and become one with plant life." Eco raised her arm and clenched her fist, causing a large red rose to burst out of the ground and swallow Relay whole. Glamour and Supernova gasped in shock at the sight. Eco couldn't help but chuckle softly at her victory. "Finally, now to do what I came here to do." Eco lifted her arms up and summoned a large, dull colored, and leaf-less tree from the ground. She grinned as the tree bent back and she prepared to slam it down like a hammer.

But to her misfortune, Relay reappeared in a small flash and kicked Eco in the back of the head. The sudden force of the strike caused the super villain to fall forward, completely unconscious. Supernova laughed and cheered as Relay walked over to him and helped them free of the ivy tangling him up. "That was awesome, Relay! You took her down like she was nothing. Up top!" Supernova cheered as he raised his hand for a high five. Relay only gave him a cold stare. Supernova could sense the tension and chuckled nervously. "Uh, heh heh. Are you still on the fact that we tried to do this without you knowing?" Relay growled at the statement.

From inside her plant prison, Glamour sighed in dismay. "Look, how about you help me out of this cage and we go check out the sauna? Then we can explain why we did this." She offered.

…

In a half an hour, the police arrived and brought Eco into custody. The Casagrandes were trying to relax a little bit in a steam room. Ronnie Anne simply glared at her aunt and cousins as she had heard their reasoning for the stunt they tried to pull. "So rather than get me to help you handle a super villain, you all just tried to d it under my nose without even giving me as much as a heads up?" She asked, clearly in a bad mood. Her family glanced around the room and shuffled in their seats nervously. Eventually, Carl cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I understand you are upset. But I would like to state for the record… That this was all Carlota's idea." He deadpanned pointing to his sister. Ronnie Anne immediately turned her attention to Carlota as the teen was taken by surprise over how she was thrown under the bus.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I just thought that we shouldn't be a burden to you when you really seemed like you needed a break like this." Carlota explained. Upon hearing this, Ronnie Anne's expression softened a little bit and she let out a sigh.

"I didn't think of you guys as a burden. I just felt a little stressed. If anything, I would've felt like I was a burden to you if I hadn't stepped in." She lamented before scowling again. "But that doesn't change how I feel betrayed you didn't tell me about Eco." Seeing her niece upset, Frida pondered what to say for a moment before speaking.

"We're sorry we lied to you, Ronnie Anne. How about this? From now on, we'll tell you about a situation, and you can decide if you want to get involved or not. Does that sound good?" She asked in hopes of Ronnie Anne accepting her apology. The young girl glanced at the floor and thought about it before giving a soft grin.

"Yeah, I'm down for that." She replied calmly. Everyone let out a breath of relief as the tension faded from the room. Carlota reclined back against the wall and noticed the temperature gauge for the sauna was dipping towards the left.

"Hey, Carl. You mind working your magic over there?" She asked nudging her head towards a pile of black coals next to her brother. Carl shrugged and dipped his hand into the pile of black rocks, causing the temperature to rise and steam to fill the room. Frida let out a long and relaxed sigh.

"I love this place."

* * *

 _ **"Ah. It warms my heart to see my grandchildren get along so well."**_

 _ **Yes... It's quite beautiful how love can be such a powerful force. *sigh* It's always so tiring to have to write such long tales and keep people waiting for the conclusions.**_

 **"Why not just write about the quicker events and save the multiple part things for when something huge happens?"**

 _ **So have a bigger focus on mini-sodes for all story tones? Yeah, that sounds nice... I think I'll do tha-**_

 _ ***GRUMBLE***_

 _ **"**_ **Was that your stomach?"**

 _ **Oh, sorry. I've just been so focused on the splatfest for so long, I've been eating a lot of granola bars.**_

 **"Say no more. I'll make you something to satisfy a massive appetite like that!"**

 _ **Oh boy... Well I don't know if this is good or bad... Uh, see you later everyone.**_


	30. Mini-chapter 9

**Ehh heh heh... Greetings lowly other dimensional humans. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Planet Irk's greatest invader, and your soon to be conqueror: ZIM!**

 **I bet you are all wondering where your precious allanarcher777 is, right? Don't worry. He lives, for now.**

 **However, now that I have aqquired the ability to travel through dimensions and into alternate realities, I have taken over the pocket dimension he likes to reside in so much. To prove my authority and newfound power over you all, I will show you a small piece of data he had been keeping private until now. G.I.R., bring me the file!**

 _okay! here you go!_

 **G.I.R. this is a human nail file. Give me the data file that I told you to hang on to.**

 _ohhhh... I put it this sandwich._

 **YOU WHAT!? Give me that!**

 **...**

 **Phew, it still works... *ahem* Quiver in fear over my might, humans!**

* * *

Mini-sode 9: An unexpected duel.

"Ah, this is the life." Silver Wind said to himself as he flew above Royal Woods. "Fresh air, time to myself, and on the lookout for trouble. These patrols were the best idea I ever had." The young hero couldn't help but praise himself as he kept flying. He looked down and saw the streets below with various people and cars appearing as dots from the difference in distance. Silver Wind chuckled to himself over the sight, but soon stopped as he felt his stomach rumble. "Hm, getting pretty hungry. Maybe I'll go to Flip's later and get a snack." Silver Wind started to descend and go down closer to the streets. Suddenly, felt something catch onto his leg. He looked down in confusion to find a thin black rope with a metal claw at the end, wrapped around his ankle.

"What the? AHHH!" He screamed as he was quickly yanked downward. Silver Wind tried to struggle and pull himself back up, but he inevitably landed on the hard surface of a rooftop. "Ouch. That hurt." He groaned as he slowly got back up.

"Ah ha ha. Nice to know I can use this grappling hook for more than navigation." A very feminine voice purred. Silver Wind felt his blood run cold as he recognized it. He glanced towards the direction of the sound and gasped at what he saw.

"Ratatoskr?"

"Long time no see, kid. Been busy keeping the town safe? I've been preoccupied with business as well." She taunted while holding a gun that was connected to the grappling hook's rope. Silver Wind growled as he unwrapped the rope around his ankle.

"What are you doing here?"

"Simple, I was just out getting some exercise and testing out some new equipment." Ratatoskr explained nonchalantly. "Then I saw you flying around without a single care and thought; 'Why not do a little practical field testing?' And so, here we are." As Ratatoskr talked, Silver Wind got into a fighting stance and locked eyes with her.

'Well, I can't just run away and let her do who knows what.' He thought to himself. His eyes quickly darted towards the cable, which Ratatoskr began retracting it into the gun from which it was fired from. The metal claw locked itself back into the weapon-like tool. 'But I can't fly around because of that hook being able to pull me down.' The young hero speculated. He took a deep breath and started to inch forward. 'Lynn, let's hope your martial arts training pays off.' In an instant, Silver Wind lunged forward and began to engage his opponent. Ratatoskr dodged a couple of punches from the boy's onslaught. Spotting an opening, she thrust her arm forward and grabbed onto Silver Wind's shoulder. Ratatoskr slid her hand down his arm and locked her grip on his forearm as she pulled back and flung him into the ground.

Silver Wind groaned in pain as the crime lord loomed over him. "It appears that you're not really all that special without your super sisters backing you up. How pathetic." Ratatoskr laughed just before Silver Wind got up with an incredibly fast flip kick. Ratatoskr stumbled back as she wiped her mouth and saw a small amount of blood.

"True, my sisters and I work well together. But the last thing you should ever do is underestimate any of us. Especially me!" The orange clad hero proclaimed. Ratatoskr smirked as she reached into her pocket for something.

"Hmph. Thanks for the tip." With a quick thrust of her arm, she threw a smoke bomb to the ground. A thick white fog coated the rooftop and Ratatoskr slipped away into her camouflage. Silver Wind remained on guard as he looked around, waiting for Ratatoskr's next move. He quickly felt a sharp punch strike him across the face. He turned to take a swing, but his fist connected with nothing. Silver Wind could do little to defend against Ratatoskr's assaults from the cloud of smoke. Her voice rang out from the clouds with laughter. But with the hits Silver Wind was taking, he couldn't really focus on where. "Such a shame. It seems you can't follow your own advice. Now you'll see what happens to a goldfish that swims with a shark."

Silver Wind groaned as he got hit with another punch to his stomach. Feeling that he was loosing his patience, he waved his arm forward with a karate chop while letting out a shout of anger. To both his and Ratatoskr's surprise, his arm stirred the wind and blew away the fog. He let out a small gasp as he glanced at his hand. "Huh. First time I've ever done something like that." Silver Wind pondered aloud.

Ratatoskr growled as she rushed to end the battle. Silver Wind decided to test his newfound strength a little and thrust his arms forward. A forceful gust of air made his assailant stumble backward, allowing Silver Wind to follow with a kick to Ratatoskr's face. The woman fell onto her belly and lied on the floor defeated while groaning in pain. Silver Wind dusted his hands off with a look of pride. "Well, looks like I win. Any thing you want to say before I take you to the police?" He asked as he walked over to the woman and started to pick her up. Ratatoslr groaned a little more. Yet slowly, the groans started to transition into giggles. After finding a moment to regain composure, Ratatoskr spoke.

"Always have an ace in the hole."

The woman clenched her fist and a small golden ring around her finger began to glow a deep shade of red. Silver Wind let go of the criminal and held his head as an excruciating pain over took him. "AGH! My head. Oww… What did you do to me?" He asked as he closed his eyes as the headache got stronger. Ratatoskr got up and cracked her neck as she began to speak.

"You aren't the only one who has connections to Metas. I was able to find one that helped me develop this little beauty." She explained. Ratatoskr examined the ring before letting out a wistful sigh. "Be thankful this weapon is only a prototype. The finished one won't have as limited of a power source as… Well, let's just say he's too important to dispose of." Ratatoskr laughed. Silver Wind felt sick as he started to connect the dots.

"Using someone as a human battery? You're sick."

"It's a kill or be killed world, kid. Someday soon, I'll be towering over this whole world. And nothing will take that throne from me." Satisfied with her parting words, Ratatoskr looked towards another rooftop and used her grappling hook to swing away. Silver Wind gasped as sweat trickled down his forehead and the headache went away. He looked around all over the roof to the streets below, snapping his fingers in frustration over how Ratatoskr had escaped again. The young hero took a few deep breaths and looked at his arm as he calmed down. Flexing his fingers as he started to recall his new addition to his abilities.

Letting out a sigh, he tapped the screen of his watch and began to call someone. After a few seconds, a voice came through the receiver. "Older brother, is there a problem?"

"Sort of, Chameleon. I have a bit of a story for everyone when I get home though."

* * *

 _wow! did you see that? they were all bang and zoom and waaazzooooo!_

 **Yes... Indeed. Though nowhere as near as strong as when we battled them.**

 **"Yeah, and they keep growing stronger with every struggle they face."**

 **ACK WHAT THE...!? How did you escape my ingenious prison?**

 **"You mean the closet? Simple. G.I.R. ties really bad knots."**

 **... G.I.R. you just lost Taco Tuesday privileges.**

 _awww..._

 **Regardless, what will you do now, fool? Call The Sound Barrier or Dib?**

 **"Nah, I know magic. I figured I'll just take care of you MYSELF!"**

 **AHH! G.I.R., RETREAT! RETREAT!**

 _bye! buh-bye! thanks for the cookies!_

 **"... Phew, that was a hassle."**

 **"I bet some of you got a little interested with what Zim said about having fought The Sound Barrier. Well after being more than a little entertained with Enter The Florpus, I am tempted to tell you such a tale... Someday. Oh, and one more thing before I sign off. Matthew Crispin, I really appreciate all your villain ideas and suggestions. But as of now: The Louds will not have any individual arch enemies. Hellena is supposed to be the yang to the yin that is their bond as a family. Though, that may be subject to change in the future. Well, until next time, see ya."**


	31. Mini-Chapter 10

**Well, been gone for a while. Guess we're due for a new Sound Barrier adventure.**

 **The villain here was a suggestion from WAY back when. I believe the pen name of the guest reviewer was "Dante"**

 **So Dante, if you are reading this, congratulations. Though I did have to change the name out of fear that I was** **unintentionally** **copying other people. Now let's get the show on the road!**

* * *

Mini-sode 10: Massive mayhem

"So let me see if I understand this correctly..." Lisa began as she was walking alongside Leni through the down town streets. "You truly believe that if you were to consume a watermelon seed, that a whole watermelon would grow from inside of you?" She asked in disbelief. Leni gave a terrified nod.

"The thought of having a fruit stuck in me forever is terrifying! I know you say you don't like showing emotion, but how can you be so calm about that idea?" She asked in a concerned tone. Lisa gave her older sister a blank stare before scoffing.

"Elder sibling, I think I need to explain the digestive process to you again." Before Lisa could continue, however, they were interrupted. The ground shook and started to make the girls loose their balance. Another couple rumbles followed suit. The quakes set off car alarms and a couple dogs started barking due to the sudden disturbance. A few people screamed as a large shadow began to cover the streets. The sisters looked up and saw what, or rather who was responsible.

Towering over them was a massive man the size of a tall building with a sinister smile on his face. He wore torn brown shorts and a tattered gray t-shirt with a white silhouette of a city on it. His feet were covered by a big thick pair of brown boots. His hair was a spiked up and messy brown. And his eyes were covered by a pair of thick, Black, triangular shades. The man laughed as Leni and Lisa snuck into a nearby alley. "Come on, Royal Wimps! Have none of you seriously never seen a tower before? Well now you got one. Strong Tower!" The gargantuan thug taunted. His eyes scanned the streets until he spotted a hot dog vendor. Strong Tower scowled at the cart and lifted up his leg. "I got food poisoning from a gnat sized store like you once."

Strong Tower then proceeded to bring his foot down and crush the man alongside the cart. The vendor screamed and closed his eyes as he was to overcome with fear to run. Fortunatley, Empathy appeared and held back Strong Tower's foot with her powers. The vendor didn't say anything more as he ran off in fear. Strong Tower growled out of anger and confusion as he reeled his arm back and prepared to punch the super heroine. As he did, a hawk flew by his face and swiped at his cheek with its talons. The bird then flew down by Empathy and turned into Chameleon.

"You are aware that there is a saying for when things are of large stature and mass oft failing spectacularly?" Chameleon noted. Strong Tower gritted his teeth and swung down to try and crush the two of them, but they dodged out of the way before they were flattened. Strong Tower growled as he dragged his foot across the ground. A large swarm of rocks and dirt flying towards Empathy. She shrieked as she flung herself to the ground, ducking underneath the rubble.

Empathy quickly glanced at the remaining rubble and lifted them into the air with her telekinesis. "We don't want to fight you. Can't you just, like, stop?" Empathy pleaded as she sent the rocks flying towards Strong Tower's face. The stones didn't too much to disrupt the giant aside from putting a crack in his glasses.

"Well that's too bad. Because I really want to beat you to a pulp for breaking my shades!" Strong Tower roared as he swung downward and tried to crush Empathy. The teen let out a yelp as she jumped to the side. Chameleon clenched her fists as she turned into a wrecking ball crane. Turning to the side and winding up, the ball swung around and eventually struck Strong Tower in the knee. Strong Tower clutched his knee in pain from the strike. "Agh! Hey, little brat!" Strong Tower kicked Chameleon and the young girl fell over with a small scream.

A loud crash of glass was heard as Chameleon fell flat onto the ground. Chameleon quickly returned to her natural form, still lying down as Strong Tower prepared to crush her with his foot. Empathy reacted to the fear coming from her little sister and quickly pulled her put of the way before she was crushed by Strong Tower. Chameleon let out a sigh in relief. "Thank you, older sister. His strength was greater than I anticipated." The young genius said regretfully. Strong Tower looked towards a tree and uprooted it from the ground easily. Growling, Strong Tower swung the tree like a club in an attempt to hit the girls. Empathy lifted her arms up and tried using her powers to interfere with Strong Tower's assault. The tree flew to the side as Strong Tower still held onto it.

"Chameleon, do you think you can grow super big and fight this guy?" Empathy asked. Chameleon shook her head.

"I am capable of altering my size, but it would do more harm than good. A battle between such large opponents could hurt innocent civilains." Chameleon stated calmly with a hint of shame. She narrowed her eyes and slapped herself across the face. "There must be a way to defeat him without destroying the town."

As Strong Tower tumbled and struggled to hold onto the tree, Chameleon started to think about a possible strategy. _'Based on Strong Tower's lack of posture and grace, it seems they have a poor center of balance.'_ Chameleon thought. ' _Granted this does seem to be caused by an outside force. Perhaps if we had something to apply that kind of disturbance to another part of his body. One that's integral to him.'_ Chameleon suddenly felt a eureka moment hit her and she snapped her fingers.

"Empathy, I have a plan." Chameleon assured. Empathy glanced towards her little sister and nodded, signaling she had her attention. "Thrust the tree into his face, rip it out of his grip, and then run." Chameleon instructed. Empathy couldn't help but feel worried as she sensed a peculiar sensation of bravery and fear coming from Chameleon. Regardless, she complied and did as she was told. The sudden force of the tree's impact bruised Strong Tower's nose and shattered his shades. Immediatley after tearing the tree from his hands and placing it safely on the ground away from him, she ran and hid behind a large, green, and obscure dumpster.

Strong Tower glared at Chameleon, and snarled in anger when he noticed Empathy had left. "So that coward left you alone?" Suddenly, he smirked and let out a malicious chuckle. "Fine. I'll just take out my anger on you!" Strong Tower roared as he lifted his leg up and brought his foot down on Chameleon. Empathy gasped in horror as she saw her sister get squished.

However, as his boot made contact with Chameleon, his weight suddenly shifted forward. Strong Tower hollered as he fell forward and landed on his face. Strong Tower let out a pained groan as he started to shrink down to the normal size of an average man. However, Empathy wasn't concerned with him. Her gaze was fixed on a large green pile that lay on the road where Chameleon was. Not even saying a single word, she rushed over to the large green puddle and got on her knees. "C-Chameleon..." Empathy's eyes started to sting with tears. She was about to break into a full on sob, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Empathy, there is no need for the production of tears." Empathy let out a small gasp upon realizing it was Chameleon.

"Chameleon? Is that you really you? Are you, like, a ghost?" Empathy asked confused.

"Hardly." The goo then started to gather together and reformed into Chameleon. Empathy was left silent. "In simplistic terms, I altered my chemical makeup to mirror that of an oily wax. The ooze I became was able to throw off his balance so he would fall over." Chameleon explained. However, Empathy was left staring with a sad expeession and was on the verge of tears. "I apologize for not telling you the details of my plan. I wasn't sure it would be effective if you-."

Chameleon was cut off as Empathy wrapped her into a hug. The teen's sons were mixed with the sound of police sirens coming in to detain Strong Tower. "Please... Don't scare me like that again." Empathy pleaded. Chameleon didn't say anything as she silently returned the gesture with a hug of her own.

* * *

 **Aw, that was pretty emotional...**

 **Man. With school, work, and all the other stuff in my life, I think I'm starting to lose track of time. What day even is it?**

 ***checks calander***

 **0_0**

 **The Cassagrandes is less than a month away from premiring...**

 **Stay tuned... I have buisness to attend to.**


	32. Chapter 22

**Alright, I know what you're all thinking... "WHAT!? ANOTHER UPDATE ALREADY?"**

 **And the answer... yes, already. I had such a massive burst of inspiration that I refused to waste for a single second. So I set aside time from my busy schedule to start a new full episode for The Sound Barrier.**

 **Also, I have other news. Giving The Cassagrandes their own series file for adventures on this site is officially on my to-do list! In fact, I was originally going to have this episode be the first episode of their series. However, I decided to put it here instead for plot reasons.**

 **As for special credits I would like to thank Indy-Scott for not only the villain idea (a particular favorite of mine that I wish to keep secret). But also helping me to flesh out the plot so quickly. Enjoy the show.**

* * *

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Rising up against evil, taking villains on  
Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln  
Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily  
With each other they discover their destiny  
And rise!

SOUND IT OFF!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Growing up in Royal Woods, Michigan, a quiet town  
They uncover all the power that's been hiding all around  
The city needs heroes when there's trouble on the prowl  
One brother and ten sisters rise to take the villains out!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

With Mom and Dad to guide them, together they find their fate  
With each adventure, yeah, they've gone from green to great  
No matter what the problem, their choice will be the same  
They'll stay a family and put the bad guys to shame  
Royal Woods' Loud kids throwing down!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Episode 9: The perfect girl.

[PART 1]

"Ah, I can't wait to surprise Bobby." Lori swooned as she drove Vanzilla down the road towards Great Lakes City. Lincoln rolled his eyes, but grinned as he looked out the window of the passenger seat. "Do you think he'll like the gift I got him, Lincoln?"

"Totally. It's just like the necklace he got you a while back." Lincoln recalled as they drew closer to their destination. "You spent a good 5 hours trying to piece yours back together and fix it." Lincoln chuckled. Lori didn't seem to be annoyed by the comment as she glanced at her brother with a sly grin.

"Well I at least go through the effort to find a good gift and appreciate the ones people give me. Unlike you and your girlfriend." Lori teased. Lincoln groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How many times do I have to say it? Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend!" Lincoln complained. As Lori laughed at her brother's embarrassment, Lincoln turned away to face the window. After Lori stopped laughing, Lincoln quickly spun back around and added to his retort. "And for the record, when I do buy gifts for someone, I make sure to try and appeal to what they like." The white haired child defended. The ride went by rather calmly as they entered the city and drove down the road. Eventually, they arrived at The Casagrande's apartment building and Mercado. Lori found a good spot to park Vanzilla and grabbed a small box from the glove compartment.

"I really hope he loves it." Lori stated as she and Lincoln got out of the car. Lori walked over to the Mercado's door and saw Bobby working at the counter. She knocked on the door and got Bobby's attention. Her boyfriend's face lit up in happiness and he waved excitedly. Lincoln knew what was going to follow, so he started to back away.

"OK, I'm just going to leave you two alone for now. I'm going to go hang out with Ronnie Anne." Lincoln started to walk away towards the apartment building's main entrance.

"Have a fun time with your girlfriend!" Lori shouted. Lincoln growled in frustration as he walked inside the building.

"All the time. They tease me all the time! Why can't they just drop it already?" Lincoln complained to himself as he walked up the steps. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he accidently bumped into someone else going down the steps. Lincoln fell on his rear and rubbed his head in pain from the collision.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The other person apologized hastily. Lincoln groaned as he got back up and slowly opened his eyes.

"It's fine. I've been through worse, trust me." He reassured. Lincoln looked up and saw the person he bumped into. They were a girl with long brown hair held in place with a pink head band. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt and black shorts, a pair of pearl earrings, and black sneakers.

"Huh, I don't think I've ever seen you around Great Lakes before." She remarked.

"That's because me and my sister are here visiting some friends. My name is Lincoln." The boy introduced while holding out a hand for the girl to shake. However, the child stood still with wide eyes.

"Lincoln?" She glanced at the top of his head and noticed Lincoln's snow white hair. "Quick! How many sisters do you have?" She asked as she suddenly pointed at Lincoln. Taken by surprise, Lincoln quickly answered.

"Uh, ten." The girl was silent before giving a soft smile. She then started to laugh.

"Oh man. Lincoln Loud… I can't believe I finally get to meet you." Lincoln was confused, but the girl rapidly shook his hand with both of her arms. "Name is Sid Chang. Ronnie Anne talks about you all the time!" Sid explained. Lincoln was stunned and started to blush a little bit.

"She does?" He asked. Sid nodded in response.

"Yeah, back when we used to hang out, she always mentioned you now and again. Things like how you were really clever, or things you did that she thought were funny. She even told me the whole thing about the Sadie Hawkings dance." Sid explained. Lincoln smiled in surprise.

"Wow." Lincoln felt touched his friend held him in such high regard. However, he broke out of his daze when he pointed out something in Sid's statement. "Wait, ' _used_ to hang out'? What do you mean? Did you get into a fight or something?" Lincoln asked. Upon hearing the question, Sid's cheerful demeanor quickly faded. A sorrow frown took the place of her warm smile and she sighed.

"No. In fact, part of me would rather have it be a fight." Sid vented. "We aren't even on bad terms. We still see each other as friends. But she just kind of changed and before I knew it we drifted apart." Lincoln looked down at the ground and thought for a moment.

'Must be trying to hide her secret identity as Relay.' He figured to himself.

"I wish she took the suspension instead." Sid added. Lincoln looked up, slightly alarmed by the statement.

"Suspension! What are you talking about, Sid?" Lincoln asked incredibly concerned. Sid blinked in confusion.

"Wait, she didn't tell you? I thought that would have come up in a video chat with you or something." Lincoln shook his head 'no' and Sid sighed. "Alright, I'll explain. It all started about a couple weeks ago at school." As Sid began her story, she and Lincoln began to walk up the stairs. "Me and Ronnie Anne were having lunch when we saw this big kid bullying someone else. Ronnie Anne tried to step in the middle of it and defend the poor guy, while I went to get a teacher. Apparently things escalated while I was gone and got really messy. When I came back, Ronnie Anne and that jerk were in a full on brawl. They were covered in bruises, they had bloody noses, and I'm pretty sure Ronnie Anne knocked out one of the kid's teeth." Sid explained.

Lincoln frowned upon hearing the story. "The worst Ronnie Anne ever did was a prank or a single punch to the face." He lamented. A small, hopeful smile appeared on Lincoln's face as he focused on a small detail. "Well, at least it was for a good reason."

"Yeah, but the teacher's didn't care." Sid growled. "Even with me and all the other kids backing her up, they wouldn't back down on their no fighting policy. They said they were going to suspend Ronnie Anne for what she did. But then someone came in and saved her." She sighed. Lincoln raised an eyebrow in intrigue as they walked up some more steps. "It was the school guidance counselor, Mr. Gon. He said that Ronnie Anne might have lashed out because of 'personal issues'. And that instead of punishing her, they should help her. So from there they gave her a choice. Either suspension, or a series of three sessions with Mr. Gon." Sid recapped.

"And she took the guidance counselor?" Lincoln asked. Sid nodded.

"But even though it was just supposed to be three meetings, she kept going back." Sid explained. "Every time she went, she seemed to be a little more different. By the time I noticed what was happening, she was a totally different person." By the time Sid finished, they had reached the door to The Casagrande's apartment. Lincoln shrugged and tried to remain calm.

"Well, It can't be that bad can it?" Lincoln knocked on the door and shortly afterward, Ronnie Anne's Uncle Carlos came and opened it.

"Hello, Sid." Carlos glanced to the side and noticed Lincoln. "Oh, Lincoln! What a nice surprise. Come in." The children walked inside and Lincoln cleared his throat.

"Hi Mr. Casagrande, is Ronnie Anne home?" He asked. Carlos flinched and tugged at his collar.

"Oh, well she's in her room right now." He said while pointing to Ronnie Anne's door. Lincoln and Sid started to walk towards the door. Lincoln was about to knock on the door, but Sid grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Lincoln, be careful. The Ronnie Anne Santiago you once knew isn't going to be the person behind that door." She warned. Lincoln chuckled.

"Sid, this is Ronnie Anne we're talking about. It can't be as bad as you think it is." Lincoln proceeded to knock on Ronnie Anne's bedroom door. Two seconds later, Ronnie Anne responded.

"Come in." Lincoln grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

"Hey Roooonnnn…" Lincoln's greeting started to fall flat as he got a good look at Ronnie Anne as she was sitting at the dresser in her room and using it as a desk to do homework. Rather than her normal attire of casual street clothes, she was wearing a light purple dress shirt with a white skirt. Her jean shorts were replaced with clean gray dresspants. Her socks were now a pure white instead of their regular pink, and her street shoes were replaced with a pair of shiny black Mary Janes. Even her hair was re-styled from her usual pony tail to a pair of pigtails that were held in place with cute little ribbons. Ronnie Anne looked up from her work and gave a big smile upon seeing Lincoln.

"Lincoln, it's so nice to see you again!" Ronnie Anne greeted as she gave him a hug. "I see you met my friend, Sid." Lincoln eventually recovered from his shock and found the strength to speak.

"Ronnie Anne?" Upon hearing her name, Ronnie Anne grimaced.

"Actually, I don't want to be called that anymore. I'd really appreciate if you called me by my real name: Ronalda." She stated. Lincoln was once again at a loss for words and his jaw dropped in shock. Sid leaned towards his ear and spoke in a soft whisper so Ronnie Anne couldn't hear.

"I warned you." She whispered. Lincoln felt a lump form in his throat that he forced himself to swallow as he began to speak.

"Sid told me you changed. But I didn't expect this much of a difference." He explained. Ronnie Anne, or rather Ronalda, giggled in response.

"Yeah, it seems like yesterday I was living the reckless life style of a thrill seeker. Alas, that was the old me, and I've taken to more grounded outlets." Ronalda explained. Lincoln's gaze drifted to the wall next to Ronalda's bed and saw that all the old posters she used to have up were gone. In their place were two motivational posters and one of a ballet dancer. Hung on the wall next to that particular poster was a pair of pink dance shoes. Lincoln looked back at Ronalda, still in disbelief.

"Are you taking ballet?"

"Yeah. It's actually a very good way to stay in shape. A strong mind is complimented by a strong body." She reasoned. Lincoln opened his mouth and was about to respond when a voice came out from the hallway.

"Ronalda, could you come help me for a second?" The voice that called out seemed to be from Ronalda's grandmother.

"Coming, Abuela!" Ronalda then walked past Lincoln and Sid in a rather girly manner, as if they were not there at all. Lincoln could only gawk at his friend, completely dumbfounded.

"What happened to her?" Lincoln choked out. Sid nodded with a small frown.

"Yeah, see, that was my reaction too." She added. Lincoln and Sid proceeded to follow Ronalda into the living room, where they found her vacuuming the floor while her grandmother watched with a worried expression. Her eyes seemed to have a bit of a blank and glassed over look to them as she hummed to herself. Ronalda brought herself out of her work induced trance for a moment to look back up at her friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry I walked out like that guys. But work and chores should come first." She reasoned before going back to cleaning. Lincoln leaned over to Sid and started to whisper.

"Okay, if you and Ronnie Anne are pulling some elaborate prank on me, you guys can stop now." He pleaded. As if on cue, Ronalda's mother Maria walked into the room. Lincoln locked his gaze on her and grabbed her arms. "Mrs. Santiago, please make Ronnie Anne stop with this prank. To tell you the truth, it's freaking me out."

"Prank?" She asked confused. Maria then looked up and saw Ronalda vacuuming. A small frown appeared on her face. "Oh… Lincoln, I'm afraid that isn't a prank." She apologized in reference to her daughter. Lincoln looked back at his friend as everything was starting to set in.

"So this isn't a joke? She's really turned into… I don't even know what to call it." Lincoln turned to Maria a little heartbroken seeing his friend a shadow of her former self. "Don't you find this a little weird?" He asked. Maria sighed.

"Actually, I do." She began as she watched Ronalda stop vacuuming and grab a feather duster to brush off some furniture. "One day she was her regular old self, skating through the park. Next thing we knew she wanted to spend some of her allowance on buying those new clothes." Once she finished, Rosa chimed in as well.

"We asked her if she was okay, but she insists she's fine and is just trying to improve herself. I'll admit her grades improved a lot, but she's doing so may chores around here it's concerning." Ronalda stopped dusting and joined in to the conversation.

"Abuela, don't be silly. If you think I'm over working myself, I'm perfectly fine."

"I only asked you to take out the garbage. Instead you go above and beyond to clean the whole apartment." Rosa insisted. Ronalda shrugged, her smile never faltering for a moment.

"Just trying to pitch in and make our home look as lovely as it can be." Ronalda practically sang as she went back to dusting. As she was dusting, Carl walked into the room through a door Ronalda was dusting. This led to Carl getting smacked in the face by the feather duster. "Oops! Sorry Carl." Ronalda sheepishly apologized before her face lit up with a sudden thought. "Oh, that reminds me, I should go clean your room too." She stated before running off. Carl groaned in frustration as he walked into the living room. He glanced up and noticed Lincoln.

"I see you met _Ronalda_." He stated with a large amount of attitude when he said his cousin's name. Lincoln nodded sadly while Sid looked down rather dejected having been reminded of her friend's change. "At least you don't have to live with her. She used to be so cool too. But now she hangs out with her boring new friends, goes to those dorky ballet practices, or studying while listening to the cruddy new music." Rosa scowled at her grandson's complaints.

"Carl, I know it's been a strange adjustment for all of us. But Ronalda is still your family and you should be respectful of her choices."

"Wait, hold on a second!" Lincoln interrupted Rosa's scolding as something occurred to him. "Cruddy new music?" Lincoln asked curiously. Carl rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, that guidance counselor gave her a CD player and a disc a while back. She listens to it all the time. Even though it's just the same song on loop." Carl explained. Lincoln's eyes narrowed as he grew suspicious about that detail.

"Strange new behavior… CD…" He pondered out loud. "Hey, Ronnie Anne." He shouted in an attempt to get his friend's attention. However, when he didn't get a response, Lincoln rolled his eyes and called again. "Ronalda." This time, Ronalda responded and walked into the room again. "Your family said that Mr. Gon gave you a CD to listen to. Can I see it?" He asked. Almost immediately, Ronalda blushed and stuttered for a moment.

"R-really!?" Lincoln nodded. Ronalda couldn't help but let out a sheepish smile and rub the back of her head. "Sure. I'll go get it." Ronalda left and went back to her room to go get the CD player. Shortly after, she came back with a small yellow CD player with a pair of blue headphones attached to it. "I really want to listen to it with you, but I still have some cleaning to do. Tell me what you think." Ronalda waved as she went back into Carl's room. Carl followed behind her, stomping his feet.

"You better not throw my action figures in a drawer again." As he left, Lincoln stared at the music player with a determined expression. Sid tapped his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention.

"Lincoln? Are you okay?" Lincoln didn't respond.

 _'I don't know what happened to you, Ronnie Anne. But it doesn't seem normal and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!'_ Lincoln thought to himself.

* * *

 **So our current tale begins with a mystery. What began Ronnie Anne's strange behavior? Is her new music player really the cause, or is Lincoln jumping the gun? Will he ever get the old Ronnie Anne back? All these answers will be revealed in time.**

 **I hope this entertains you while I write out the rest of the episode. And if you're having trouble visualizing Ronalda's wardrobe change, I took heavy inspiration from Courtney from the Cartoon Network show: Total Dramarama.**


	33. Chapter 23

**Welcome back, readers! Back again with the next part of the episode!**

 **Last we left off, Lori and Lincoln went to Great Lakes to visit their friends. Lincoln met Sid, who then showed him that Ronnie Anne, or rather Ronalda, has been different since they last saw each other. Lincoln couldn't help but find it suspicious, and set his sights on Ronalda's new CD player.**

 **What will he dig up? Let's find out...**

* * *

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Rising up against evil, taking villains on  
Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln  
Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily  
With each other they discover their destiny  
And rise!

SOUND IT OFF!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Growing up in Royal Woods, Michigan, a quiet town  
They uncover all the power that's been hiding all around  
The city needs heroes when there's trouble on the prowl  
One brother and ten sisters rise to take the villains out!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

With Mom and Dad to guide them, together they find their fate  
With each adventure, yeah, they've gone from green to great  
No matter what the problem, their choice will be the same  
They'll stay a family and put the bad guys to shame  
Royal Woods' Loud kids throwing down!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Episode 9: The perfect girl.

[PART 2]

Lincoln and Sid sat together on the sidewalk outside the apartment building. Lincoln stared intently at the CD player, his gaze never drifting towards anything else. "So let me get this straight." Sid began as she looked up at the sky. "You think that Ronnie Anne is not acting the way she used to act because he music player she got is controlling her?" She asked. Lincoln nodded as he turned over the CD player to see the backside. "Don't you think that's a bit of a stretch?" Sid questioned skeptically.

"Sid, we both live in towns with teams of super heroes. Not to mention real life super villains have been capable of mind control." Lincoln retorted. Sid was about to respond, but hesitated and thought about Lincoln's reasoning.

"Okay that actually makes sense. So how exactly do you think it works?" She wondered. Lincoln opened the CD player and lifted the disc out. He inspected the inside a little bit, hoping to find something. Then he glanced at both sides of the disc.

"Well it doesn't look like the player or the disc have some sort of receiver. So that rules out some computer hijacking her brain." He put the disc back in and looked at the headphones. Glancing both on the outside and the inside. "Nothing on the headphones either." He groaned. "I guess this leaves only one possible theory. And there's only one way to see if it's true." Sid gasped in shock and fear.

"Lincoln, if that's really what happened and you listen to it…"

"I know it's a big risk. But someone has to do it." Lincoln sighed. "Sid, if it looks like I'm acting weird, rip these things off me." Lincoln pleaded while waving the headphones in front of the girl. Sid gave a solemn nod.

"Lincoln Loud, I salute you." Sid then proceeded to do just that. Lincoln nodded and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." Lincoln put the headphones over his ears and hit 'PLAY' on the device. He closed his eyes tightly as he heard the music begin. A soft melody of tranquil sound effects and a soft violin echoed in his head. Sid could only watch anxiously as Lincoln sat there listening to the music. After a minute, Sid snapped her fingers in front of Lincoln's face and got his attention.

"Well? Do you feel different?" She asked. Lincoln looked down and sighed.

"No, it's still me. The music didn't sound suspicious at all." He stated slightly confused. Upon hearing this, Sid tilted her head down towards the sidewalk. A feeling of depression slowly creeping in.

"Nothing huh?" Sid stood up and started to walk towards the apartment door. Lincoln raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sid let out a heavy breath in utter defeat.

"I really like what you're trying to do, Lincoln. But even if someone was mind controlling Ronnie Anne, what would they have to gain?"

"That's something we need to find out." Lincoln defended.

"Well, I've been around 'Ronalda' for so long and I… I really think these are all her own choices." Sid moaned. "Maybe I should just face facts and move on." Lincoln was left speechless as Sid opened the door and started to walk away.

"'Move on'? What are you talking about, Sid?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, Ronalda has all sorts of new friends. She spends so much time with them and she doesn't even speak to me for days at a time." Sid felt tears fill her eyes, stinging them as they started to overflow. "So maybe I should go look for new... N-new..." Sid started to break down and ran off, slamming the apartment door in anguish and leaving Lincoln alone. The snow haired child looked back at the CD player and narrowed his eyes.

"I know this isn't the real you, Ronnie Anne. I'll figure this out. For Sid, and for you." He promised out loud to himself. Shortly after his monologue, Lincoln heard the laughter of both Lori and Bobby signal their approach. He glanced to his left and saw that Bobby was wearing the necklace Lori had in Vanzilla earlier.

"Babe, I love it." Bobby celebrated as Lori hugged him tighter.

"I knew you would." Lori cooed as she gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek. Her gaze drifted towards Lincoln and she noticed how upset he looked.

"Hey, what's up with you? I thought you were going to hang out with Ronnie Anne." She recalled. Lincoln shook his head.

"No, she's acting super strange and I'm trying to figure out what caused it." Lori became intrigued by her brother's mission.

"Strange how?"

"Oh, I think he's talking about how she's trying to re-invent herself as a new person. She's making people call her Ronalda now." Bobby explained. "But to be honest, I always feel like there's something wrong. I'm worried about her." Lincoln nodded in agreement.

"Same here, Bobby. Like I said, I want to find out what's causing this. The only lead I have is how your family said she's always listening to this." Lincoln explained in reference to Ronalda's CD player. Bobby stroked his chin as he started to think.

"You know, I never thought about it before but you have a point. Half the time I see her, she's either studying with it playing or zoning out to it." The teen recalled. He thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "If something is really up with it, maybe CJ could take a look at it." Bobby suggested. He took a brief pause to look around for anyone else who might be nearby before pulling Lincoln and Lori into a huddle. "Ever since my family and I became super heroes, CJ has been getting really good with technology and detective work. If there really is something off about Ronalda's music, CJ will find it!" Bobby explained. Lincoln and Lori both nodded as they went inside to seek CJ's help.

…

"Sir, the enemy has surrounded us. What do we do?"

"Stand strong. The pirates won't beat us if we stay together." CJ talked to himself, giving his toys voices as he played with both pirate action figures and green army guys. His little play session was interrupted when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in." He invited in his normal voice. The door opened to reveal Bobby, Lori, and Lincoln. CJ's face lit up upon seeing them. "Hey guys!" He shouted excitedly as he wrapped all of them in a tight hug.

"Hi, CJ!"

"What's up buddy?" Lincoln and Lori both greeted. CJ released them from his arms and started to bounce up and down.

"Hey Lincoln, do you want to play pirates with me since you're here?" The child asked. Lincoln rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I'd love to, but we actually need your help for something important." Lincoln explained as he gave CJ the CD player. Bobby stepped forward and began to talk to his little cousin.

"CJ, you know how Ronnie Anne has been acting different?" CJ nodded. "Well we think her new music might be linked to it. Could you take a look at it for us?" Bobby asked. CJ smiled and gave a salute.

"Don't worry, Bobby. Captain C is on the case!" He proclaimed as he took the music player and walked over to a desk in his room with a laptop on it. He flipped the computer open and took the CD out of the player, while opening the disk drive of the laptop. He then placed the CD into the disk drive and clicked on something on his desktop, opening a new window. "This is actually the perfect way to try out my new audio software for real." CJ beamed. However, his chipper mood started to drop a bit as he put on some head phones. "Um, this might take a minute actually." He sheepishly confessed as he got to work investigating the music.

As CJ worked, Lincoln grew nervous about if he would actually find something. Sid's words from earlier bouncing around in his mind. _'I really think these are all her own choices.'_

"Hey, Bobby." Lincoln spoke up, getting the teenagers attention. "Has Ronnie Anne still been Relay ever since she… Well, you know?" Lincoln asked. Bobby grinned.

"Yeah, actually she has. But she's been acting more like a pacifist than anything. Teleporting people out of danger and stuff like that." The answer gave Lincoln a small sense of comfort.

'If Ronnie Anne was completely gone, she would've stopped. It's not too late.' The white haired child assured himself. Lori giggled a little bit, as if she could read his thoughts.

"Lincoln, it's so cute how you're worried about Ronnie Anne."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Lincoln defended. Lori gave a cocky smile.

"I never said she was." Lori teased. Lincoln groaned in frustration over how he walked into his sister's trap. Meanwhile, CJ narrowed his eyes as he used his computer to inspect the audio from the CD. As he listened, something started to pique his curiosity.

"Hey guys!" He called out, getting the attention of the other three. "So, the music itself doesn't sound weird. But there is something else that does. Something in the background." He noted.

"The background? What do you mean, CJ?" Bobby asked.

"There's something else playing with the song, but the music covers it up. But if I reverse the placement and put the music in the background instead, we might be able to hear it." CJ explained as he tapped away on the key board. Once he finished, he unplugged his headphones and had the speakers take over so they all could hear. "Now, let's see what's going on here." CJ hit 'play' and everyone went silent as they listened to the edited track.

A sophisticated, almost synthetic, female voice was heard speaking. "Strive to be proper and perfect. Etiquette leads to glory. You love being well behaved. Good children always do as they are told." Before the mantras could continue, Lincoln hastily hit the 'pause' button and buried his head in his hands.

"I knew there was something wrong. There were subliminal messages in that thing." Lincoln moaned. CJ looked a little confused.

"What are 'subliminal messages'?" He asked. Bobby's eye twitched a little bit as he slowly started to speak in a tone that was seething with rage he was trying to suppress.

"Subliminal messages are things that you don't actively notice. But your brain picks up anyway without you knowing." He explained through gritted teeth. "In this case, someone was using them to manipulate my little sister." Everyone stepped back as small ice crystals began to form around Bobby's feet and a frosty mist . Lori put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and tried to calm him down as she powered through the intense chill.

"Boo boo bear, just calm down. I know you're mad, but save it for the person who did this." She soothed. Lincoln nodded in agreement.

"Lori's right. For now, we have to warn Ronnie Anne about what's happening." Bobby paused and took a deep breath and calmed down, causing the mist to dissipate.

"You're right. We have to tell my sister."

"Tell me what?" Everyone jumped and saw Ronalda standing there. A backpack was strapped over her shoulders. Everyone glanced at each other before Bobby walked over and got on one knee while putting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Ronalda, we have to tell you something, you better brace yourself." Bobby paused and took a deep inhale through his nose. "The music you got from Mr. Gon is brainwashing you to act a certain way. I know it may sound shocking, but trust us when we say it's the truth." He stated. Lincoln, Lori, and CJ all nodded in agreement. Ronalda was left standing there with a blank face staring at her brother. Though, it was shortly replaced with a grin and a giggle.

"Tee hee hee. Okay guys, I'm not really into pranks anymore, but you really had me going." Ronalda laughed. Lincoln adopted a concerned expression and practically shoved Bobby out of the way.

"It's true, we have proof! CJ, can you play the audio again for her?" Lincoln asked. CJ hit 'play' again and the voice resumed with its mantras. Ronalda couldn't help but smile and laugh a little harder.

"You even made a fake voice track to make it more convincing! That's amazing." She cheered. At this point, Lincoln was starting to have enough.

"Ronnie Anne, snap out of it! Come back to me!" He snapped desperately as he shook his friend, causing the backpack she was wearing to open and drop its contents in the form of a single book. Everyone could only stare at Lincoln in shock as the white haired boy let go of Ronalda and cough nervously. "Uh, sorry about that." He apologized sheepishly. Ronalda dusted herself off and regained her composure.

"It's okay Lincoln. Just try and keep practical jokes under control next time." Ronalda bent down and picked up the book, proceeding to put it back in the bag. As she did, Lori got a good glimpse of the cover.

" _Starlit Dusk?"_ She quoted the title in curiosity.

"Oh, my friends and I started a book club with Mr. Gon. This is the book we're reading right now." Ronalda explained. Lincoln's face lit up as a plan instantly formed in his head.

"Really? To be honest, I always wanted to see what it's like to be part of a book club. Do you think I could tag along?" Lincoln asked. Bobby and Lori instantly caught on to his plan and Bobby scrambled to join in.

"Oh, and you said Mr. Gon was part of it? I'd love to actually meet the guy in person." Bobby stated in an overly enthusiastic tone. He covered his mouth with one of his hands so only Lori could see him talk when he muttered something extra in an aggressive whisper. "So I can give him an ice cold knuckle sandwich." Ronalda smiled warmly.

"I'd love to take you guys along! I'll meet you all outside." Ronalda then walked out the door and left everyone standing in the room. Bobby pounded his fist into his palm with a fierce look in his eye.

"Quick thinking back there, Lincoln. This gives a chance to investigate this creep!" Bobby celebrated.

"Thanks, Bobby. Now all we have to do is find enough evidence to take him down!" Lori nodded to her brother's rally cry. They were about to leave CJ's room and follow Ronalda, but CJ grabbed Lincoln's arm.

"Wait, I still want to help." CJ then went over to a drawer and opened it, pulling out three small pins and ear pieces. "I can talk to you and see what's going on with these." CJ explained as they all put them on. "I'd come along myself but, you know… no powers." He sheepishly admitted. Bobby got down and ruffled his cousin's hair.

"CJ, you're the best." He thanked. Lori hugged Bobby and kissed him.

"I love how you're so sweet, Bobby." She cooed before becoming serious again.

"Okay, now let's go. It's literally now or never!"

* * *

 **It appears that Ronalda's behavior is the result of outside influence. With suspicion falling on her guidance counselor, Mr. Gon. And now our heroes are on their way to confront him.**

 **The climax is approaching! Will Lincoln save his friend and restore her to her old self? Or is it already too late for Ronnie Anne?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	34. Chapter 24

***Reunited from Undertale plays***

 **Hello everyone... Wow. Can you believe it's been a whole year since I made this series? I just can't believe how far I've come with this. I have so many people I want to thank...**

 **Indy Scott and Mr. Grey for helping me with ideas.**

 **The readers and reviewers for their support and character suggestions...**

 **But most of all, I'd like to thank Cryandia... The one who opened this whole avenue up to me in the first place. Wherever you are... Whatever you choose to do or write... Know that you hold a special place in my heart...**

 **Now, let's see the thrilling conclusion of the episode you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Rising up against evil, taking villains on  
Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln  
Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily  
With each other they discover their destiny  
And rise!

SOUND IT OFF!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Growing up in Royal Woods, Michigan, a quiet town  
They uncover all the power that's been hiding all around  
The city needs heroes when there's trouble on the prowl  
One brother and ten sisters rise to take the villains out!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

With Mom and Dad to guide them, together they find their fate  
With each adventure, yeah, they've gone from green to great  
No matter what the problem, their choice will be the same  
They'll stay a family and put the bad guys to shame  
Royal Woods' Loud kids throwing down!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Episode 9: The perfect girl.

[PART 3]

The trio followed behind Ronalda at a slight distance as they walked down the city streets. The bright afternoon sun contrasted the tense mood the three were in. Ronalda noticed this and smiled in an attempt to raise their spirits. "Don't worry everyone, we're almost there." She stated. Lori looked around and noticed the buildings in the area. They were all painted in bright and cheery colors and had windows so clean they sparkled. Lori couldn't help but smile.

"At least whoever this guy is lives in a nice neighborhood." She reasoned. Bobby shrugged in response while Lincoln didn't respond at all. "Lincoln? Are you literally okay?" There was no response. "If it's about Ronnie Anne, don't worry. Everything will literally be okay." She reassured. Lincoln glanced up at his sister, a little reassured by her words.

"Here we are!" Ronalda revealed. Everyone looked to the building she was referring to and were astounded by it. It was a small apartment complex with a deep red paint covering the walls. The windows were surrounded by streaks of bright white and flower boxes with pink and white plants. Ronalda walked to the front door and pushed a door buzzer. "Ronalda Santiago. I'm here visiting Mr. Gon." She stated. Bobby put his hands on his hips, unable to help feeling impressed.

"Wow. A door buzzer huh? Pretty convenient."

"Yeah, he convinced the building's owner to put it in so all the tenants can be aware of things like deliveries." She explained. As she finished, the sound of footsteps intruded on their eardrums. The door knob turned and the door was pulled in to reveal a cleanly dressed, Caucasian skinned man in a brown leather jacket with a front pocket and a pocket square sticking out of it. His hair was a slick black color, and neatly combed to the side. The white dress pants were complimented with the shiny black belt he wore around his waist. Upon seeing him, Ronalda closed her eyes and did a curtsey in front of him. "Mr. Gon." She greeted politely. The man, now revealed to be Mr. Gon, smiled proudly upon seeing the young girl's greeting.

"Ronalda, it's so wonderful to see you again." He greeted. Mr. Gon looked past her and saw Bobby and the two Louds behind her. "Ah, I wasn't expecting you to bring guests. Care to introduce me?"

"Of course, Mr. Gon." Ronalda turned around and gestured to the others. "This is my older brother, Bobby. This is his girlfriend, Lori Loud. And that's her little brother, Lincoln." Mr. Gon outstretched and arm and offered it to them.

"It's such a pleasure to make your aqqauintance. Ronalda has spoken fondly of all of you." He looked at Bobby straight in the eye. "Especially you, Bobby. I admire someone with a sense of responsibility and a good work ethic like you." He complimented. Bobby didn't know how to feel as he cautiously took Mr. Gon's hand and shook it.

"Uh, thanks."

"Come in, come in. I always make sure to provide extra hors d'oeuvres just in case." Mr. Gon insisted. Everyone followed him inside and started to walk up the stairs to his apartment. Lincoln cleared his throat and decided to try and get some conversation started with Mr. Gon.

"So Mr. Gon, Ronalda said that you were the guidance counselor for her school. How exactly did you become one?" Lincoln asked in an attempt to learn about the man. Mr. Gon chuckled a little bit before answering.

"Well, I actually felt I had a gift when it comes to helping others with their problems. But I feel my biggest inspiration has to be an old friend of mine. Dr. Lopez." He recalled. Lincoln's eyes widened upon hearing the name. "I believe she's actually a therapist over in Royal Woods now. Have you heard of her by chance?"

"Actually yeah, my friend goes to her sometimes." Lincoln answered. Mr. Gon nodded as he walked over to his apartment door.

"Well your friend is very lucky. We were very close friends back when we studied together at university. But I'm getting ahead of myself, the other members of the book club are waiting." Mr. Gon opened the door and everyone walked in to find the apartment very tidy and clean. Its appearance seemed reminiscent of the living room of the main character in a sitcom. Being colored very simply with white walls and brown carpeting. In the center of the room, there was a group of seven other children sitting in a circle and holding the "Starlit Dusk" book Ronalda had earlier.

Their physical appearances were all different. Though they had one key similarity in the form of a uniform consisting of a blue overcoat with a red and gold emblem on it. "Hello, Ronalda." They all said at once. Not in perfect sync, but enough to give an eerily cult like vibe.

"Woah." Lincoln couldn't help but squeak.

"I know right?" Ronalda said, causing Lincoln to perk up in hope. "The uniforms really show their maturity. I'm waiting for mine to come in." She explained excitedly. Lincoln's face sank immediately upon hearing those words. Mr. Gon proceeded to pull up a brown sofa for the other three guests to sit in.

"Everyone, Ronalda brought in some friends to join us today." He explained. The children all turned to Ronalda and her peers and waved politely as they all took a seat. "Now, who would like to begin?"

"I will." A rather round boy with brown hair spoke up. "I feel like Matthew really made an impact on the war with how he spared Jerimiah at the battle during chapter 13." As the boy voiced his thoughts, Lincoln, Lori, and Bobby started to hear static come in from their ear pieces.

"Guys. Can you hear me? Bobby, cough if you can hear me." CJ stated from the other end of the radio. Bobby did just that. "Okay. Quick, while they're talking, think of excuses to search the apartment." CJ instructed. Lincoln darted his eyes from side to side anxiously.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Lincoln said quickly. The conversation with the book club took a brief pause as Mr. Gon looked up and pointed down the hallway.

"Down the hall, second door to the right." Lincoln gave a thumbs-up, mentally cheering as his lie worked. As Lincoln left, Lori smiled as she thought of a plan of her own.

"OMG! I can't find my phone!" Lori fake panicked. "I must have literally dropped it. Bobby, could you help me look for it?" She asked.

"Of course, babe. I saw you with it when we came in, I know that." Bobby got up and guided Lori with him away from the rest of the group. They walked over by the door and opened it, but quickly closed it without leaving, and hid down the hall by the bathroom. Lincoln emerged from the door and pulled the two teens closer.

"Alright, let's start searching while they're all distracted." Bobby and Lori nodded as Lincoln peeked back inside the bathroom to search. As the child investigated, Bobby and Lori split up and searched different areas. Bobby walked towards a closet and opened it, revealing a bunch of clothes. He dug deep inside and looked as hard as he could for something incriminating, but he found nothing and could only groan in frustration.

Meanwhile, Lori managed to slip into the kitchen. She looked around the room quietly as not to disturb the book club and blow her cover. The teen drifted towards the stove and she stroked her chin as she fiddled with the dials. "Come on, there literally has to be something. Like a secret vault or something." Lori muttered as she turned the dials. Coming out empty handed, she scoffed and began to leave the room. Unfortunately, as she was leaving the kitchen, she accidently stubbed her toe on the edge of the door frame.

Lori felt no pain from the impact because of her powers. However, the impact of the collision still alerted the book club. Panicking, she quickly left before anyone managed to see her. However, Ronalda couldn't help but feel a little suspicious. "I'm sorry everyone. I'll be right back." She apologized as she walked off.

Lori walked down the hallway and ran into Bobby and Lincoln. "Literally nothing. How about you two?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Checked the bathroom and found nothing." Lincoln moped "But I do have to admit, he knows how to pick a good air freshener." He admitted. Lori sighed.

"Alright, let's try and find his bedroom and search that next."

"What are you three doing?" Everyone jumped as Ronalda stared at them with an intense glare. All of them all fumbled for an explanation and tried to think of an excuse. Before any of them could try and talk their way out of it, Ronalda grabbed Lincoln's head and turned him to the side. "Are those CJ's ear pieces? Alright, explain everything!" She demanded. Bobby anxiously rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Sis, the truth is we only came here to try and find something to prove Mr. Gon isn't what he seems." He confessed. Ronalda blinked as she processed the statement.

"You what!? I can't believe you guys. You almost made me look like an idiot!" Lincoln felt a little guilty about going behind his friend's back and started to walk towards her.

"Ronnie Anne…"

"Don't call me that!" Ronalda hissed as she pushed Lincoln back. "You all have no idea rude it is to snoop around a person's home without permission. And do you have any idea how much this would have impacted me for bringing you all here." As Ronalda ranted, Lincoln looked past her and fixed his gaze on a framed white paper with a cursive signature doodled on it. On the far right was a golden stamp. Lincoln couldn't help but feel compelled to walk towards it in curiosity, completely ignoring Ronalda. Its appearance giving off a bizarre aura of suspicion as Lincoln felt there was more to it than simple looks alone. "Hey, what are you looking at?" Ronalda questioned aggressively.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Mr. Gon's diploma for psychology. Why are you asking about it?" She answered in a very frustrated voice. Lincoln pressed his finger to the ear piece in his ear.

"Captain C, do you think you could scan that diploma?" He asked CJ by his codename as he shifted the button camera on his shirt so CJ could get a better look.

"Okay." There was a brief silence as they waited for CJ's results. After a minute, CJ gasped in shock. "Holy moly! Not only is that thing fake, but the stamp is a button! Push it, Lincoln." Lincoln's eyes widened in surprise as he reached out for the diploma on the wall.

"Lincoln! What are you doing? Don't touch that!" Ronalda demanded. Lincoln narrowed his eyes as he pushed on the stamp with his index finger. There was a small click as the stamp went deeper into the wall. Almost instantly, the wall beside the diploma gave way to reveal a rectangular hole with a stair case leading down. All four of them gasped at the sight, but Ronalda was by far the most shocked. "Wh-what the…?" The passage way only had nothing but pure darkness leading down. Almost as if it descended into a real world nightmare.

Lincoln took a deep breath and started to walk down the stairwell. "Lincoln, where do you think you're going?"

"Ronnie Anne, Mr. Gon has a secret dark room. Name one time where something like this is a good thing to have?" Lincoln argued. Ronalda shook her head.

"It might just be a panic room in case of emergencies. We should just ask him and…"

"If we ask him about this, we literally may never know." Lori interrupted as she walked down the stairs and followed Lincoln. Ronalda it her lip as stress began to bubble up inside her. Bobby clenched his fists and followed the others down the stairs.

"Bobby!" Ronalda cried out. Her brother looked back over his shoulder towards his sister. A glimmer of determination was present in his eyes. Without saying a word, he turned back around and walked away without saying a word. Standing alone, Ronalda looked down the stair case and back towards the living area. Sweat started to drip down her forehead as she wasn't sure what to do. Eventually, she groaned and ran down the stairs with the others.

Ronalda panted heavily as she rushed down the staircase. When she caught up to everyone else, she began tugging on Bobby's shirt. "We really shouldn't be down here. Let's just go back upstairs and forget all about this." She insisted.

"Sis, please." Bobby pleaded as he pried Ronalda's hand off him. "You have to stop looking through those rose colored glasses Mr. Gon has you wearing. Something is seriously wrong here."

"There is a reasonable explanation for all of this! Nothing is wrong!" Ronalda fumed. As if on cue, the four heard a loud moan coming from deeper down below.

"No offense, but I doubt there is anything reasonable about that!" Lincoln retorted. Lori groaned.

"Okay, no more undercover stuff. It's literally time to be heroes!" Lincoln and Bobby nodded in agreement as they joined Lori in activating their watches. In a quick pulse of light, the trio were in hero attire and immediately picked up the pace as they ran down the steps. Ronalda moaned as she ran after them. Titanium glanced over at her boyfriend, now dressed as Glacier.

Glacier's suit was mainly a snow white. With a silver belt, boots, and gloves. The eye mask he wore was a deep forest green, much like the color of the jacket he usually wore. "Oh, Boo Boo Bear. You look so handsome in your super suit." Titanium swooned.

"Oh, thanks babe! My cousin helped me make it."

"Less talking. More running!" Silver Wind commanded. As the group reached the bottom of the steps, they were at a loss for words seeing what had awaited them. The dark room they stumbled upon housed a large computer with text scrolling across it too fast to read. Connected to the computer with a series of wires was a collection five chairs with large helmets. Silver Wind pressed the ear piece in his ear. "Captain C, are you getting this?" He asked. There was a brief pause before CJ responded.

"I'm calling the police. But it'll take me a bit to find a special phone I have to do it. It can't be tracked. By police so secret identities are kept secret." CJ explained.

"Well please hurry. I have a bad feeling about this, buddy." Silver Wind pleaded. Titanium and Glacier walked over to the large computer while Ronalda stood in place. Titanium spotted a notebook on the desk, picked it up, and began to read it.

"These… These things were made to brainwash kids!" She stated in horror. "Apparently, Mr. Gon takes kids that he views as 'troubled' or 'unloved' and makes them better. At least in his own weird way." Glacier began to read over his girlfriend's shoulder. As he did, he read something that churned his stomach.

"He's even been kidnapping kids from orphanages across town! That monster!" He growled.

"Would you care to say that to my face?" Everyone turned to see Mr. Gon standing imposingly with his hands behind his back. Where as the heroes stood their ground, Ronalda couldn't help but kneel down in fear. Mr. Gon saw her cowering and sighed while giving her a look of pure pity. "Having these 'heroes' stumble upon my work is bad enough. But Ronalda… I'm going to have to do something about this mischief of yours." Upon hearing those words come from Mr. Gon, Ronalda began to spiral.

"Mr. Gon, why are you doing this?"

"Simple. Before I came along, you and so many children were always so rebellious and uncouth. You had to be restrained and controlled for your own safety and benefit. After all, what parent wouldn't want a child that is always on their best behavior?" Mr. Gon asked rhetorically. Glacier took a step forward and clenched his fists. An icy mist began to emanate from them.

"It's over for you, man! We have evidence and right now it's four against one!" He stated. Mr. Gon simply started to chuckle to himself.

"Firstly, I would prefer to be called by my proper title: Professor Perfect!" He proclaimed. "And second of all… Who says I'm alone?" Professor Perfect raised one of his arms and snapped his fingers. Almost immediately, the children from the book club came in from the shadows behind him. Silver Wind narrowed his eyes and shot a death glare at Professor Perfect.

"You wouldn't dare." He spat in disgust. Professor Perfect waved him off and cleared his throat.

"Children, restrain them."

Upon hearing his command, the kids lunged forward and began to attack the heroes. Silver Wind tried to fly above them, but a girl with long brown hair managed to grab his ankle. "Let go of me!" Silver Wind demanded as he constantly tried to yank himself away. Glacier and Titanium stood back to back as some of the other children surrounded them. Their faces seething with aggression.

"This is literally going to be difficult. We could hurt them if we don't hold back." Titanium complained.

"Well, we shouldn't have to worry too much. I mean, their kids. What's the worst they could do?" Glacier asked. As if on cue, a dark skinned girl ran over and kicked Glacier in the shin. The super hero howled in pain as he fell down to the ground. Titanium turned around to check on her boyfriend, leaving her vulnerable long enough for another child to grab her hair and pull her down. Hissing in anger, Titanium reached out and grabbed the child's arms. She flipped them over to the other side and got back up.

"Alright, who wants some?" She challenged. As she and Glacier were trying to fight off most of the kids, Silver Wind was flying around the room, still trying to shake the girl off his ankle. Eventually, he managed to shake her off, but the shock caused him to fall to the ground behind the computer. He groaned and rubbed his knee in pain.

"Yeah, I think I'm feeling that tomorrow." He complained. Silver Wind was brought out of his complaining when he noticed Ronalda sitting quietly behind the computer. Her head buried in her knees. "Ronnie Anne, what are you doing back here? Not to be rude, but we could use the extra help." Silver Wind asked. Ronalda looked up, a depressed look on her face.

"I can't do it, Silver. Mr. Gon was helping me, I can't just turn against him like this." She explained.

"He wasn't helping you. He was brainwashing you. He brainwashed all these kids." Silver Wind argued as he gestured towards Glacier, who was trying to force the attackers away with a miniature blizzard. "He practically trained them to act like attack dogs."

"I know. But he was still making them better otherwise. Just like he made me better." She reasoned as a small smile formed across her face. Silver Wind was stunned.

"Make you better? After everything that's happened, how could he possibly be making you better through all this?" Ronalda looked at her hands and started to count off the reasons.

"He's helped me to be calmer under pressure. He made me dignified, mature, safe, respectful, even prettier." She listed off. "Now people will see me as someone that's nice and friendly. Rather than some monster that lashes out or drives people away." Silver Wind looked closer at his friend and noticed there was something off about her smile. It was almost as if there was something she was hiding behind it as if it was all simply an act. "The fact he helped me fix what I was doing wrong was a huge weight off my shoulders." She confessed.

And that's when everything clicked.

As soon as Ronalda said those words, Silver Wind felt the whole world slow down around him. His mind flooded with an endless torrent of thoughts.

 _'He… broke her…'_

 _'He manipulated her through insecurity and guilt.'_

 _'He took everything I LOVED about her and… And…'_

Before Silver Wind could fully realize what he was doing, he practically lunged forward and grabbed his friend's shoulders. "Ronnie Anne, don't ever think about yourself like that!" Ronalda blinked in surprise over the outburst. "You were unlike any girl I ever met before." Silver Wind began to comfort his friend as once of the attacking kids leaped from behind him. Without even looking back or changing his facial expression, Silver Wind waved his arm backward and blew them back with a gust of pressurized air. "You're compassionate, brave, strong, dedicated, and smart. You're the most amazing girl I ever met." As Silver Wind talked, Ronalda blushed and her face turned a bright red.

"Professor Perfect can't make you better. You were already perfect before." Silver Wind paused and took a deep breath. "Ronnie Anne… I love you." Ronalda could only stare forward in absolute shock.

"You… love someone… like ME?" She asked incredulously.

"Not someone like you… YOU." Silver Wind clarified. Ronalda stuttered in embarrassment.

"D-don't be ridiculous, Lincoln." She dismissed while using her friend's real name. Silver Wind grabbed his friend's hands and looked her dead in the eye.

"Is this ridiculous to you?" Without even giving his friend a chance to respond, Silver Wind closed his eyes, leaned in, and the two locked lips. Titanium was wrestling a pair of attackers when she glanced over and saw the exchange of love. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Words are literally incapable of describing my joy." She squeaked. As Silver Wind stopped the kiss and pulled his head back, Ronalda was left in a slight daze from the suddenness of it all.

"I… Just… Woah." Silver Wind grinned as he let go of Ronalda's hands.

"Come on, let's take down Professor Perfect together. What do you say?" He asked. Ronalda raised her arm and looked at her watch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You want to know what I say?" She asked quietly. Ronalda reached behind her head and undid the ribbons in her hair, letting her hair flow freely for a moment. She then tied them back in together so her hair was in a pony-tail. Once her hair was fixed, she pushed the button on her watch and became Relay.

"I say let's rock!"

Professor Perfect grinned as Titanium and Glacier started to get pinned down by his legion of well behaved minions. "Excellent work children. Now go find Ronalda and the boy. Then we can get them under control and get back to our book club." He barked. A few of the children started to walk off and find the other heroes, but a strong wind current began to sweep through the room. It got stronger and stronger and began to blow the kids off Titanium and Glacier. The two got up and entered a fighting stance. Professor Perfect groaned in frustration. "No problem. As long as they don't escape."

"Hey, Professor!" A voice called out. Professor Perfect looked around, unsure of where the voice came from. Suddenly, Relay appeared in front of him instantly and punched him in the face. "No one needs your 'guidance' anymore!" She spat. Silver Wind floated beside her, fists raised upward. Professor Perfect rubbed his face and narrowed his eyes.

"Such disrespect will not be tolerated, little ones." He stated with a wag of his finger. The two children charged forward and began to attack him. The duo kept trying to land blows on the mad man, unfortunately he effortlessly dodged around every attempt to hit him. Relay teleported behind him while Silver Wind tried to strike from the front. Unfortunately, Professor Perfect side stepped out of the way and the two collided with each other. Professor Perfect chuckled at the sight of it. "Come now, surely you can be capable of more." He taunted.

Silver Wind turned to Titanium and Glacier. "We got Professor Perfect. You guys stop the other kids!" He instructed. Glacier pressed his finger to his ear piece in an attempt to get CJ's attention.

"Captain Command! Come in, Captain C!" He pleaded using his cousin's code name. A boy and a girl lunged at Glacier while he was making his call for help. In response, the hero made a burst of snow come out of his hands and push them back.

"I'm here, Glacier. The police should be there soon, too." CJ greeted.

"Great to here, buddy. But we have a bit of a problem right now. We're getting swarmed by a bunch of brainwashed kids. We don't want to hurt them, but if we hold back we get creamed." He explained as a scrawny kid snuck up from behind and bit him in the shoulder. "ACK!" Glacier grabbed him with his other arm and tossed him away. "Okay, that was just rude!" he complained. CJ witnessed the whole thing going on through the button cameras and winced. He took a moment to think about the situation.

"I got it. Get all of them in the same spot, then put them in a big ice dome." He suggested. Glacier nodded in approval of the plan and looked around him. Four children were surrounding him from different angles, while Titanium was occupied with the other three. Glacier took a deep breath before spinning around and making some long blocks of ice to give himself some space. The children all backed away in alarm as the ice started to force them back. Frost started to spread across the floor and started to catch the children cornered against a wall.

"Babe, get the others over here!" Glacier shouted. Titanium saw what her boyfriend was trying to do and smile. She grabbed once of the kids and threw them over her shoulders towards the group. The kid rolled across the floor and stopped by their feet. The last two children that weren't part of the caught huddle tried to rush Titanium together, but the teenager grinned as she dropped to her back and caught them on her feet. With a powerful push, she launched them towards the other five causing all the kids to wind up in a giant pile. Glacier raised his arms up and caused the ice on the ground to rise up and make a giant wall, encasing the children inside. Titanium walked over kissed Glacier on the cheek.

"Nice thinking back there."

"It was my cousin's plan, actually." Glacier clarified.

"You're welcome!" CJ cheered over the radio. Glacier clenched his fist and looked up to the ceiling.

"Okay, now all that's left is to take care of Professor Perfect!" He stated. As if on cue, the pair heard their siblings yell as they continued to land attacks on the professor. "Come on, let's go help them." Glacier was about to run over and help, but Titanium stuck out her arm and cut him off.

"Wait." She interjected. "This is personal for them. Let's not get involved unless we absolutely have to." Titanium insisted. Glacier looked at his girlfriend, a little surprised by her desire to not interfere. He thought about it for a moment as he looked on at Relay and Silver Wind were blocking some punches from Professor Perfect. The megalomaniac tried to karate chop Silver Wind from the side, but the boy ducked under and tripped him with a leg sweep. Professor Perfect growled and kicked the boy away, prompting Relay to kick him in the gut and begin an assault. Glacier ultimately relented and took a step back and watched from a distance.

The intensity of the battle slowly grew as Relay managed to pick up on Professor Perfect's technique and strategy. She grit her teeth and warped around him in rapid succession. After every few warps, she snuck in a punch and caused him to stumble. Professor Perfect rapidly began to lose ground as Relay's punches got faster. One of her strikes got him in the face and an audible crack was heard as the villain fell to the ground and was on his knees. Professor Perfect raised a hand to his face and looked down to find blood in his palm. He sighed at the sight of the crimson liquid.

"Is this truly what you desire in life, Relay?" He asked. Relay stopped for a moment and allowed him to continue out of curiosity. "You may be a hero in the eyes of the people. But what of the example you set for future generations? Do you really like them looking up to someone who solves are their problems by punching them away?" He asked. Relay's expression softened as she thought about what he said.

"N-no… I just…"

"Please, if you stop this violence, I'm sure we can…"

"Don't listen to him!" Both Professor Perfect and Relay turned towards Silver Wind. "Relay, you know how this guy works. He's trying to get in your head." He warned. Relay blinked and smacked her cheeks twice.

"You're right!" Relay turned to face Professor Perfect again as Silver Wind walked up next to her. "Just because I fight, doesn't mean I'm a bad person." She stated proudly. Silver Wind smiled as he joined in.

"People that care about someone accept who they are." He stated. The two heroes looked at each other and gave a warm smile. Relay then turned back towards Professor Perfect, her confidence evident on her face.

"If you can't face that fact, than you aren't helping anyone at all!" She shouted as she gave the professor one more powerful punch across the cheek. The impact sent Professor Perfect falling to the side, and something was sent flying from the impact. As the object clattered against the floor, Professor Perfect began screaming frantically. Relay's eyes widened in shock. "Woah. How hard did I hit him?" She asked, both disturbed and impressed with her supposed strength. Silver Wind raised an eye brow and walked over to the mysterious object that went flying early. He scooped it up and gasped in shock.

"It's a mask." Everyone immediately became puzzled over the discovery. Titanium and Glacier walked over by Relay, standing over Professor Perfect as he groaned.

"So you're saying that mask was literally covering his face the whole time?" Titanium asked. Silver Wind regrouped with the other three heroes and nodded. "Well, let's just see what he really looks like then." Titanium grabbed Professor Perfect and rolled him over. Professor Perfect's hands were covering his face. Titanium grabbed his writs and struggled to pry them off to get Professor Perfect to show his face. Silver Wind covered his eyes in horror.

"I can't look!" Titanium let out a grunt that was followed by Professor Perfect letting out a massive wail.

"Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" He cried. Silver Wind trembled in fear from the sound.

"How bad is it?" The boy asked. When he was met with silence, Silver Wind slowly lifted his hands up to see Professor Perfect's true appearance. What he saw was the whimpering face of Professor Perfect, which looked almost identical to his mask. The only difference was a small scar on his left cheek. Even then, it was so faded that it was almost invisible. There was total silence among the group, none of them really able to find something to say on the matter. Eventually, CJ chimed in through the radio and ended the quietness.

"What a weirdo."

…

The sun was setting and turned the sky a bright orange as everyone was walking home. Lori couldn't help but let out a sigh. "I'm glad this nightmare is literally over." She said relieved. Bobby nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It's a good thing the police said they were going to find real therapists to fix what Perfect did to them." He stated in an optimistic tone. Lincoln nodded in agreement with a smile, but his happy expression faded when he noticed Ronnie Anne looked rather upset. She stared at the ground with a furrowed brow.

"Ronnie Anne, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. Ronnie Anne looked up and rolled her eyes.

"You want to know the worst part about this for me?" She asked Lincoln.

"Umm… What?"

"The fact that I remember everything I did while I was brainwashed!" Ronnie Anne complained. "Did you see everything I was doing? Ballet, excessive butt kissing, Mary. Jane. Shoes." Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle playfully as Ronnie Anne pinched the bridge of her nose. "When I get home, I'm going to burn both that stupid CD and these dumb clothes." The tomboy gestured to the outfit she was still wearing. The group eventually made their way back to The Casagrande's apartment building. On the front steps sat Sid, looking at her phone forlorn.

She looked up and saw the others. "Oh, hey… Ronalda." She greeted in a depressed manner before going back to her phone. Ronnie Anne paused for a moment and looked at her outfit again. A mischievous idea started to form in her mind. She made a 'shush' to her brother and friends as she walked over to Sid.

"Sid Chang, my dear friend." She began speaking in an attempt to emulate a prim and proper tone to her voice. "As my close friend, I want you to make me a promise." Sid looked up again. "If I ever act fancy or weird ever again, I want you to pour ice down my pants." Ronnie Anne ended in her normal voice. Sid gawked at Ronnie Anne, suddenly dropping her phone onto the ground. Suddenly, Sid leaped forward with a gleeful squeal and wrapped her best friend in a hug.

"You're back to normal!" She celebrated. Sid then looked over at Lincoln and grabbed him, proceeding to pull him into the hug as well. "Oh Lincoln, thank you so much!" The recipients of her bear hug started to turn blue from the grip of her hug.

"Sid… Let go…"

"Can't… breathe…"

"Oh, sorry." Sid apologized as she let them both go and the pair gasped for air. When Ronnie Anne regained her composure, she put a hand on Sid's shoulder.

"Sid, I have quite the story to tell you tomorrow. But for now, I just want to get a bowl of popcorn and relax with an action movie." She sighed. Lori looked up to the sky and yawned.

"Well, Lincoln and I better head back to Royal Woods. We were gone longer than we thought and our family is probably worried about us." She reasoned. Bobby gave her a kiss and the two waved good-bye as Lori walked off to the other side of the street where Vanzilla was parked and Bobby went back inside the building. Lincoln was about to follow his sister to the car, but Ronnie Anne stopped him.

"Hold up, Lame-O." Lincoln chuckled hearing the nick-name Ronnie Anne gave him.

"You know, I was worried I might never hear you say that again." He stated happily. Ronnie Anne laughed in response.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for helping out. You know, with that pep talk." She explained. "Come visit again soon, okay?" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stared at each other for a moment before blushing. They closed their eyes and shared another kiss.

"HOLY MOLY!" Their moment was interrupted by Sid shouting in surprise. Their eyes snapped open as they stopped kissing and turned to face her. Sid couldn't help but give a massive, toothy smile. "Now I see why you always talk about Lincoln. He's not just your 'good friend', he's your boy friend!" She shouted. Ronnie Anne leaped over and covered her friend's mouth.

"Quiet, Sid! The last thing I want is for my family to hear that Lincoln and I are…"

"Too late!" Everyone looked up to find Carlota looking at everyone from a window in the building. Ronnie Anne sighed in defeat and waved good bye to Lincoln.

"Wish me luck." With that, Ronnie Anne walked back inside the apartment with Sid, and Lincoln went over to Vanzilla. He opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat next to her. Lori gave her little brother a sly smile as she started the car and began to drive down the road. Lincoln grew suspicious of his sister's behavior. He was about to say something, but was interrupted when his phone suddenly pinged from receiving a text. It then pinged and vibrated over and over again, prompting Lincoln to take it out and look at it. On the screen, he saw a long list of text messages.

 _"Aww, way to go bro."_

 _"OMG. So happy for you, Linky!"_

 _"Congrats man! I'm happy for you and Ronnie Anne."_

 _"My baby boy is growing up…"_

Having a sneaking suspicion of the explanation. Lincoln looked through his phone's messages and saw what the cause was. Inside the chat feed for Lori was a picture of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's kissing. "You snuck this picture while you were in Vanzilla and sent it to everyone in our family."

"And Clyde." Lori added. Lincoln looked at his phone and sighed.

"You know what, it doesn't matter." He stated simply as he looked out the window with a smile.

"Why should I be embarrassed about my girlfriend?"

* * *

 **Ahh... It feels so wonderful to finally wrap this up. Now a few closing notes.**

 **Yes, I ship Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. They are my OTP for the show. (Don't judge me)**

 **Secondly, as I stated at the start of this episode, Indy Scott was the one who made the concept of Professor Perfect. They were actually one of my favorite suggestions and I'm happy to have finally used them and their unique abilities of psychological manipulation.**

 **Well, I better sign off for now. I hope this episode taught a valuable lesson about being yourself and reminds you that people care. See you again soon. And thank you for supporting me for so long. Honestly, it gives me the strength and motivation I need to follow my dreams!**


	35. Update and teaser

**... hehehe.**

 **HAHAHAHAHA! Greetings, readers! I'm afraid Allanarcher777 could not be here to talk to you today. He is currently occupied with commitments such as school work. So instead, he has enlisted me to pass on a message.**

 **"Who am I" you ask? I am the ruler of all ghosts. The master of illusions. And 777's favorite Nintendo villain of all time... I am King Boo! No need to be afraid, I mean no harm. Especially since that author is a good friend of mine. We play chess from time to time. Now, onto business...**

 **Archer has been thinking of a few things. Specifically, three episode ideas. One of them is for The Sound Barrier, but the other two are for The Casagrandes story. He is currently writing a mini-sode right now, but once he is done he will begin writing the The Casagrande hero story as soon as he can! Yet, there is an issue he wants to address about the project. He wishes to try and upload it to a section of the site that is entirely devoted to stories about The Casagrandes. I can see where he is coming from, it is its own show after all. However, as far as he is aware and at this point in time, no such archive exists. So if there is anyone capable of doing the site a service and making such a series category a reality, he would greatly appreciate it.**

 **Now, a simple update seems a bit uncouth, so I was able to negotiate something that might interest you. A little snippet that could serve as a peek to what I mentioned earlier. Feel free to use your imagination...**

* * *

Hellena groaned as she looked over various documents and folders skewed over her desk. "I can't believe I'm cooped up in this miserable bunker while my men scout for a safer location. If only there weren't so many super heroes watching the streets like hawks." She complained. Before her moaning could continue, one of her men burst into her room.

"Boss! I got some news!" He shouted. Hellena reeled back in her chair from the sudden intrusion.

"AGH! Quiet you dolt. I have a serious headache." She complained while holding her forehead.

"Sorry mam, but I have some big news!" He stated excitedly. "Our guys got word of some big delivery coming up for a research lab on the outskirts of Royal Woods. Something about an advanced energy battery or whatever." He explained. Hellena stroked her chin with her finger.

"Alright, that sounds a little interesting. I'll have to look into that."

"And that's not all." The lackey continued. "You know how you wanted us to do research on The Guardians in Great Lakes? We did some digging and found this one guy." The minion handed Hellena a single black folder with a red 'CLASSIFIED' label on the front. Hellena opened the folder and started reading it. As she read it, her eyes widened and a mischevious grin formed on her face.

"This man... This individual and his research could be a valuable asset to all of Vulcan." She fantasized. Hellena glanced back at the folder again and scoffed. "Oh, he's in prison?" The super villain shrugged calmly at the fact. "Well, no matter, getting him out of Great Lakes penitentiary should be a fun challenge at worst." She mused before closing the folder and handing it back to her minion. "Keep tabs on that lab delivery. For now, we have a scientist to recruit." She ordered before giving an evil laugh.

* * *

 **Ah yes, Ratatoskr. Archer told me about her. We should invite her to our little chess club sometime. But that scientist she was talking about... Perhaps one of you has an idea of who it is? Feel free to speculate. I for one have business to attend to with a certain green plumber...**

 **Have a Happy Halloween. AH HAHAHAHAHA!**


	36. Mini-chapter 11

***Huff... Huff...***

 **" _Exausted from school?"_**

 **Yes, Lincoln. Yes I am. It's hard to find time to work on this stuff and on school work. Thankfully, I manage to find it.**

 **Now, as for you readers, you're in for a real treat. Even though this is a minisode, it serves as a big debut. As the villain that appears is (as far as I recall) the first one to be a character from the show. You might know her as a certain elderly woman with a rebel streak.**

 ***BEEP BEEP***

 ** _"Oh, speaking of villains. I think that's me. See ya, Archer."_**

 **...Well, off he goes. Now let's get to the mini-sode.**

* * *

Mini-sode 11: Old and restless

"Alright, everyone of you all get on the ground, NOW!" Agnes Johnson could only think of two questions as her mind was ensnared with fear delivered the assailant's command and gun fire.

 _'How did a simple trip to the bank turn into a life or death situation?_ ' and _'Why was the one robbing the place so old?_ ' The teacher hesitantly looked up to try and catch a glimpse of the robber as they were forcing the bank teller to stuff a burlap sack full of dollar bills. The woman was indeed old, as evident by the wrinkles on her face and the gray hair on her head. Her face was covered by a thick pair of black sunglasses and a scarf with a black and white checker board pattern. Her outfit aside from that consisted of a brown leather jacket, blue jeans with the knees slightly torn, a brown holster that contained a side arm of sorts, and a red bandana with a skull tied around the top of her head.

The most intimidating factor the mystery woman had was her motorized scooter. It looked like the average personal transport a senior citizen would use to move in place of walking. However, it was heavily customized with a slick paint job of purple with a deep red line running across it. On the front of the scooter was a pair of holes that held a pair of machine guns, the fronts of which were exposed and pointing at the bank teller. There was a basket on the front of the bike, and it had a license plate that had 'BRN RUBR' printed on it attached.

"You know how this goes." The woman stated as she insistently pointed at the bag she placed on the counter. "As much as you can fit inside of it. And if there is so much as a single dye pack in them, I guaranteed you're going to regret it." She threatened. The bank teller nodded frantically and proceeded to stuff more money into the bag. She snickered in delight seeing her fresh haul. Her little celebration was quickly halted when she heard a voice from behind her.

"You know the stock market crash is over, right?" The criminal turned around and saw Doppelganger, Dark Duchess, Trackstar. "Maybe you should just go back and hand out hard candy." Doppelganger proposed before a clone split out of her.

"Or else you'll be doing hard time." The clone joked, earning a laugh from the original. Trackstar and Dark Duchess on the other hand, groaned.

"Doppelganger, please don't." Trackstar groaned.

"Oh come on, it was clever." Doppelganger defended. The old woman tilted her head to the side as she stared at the heroes. Eventually, she started to chuckle a little but. Doppelganger noticed the reaction and grinned. "See, she get's it."

"I'm not laughing over some dumb joke. I'm laughing over the welcome mat you're giving me." She explained. "The name is Highway Woman. I used to be a pretty big deal back in the day." The woman reminisced as a frown shortly appeared on her face. "But then I retired and settled down. Taking care of an irresponsible brat who went and got himself locked in the slammer. Well not anymore. I'm back and showing the world I've still got it!" She vowed. Trackstar crossed her arms and started to approach.

"I like the guts. But robbing a bank is not going to end well for you. Especially since you're stuck in a chair like that." She pointed out as she pat the front of it. Highway Woman squinted and hit a button on the handle bars of her scooter and a small hum was heard. Trackstar's expression changed from confident to worried as she realized what was happening. She quickly ran to the side as the guns on the front of the scooter spat out a stream of bullets. All the civilians in the cross fire screamed and ducked their heads even lower into the floor. Dark Duchess and Doppelganger also ducked out of the way, their hair being blown to the side as Trackstar was running around to avoid the gun fire. The glass was rapidly shattered by the bullets.

"Okay, this is already getting out of hand." Doppelganger groaned. She glanced up at how Trackstar ran around and avoided the shots. The preteen ran up close and tried to take a swing at Highway Woman, but the villain simply put her vehicle into reverse and slipped out of range. Highway Woman then resumed her assault and forced Trackstar to run again. "I'll help Trackstar. You get everyone out of here." Dark Duchess nodded in response to her sister's order as she raised her arm. A mass of dark shadows started to form under Ms. Johnson as a dark aura formed in the young hero's hand. The teacher let out a small yelp as the shadow lifted up slightly off the ground and glided her out the door.

"O-okay. Just relax, Agnes." The teacher soothed herself as she saw several other hostages get carried out by similar black masses. Despite being taken out of danger, the teacher was still on edge due to the abnormal rescue.

"You're safe now." Dark Duchess said calmly as she spontaneously appeared from behind Ms. Johnson, causing the teacher to scream. "Sorry about that. May I borrow your phone for a second?" The girl asked. Ms. Johnson nodded and handed the child her cell phone. Dark Duchess then began to tap on the screen and call the police for assistance. As she did this, the battle inside the bank raged on with Trackstar constantly running around the bullets Highway Woman fired.

"Yeesh, you know, I never really knew you were such a coward." Highway Woman commented. All of a sudden, Trackstar stopped and slowly turned towards her.

"Did you just call me a coward?" She asked incredulously. "Okay lady, you want a piece of me? Then bring it!" Trackstar roared as she jumped forward to try and pin the woman down. Highway Woman smirked as she hit another button on her scooter, causing the headlight on the front to emit a bright flash. Trackstar yelped as her vision was momentarily lost in a blanket of nothingness, causing her to stumble over her own feet and fall down.

"Word of advice, kid. Don't lay your cards out for everyone at the table to see." Highway Woman taunted as the guns on her personal transport pointed down towards Trackstar as the super hero was still trying to recover from blindness. Fortunatlety, before Highway Woman could fire her weapon again, Doppelganger grabbed the old woman's wrist.

"Trackstar, you shouldn't _rush_ into situations like this." Doppelganger laughed, causing Trackstar to groan in response. "And you better think twice about hurting my sister." Doppelganger growled as she turned her attention back to Highway Woman. The old lady smirked and dug into her holster and pulled out a hand gun, directly pointing it at Doppelganger's face.

"You're not to different from your little teammate with the way you rush in without thinking."

"That's what you think." Doppelganger's voice called out again from behind. Highway Woman turned just in time to see a Doppelganger clone appear and slap the gun out of her hand. "You're move." She challenged. Highway Woman groaned as she slammed her foot down on the gas pedal of her scooter. However, it didn't move at all. Only the sound of skidding tires was heard as it struggled to change its position. Highway Woman looked down and saw a stream of dark tendrils caught up in the wheels. Following the trail, she spotted Dark Duchess holding them in place with a small grin.

Frustrated, Highway Woman groaned and started to make some gurgling noises and spit on Doppelganger's hand. "EW!" As the hero freaked out and shook her hand violently to get the saliva off, Highway Woman hit a button on her scooter and the seat rocketed upward and launched her into the air and free from the other Doppelganger's grasp.

"I'm not going anywhere with you goody goodies." Highway Woman shouted as she soared through the air. as she descended back down towards the ground, her cheerful and cocky expression dropped as she saw Trackstar below her. The red wearing hero caught her easily and laughed.

"Isn't wisdom supposed to come with age or something?" Her taunt earned a laugh from Doppelganger and her clone. As the pair merged back into one, she couldn't help but continue laughing.

"Oh man, that was a good one Trackstar." The compliment was then followed by the sound of police sirens outside and the flashing red and blue lights from the cruisers. The three heroes walked outside with Highway Woman and were greeted by a group of three officers. "Well, she's all yours." Doppelganger said as she led Highway Woman to the officers arms. "Don't mean to make you _boys_ feel _blue._ But we got to _cruise."_ Doppelganger and the officers all shared a laugh while Trackstar and Dark Duchess simply looked disappointed.

"Alright, I'm going home." Trackstar stated calmly as she ran off. Dark Duchess took a graceful bow and dissapered in a mass of shadows. Doppelganger grinned and gave the cops a wink before running off out of sight. With the heroes gone for the moment, the officers turned their attention to the apprehended criminal.

"Alright mam, get in the car." One of them ordered. Highway Woman complied, but kept a small smirk hidden from view as she reached into her back pocket and hit a small button. Almost immediately, her scooter burst out through the bank doors and landed in front of her. The vehicle proceeded to do several doughnuts and leave a large cloud of smoke. The police officers repeatedly coughed from the smog. When the cloud of gray vapor faded, Highway Woman was gone. One of the cops growled and pulled out a radio. "Attention all units: Be on the look out for an elderly runaway riding on a purple and red motor scooter!"

...

A few blocks away, in a dark alley. Highway Woman took off her bandana and scarf with a sigh. "Scoots... You've gotten rusty." She confessed to herself as she climbed off her vehicle and pulled out a can of red spray paint. After giving it a brief shake, she began covering over the purple parts with more red, disguising it. "If only that brat hadn't tied me down for so long and then left me behind to party with my suppliers..." Scoots grumbled.

"I better lay low and practice a bit more for my next big heist. I do not want to get served by those brats again."

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. Scoots is on the scene as the villainous Highway Woman! Honestly, it shouldn't be completely out of character for her to have had such a past.**

 **Now that this is done, I think my next order of business is starting The Casagrandes' hero story! Now, like King Boo said in the update from last time, I'm hoping the site will make a series category for that show, separate from The Loud House. But I can assure everyone that if it doesn't exist when the first chapter is ready, I will still upload it under The Loud House. At least until the series gets its own spot on the site I can move it to.**

 **Well, until next time. See ya, everybody!**


	37. Mini-chapter 12

**Ah, nothing like putting in a little mini-sode to entertain both myself and others. Now what should I have for the tone?**

 **Eh, maybe I'll do some Ronniecoln fluff. It seems appropriate considering the last full length episode I did and how it ended with the two of them becoming a couple.**

 **Now before I start, I want to encourage you to read the author's note at the end. I have something to say when this is done.**

* * *

Mini-sode 12: Better together

Lincoln sat in his room alone, playing a video game on his handheld. "Come on, almost there!" Lincoln groaned as he went through the level blasting away enemies. Despite his best efforts, the hulking green creatures in the game quickly overwhelmed his character. Alongside the red text of 'game over' was a deep, mocking, virtual laugh. Lincoln groaned in frustration over having lost once again. "This level is impossible." The boy complained as he heard his phone ring. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out and answered without even looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey Lincoln!" Lincoln's face lit up as he recognized the voice on the other end as Ronnie Anne.

"Oh, hey Ronnie Anne! How is it going?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Pretty good. Crime over at my place is kind of slowing down." Ronnie Anne stated. "There was a monster a while ago but it's taken care of. How about you?"

"Yeah, most of the stuff happening around us lately have been low level stunts." Lincoln mentioned. "But what about stuff outside of the super hero stuff? Anything interesting happen?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I did buy that new video game: Galactic Blasters 3." She listed off the top of her head. Lincoln's eyes widened with excitement.

"Hey, I got that game too. Man it's such an adrenaline rush. Especially when you get the plasma bomb launcher." The white haired child spouted with excitement. Ronnie Anne laughed in agreement. Thinking back on the power trip she had with it.

"All those creeps didn't see it coming." She gloated with a laugh before slowing down and her tone becoming a little more melancholy. "Shame that those big guys in Stage 23 are too tough for it." She grumbled. Lincoln paused upon hearing the complaint.

"Stage 23? I'm stuck there too! Difficulty spike doesn't even come close to describing that nightmare." Lincoln vented. "If only there was more to fight back against them." He mused. Just then, a thought popped into his head and was quickly followed by a smile. "Hey, what if we play the mission together in co-op mode?" Lincoln suggested.

"That could work. No way would they stand up to us working together!" Ronnie Anne cheered.

"Alright, I'll start making a room for the game now." Lincoln then went back to his game and opened up the online multiplayer mode. He browsed through the menu and created a room. "Alright Ronnie Anne, are you ready!"

"I was born ready!" Ronnie Anne greeted as she warped in behind Lincoln. Lincoln jumped in fright upon his girlfriend's spontaneous appearance. Ronnie Anne looked down at him, slightly confused. "Are you okay?" Lincoln slowly got up as he regained his composure.

"Yeah, I'm good." He reassured. "What are you doing here? I thought we were playing online?" Lincoln asked.

"I thought we were going to play in the same place, Lame-O. If I can teleport and get a smoother connection, than why not?" Ronnie Anne countered. "But if you want I can just go back and use the voice chat." The tomboy offered. Lincoln hesitated and stopped her before she could teleport again.

"No, it's fine." There was an awkward silence as Ronnie Anne pulled out her game system and Lincoln changed the game settings. Lincoln cleared his throat and tried to think of what he wanted to say next. "So is this a date?" He asked suddenly. Ronnie Anne was taken aback by the out of nowhere question.

"A date?"

"I mean it's just you and me. We're spending time together. And we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Lincoln listed off. "I know it's not romantic candle light, but still." Ronnie Anne looked down and blushed.

"Well, this isn't the first time we played video games. Just the two of us." Ronnie Anne thought for a moment. "Do you... want this to be a date?" She asked. Lincoln's eyes darted nervously to the side and quickly went back to Ronnie Anne.

"Well... do you?" He asked. Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and gave a tiny grin.

"Well, it's not the worst idea for a date." She joked. "Maybe this could be an unofficial date?" Ronnie Anne suggested. Lincoln thought about the idea before smiling as well.

"Yeah. An unofficial date. Nothing fancy or overly romantic. Just a couple having fun together." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked at each other and smiled before hugging. Their eyes closed and their heads leaning on each other's shoulders. A few seconds passed before Ronnie Anne ended the tender moment.

"Alright, let's get back to what we were doing before." Ronnie Anne pulled out her game system and narrowed her eyes. Lincoln smirked confidently and did the same.

"Let's kick some space pirate butt!"

* * *

 **Ah, with the battles and action scenes I write with all the drama, stuff like this is a great change of pace now and again.**

 **Now, for something really interesting. For those of you who are out of the loop, allow me to catch you up a bit. Remember how I said I was making a series for The Casagrande's hero adventures? Well great news! It's actually out now. The first episode is available to read. But you won't find it here in The Loud House section.**

 **The Casagrandes have their own section here on the site and that's where I put it. So if you want to read it, or check out any other stories with The Casagrandes, be sure to check that section out.**

 **And who knows, maybe other authors will add their own stories there that catch your interest too.**


	38. Holiday Package

**"Man, this place is really cool. What do you think, Lola?"**

 **"Meh, it's okay. But where is that Triple 7 guy?"**

 **"I don't know... Hey, do you hear sleigh bells?"**

 **HO HO HO. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Ha ha... Not a bad costume, eh?**

 **"You don't make a good Santa Claus."**

 **"Yeah, you aren't big enough. Not to mention you didn't bother to put on a beard."**

 **Hey! It was itchy... Anyway, I invited the twins here to wish everyone of you a Happy Holidays. And as a little present, I decided to give you all not one, not two, but THREE minisodes. Each one depicting a group during the holiday escapades of a different group.**

 **"Alright... So how are we doing this thing?"**

 **Well, festive greeting cards all the rage. And I have these two child size elf outfits, sooooo.**

 ***ZAP* *sssiiisssssss***

 **"Wow Lana, that's a little extreme. Even by my standards."**

 **"I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like that. I'm going home."**

 **"Hey, wait for me!"**

* * *

 **Christmas minisodes!**

 **Holiday Minisode 1: Express Delivery!**

Lynn grunted as she lied down on the floor of her room doing sit ups. "67. 68. 69… 70. 71…" She strained as she started to lose steam. "Come on, Lynn! This is nowhere close to your record. You're getting sloppy!" She scolded herself. Before she could continue, the bedroom door flung open to reveal her father, who had a terrified look on his face.

"L.J.! Oh thank goodness you're here!" He said in a panicked tone.

"Woah, Dad where's the fire?" Lynn asked. Her father quickly looked out the door, glanced to both sides, and quickly shut it.

"I need your help, kiddo. I just got all my Christmas shopping done. But… I forgot to get a present for your mother!" Lynn Sr. confessed. At the mere mention of her father's mistake, Junior's eyes widened. Before her dad could react, Lynn grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him down to eye level.

"YOU WHAT!?" She yelled. Lynn Sr. covered his daughter's mouth and shushed her. Lynn pried his hand off of her and glared at him. "Do you remember when you forgot Mom's birthday a few years back? She was so steamed that she pretended you didn't exist for a whole week!" She reminded. The father of eleven shuddered at the thought.

"Luckily, I already know what I want to buy her." Lynn Sr. reached into his pocket and showed his daughter a picture of a pair of rainbow pearl earrings. "I wanted to get these at the mall, but I forgot." He explained. Lynn grinned and began to do some stretches.

"Well lucky for you, you have a kid that can run faster than jets can fly." She bragged. Lynn so found herself caught in a hug from her father.

"You're the best, sweetie." Lynn Sr. reached into his other pocket and pulled out a large wad of dollar bills. "This should be enough for the earrings. Just be careful about the…" Lynn cut off her father and snagged the money from him.

"Ice on the sidewalk, got it!"

"No! Watch out for the-" The father was unable to finish as his daughter had already took off at an incredible speed. With his daughter far beyond earshot, all Lynn Sr. could do was groan in worry. "*sigh*…Bargain hunters."

…

Three minutes passed, and Lynn Sr. was sitting on the living room couch with Lily sitting on his lap. "She should be back right now. Should I be worried?" He asked the infant, despite her lack of ability to respond. "No. No I shouldn't be so paranoid. I mean, she's a super hero for Pete's sake." He reassured. There was a silence as he stared out the window and his legs shook nervously, much to Lily's delight. "I mean, she can handle herself out there. She's just doing a little last minute shopping. Just days before Christmas." As Lynn Sr. stated these facts, he looked down at Lily. The smile of his youngest made him begin to second guess himself. "Oh, what have I done? She may have super powers, but she's still my daughter. And she's still out there in the wild at the mercy of those bargain hunting animals!" He proclaimed.

The father lifted Lily up and put her on a separate couch cushion as he stood up and began to run to the door. "Hang in there, sweetie. Daddy's coming!" Lynn Sr. hastily opened the door and was about to run out towards Vanzilla, when he was stopped by the sight of Lynn at the doorstep. The young brunette's face was covered in scrapes and bruises. "Lynn! Oh, thank God!" He let out in a massive burst of relief. "I'm sorry I asked you to go out on your own. I was just so afraid and I didn't want to upset your mother."

Lynn didn't give a verbal response, simply opting to give her father a small brown box. She then walked past him and face planted on the couch. Lily laughed as she began to use her powers to heal the big athlete's wounds. The patriarch opened the box and found the earrings inside it, along with a receipt for the purchase. "L.J.? Are you okay?"

"I thought the people Leni had to deal with were crazy!" Lynn suddenly exploded as her head shot upward. The act of which startled her father and baby sister. "But those guys were ANIMALS! I had to go Trackstar to stop things from going full on riot. A few were even just trying to steal stuff too! I mean, it's the holidays, people! Who would steal during this time of the year?" She vented as Lily's powers caused her injuries to fade. Lynn Sr. felt tears sting his eyes and he instantly flung himself towards his daughter and wrapped her in a hug. Lily liked the sight of it and giggled as she joined them too.

"Don't worry, Lynn. I won't ever make you do something this dangerous again!"

"Dad, I helped stop an army of living snow men last week. It wasn't that big of a deal." Lynn reassured, but her father didn't listen.

"From now on, all my holiday shopping will be done online ahead of time."

"That's great, Dad. Can you let go of me now?"

"Not yet. Just a few more minutes." Lynn could only groan in annoyance as her father's grip tightened.

 **...**

 **Holiday Minisode 2: Winter Wonderland!**

Maria Santiago opened her eyes and was immediately greeted with an intense chill. The air around her was so cold and frigid, she could see her breath. Maria powered through the icy air and crawled out of bed. "So… cold…" Maria muttered through gritted, chattering teeth as she got a blue bathrobe out of her closet. "At least I have off for the holidays." She reasoned. Exiting her room, she walked through the apartment to the kitchen to get a morning cup of coffee.

As she got a mug, she stopped when she noticed most of her family huddled together on the couch with a large green blanket. Even Lalo, the family dog, was whimpering from how cold he was. Maria sighed at the display. "So the temperature isn't just me?" She asked for conformation. Hector nodded.

"A blizzard happened last night and the temperature dropped like a rock." The grandfather explained.

"My glasses are frosting up." Carlos complained as he pointed to his face, showing the lenses of his glasses were completely white. Carlota rolled her eyes in annoyance while shivering.

"Those w-w-will melt with a h-hair dryer. I on the other hand have b-b-b-bigger problems." The teenager complained. "I b-b-bet Bobby doesn't even notice wh-what's going on." She fumed. Her comment caught Ronnie Anne's attention.

"Wait, where is Bobby? I haven't seen him at all." Everyone started to look around the room when Ronnie Anne made that observation. Hector scratched his head in confusion.

"I haven't seen any of the boys either." He added. Everyone started to grow nervous. Frida started to break a nervous sweat.

"You don't think something bad happened to them, do you?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, d-don't b-b-be ridiculous, M-m-m-mom. I'm sure th-they are j-just asleep. I'll go check on th-them." Carlota groaned as she got up, still shivering. She made her way to Carl's room and opened the door. "C—C-Carl, are you in here?" Carlota asked as she peered inside. However, what Carlota saw caused her to let out a giant shriek of horror. The scream immediately rallied everyone to her side as the gasped in awe over what they saw inside the room.

"Well, this explains why it was so cold this morning." Ronnie Anne moaned in an unamused tone. Before The family was a giant sea of pure white snow. All the boys were present and wearing heavy winter clothing, except for Carl, who was still in his pajamas and not even showing any sort of regard to the frigid temperature around him. Bobby was making a snow sculpture of Lori, Carl and C.J. were having a snowball fight, and Carlitos was laughing as he made snow angels on the floor. Bobby glanced over to the door and waved nervously.

"Oh, morning everybody." Bobby greeted casually. C.J. thrust his arms into the air and cheered as he hit Carl with a snowball.

"Captain C.J. has saved Snow World!" He triumphantly as Carl groaned. The snow around him melting and turning to steam. C.J. then noticed the rest of his family in the door way. "Hey guys! Look what Bobby made for me!" He cheered. Carlota's gaze shifted towards Bobby and she shot him a glare so icy that it rivaled the temperature around them.

"Why…? Why did you do this?" She asked in an angry whisper. Bobby simply shrugged nervously.

"I wanted to give the others a fun day out because of the weather being too rough outside." Bobby explained. Upon hearing the explanation, the rest of the family's expressions softened. "Did I go a little overboard with the snow?" Bobby asked.

"A LITTLE!?" Carlota shrieked in rage as she tried to leap towards her cousin in rage. Her parents held her back. "Bobby, do you have any idea what you've done!?" She fumed. Bobby took a few steps back, startled by Carlota's anger.

"What's the problem, prima?"

"The 'problem' is that your little stunt froze the pipes and left our apartment without water. Including THE SHOWER!" She roared. Bobby looked down, slightly ashamed of his actions.

"I'm sorry guys. I just wanted to do something cool for the others. They usual clean up the snow around town so they can't really have a lot of snow during the holidays. I didn't think that would happen." Bobby confessed. C.J. saw his family all looking upset with Bobby and grew uncomfortable with the sight.

"Aw, do we have to get rid of Snow World?" C.J. asked sadly. Carlitos sensed the tension as well and gave everyone a sad, teary eyed expression. The display started to pull at everyone's heartstrings and they began to reevaluate the circumstances. Maria was the first to speak up.

"Well… How about if you try and keep the cold air in this room, and clean up when you're done, you can keep this going for a while longer." She reasoned. The boys immediately ran over and hugged Maria.

"Thank you so much, Mom." Bobby.

"YAY!" C.J. cheered as he leaped backward and started to make snow angels. "Come on guys, indoor snow is the best snow!" He invited gleefully. Carlota shook her head and turned around.

"Sorry C.J., but I've already had my fill of cold for the day." She stated. Carl couldn't help but snicker a little bit at his sister's frustration.

"Hey, Bobby's the one here with ice powers. But somehow you're the one here being an _ice queen_." The child quipped. He started to laugh at his joke, but was cut off when Carlota pelted him with a snowball. The teen giggled, seeing her brother's face covered in snow. "Oh, you think you're so tough? Let's see you do that again." Carlota happily obliged and hit her brother again with another snowball. Her giggled started to turn into full on laughter.

"SNOW BALL FIGHT!" C.J. declared as he jumped on a small hill and started throwing more snowballs all around the room. The adults sensed the growing chaos and started to back out of the room, while Ronnie Anne and Carlota found themselves getting roped into the fun and entering a full on snow war.

...

 **Holiday minisode 3: Gift exchange**

Hellena looked out from her office window and down at the Christmas party she had set up for Vulcan. The grunts looked very happy as they endulged in the festivities, ate food, and exchanged brightly colored presents in the work area below. The laughter echoed through the festively decorated halls of the lair. Seeing the party below her, Hellena felt something stir deep inside her. She took an inhale through her nose before speaking. "Ahh, Christmas." She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"How I HATE you so." Hellena spat. She turned around and walked passed a body guard as she went to her desk. The heavily armored man seemed rather confused with his leader's actions as she went typing away on a black laptop.

"Ms. Donbeanad, I'm surprised you would say that. What's not to love about the holidays? He asked. Hellena looked up from her work and shot a glare.

"Everything about these holidays is nothing but a waste of time. The population uses it as an excuse to stuff their faces and get expensive presents." She stated sourly. "That isn't even touching the ignorant ones who genuinely believe the aspect of 'togetherness'. Wasting their time out in the cold singing stupid songs, making their homes look like something a three year old threw up with those cheap decorations, and huddling around fires drinking hot chocolate with their loved ones." Hellena ranted.

"Nothing but a large sham for everyone. Naughty and nice alike." She huffed. The minion in front of her was a little astounded with his leader's lack of holiday spirit.

"Then why are we even having a Christmas party?"

"Simple: For morale." Hellena answered. "Just like with how I provide benefits to the henchman, if I keep a pet well fed, they won't rebel or betray me." The minion scratched his head.

"Well, maybe you'd like to give it another shot? Come join the party, boss!" He offered in hopes of appealing to the young woman. Hellena scoffed at the idea.

"And waste time I could be spending making sales and designing weapons? Hard pass. Now leave me alone before I make you leave by force." She threatened. Sensing the venom in Hellena's voice, the minion ran out of the room quickly and left Hellena alone. "Now, where was I before he brought up that ridiculous holiday?" The criminal mastermind mused as she went back to work. However, something in the corner of her eye managed to grab her attention.

Turning slightly to face it, Hellena saw that it was a black present with a white snowflake pattern, tied up with a bright red ribbon. A note protruded from the bow on top. Curious, Hellena grabbed the box, pulled out the note, and started to read it. "You may not know who I am, but you have my eternal gratitude. The money I make from this job keeps my mother alive. As such, I would like to return the favor. Happy holidays! Signed, Jim Saito." She read out loud. Hellena rolled her eyes at the letter, but opened the present anyway. Inside, Hellena saw a custom made handgun. It was painted a shiny black color with a red stripe across the barrel. Next to it, was a couple of bullets.

"Oh. This is actually well made." Hellena admitted as she inspected the weapon and loaded the bullets into it. Curious about its performance, Hellena pointed it at a large picture of The Sound Barrier she had on the wall. Closing one of her eyes to aim, she decided to lock on to Silver Wind and take a practice shot. Pulling the trigger the bullet flew out and struck the picture perfectly, leaving a smoldering black mark over Silver Wind's face. Hellena was speechless as she noticed the gun didn't make a loud bang when fired. Rather, it was a soft 'pew' sound.

"A built in silencer!? That's… brilliant." Hellena was at a loss for words over the intricate firearm she had received. Content with the gift, she opened a drawer in her desk and stashed it away.

"Perhaps their actually is something nice about the holidays…" Hellena mused as she got back to work.

* * *

 **Arghhh... my head. That twerp is definitely not on Santa's nice list this year.**

 **Well, may as well get back to work on Guardians of Great Lakes... Actually, speaking of which, I have something I would like to ask the readers.**

 **Should I move Guardians of Great Lakes over to The Loud House section of Fanfic? Seeing how little attention the Casagrande stories get in that section is a little demoralizing, so maybe I should move it here so it will get more traffic. What do you all think?**

 **Anyhow, Happy Holidays! Allanarcher777 is out, PEACE!**

 **(P.S. That Jim Saito character that was mentioned was a concept made by Imagaco)**


	39. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone! It's almost that wonderful month of hearts, romance, and chocolate once again. And here I am with an update for The Sound Barrier!**

 **Obviously, you can assume the theme of this episode thanks to a certain bird... WHO CAN'T KEEP HIS BEAK SHUT!**

 _I regret nothing!_

 **Anyways... I am still writing this episode and another, seperate story, but felt like giving you all a little taste of whats to come. So, enjoy this little prolouge for the episode. Featuring the villains of the hour!**

* * *

Episode 10: The ultimate power.

[PROLOUGE]

The town of Royal Woods was blissfully quiet under the cover of night. The streets silent and empty, save for the cool breeze passing through. However, not all of the town's inhabitants were asleep. In the dark alleyways, there was a pair of mysterious figures wearing large black coats, and they were in a hurry.

"Quickly! The sooner we do this, the better." The first figure called out in a voice just above a whisper. He sounded male, with a rather Shakespearean tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry. It's just difficult to run in heels." The second apologized in a feminine voice. "Oh forget it..." The woman grumbled as she bent down and took off her glittery red high heels. She kicked them aside with her now bare feet and followed her partner down the alley. They rushed through the town until they eventually reached a blue building that was taller than the others. Glancing around, the pair saw a fire escape ladder and quickly began to climb it. As they climbed, the woman started to let out an energetic, almost psychotic giggle.

"Are you alright?" Her companion asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited that we're doing this." The woman answered. The man chuckled as they reached the top of the building and helped his accomplice up. They both looked out towards Royal Woods and the man sighed.

"Rather nostalgic, isn't it?" He asked wistfully.

"Yes. It reminds us of the day we met. We were both going through such unspeakable hardship and pain."

"Then everything changed on that wonderful day." As the pair reflected on that conversation, they slowly leaned closer towards each other, joining hands. "But although that pain led to our joy, it doesn't excuse the rest of the world for their sins." The man spat. The woman began to scowl beneath the hood of her coat.

"This world has tainted. And that fact has become more apparent with the increase in meta humans and criminals. All blind and spreading the flames that destroy everything." She hissed as her grip on her partners hand tightened.

"But tonight, we shall cleanse it. We will cleanse the world and open their eyes as they bask in the glorious power that fuels us!" The man's grip tightened as well.

"And for those that are already familiar with the power we possess, they will submit to it entirely. And without question!" The woman declared as she let go of her partner's hand.

"Tonight, Royal Woods. Tomorrow, the world! Oh hohohohoho!" As she laughed, the man couldn't help but scoff.

"Just Royal Woods? Please, you must have more confidence." He remarked, getting the woman's attention. "I believe that by sunrise, our little, *ahem*, bug, will have infected all of Michigan." He boasted. It was then the woman couldn't contain herself anymore.

"AHHH! I can't wait a moment longer. Our moment of triumph is so close and the pain of anticipation is worse than before my suffering before you!" She shrieked.

"Agreed. No more stalling. Now is the time for action!" The gentleman stated as he held his hand towards the woman. "Take my hand, my dear." The woman nodded with a smile and complied happily. Both mysterious individuals closed their eyes and leaned closer towards each other. As they did, a large amount of pink mist began to vent out of their hands. The cloud grew in size and began to drift down to the ground below.

The fog spread out farther and farther throughout the city. Eventually, it reached Franklin Avenue and began to sneak into The Loud Residence. As the pink mist spread out through the house, a sleeping Mr. and Mrs. Loud began to stir. Rita sniffled a little bit as the vapor got swept up her nose. She let out a quick sneeze and shivered in response. After she did, she turned in her sleep so she was facing her husband, unconsciously wrapping an arm around him. Sensing his presence, Rita sighed and hugged her husband tighter. Blissfully unaware of what was unfolding.

* * *

 **And thus, the stage is set.**

 **I assume you have questions like "Who were those two?", "What was that gas?", and "What other powers do they have?". I assure you, all will be revealed in time. Until then... farewell.**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Hello? Anybody there? Can someone get me out of this cage?_


	40. Chapter 26

**Ah, February is here at last. And of course Valentine's day is fast approaching behind it. So why not begin another episode with a plot to celebrate the occasion. Now, before we start, I want to get a disclaimer out of the way. Despite how this may look at first, this isn't just some scape goat for me to right more ship stuff (I'm doing something like that separately ;) ). There is an bit of a message that I hope to spread by this episode's end.**

 **Now, I'll see you all at the author's note at the end of this chapter.**

 **HIT THE THEME SONG!**

* * *

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Rising up against evil, taking villains on  
Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln  
Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily  
With each other they discover their destiny  
And rise!

SOUND IT OFF!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Growing up in Royal Woods, Michigan, a quiet town  
They uncover all the power that's been hiding all around  
The city needs heroes when there's trouble on the prowl  
One brother and ten sisters rise to take the villains out!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

With Mom and Dad to guide them, together they find their fate  
With each adventure, yeah, they've gone from green to great  
No matter what the problem, their choice will be the same  
They'll stay a family and put the bad guys to shame  
Royal Woods' Loud kids throwing down!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Episode 10: The ultimate power.

[PART 1]

Leni was roused from her slumber not from her alarm clock, but rather from something else. She felt a bizarre feeling of happiness and bliss from all angles. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a long yawn. As Leni sat up, she saw Lori laying on her bed, belly down and still in her pajamas, texting away on her phone with a large smile on her face. "Morning, sis." Leni greeted as she got out of bed and walked over to the closet, looking for an outfit to wear. Leni received no response from her sister, who didn't even look up from her phone. "Lori, I said good morning." Lori still didn't acknowledge her.

Leni tilted her head to the side. "Lori, can you hear me?" The ditzy blonde gasped in horror. "Oh no. Have you gone deaf? Am I mute!?" Leni panicked and grabbed her sister by the shoulders. "Lori, please tell me if you can hear my voice!" She commanded. As Lori was shook around sporadically, Leni finally got her attention.

"Huh? Oh, hey Leni. When did you wake up?" She asked completely clueless.

"Forget that. Like, why didn't you answer me?" Leni asked.

"Oh, I was literally texting Bobby. My sweet Boo Boo Bear was showing me an Ice sculpture he made me." Lori showed Leni her phone and the picture on the screen showed an ice sculpture of Lori. "Isn't it beautiful? Ah, Bobby is so romantic." Lori swooned. Her phone began to play a little ringtone and Bobby showed up on the caller ID. Lori let out a high pitched squeal and answered it immediately. "Hi, Boo Boo Bear! Yes, I did see it." As their conversation began to pick up, Lori once again began to forget Leni was standing next to her.

"Uh, okay." Leni backed away and grabbed one of her dresses from the closet. "I'm just going to go take a shower." Leni stated as she walked out of the room.

…

A few minutes later, Leni had finished her shower and gotten dressed. "Ah, much better. Now I just need to fix my hair." Leni thought out loud as she grabbed a hair brush. "I mean, it doesn't look broken. But better safe than sorry." She reasoned. Leni had only gotten a few strokes with her brush in before there was a loud pounding on the bathroom door. Leni flinched as it was accompanied by an immense sense of panic. "Uh, just a second." Leni pleaded. Unfortunately, her request fell on deaf ears as the door was busted open by Luna with a shoulder tackle.

"No time, dude. I invited Sam over for a jam session and I need to look my best." The young rocker exclaimed.

"Can I just finish my hair first?"

"Sorry, but I am in a big time rush!" Luna quickly dismissed as she grabbed Leni by the arms and practically flung her out of the bathroom. The door slammed shut and nearly flung Leni off her balance. The ditzy blonde struggled to readjust herself and pressed her hair back down into place.

"Yeesh, no need to be rude." Leni complained. As she dusted herself off, the lights in the house began to flicker and turn on and off. The disturbance was accompanied by the sound of arguing from the twins' room. "Oh no." Leni muttered as she saw the door giving off a frightening electrical charge. Taking a deep breath, Leni walked over and opened the door with her powers to avoid getting shocked from the electricity. Just as she was expecting, she saw Lana and Lola in a heated argument with lightning flowing all around them. Their hair was standing on end from the static in the air.

"Why can't you just knock it off and mind your own business?"

"Me? You're the one who needs to keep your thoughts to yourself!"

"Oh, you always use that one! Honestly, can you think of anything original?"

"That's it!" The twins soon started throwing physical strikes and created a cloud of dust as they began fighting. Leni narrowed her eyes and raised her hands upward as she tried grabbing the two with her telekinesis. Leni then separated them and lifted them both off the ground.

"Hey, stop fighting!" She commanded as they struggled to reach each other and hovered in mid air. "Like, what is the problem?" She asked. Lola scoffed and pointed at Lana.

"The problem is that Lola keeps thinking about this dirty boy and rolling around in some slimy mud pit with him." She explained. Lana growled and point back at her twin.

"Like you're one to talk. You keep fantasizing about some spoiled rich kid. Someone with teeth that white is not normal." Lana remarked, earning a growl from Lola.

"Those flawless teeth are par of what makes him so dreamy!" She countered as she tried to reach over and strangle her twin. Leni shook her head in disappointment.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this? Who care if your thoughts get a little mixed up from time to time, just focus on your own crushes." Leni said as she set them down. Lola rolled her eyes and looked in the opposite direction.

"Easy for you to say. Your thoughts are always mixed up."

"Exactly." Leni stated cheerfully before the insult started to sink in. "Hey, wait." Leni was about to continue when she was distracted by the sound of laughter. Lola jumped and put a hand up to Leni's mouth.

"Wait, that sounds like Lincoln and Ronnie Anne." Lola gasped in delight. Leni and Lana's faces lit up as they followed Lola into the hallway and pressed their ears up to their brother's bedroom door.

"Do you think they're doing another vlog? Or doing something else?" Lana asked.

"We won't know unless you shut up!" Lola shushed as the girls became silent and listened closer. From beyond the door, they could hear Lincoln speaking.

"So Bobby did alright on that test?"

"Yeah, though it took a while to make the replica of the Mercado counter." Ronnie Anne replied as she finished her story. Lincoln let out a small sigh.

"That's what I love most about you. Despite your strength, you're also very sweet."

"Aww, you're pretty kind yourself, my Lucky Lincoln." She cooed. "I wish I could come over, but with Bobby running the Mercado and everyone else older than me having plans, someone has to watch my younger cousins."

"It's okay, we can still talk to each other." There was a slight pause before Lincoln spoke again. " _Cualqier momento que estemos juntos es el cielo."_ The romantic quote was met with Ronnie Anne letting out a long sigh. The three eavesdropping sisters pulled away from the door, completely awestruck. Lana was the first to speak.

"What did Lincoln say?"

"I don't know exactly, but it sounded super romantic." Leni added with a giddy smile. Lola soon began bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, not to mention they were very- WAIT!" Lola suddenly stopped bouncing and her enthusiasm was replaced with skepticism. "Something is wrong here. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have never done this when we spied on them before. Not to mention they hate all that mushy gushy stuff that Lori does with Bobby." Lola recalled. The other two sisters gave the point some thought to Lola's point, Lana being the first to chime in.

"Now that you mention. They never go farther than an 'I love you', a hug, or a kiss. Not to mention that nickname came out of nowhere." Lana agreed. "They must be messing with us." She reasoned. Leni bit her lip and glanced to the side.

"I don't know. Linky sounded pretty serious back there. And I felt this powerful emotion from him when he was talking to Ronnie Anne." Leni poked her chin and started to think for a moment. "Actually, I've been feeling that same thing all day. Not to mention Lori and Luna were acting, like, really weird. Almost like they were under some kind of shell." She recalled.

"Spell, Leni. You're thinking of spell." Lola corrected. "Plus, I think you're overreacting a bit. It may be a little out of the norm, but it's not anything we have to panic about." She reassured in an effort to remain calm. Just then, everyone heard their watches beeping frantically. The screens flashing red, signaling an emergency.

"Should we panic about that?" Leni asked. Lana tapped on the screen of her watch and let out a sigh of relief.

"Nah, just a bank robbery." She remarked in a tone that sounded a little bored. "Still, we should probably go see if we can help out." The child reasoned. Lola and Leni nodded in agreement as they walked back into the twins' room. Lana began to follow them, but stopped when she saw Lynn start to walk down the stairs. "Hey Lynn, me, Lola, and Leni are going to stop a bank robbery. Want to come?" She asked. Lynn shook her head in response.

"Eh, going to have to pass. There was this cute boy I met on another softball team, and I was hoping I could go meet up with him in the park." The young jock answered. Lana blinked in astonishment.

"Oh. Uh. Okay, have fun I guess." Lana answered before going into her bedroom and closing the door behind her. As she approached her twin and older sister, she couldn't help but find Lynn's behavior a little unusual. Nevertheless, she shoved it out of her mind and walked over to her bed. Reaching behind it, she hit a secret switch on the wall and made the floor open a hidden trap door. The three girls activated their watches and turned into their hero personas as they jumped in and went down a slide.

As they rocketed down the chute, Elexa looked over at some other nearby slides. All of them were empty. "Hey, are we the only ones going down into the lair?" She asked out loud. Empathy thought about the observation and began tapping away at her watch, trying to contact their family. Unfortunately, she got no answer from any of their siblings. She shook her head solemnly as they reached the bottom of the slide. Protona and Elexa landed on their feet, but Empathy wiped out on her belly.

"Fine. They can blow us off if they really want to." Protona pouted as she walked over to The Sonic Vroom. "The three of us can handle a simple bank robber." She proclaimed. Elexa and Empathy simply nodded as they ran inside the vehicle as well. Empathy hopped into the driver's seat and the twins sat in the row of seats behind her. Empathy narrowed her eyes and started the engine.

As the car roared to life, Empathy gripped the wheel and looked ahead with determination blazing in her eyes. "Girls, I only have one thing to say." Empathy paused as the twins gave their older sister their attention.

"I just remembered I can't drive." Empathy confessed in an upbeat tone. The twins paused before both of them did a face-palm.

"Are you serious? How are we going to get to the bank then?" They jinxed before crossing their arms in irritation. Elexa soon broke out of their unison when a thought dawned on her.

"Oh, wait. I just remembered something." The child then climbed forward and pressed a button on the car's dashboard. A small screen then rose up from the floor, and displayed a map of Royal Woods. "Lisa and I put in an auto-pilot with GPS a while back. You don't even have to touch the steering wheel." Elexa bragged as she tapped away at the screen. "Just gotta select the bank as the place to go, and we're all set." With one final push of a button, the car started to move forward through a series of underground tunnels. "Pretty cool, huh?" Elexa asked.

"This is totes amazing, Elexa." Empathy congratulated with awe in her voice. Elexa reclined in her seat proudly.

"Eh, like I said, Lisa helped out with the computer stuff. I just made sure all the parts were working right." She admitted. Elexa then paused and gripped her head, groaning in disgust. "Will you please stop with your stupid prince charming fantasies? They're making me sick!" She shouted in anger as she turned to Protona. Her twin shook her head and stuttered.

"Well you're one to talk. Daydreaming about that you and that little mud ball doing oil changes together. Honestly, it's all giving me a migraine." Protona retorted.

"Make-up obsessed clown!"

"Class-less mud jumper!" As the twins flung insults at each other and The Sonic Vroom emerged from he tunnels, Empathy grew nervous and turned around towards the backseat. Empathy grabbed both girls and fastened them in tightly with the seatbelts of the car. "HEY!" They both jinxed.

"This is no time to be fighting each other, you two." Empathy chastised. "If you argue like this during a fight, the bad guys could hurt you. You need to put all your problems aside and focus. Otherwise, you could get hit out of nowhere." The older sister warned.

Then, out of nowhere, The Sonic Vroom came to a sudden halt. The loss of momentum caused Empathy to fly forward and have her face smooshed against the windshield. "Are you okay?" the twins asked as Empathy pried her face off the window.

"Yeah. I think so." She reassured. Empathy's face brightened up as she saw why the car stopped. "Oh good, we're here!" She celebrated. As Empathy recovered and got out of the car, Protona noticed something strange.

"Uh, where are the police?" She asked as she brought the absence of police cruisers to their attention. Elexa shrugged.

"Maybe we just got here first?"

"You know what? It doesn't matter." Protona dismissed as she went up to the bank's front door. "Let's show this creep what happens when they mess with our home." She cheered as she kicked the door open and did a stylish pose. "Fear not everyone, the heroes are here to save the day!" She exclaimed. Her dramatic entrance unfortunately fell on deaf ears as she heard no response from anyone. Her demeanor quickly went sour from the lack of attention. "Uh, excuse me. Super hero here to defeat the bad guy! Why is no one listening?" Protona complained. Emapthy and Elexa caught up to their sister and were perplexed with what they were greeted with.

"Like, maybe their too focused on each other?" Empathy suggested as she pointed forward towards the crowd of civilians in the main lobby. Every one of them was together in a pair, and each pair seemed to have their attention fixated on each other with goofy smiles on their faces. Curiosity grew as Empathy approached a security guard that was talking to a woman who seemed to be laughing over something he said. "Excuse me, is something wrong?" Empathy asked as she tapped on the guard's shoulder. The large man glanced behind him, catching Empathy in the corner of his eye.

"Huh? Oh, nothing is wrong. Unless you count this lovely young woman being the most beautiful thing in the world as a problem." He responded in reference to the woman, who smiled and blushed from the compliment. Empathy turned to the twins and gave them a confused shrug.

"Well, I guess if nothing is wrong, we should just head home." She reasoned. The three heroes turned back towards the door and began to walk out, but Elexa stopped in her tracks as something caught her attention.

"Wait. Do you here that? It sounds like whistling." She noted. The others looked back towards the opposite end of the building as the whistling grew louder and a large, feminine shadow grew from around a corner. Eventually, a mysterious woman emerged carrying a brown bag full of money. Her outfit was a white one-piece with red markings on the legs and arms. She also had a large red heart on her chest, and a red masquerade mask. Her hair was a shinning, golden blonde. And her lips flared with a deep crimson.

But what really caught their attention was that the woman was bare foot, and her feat were exposed with a bright pink toenail polish. She looked at the three heroes and stopped whistling. "Strange, I wasn't expecting to see any of you here." She mused. Protona stepped forward and sent a cold glare the criminal's way.

"Okay mam, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." She threatened as she raised an arm up and made a fist that was crackling with electricity. Elexa joined her sister and struck a battle pose of her own as lightning crackled between the both of them. Empathy grew nervous as none of the civilians seemed to show fear over the super villainess staring them down.

"Everyone, you need to leave. You could get seriously hurt."

"They don't care, my dear. Every single one of them have better things to care about." The woman countered. The heroes didn't know much about the woman, but they were smart enough to piece together that she was responsible for the strange behavior of the citizens.

"What did you do?"

"Who are you?" The twins asked rapidly. The woman chuckled a bit before answering.

"I am Kiss, The Queen of Hearts." She put her hand to her chest and pink mist began to generate from it. "As for what I did, allow me to show you!" In an instant, Kiss thrust her hand forward and a pink cloud surrounded the girls. All three of them began coughing and sneezing from it as Kiss began running past them. "I hope you enjoy my little present. Have a nice day." Kiss teased as she ran out the front door with the bag still in her grip. However, she felt a powerful, burning sensation surge across her back. Turning her head back around, she saw the heroes looking at her, with Protona and Elexa having their arms raised upward with electricity crackling around their fingers. "What? How?" She managed to get out as the twins fired another bolt of lighting at Kiss.

"It's going to take more than pink smoke and a headache to beat us!" Elexa bragged as she and her twin shot more electricity at Kiss. The mysterious woman quickly tossed up more mist, which took the shape of a heart and solidified into a shield, blocking the lightning before breaking apart into little pieces. Kiss then began to run away again, but she felt herself stopped in place as Empathy caught her with her telekinesis. Kiss groaned while being dragged across the ground towards the heroes.

"No. I can't lose. I have to keep going." As Kiss monologue, she was soon surrounded by the same pink mist. "For my beloved, I will not fall, I will… not… FALL!" In an instant, the pink gas around her surged forward in a cyclone and ignited into a wave of fire. Empathy screamed as she quickly released her hold on Kiss and redirected the flames upward. The heat of the literal fire wall forced the twins to back away. Slowly, the fire died down and left behind a thick cloud of ash.

"Are you okay?" Empathy asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Protona admitted bitterly. The ash faded and revealed that Kiss had escaped. "She got away."

"And with the money." Elexa added before sneezing. "Ugh, my head. What was that stuff she was spraying us with?" She asked while rubbing her forehead. Leni couldn't help but look back at the bank, seeing a couple hugging in the doorway.

"Let's just go home and figure out how to find her again." She suggested. The twins both groaned and followed Empathy back to The Sonic Vroom, but as they walked, a question lingered in the back of Empathy's mind.

' _Why didn't anyone care about Kiss robbing the bank?'_

* * *

 **Phew, good thing I got this started in February. I definitely didn't want this to be so late beyond the deadline.**

 **So, The Sound Barrier has met one of their new enemies today. Kiss! I bet you're wondering why I chose to have a villain like her and her partner from the prologue rather than someone who hates love for a Valentine's Day theme. Well, I was looking at the "Power of Love" trope in media, and I asked myself. "How come the good guys are the only ones allowed to use it?" One thing led to another and boom: The King and Queen of Hearts were born!**

 **But what is the secret to their power? And how can The Sound Barrier possibly combat it? Find out next time!**


	41. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone, welcome to part 2 of this Valentine themed episode! Before we begin, I want to get something off my chest. A while back, I thought of something new that I want to see done in the future. Originally my plan was to look for someone else willing to take the torch I lit and give the idea life. But I grew a little more attached than I anticipated. So, I decided to alter my plan a bit and become a co-writer and directly assist in it with anyone willing to join in.**

 **I'll go into a bit more detail at the end note. But for now, let's focus on more immediate** **matters. Such as how the active members of The Sound Barrier will go about combating their new unusual adversary, and their bizarre powers of people's hearts. Let's take a moment to find out, shall we?**

* * *

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Rising up against evil, taking villains on  
Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln  
Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily  
With each other they discover their destiny  
And rise!

SOUND IT OFF!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Growing up in Royal Woods, Michigan, a quiet town  
They uncover all the power that's been hiding all around  
The city needs heroes when there's trouble on the prowl  
One brother and ten sisters rise to take the villains out!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

With Mom and Dad to guide them, together they find their fate  
With each adventure, yeah, they've gone from green to great  
No matter what the problem, their choice will be the same  
They'll stay a family and put the bad guys to shame  
Royal Woods' Loud kids throwing down!

Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way they show their love  
Raining justice from above  
Heroes of the Loud House  
Sound Barrier!

Episode 10: The ultimate power.

[PART 2]

"I can't believe that lady got away so easily!"

"Yeah. She just humiliated us with that dumb smoke." The twins whined as the Sonic Vroom went through the tunnel and took them back to the hideout. As they complained, Empathy couldn't help but be get hung up on how everyone in the bank acted less like concerned hostages in the cross-fire, and more like an apathetic audience.

' _They didn't care. Like, at all. Kiss did something to all of them. Probably with that pink stuff But my sisters and I weren't bothered by it. What was that stuff?'_

"Earth to Empathy!" Protona called out, dragging the teen out of her day dreaming.

"Huh? What were you saying?"

"I was asking you why we're going back home." Protona spat angrily. Elexa nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we should still be out there hunting that Kiss lady down." She added. Empathy sighed and turned to face her younger siblings.

"Guys, we are going back to get help from the others. We can only cover so much ground with just the three of us. We can't do much if we can't find her." Empathy explained. The twins folded their arms and pouted. As the car pulled into the hideout's main garage, Empathy tapped her watch and reverted into her normal clothes. "Come on, you know how fast Lynn is. Plus, Linky can fly." The twins still pouted and looked away. However, they relented when they felt their stomachs growl. They sighed and returned to the normal clothing.

"I guess a small break wouldn't hurt." Lana reasoned. "I didn't even get to eat breakfast because **someone** kept distracting me with that dumb crush of hers."

"Just drop it, Lana. I'm hungry too." Lola hissed as the twins climbed out of the car and began walking through the hideout. As they approached the exit that led into the house's basement, something stopped Lola in her tracks. "Hold on. What's that smell?" She asked curiously. She inhaled twice in quick succession to get a better feel for the scent. Lola mentally locked onto it and walked ahead of the group, following her as they left the hideout and went up the stairs into the kitchen. When they walked in through the basement door, they saw Luan pulling a pie out of the oven.

Luan dipped her head forward and sniffed up some of the steam from the pie. She let out a long sigh after smelling it. "Perfect. It just needs a little time to cool off." Luan stated. Luan walked over to the window above the kitchen sink, opened it, and placed the pie on the windowsill. As she took a moment to admire her work, she heard the distinct sound of electricity building up behind her. Turning around she saw Lola holding her hand up, with lighting swirling around it.

"Alright, I'm only going to say this once. If that pie's intended target is yours truly, we're going to have a serious problem." She warned. Luan wasn't phased and merely shrugged.

"No need to be afraid. That pie's target is my sweet, Benny Wenny." Luan cooed. Lana tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"You want to throw a pie in your crush's face?"

"Of course not. We're having a picnic later today and we were going to eat this together. I think I _pic-_ ked a good treat for the evening. Get it?" Luan laughed. Her words stunned her siblings. Eventually, Lola dropped the electric charge in her hand.

"So you made a pie, the king of slapstick comedy, to simply eat it like normally intended?" The pageant princess asked. Luan calmly nodded and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the pie to cool. "Okay. Red flag. Luan would never turn down an opportunity for throwing a pie in anyone's face." Lola exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's super weird." Lana added. "Something's not right with this picture, we should look into this." The young mechanic declared as she left the kitchen. Leni and Lola followed as well and entered into the living room, where they saw their parents watching TV together. Both mother and father were cuddling together on the couch and Rita leaned her head into her husband's shoulder. On the TV was a romantic movie. Rita let out a long sigh.

"It's been so long since the two of us just took a minute to appreciate our time together. Do you remember our first movie night?" She asked. Lynn Sr. chuckled and wrapped his arm around Rita.

"Oh, do I? I'm pretty sure I can remember a night like that." He remarked before as he turned Rita to face him. They both began to laugh and soon started to make out on the couch. Lana couldn't help but gag at the sight.

"Umm, Mom, Dad, we're right here! Could you tone it down a bit?" She complained. Unfortunately, the parents didn't listen and continued kissing. "Yeesh, it's like everyone here is acting like they're in some dorky movie." Lana groaned. Lola nodded in response.

"Yeah, they're acting like they are the centers of each other's worlds." She added. "It's actually kind of unfair that no one is treating me like this right now." Lola's comment caused Lana to grip her forehead and groan, causing electricity to circulate around her.

"Stop. Just, STOP! You have been thinking about that fancy dork all day!"

"Oh, you're one to talk, dumpster diver!" Leni bit her lip as she knew that the twins locked eyes and seemed to prepare for another fight with more insults and aggressive comments.

"Mom? Dad? I think the twins are about to fight again." Leni warned amidst the twins bickering. Her father stopped kissing Rita and turned towards Leni.

"Huh? Oh, that's nice dear." He replied casually. Leni was at a loss for words with her father's apathy to the situation.

"Uh, like, Red Flag! You guys always care about things like this." Leni recalled, her voice carrying a tone of unease and concern. As she saw her parents hug and turn their attention back to the movie, Leni couldn't help but remember what happened back at the bank. A pit grew in Leni's stomach as a theory started to manifest in her mind. Turning back to the twins, she remembered the romantic thoughts they were having. "Lana? Lola?" She called out, interrupting the twins' arguing. "You know how everyone was acting romantic today? Well, I think I have an idea about why." Leni confessed, catching the twins' attention.

However, Leni didn't have time to explain as the rumbling of stomachs caught them off guard. Lana chuckled nervously. "Uh, sis, can we put a pin in this for a minute. I seriously need some lunch." Lola nodded in agreement.

"Yeah same here. I could eat the whole cookie jar." She joked. Leni scratched her head in confusion.

"But, doesn't eating glass hurt?" The teen asked.

"Leni, I don't mean…" Lola sighed in defeat. "Let's just get some Burpin' Burger and you can explain there." The pageant girl grabbed Leni's hand and began to drag her out the front door, with Lana following behind them.

…

Eventually, the sisters made it to The Burpin' Burger. The restaurant was filled with couples having a day out. They felt a little uncomfortable with the bizarre disposition of the patrons, but put a pin in their feelings as they walked over to the counter. The teen at the register gasped when he saw Leni, and his cheeks turned red. Leni smiled and cleared her throat. "Three Big Belchers please." She ordered happily. The cashier shook his head and his lips curled upward into a goofy smile.

"Anything for you." He replied as he walked back into the kitchen and began cooking the burgers. Leni felt a little unnerved with the reply. Nevertheless, she tried her best to stay polite.

"Uh, thank you." Leni responded with a nervous smile. Shortly after, the cashier came back with three hamburgers in pale yellow wrappers.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Leni pulled out a change purse and started to take some money out of it. However, the cashier stopped her.

"No, no. Someone as ravishing as you shouldn't spend a dime. This is on the house." He proclaimed as he took out a pen and scribbled something on one of the burger wrappers. Leni grabbed it and saw what he wrote was a phone number. "Call me." He whispered excitedly. Leni nervously smiled as she took the tray holding the burgers and carried it to an empty table. Lola and Lana climbed up onto the seats and wasted no time in unwrapping their meals and eating them like wild animals. Leni unwrapped her burger and began eating as well.

Once the twins polished off their food, they both let out a large burp. "Oh, that hit the spot." Lana sighed in relief. Lola nodded in agreement.

"Well said, Lana." The pageant princess then turned to the family's second oldest. "So, Leni. You said that you had an idea of what might be going on with everyone?" She asked. Leni stopped chewing her food and swallowed what was currently in her mouth.

"Yeah. I think that the lady from the bank is behind this." She explained. The twins looked at their sister with curiosity present on their faces. "I think she has this thing that, like, makes people feel like they're in love. Like, a lot." Leni explained. Lola stroked her chin and narrowed her eyes.

"A love potion? Well, that explains why everyone is acting weird." Lola reasoned. The pageant girl's eyes widened as a small detail came to her attention. "Wait, how come we aren't getting affected by it? Even if that Kiss lady did something before robbing the bank, she sprayed us in the face with that stuff before running away." Lola reminded her sisters. Leni looked up at the ceiling as she tried to find an answer to the question. However, Lana came up with an explanation before Leni could say anything.

"Maybe it's our powers. I mean, Leni's are all about emotions so she probably has some kind of immunity." The young tool user theorized. "But that doesn't explain how me and Lola aren't affected." As Lana tried to think of an answer, the group was distracted by the sound of giggling from a few tables over. Glancing over in the direction the sound came from, the saw a man happily wiping his girlfriend's mouth with a napkin in an attempt to get some food off the corner of her mouth. Lola couldn't help but sigh upon seeing the affectionate display.

"If only I had a caring prince to do that for me." Lola's comment caused her twin to groan as a flash of Lola and her crush came into her mind.

"Knock it off with those dumb fantasies, sis! This is serious!" The twins were about to fight again, but Leni gasped and interrupted them as a realization dawned on her.

"O-M-Gosh! You guys ARE affected by this!" Lola and Lana looked at their teenage sister with looks of confusion. "Don't you see? You two have been thinking about your crushes all day!" Leni reminded them. The twins' pupils shrank in horror as they realized the gravity of the situation.

"Holy guacamole. Leni's right. In fact, if it wasn't for us getting glimpses of each other's crushes, we'd probably be like everyone else." Lana elaborated. Lola shuddered in horror.

"That tears it. We have to find Kiss and undo what she did. Or else I'm going to be seeing your muddy big you call a boy in my head for the rest of my life." She complained. Lana narrowed her eyes and gave her sister an icy glare.

"You're so lucky that we have a bigger threat to deal with." Lana remarked spitefully. "Right now, how are we supposed to find Kiss?" She pondered verbally. As the three of them thought about the matter, a pair of teenage boys started approaching their table. Leni glanced at them nervously.

"Uh, can I help you?" Leni asked. One of the teens coughed nervously.

"Uh, I just wanted to say you look really cute." One of the boys complimented. Leni's eyes darted side to side.

"Thank you?"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" The other guy shouted spontaneously.

"Hey, I saw her first!"

"You can't claim a girl like an object." As the pair started fighting, more people began to notice Leni and join the fighting.

"You idiots. Maybe she's not into boys. Maybe she likes girls like myself?"

"Back off! I like her more than any of you."

"Yeah, keep dreaming, pizza face!"

"You want to go? Because I'll go!"

"Wait, where did she go?" The sudden question pulled everyone out of the quarreling and turned their attention back to the table The Louds were sitting at. However, the seats that Leni and the twins had occupied were now empty. Leaving only a table with a pile of garbage and food crumbs.

…

Elsewhere in town, the three sisters were panting heavily from their sudden escape. Their backs were pressed against a wall in an alleyway, silently hoping they weren't followed. "I could tell how ugly that would have gotten if we stayed." Lola remarked. "Guess people that aren't in couples go bonkers looking for someone." Lana let out a few more gasps before talking again.

"We need to figure out how to fix this before more fights like that happen." She stated with fear in her voice. Leni wiped some sweat off her forehead and sighed.

"Especially for our sake. I totally know how Hugh felt now." She complained. As Leni buried her face into her hands, she felt a finger tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" The voice sounded male, with a dignified tone. However, Leni didn't care as fear took hold and she acted without thinking. Reaching over her shoulder, she grabbed onto the arm of the stranger and flipped him over her back. The man landed on his back and some of the contents of his pockets flew out from the impact. "OW! What did I do?" He asked while rubbing his head in pain. Leni gasped in shock as she realized what she had done.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry. I've been having a crazy day." Leni pleaded as she helped the man up. The man dusted off his dark blue suit and readjusted his red tie.

"It's fine. I'm not exactly having a pleasant one either." He reassured as he picked a few pebbles out of his short black hair. "My wife said that she lost something and I offered to go look for it while she's running errands." He explained. As the man continued talking, Lola spotted his wallet lying on the ground, and she went to pick it up. "It's been really difficult, I've been looking all around but haven't found anything." Lola opened the wallet and saw the man's picture on his ID.

"Sorry to hear about that Mister… Gerald Canemor? Hey, I think I heard that name before." She stated as she put the ID back and handed it to the man.

"Well, my wife and I own the local flower shop: 'Canemor Florists'. That's probably where you heard it." He explained while putting the wallet back into his pocket. Lana snapped her fingers upon hearing the name.

"Hey, I've been there before!" Lola and Leni gave the tomboy confused looks. "What, they throw out some cool stuff. And the trash cans smell really good. Like, 'GOOD good'. She explained. Gerald chuckled at the tyke's innocence.

"Ah, so you're the one that tips over the bins?" He asked in a playful manner. Lola couldn't help but gaze at Gerald suspiciously, finding his actions rather peculiar in comparison to everyone else she and her sisters had been around during the day. Her train of though was interrupted when everyone heard Leni screech.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Leni squealed as she ran over into a shadowy part of the alley. Bending down, Leni picked up something, bouncing with joy as she turned around and showed the others what she uncovered. In her hands, was a sparkling pair of red high heels. "Look at these gorgeous shoes!" Leni's discovery caused Gerald to gasp.

"That's them! That's what my wife lost." He proclaimed. Leni paused and looked at the shoes for a moment. Then glanced back up at Gerald.

"You're wife lost these?" She asked, somewhat heartbroken with the revelation. Gerald suddenly grew a little nervous and tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Y-yes. She was walking and she saw a large rat. Poor thing lost them in the heat of the moment." He reasoned. Lola and Lana glanced at each other and narrowed their eyes before glancing back at Gerald. "Please, I would greatly appreciate it if I could have those back." The man begged Leni. The blonde teen looked at the shoes, feeling a small voice in her mind telling her to keep them. But, her kind hearted nature prevailed and she handed them to Gerald.

"Here. Your wife has really good taste." Leni stated with a bittersweet smile. Gerald gladly took the shoes and hugged them close to his chest.

"Thank you, dear." He stated before giving a small grin. "I'm sure you'll make a lucky someone very happy someday." With that closing remark, Gerald walked away happily. As soon as he turned the corner and they were sure he was out of earshot, Lola scoffed.

"Well this was by far the most obvious trail to a super villain I've ever seen." Lana glanced at her twin upon hearing the remark. Her eyes widening as she read Lola's thoughts.

"Do you mean…?"

"Oh, I mean, sister." Leni scratched her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Lola turned around and crossed her arms.

"Leni, do you remember when we fought Kiss at the bank? Do you remember anything peculiar about her outfit?" The toddler questioned. Leni paused and thought for a moment while she looked up for a moment. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for a few seconds before Lola exhaled. "You don't know what 'peculiar' means do you?"

"No." Leni confessed without missing a beat.

"She didn't have any shoes on, Leni." Lana explained. "Now we hear from this Gerald guy that his wife lost hers. Do you know what this means?" The messy twin asked. Leni put her hand to her chin and tried to figure out what the twins were implying. Leni's eyes widened and she let out a terrified gasp.

"There's a giant rat going around and stealing people's shoes!?" The ditzy blonde shrieked. The twins were dumbfounded with the conclusion their sister came to.

"Wait, what?"

"Once this love crisis is over, we are going on a rat hunt!"

"Leni, no." Lana stated as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Our point is that Mr. Canemore's wife might be Kiss!" Leni calmed down upon reevaluating the clues.

"Oh…" She replied sheepishly. "But wait, isn't that like, a bit of a stretch. People lose shoes all the time, don't they?" Lola shrugged in response to the reasonable argument.

"Yeah. But we don't really have any other leads or better ideas of what to do." Lola countered. Leni nodded.

"Alright then, let's go look into Mr. and Mrs. Canemore. They ran a flower shop right?" The teenager recalled. The twins nodded, confirming Leni's statement. "Okay. Lana, you've dug through their trash before, so you're in charge of directions. Once we're there, we'll see if we can't dig up anything else." Leni instructed.

"You got it, sis!" Lana responded with a salute as she led her sisters out of the alley and down the town streets towards their destination. "If this lady really is Kiss, she's so going down!" The child promised herself as she and the others eagerly increased their pace.

* * *

 **Well, it seems like our heroes are onto a lead. Perhaps this will be what they need to track down Kiss. Hopefully they won't have too much trouble.**

 **Now, as for that other thing I was talking about. It's another Loud House AU. It's formula? A complete crossover with the anime franchise: Dragon Ball! And it's not like the past crossovers I wrote with Dragon Ball Super. Both worlds would be merged as one. Although, the famous Goku would be replaced with a different character...**

 **That character, is Ronnie Anne.**

 **If I have piqued your interest, and you're a big fan of The Loud House/Casagrandes and Dragon Ball, PM me, and we can discuss working terms. Until then, peace.**


End file.
